La historia de Portgas D Serujio
by Portgas D. Shink
Summary: La historia de la vida de un chico que ayudó a su hermano a cumplir su gran sueño, de cómo superó todos los obstáculos para hacerse fuerte y sobreponerse a la gran barrera llamada "mundo", la historia, de un chico llamado Portgas D. Serujio.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas, soy Shink y os traigo una historia sobre el anime/manga One Piece. En esta historia, incluyo un personaje nuevo, que jugará un papel importante en el desarrollo de la trama (personaje por el cual deduciréis mi nombre real, no es ningún misterio). Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y si te has interesado por esta historia, de antemano, gracias :).**

Capítulo 1- "Yo lo protegeré"

El gran rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger, no tuvo solo un hijo, si no que engendró dos pequeños antes de morir: Portgas D. Ace y Portgas D. Serujio.

Estos dos, por petición del mismo Roger, fueron adoptados por Monkey D. Garp, un vicealmirante de la Marina que había luchado tantas veces y tan ferozmente contra Roger, que éste confiaba en él como en uno de sus nakamas.

Garp tenía un nieto de sangre, Monkey D. Luffy, que se crió con Ace y Serujio. Más tarde, Luffy y Serujio conocieron a Sabo, un amigo de Ace.

Los cuatro congeniaron muy bien, criándose como hermanos, con Dadán, la jefa de una banda de ladrones de las montañas, muy amiga de Garp a la que éste había dejado al cuidado de los cuatro. Fueron tales su amistad y sus lazos, que acabaron prometiendo que allá donde fuesen serían hermanos para siempre, después de un brindis con sake que los hizo hermanos.

Luffy era el mas pequeño, era muy alegre y congenió muy bien con sus tres hermanos. Ace y Sabo eran un poco mas reservados pero aún así siempre estaban riendo y jugando. Serujio se parecía más a Luffy, mentalmente hablando; era muy alegre y siempre intentaba sacar una sonrisa a sus hermanos, cuando los veía algo tristes siempre intentaba ayudarles lo mejor que podía hasta que podían esbozar una sonrisa.

Luego, tras el fatal accidente de Sabo provocado por aquel Tenryuubito, un gran noble, se quedaron todos muy tristes, pero aun así cada uno tenía el sueño de ser un gran pirata. El mismo día del accidente, todos estaban consternados y muy tristes, cerca de un acantilado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ha tenido que pasar eso a Sabo? - dijo Luffy llorando.

\- Luffy... - susurró Serujio.

\- Chicos, escuchad. - dijo Ace - Todos tenemos un sueño, un gran sueño por cumplir. Sabo tuvo que adelantarse, y no le salió bien, pero... nosotros lo conseguiremos, por él, y por nuestros sueños; escuchad, chicos, ¡yo jamás moriré! - gritó.

Serujio y Luffy se miraron y decidieron que ellos tampoco morirían hasta haber cumplido su sueño.  
Antes de haber conocido a Ace y Sabo, Luffy y Serujio se hicieron muy amigos de un hombre, un pirata pelirrojo, el gran Akagmi no Shanks (Shanks el Pelirrojo).

Un día que estaban con Shanks, Luffy se comió, por accidente, la fruta del diablo conocida como gomu gomu no mi y se metió en un lío con unos bandidos que se habían metido con Shanks y su banda de piratas, mientras Serujio estaba en el bar de Makino, preguntando por todos. El jefe de aquella banda de bandidos, harto de Luffy, fue a matar a Luffy, en el muelle del pueblo, cuando Shanks intervino.

\- Oe, tú, deja en paz a ese chico. - dijo Shanks al ver a aquel bandido pisotear la cara de Luffy.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tú y tu banda de piratillas me haréis algo? - se burló el bandido.

Antes de que nadie se diese3 cuanta, uno de los subordinados de la banda de los bandidos estaba apuntando a Shanks con un arma de fuego en la nuca.

\- Pones en riesgo tu vida... Al apuntarme con ese arma pones en riesgo tu vida. - dijo Shanks con tono muy tranquilo – Cuando apuntas a alguien con un arma, debes estar dispuesto a morir.

En ese preciso instante, de la espalda de Shanks surgió Roo, uno de sus tripulantes que, con una pistola acabó con aquel bandido que estaba apuntando a su capitán.

Los piratas y los bandidos comenzaron una pelea, mientras Serujio corría hacia el muelle con Makino al escuchar los disparos. El jefe de la banda se llevó a Luffy mar adentro en un bote, y lo soltó en el mar. La desventaja que tienen las personas que han ingerido una akuma no mi, es que no pueden nadar, y Shanks, que sabía esto, fue rápidamente a ayudarlo, en vista de que se le acercaba peligrosamente un monstruo marino.

Cuando la bestia abrió sus fauces para tragarse al pequeño Luffy de un sólo bocado, Shanks entró en escena, protegiendo a Luffy a cambio de su propio brazo izquierdo. Cuando el inmenso animal volvió a por más, se vio increíblemente intimidado por la mirada asesina de Shanks, y no hizo otra cosa que huir.

\- Ya está, ya está todo bien, Luffy. - dijo Shanks sonriente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

\- Pero Shanks... ¡TU BRAZO! - gritó Luffy abrazándose más al pelirrojo.

\- Sólo es un brazo, Luffy... - concluyó Shanks.

Después de aquello, Shanks partió con su tripulación y fue cuando Luffy y Serujio se quedaron con Dadán, Ace y Sabo.

En aquella triste despedida, Shanks se tuvo que despedir de Luffy y de Serujio, sin embargo, recibió de aquellos niños un par de promesas: Luffy le dijo que reuniría una tripulación mejor que la suya y que se volverían a encontrar, y Serujio le sorprendió con la suya.

\- Ya lo verás, Shanks, yo te superaré, reuniré una tripulación mejor que la tuya y te ganaré. - dijo el pequeño Luffy.

\- Jajaja, hey chicos, ¿habéis oído eso? - se burló Shanks preguntando a su tripulación - Luffy nos va ha superar, tened cuidado.

\- Gñnn ¡lo digo en serio! - gruñó Luffy.

\- Jajaja, pues entonces aquí te dejo mi mayor tesoro, ten mi sombrero, cuídamelo bien. - dijo Shanks poniéndole a Luffy su preciado sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

\- D-De acuerdo Shanks, te prometo que te lo devolveré cuando sea un gran pirata. - sollozó Luffy.

\- ¿Y tu qué, Serujio, tu qué vas a hacer? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Pues... em... yo... yo conseguiré ayudar a Luffy, ya lo verás Shanks, ¡YO LO PROTEGERÉ! - dijo con una gran energía.

\- Jajaja, bien bien, eso está muy bien. Pero para ello tendrás que hacerte muy fuerte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm... sí. Pero aún así lo conseguiré, ya lo verás, tendremos muchos nakamas y seremos los reyes. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Entonces deberías empezar por entrenar duro. Mmm... únete a la Marina. - dijo tras un buen rato pensando.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? P-pero Shanks, yo quiero ser pirata. - dijo con la mandíbula casi desencajada.

\- Lo sé, pequeño, pero tú confía en mí, únete a la Marina e intenta llegar hasta el CP9 dentro del gobierno mundial, y cuando suceda algo, sabrás que es la señal para hacerte pirata. - incitó Shanks.

\- ¿Eing? ¿El CP9? ¿Qué es eso Shanks? - preguntó algo extrañado.

\- Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo. - dicho esto, embarcó - Bueno chicos, nos veremos en el mar, espero que cumpláis estas promesas.

\- Adiós Shanks, ya verás como las cumplimos, te echaremos de menos. ¡Adióooos! - se despidieron ambos al unísono.

Y con esa promesa los dos pequeños practicaron y practicaron junto a Ace y Sabo, hasta que éste falleció, y se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más fuertes, luego ellos tres solos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Subiré un capítulo cada semana a no ser que algo importante me impida hacerlo, en cuyo caso trataré de hacerlo al día siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Capítulo 2- "La Marina"

Serujio, siguiendo el consejo de su gran amigo Shanks, se unió a la Marina.  
El joven, ya con 18 años tenía una apariencia más lustrosa. Era un joven alto y atractivo, lucía un pelo castaño algo alborotado y largo, no era muy musculoso, pero para eso estaba allí; mentalmente había madurado algo más que su hermano de goma.

Hablando del hermano de goma, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Habría hecho ya algún buen nakama con el que empezar su aventura?

Lo cierto era que Luffy tenía 17 años y acababa de empezar su gran aventura, aunque ya iba rumbo a por su primer nakama, el que sería su segundo de abordo, el gran Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas.

Serujio no estaba especialmente preocupado por Luffy, "Vamos, es Luffy, ¿qué le podría pasar...? Pues yo espero que le pase de todo." - pensó el castaño para sí.  
Pero allí estaba él, hizo un largo viaje hasta allí y la verdad, era impresionante, ese lugar era el Cuartel General de la Marina: la gran Marineford. Fue viajando de barco en barco, con gente que rondaba la zona, hasta que pudo llegar, normalmente cambiando trabajo por transporte, como fregar la cubierta y demás.

Entró en ese imponente lugar y no dudó ni un segundo a quién buscar. Fue directamente a ver a Monkey D. Garp, o como allí lo llamaban: Garp el Puño. Al encontrarse con su querido abuelo, al que hacía tiempo que no veía, se fundieron los dos en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

\- Mi querido nieto, Serujio, ¿qué tal están tus hermanos? - preguntó Garp sonriente.

\- Hola, abuelo. - respondió el chico con una agradable sonrisa - Están muy bien, hace 2 años que Ace partió en busca de aventuras y el chiquitín de Luffy ha salido ahora. - informó de buen grado.

\- Jejeje, eso está pero que muy bien. Sinceramente, aún siendo un Vicealmirante de la Marina, espero que lleguen lejos en su viaje. - admitió el abuelo.

\- Sí, yo también. - hizo una pequeña pausa - Sé que lo conseguirán, porque ellos son mis hermanos, igual que yo conseguiré mi objetivo. - esto último lo dijo casi en un murmuro.

\- Jejeje, eso es genial. ¿Y tú porque estás aquí, querido nieto? - preguntó Garp con mucha curiosidad; no era normal esa visita.

\- Yo he venido aquí para unirme a la Marina, abuelo. - dijo Serujio todo contento - ¿Tienes algún puesto para mí? - preguntó sonriente.

\- Jajaja, ¡claro! Vaya vaya, al menos uno de vosotros dejó esa estúpida idea de ser pirata y me hizo caso para convertirse en un marine, me alegra mucho. ¿Este es el objetivo del que hablabas antes? - preguntó Garp.

\- Mm... "maldición, lo escuchó" - pensó el chico - Bueno...mi objetivo por ahora... es llegar lo más lejos posible. - dijo finalmente.

\- Jajaja, ¡ese es mi nieto! Esa es la actitud. Empezarás como todos, de soldado raso. - exclamó Garp.

\- Hehehe, de acuerdo, viejo, pero ten en cuenta esto que te digo: yo nunca me casaré hasta lograr mi objetivo. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Jajaja, estoy deseando verlo. - concluyó Garp con una amplia sonrisa.

El Vicealmirante estaba muy contento de que Serujio estuviese allí, y lo presentó a los demás marines como un soldado bajo su tutela.

Al día siguiente empezaron los entrenamientos.

Serujio seguía normal aquel ritmo de entrenamiento, pero pensó que así tardaría siglos en alcanzar su objetivo, así que decidió entrenar también individualmente, con ayuda de su abuelo.

Los dos primeros meses le resultó muy duro, estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando de repente vio algo: un cartel de recompensa, de una gran recompensa de 30000000B y aquel por el que pedían semejante suma no era otro que su hermano, Monkey D. Luffy, al que el la Marina empezó a llamarle Mugiwara no Luffy (Luffy Sombrero de Paja).

Esto provocó en Serujio una gran inyección de moral, lo que hizo que no cesara en su "doble entrenamiento". Así que continuó con él.

Otros dos meses más tarde consiguió adaptarse a ese ritmo de entrenamientos y logró hacerse en poco tiempo bastante fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo número tres. Espero que os esté gustando la historia, y que disfrutéis también éste capítulo.**

Capítulo 3 - "La Prueba"

Serujio, que ya estaba a un cierto nivel dentro de la Marina, estaba harto de ser un simple soldado raso. Así que se acercó a su abuelo, con un tono firme y seguro.

\- Oe, abuelo, - se acercó a él - he estado pensando largo y tendido sobre un tema... - dijo algo pensativo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Serujio? - dijo el viejo algo intrigado. No sabía qué iba a contestarle su nieto.

\- Pues verás, - el chico se sentó en un escalón de la las escaleras que llevaban a la sala donde él entrenaba y le hizo un gesto a su abuelo para que se sentase a su lado - he pensado que no puedo quedarme ahí atascado en el puesto de soldado raso. - dijo el joven mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Quieres hacer las pruebas para ser Oficial? - dijo Garp como salida al problema de su nieto.

\- Mm... sí, podría ser una solución. - contestó Serujio pensativo.

\- ¡Pues está decidido! - exclamó Garp levantándose de las escaleras - Vamos, ven conmigo. - le tendió la mano para que se levantase y se fuera con él.

\- Claro, vamos - dicho esto, cogió la mano de Garp y se fueron a una sala en la que el castaño nunca había estado.

Serujio no se podía creer quiénes estaban allí, no sólo era su abuelo el que lo iba a evaluar, sino que también estaban los tres almirantes, Akainu, Kizaru y Aokiji, e incluso el mismísimo almirante de la flota, ¡Sengoku!  
Serujio estaba nervioso a más no poder, pero debía afrontar esa prueba si quería lograr su objetivo. Realmente se le ocurrió decirle eso a su abuelo ya que últimamente estuvo recaudando bastante información sobre el CP9 y se quería unir a ellos, debido a la promesa que le hizo a Shanks.

\- Serujio. - le llamó Garp haciéndole despertar de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, abuelo... digo Garp, dime. - dijo algo sorprendido aún.

\- Verás, joven - comenzó a explicar Akainu - Para llegar a ser oficial de la Marina, hacen falta pasar unas pruebas: una es una prueba de actitud, que según nos ha dicho Garp la has pasado con creces. - cuando dijo eso, se pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos del chico - Y la otra, - prosiguió - es a la que te vas a enfrentar ahora. Deberás derrotar a mil soldados rasos.

\- ¿¡MIL!? - exclamó Serujio con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

\- Exacto, Serujio - intervino Kizaru - ¿No será que no puedes conseguirlo? - dijo con una sonrisilla que enervó al castaño.

\- Verás Kizaru, yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, ya lo verás - dijo con una media sonrisa desafiante.

\- Entonces empecemos - saltó Aokiji finalmente.

\- ¡Vamos allá! - y tras este vozarrón de Sengoku, salieron de dos puertas de la sala mil hombres, quinientos de cada una.

Al principio Serujio estaba muy impresionado con ese gran despliegue de tropas. Tragó saliva, tiró su gorra de marine a un lado y al otro la espada que le habían prestado para la prueba para sorpresa de todos y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con todo el mundo. Sorprendió mucho el despliegue de fuerza y agilidad del chico. Recibió muchos cortes por parte de los soldados. Llegó un momento en el que se vio rodeado, parecía que iba a tirar la toalla cuando recordó la promesa que le hizo a Shanks y de repente...

\- ¡UAAAAAAH! - gritó Serujio en un golpe final de desesperación.

Salió del cuerpo de aquel joven una gran onda expansiva que dejó a todos los soldados inconscientes. ¡Era el Haki del Rey!

\- ! "ese mocoso" - pensaron al unísono todos los de la sala.

Serujio, agotado, se desplomó en el suelo con una gran sonrisa y desde allí, pensó: "lo hice, he superado la prueba, lo conseguiré Shanks, ya lo verás".

\- Bueno, - dijo Sengoku con voz tranquila - creo que se puede dar la prueba por superada.

\- Sengoku - dijo Serujio tras oír eso y sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

\- Dime, joven oficial. - contestó Sengoku llamándolo ya por su nuevo rango.

\- ¿Podrían trasladarme al Gobierno Mundial? - pidió ante el asombro de los presentes - Me gustaría llegar a unirme al Chiper Pol 9.

\- ¿¡Al CP9!? - exclamó Sengoku muy sorprendido.

\- Sí, señor - dijo Serujio muy convencido.

\- Mm... está bien. - aceptó finalmente el almirante de flota - Dado tu despliegue de fuerza supongo que allí te aceptarán de buen agrado - respondió pensando en el uso de Haki por parte del joven.

\- Muchas gracias, señor; ya verá, no se arrepentirá para nada de esto. - dijo el chico muy agradecido con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al día siguiente ya estaba preparado su traslado a Enies Lobby, la base del Gobierno Mundial. Ese día entrenó en solitario como siempre y luego, lleno de nervios, preparó sus efectos personales dispuesto para partir.  
Cuando acabó de preparar sus cosas se le acercó su abuelo, algo triste pero a la vez contento por su nieto.

\- Bueno, Serujio, ¿entonces finalmente te vas?

\- Sí, abuelo. - afirmó el joven - Quiero hacerme mucho más fuerte, y para ello debo hacer esto. - miró a Garp - No te equivoques, abuelo, te echaré muchísimo de menos; me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero quiero cumplir mi objetivo. También tengo que decirte que te agradezco mucho el haberme aceptado aquí sin previo aviso y haberme ayudado con todo. - explicó con una sonrisa.

\- "Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre" - pensó Garp para sí con una pequeña lágrima en el ojo - Claro, nieto, yo también te echaré de menos. - se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta - Aquí tienes, Serujio. - le entregó un objeto muy extraño.

\- Abuelo, ¿qué es esto? - preguntó él con una mueca de duda en el rostro.

\- Esto, Serujio, es un den den mushi, sirve para comunicarse con otra persona estés donde estés. Así siempre podremos hablar. - dijo el viejo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Esto es genial, abuelo - dijo el castaño emocionado. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Garp y de pronto sonó la sirena del barco de Serujio. - Bueno, abuelo, me tengo que ir.

\- Adiós, Serujio. Ten mucha suerte en la vida. Estaremos en contacto. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa de emoción.

\- Muchas gracias abuelo, ya verás, ¡seré el mejor! - prometió el joven con decisión, que ya se alejaba en el barco. - Adióooos.

\- Adiós, mi querido nieto, SUERTEEE. - dijo gritando.

Garp se volvió, y allí se encontró con Sengoku.

\- Ese chico... tiene un gran potencial. - dijo con un aire algo misterioso.

\- Jajaja, claro, es mi nieto. - dijo Garp muy orgulloso.

En ese punto comenzó un gran episodio en la vida de Serujio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el capítulo número 4. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, y un agradecimiento especial a Sherezade22 por ser la primera persona en dejar un review, porque siempre animan este tipo de apoyos. Gracias, ¡y disfrutad del capítulo!**

Capítulo 4 - "Enies Lobby"

El viaje desde Marineford hasta Enies Lobby duró un día. Serujio estuvo entrenando en el gimnasio que había en el barco. Apenas pudo dormir de lo nervioso que estaba; así que estuvo casi todo el día entrenando. A las 4 de la mañana ya estaba un poco cansado y se fue a la cama. Le costó bastante conciliar el sueño porque estaba pensando en sus cosas.

"Voy a ir allí finalmente, a Enies Lobby, porque se lo prometí a Shanks, yo puedo conseguirlo, me haré el más fuerte del CP9, seré el más fuerte del Gobierno Mundial y protegeré a Luffy, y seremos los reyes, como mi padre" - pensaba el chico muy emocionado - "Ya me lo estoy imaginando, los Mugiwaras, los reyes piratas, será increíble. ¿Cómo le irá a Luffy? Espero que ya tenga muchos nakamas. Bueno, tengo que dormir un poco o si no el primer día no conseguiré ni ponerme en pie".

En este momento, el castaño finalmente se durmió.

Sólo pudo dormir unas 2 horas y volvió a despertarse por culpa de los nervios.

\- Mm... aún son las 7, faltan un par de horas para que los demás se despierten, pero yo no puedo dormir... - dijo en voz baja con los ojos como platos - Ya sé, saldré a la cubierta a que me dé un poco el aire. - se le ocurrió finalmente.

Con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie, se levantó de su hamaca y dejó el dormitorio.  
Allí en la cubierta se estaba muy a gusto, la brisa era muy agradable, aún era de noche, y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. El sonido que producían las suaves olas en el casco de metal de aquel barco era muy relajante, tanto que Serujio se fijó en que el joven que estaba de guardia se había quedado dormido. "Vaya tela, menuda protección" - pensó el castaño.

Y la verdad es que pensó bien, porque a lo lejos divisó un navío algo sospechoso, no era otro que el navío de los piratas de Arlong. Serujio había oído hablar de ellos ya que fue su propio hermano Luffy quien los derrotó. Parecía que los piratas de Arlong seguirían su curso, pero cuando uno de aquellos hombres pez vio el barco de la Marina, pusieron rumbo a por ellos. Estaban dispuestos a embestir a los marines, entonces Serujio dio la voz de alarma pero no hubo respuesta por parte de nadie. El joven no podía dar crédito del sueño tan profundo y pesado de aquella gente.

Serujio estaba muy cabreado y no sabía que hacer. El joven sabía perfectamente que los gyojin (hombres pez) eran muchísimo más fuertes y rápidos que los humanos así que estaba pillado. Ellos no eran muchos pero aún así sabía que podrían destrozar fácilmente su barco. Entonces Serujio tuvo una idea.

"Despertaré a ese idiota que está de guardia y le diré que dé la voz de alarma mientras yo entretengo un poco a los gyojin". - pensó.

\- EEEH, ¡TÚ! ¡IDIOTA! LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ QUE NOS ATACAN. - vociferó Serujio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el guardia al despertarse sobresaltado.

\- QUE NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO LOS GYOJIN. -replicó el chico furioso - VE A DESPERTAR A LOS DEMÁS, YO LES ENTRETENGO.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡E-enseguida! - se fue corriendo a despertar al capitán.

\- Jajajaja - se rió Arlong con un aire victorioso sin ni siquiera haber empezado la batalla - Vamos chicos, arrasad a estos insignificantes humanos. - ordenó con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Bien, que empiece la fiesta. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Dio un tremendo salto al barco enemigo y se lanzó con un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Arlong.

El puñetazo le rompió la nariz por completo, ya que la tenía algo delicada de aquella pelea con Luffy. Al ver eso, todos los gyojin se abalanzaron sobre el castaño. Éste con una finta se zafó de todos ellos e hizo que se chocasen entre sí. Soltó una carcajada por el cómico golpe entre ellos, que enfadó a todos los gyojin y consiguió hacer que le pegaran unos buenos golpes en la cara y el cuerpo. Eran golpes muy duros, pero el joven aguantó el tipo.

Serujio consiguió dejar K.O. a muchos de ellos, excepto a Arlong, a su comandante, Hatchan y a otros dos tipos muy duros.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido cuando finalmente aquellos vagos despertaron y dispararon a los gyojin, el problema era que su dura piel les protegía de las balas y lo único que hicieron fue reír.

Ese fue su gran error; Serujio, al escuchar la risotada, se cabreó muchísimo y de dos increíbles puñetazos estrelló a los dos tipos duros de su banda en su propio mástil, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Arlong y Hatchan al ver esto pararon de reír, y entraron en cólera.  
Hatchan le hizo a Serujio un remolino cortante con sus seis espadas, del cual el joven salió muy mal herido. Todos se preocuparon por él ya que estuvo unos segundos en el suelo.  
Lleno de sangre se levantó del suelo, escupió un poco de sangre a su izquierda, terminó de incorporarse, con una media sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, tentaculitos? - ironizó el chico desafiante.

\- ¿¡T-TENTACULITOS!? TE VAS A ENTERAR ESTÚPIDO HUMANO. - vociferó el pulpo con mucha rabia.

Se lanzó hacia Serujio con sus seis espadas en posición de ataque.  
Serujio, que estaba en desventaja frente a los gyojin, tuvo una gran idea: esquivó el ataque de Hatchan, y mientras éste le perseguía golpeando lleno de furia, se colocó justo delante de Arlong y se detuvo un segundo, cuando Hatchan se lanzó a por él, el castaño hizo una finta y Hatchan atravesó con sus espadas a Arlong, dejándolo para el arrastre.

Arlong estaba tan enfadado, que le mordió con sus fuertes dientes de sierra en el cuello, con lo que Hatchan quedó también muy mal herido.

Serujio aprovechó su ventaja y, asestando un fuerte puñetazo a Hatchan y una potente patada a Arlong, los dejó K.O.

Los demás marines quedaron muy asombrados de la destreza en combate de aquel joven y le aplaudieron mientras él volvía al barco a duras penas.

\- A buenas horas, bastardos. - suspiró cabreado y dolorido, con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, joven guerrero. - dijo el capitán avergonzado por su actuación.

\- Ya, ya... - dijo el chico algo más calmado, pero todavía muy enfadado - Dejadme paso, voy a bañarme. - tras decir esto, se encaminó hacia las duchas.

\- Cuando acabes de bañarte pásate por mi consulta, te curaré todas esas heridas - le dijo el doctor de abordo - "A ver quién se atreve a decirle que no se bañe ahora" - pensó el doctor.

Después de su relajante baño, fue a la enfermería, como le habían indicado. El doctor no daba crédito.

\- E-esto es imposible. - confesó el médico desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, doctor? - preguntó el castaño algo preocupado.

\- Nada nada... es sólo que alguien normal con estas heridas ya habría muerto. - confesó impresionado el médico.

\- Pues ya ve, será que yo no soy tan normal como los demás; además, tengo que cumplir una promesa, no me podía permitir morir allí - dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

El médico le curó y le vendó prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Era increíble verle con todo el cuerpo vendado.  
Unas horas más tarde llegaron finalmente a Enies Lobby; era un lugar gigantesco, imponía bastante. Al desembarcar, el castaño tragó saliva y entró con paso firme a aquel lugar. Debido a su rango de oficial, y a lo que le contó el capitán del barco a Spandam, Serujio fue directamente reclutado en el CP9. Fue increíble, Serujio no se lo podía creer. El ritmo y la dureza de los entrenamientos no era comparable a nada de lo que él hubiese visto antes. Eran extremadamente duros.  
Las dos primeras semanas, el joven casi muere de agotamiento allí, pero pensando en sus promesas, consiguió aguantar.

En poco tiempo dominó un poco los seis poderes sobrehumanos:  
El shigan (dedo pistola)  
El soru (desplazamiento rápido)  
El geppo (saltos en el aire)  
El rankyaku (patadas cortantes, que Serujio consiguió dominarlo también en las manos, como Lucci)  
El tekkai (cuerpo de acero)  
Y el kamie (para esquivar lo ataques enemigos)

Al principio, los demás miembros del CP9, sobre todo Lucci, Kaku y Jabura, no aceptaban a Serujio, ya que para ellos era un simple mocoso debilucho.  
Así que Lucci le retó a una prueba.

\- Serujio, ¿tú quieres ser el mejor de aquí, verdad? - dijo Lucci con un aire de grandeza.

\- Claro - el joven no dudó.

\- Bien, entonces para ser el mejor, en algún momento tendrás que poder derrotarnos a todos, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó con una risa maléfica en su rostro.

\- Mm... supongo que sí. - dijo el joven dubitativo, porque ya intuía por donde iban los tiros.

\- Genial, entonces, te reto a que te enfrentes a todos nosotros, en este orden: Califa, Fukuro, Kumadori, Blueno, Jabura, Kaku, y por último contra mí. - al ver la cara de asombro del castaño, continuó - Qué pasa? Si no estás preparado para un prueba tan sencilla deberías dejar este sitio. - dijo con una maléfica mirada y una pequeña sonrisa que al joven no le gustaban ni un pelo.

Así que con tono firme y seguro para asombro de todo el CP9, el chico finalmente habló.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Venga, empecemos. - dijo Serujio poniéndose en posición de lucha.

\- Bien, ¿entonces a qué esperamos? CALIFA, ven aquí. - gritó Lucci para empezar el reto.

\- De verdad este chico va ha superar tu prueba, Rob eres muy malo. Jajaja. - rió Califa con una ladina sonrisa.

\- ¡Basta ya de cháchara! Vamos allá. - contestó desafiante el chico, al que ya se le estaba atragantando la situación.

Sin ninguna palabra más empezó el combate. Estuvo bastante justo ya que Califa dominaba muy bien el geppo y esquivaba casi todos los ataques de Serujio. Aunque éste encajaba contados golpes gracias a su agilidad y al kamie. Consiguió vencer a Califa sin mayor problema, era hora del segundo combate.

\- FUKURO, te toca. - gruñó Lucci..

\- Está bien. - dijo Fukuro con voz cansada.

La batalla entre ellos fue feroz. El castaño estaba muy impresionado ya que a pesar de su tamaño, su rival era muy ágil. Serujio recibió muchos golpes pero no de mucha gravedad. Entonces el joven dio un puñetazo con el shigan que dejó derrotado a su oponente para asombro de todos, ya que el shigan se suele usar con los dedos.

\- KUMADORI, es tu turno. - dijo Lucci con cara de asombro tras la última técnica del castaño.

\- ¿De verdad este chiquillo os ha ganado? Esto es patético, yo mismo acabaré con él. - dijo Kumadori.

\- Vamos, habláis mucho. - insistió el castaño desafiante.

Kumadori con un gruñido se lanzó al ataque y con su bastón le asestó varios golpes seguidos. El estilo de lucha de este oponente, no sólo se regía por el rokushiki, sino también por un estilo que él llamaba el del ermitaño. Serujio comenzó a sangrar, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Estaba frustrado pues cada vez que se acercaba Kumadori lo frenaba a base de golpes. Así que tuvo la idea de acercarse a toda prisa y cuando su rival fue a golpearlo, hizo una finta con el soru y comenzó a lanzar patadas de rankyaku hasta que le derrotó.

\- BLUENO, acaba con ese niñato. - vociferó Lucci bastante molesto.

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, de mí no pasa. - dijo Blueno tranquilizando a Lucci.

\- Lucci, ojo con insultarme, que luego te toca contra mí. - dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa desafiante.

Blueno al oír esto, para que Lucci no perdiese la cabeza y se lanzase al ataque, atacó al chico. Para Serujio no fue tan fácil como los demás, estaba a más nivel que los otros, y el joven lo notó, ya que apenas podía asestar algún golpe, y casi sólo recibía. Se le ocurrió lo mismo que contra Kumadori, pero Blueno no era igual, él detenía las patadas de rankyaku de Serujio con las suyas propias. El rankyaku de Blueno bloqueaba el de Serujio y también esquivaba sus demás ataques con su poder de belcebú, el de la fruta portera, que le permitía crear puerta en cualquier sitio, incluso en el aire. Así que al castaño sólo se le ocurrió una idea: combinar el rankyaku con el shigan, haciendo así que sus dedos se convirtieran en una verdadera pistola capaz de lanzar potentes proyectiles que consiguieron acabar con Blueno.

\- JABURA, ¡acaba con esto ya! - dijo Lucci con la vena de la frente especialmente marcada.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te preocupes. - dijo Jabura algo sorprendido porque ese chico hubiese llegado hasta él.

La batalla entre Jabura y Serujio estaba ligeramente a favor del joven, pero por muy poco, hasta que Jabura activó sus poderes y se convirtió en un gran lobo. Al principio el castaño no vio mas obstáculo que el tamaño, pero aún así fue con mucho cuidado. Hizo bien en tener mucho ojo, ya que los ataques de Jabura eran rápidos y potentes. Serujio acertaba un golpe por cada tres que recibía; si seguía así, fallaría el reto. La batalla estaba encarnizada cuando, para esquivar un ataque de Jabura, Serujio usó el geppo, ese fue su mayor error, Jabura hizo su ataque de pistola de diez dedos de luz de luna, dejando a Serujio una curiosa cicatriz en el pecho. El castaño, tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, parecía completamente derrotado. Cuando de pronto, puso sus puños en el suelo y se incorporó poco a poco. Serujio usó nuevamente el geppo.

\- Jajajaja. IDIOTA. ¿No te bastó con uno? - rió Jabura abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el pecho del joven.

Ésta vez, Serujio lo esquivó.

\- Tranquilo, con uno me valía para verlo bien. - dijo Serujio sonriendo.

\- ¿V-verlo bien? - dijo Jabura asustado.

\- UAAAH. PISTOLA DE DIEZ DEDOS DE LUZ DE LUNA. - gritó el chico, haciendo el potente ataque sobre el pecho del lobo.

Jabura cayó derrotado al suelo. Y Serujio, muy cansado se dirigió a Lucci.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucci? - dijo el chico con su ya típica media sonrisa - No llamas a Kaku?

\- KAKU, ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! - vociferó Lucci bastante enfadado.

\- Mm... este chico ha llegado verdaderamente lejos. Lo siento chiquillo, tu suerte acabó aquí. - dijo Kaku.

Kaku sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso enserio desde el principio. Sacó sus dos espadas y se lanzó al ataque. Al principio Serujio sólo controlaba las dos espadas que Kaku llevaba en las manos, hasta que, una vez que esquivó las dos a la vez, le cortó con sus piernas. Entonces, Serujio tuvo que empezar a preocuparse por 4 espadas en lugar de dos.  
Al estar harto de esta situación, él también empezó a usar 4 filos, pero no con espadas, si no 2 con los brazos y 2 con las piernas. En uno de los encontronazos de esta batalla, Serujio lanzó por los aires las espadas de Kaku. Kaku retrocedió y lanzó un fuerte Amanedachi, una técnica secreta del rankyaku hecha con ambas piernas al girar sobre una mano, contra Serujio. Era tan rápido, que no pudo esquivarlo, así que echó mano del tekkai. A pesar del tekkai, el Amanedachi es una técnica extremadamente fuerte, así que le dejó una gran cicatriz al castaño. Serujio cayó al suelo de espaldas y parecía muy dolorido, y realmente lo estaba.

\- ¿Lo vas a dejar ya? - dijo Kaku con tono victorioso.

Serujio escupió mucha sangre.

\- Ja, si me rindiera ahora, no habría tenido sentido venir aquí. - dijo incorporándose poco a poco - Además, ya he visto esa técnica muy de cerca. - se puso en posición de ataque.

\- Jajaja, ¿te crees que a mí me harás lo mismo que a Jabura? No me hagas reír. - antes de acabar la frase Serujio estaba detrás suya gracias al soru.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices amigo. - dijo con su media sonrisa, mientras ya giraba sobre su mano derecha - AMANEDACHI.

Dio de lleno a Kaku, dejándolo K.O.

\- Vamos Lucci, creo que ahora te toca a ti, ¿no? - preguntó el castaño irónica y retóricamente, ya que ambos sabían perfectamente la respuesta.

\- Te vas enterar niñato, voy a conseguir que desees no haber pisado Enies Lobby. - dijo Lucci muy enfadado, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

\- A ver si es verdad. - con una media sonrisa, Serujio se puso también en posición de ataque.

Lucci no se anduvo con chiquitas y activó sus poderes desde el primer momento convirtiéndose en un gran leopardo. La batalla comenzó en ese momento, Lucci no tenía nada que ver con los demás, era mucho más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil y más resistente que los otros. A Serujio le costó mucho asestar golpes, pero los pocos que acertaba los hacía con el puño de shigan, lo que hacía que Lucci se enfadase ya que recibía mucho daño con esos golpes. Lucci combinó el soru con el rankyaku de sus uñas haciendo muchísimo daño a Serujio.  
Éste, que parecía que estaba en las últimas, intentó asestar una gran patada a Lucci, que este bloqueó con el tekkai, y le hizo un potente Roku-Ou-Gan. Serujio sintió que todos los órganos de su interior fueron destruidos en ese mismo momento. Quedó tendido en el suelo, con la cicatriz de los puños de Lucci en el centro de su pecho.

\- Jajaja, al final, por la boca muere el pez. - dijo Lucci con también bastantes heridas y encogiéndose de hombros.

Serujio estaba lleno de heridas, y todo su cuerpo chorreaba sangre.

\- Es cierto, y tú vas a acabar en el suelo, mucho peor que yo. - dijo el chico incorporándose poco a poco.

Lucci quedó completamente sorprendido de que todavía pudiese siquiera hablar.

\- ¿¡CÓMO HAS DICHO!? GÑNNN. ROKU-OU-G... - dijo Lucci lanzándose nuevamente hacia el malherido castaño.

Serujio interrumpió su ataque.

\- UAAAAHH - gritó activando su haki, a lo que Lucci quedó muy aturdido, casi inconsciente. El joven se abalanzó hacia el leopardo - ROKU-OU-GAN. - dijo haciendo la potente técnica y tirando a Lucci muy lejos - Tú mismo lo has dicho, gatito, por la boca muere el pez. - dijo en un tono burlón desplomándose por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente, todos con tratamientos para recuperarse de las heridas, Serujio se fijó en que ya todos le respetaban mucho más, y que hacían sus entrenamientos todos perfectamente juntos. Serujio ya estaba algo más contento ya que veía que ahora lo apoyaban realmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Otra semana más viene el capítulo de ésta historia. Es un capítulo de los que más tiempo circuló por mi imaginación, asñi que espero que os guste mucho. Un saludo a todos, ¡y disfrutad!**

Capítulo 5 - "Serujio no Haikyo"

Después de aquella prueba, el CP9 estuvo un mes entrenando con normalidad. Serujio llamaba todas, o casi todas las noches a su abuelo Garp con el den den mushi que éste le había regalado. Ahora estaban un poco más en contacto, y eso le infundía bastante felicidad al castaño.  
Serujio y el resto del CP9 empezaron a entrenar luchando con combates entre ellos. Así se podrían hacer más fuertes entre ellos. Fue idea de Spandman.

A Serujio le extrañó un poco por qué pasaban ahora a ese tipo de entrenamiento. Y esto era porque ya tenían prevista el ingreso en la prisión de Nico Robin.

Serujio no sabía nada de esto, y pensó que aquellos duros entrenamientos le vendrían bien para mejorar más.

Un día como otro cualquiera, el CP9 acabó de entrenar, Serujio se retiró a su habitación llamó a su abuelo, le deseó buenas noches y se durmió. Aunque, antes de dormirse, él no sabía porque, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Esa misma noche tuvo una pesadilla:

Serujio se encontraba en una espesa niebla, el sitio parecía Enies Lobby, pero la niebla era tan densa, que no lo reconocía bien.  
La niebla se fue disipando, entonces pudo confirmar que era Enies Lobby. A medida que se disipaba la niebla, se podía distinguir a lo lejos una figura, una figura que al joven le sonaba. Cuando vio que la figura tenía un distinguido sombrero que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, no lo dudó ni un segundo:

\- ¡Luffy! Hola Luffy. ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serujio aproximándose a Luffy - Oe, Luffy, ¿estás sordo? Te pregunto que qué estás haciendo aquí.

Luffy no contestaba, simplemente permanecía de pie, sin hacer nada.

\- Luffy... contéstame. - dijo el castaño estirándole los mofletes.

De repente, detrás de Serujio apareció alguien, ¡era Lucci!

\- Luffy no es momento para bromas, vete de aquí deprisa, te cogerán y te matarán, ¿no ves que eres un pirata? Vete, corre. - dijo Serujio empujándolo y tirando de él - ¡Vamos!

Antes de que Serujio se diese cuenta, estaban rodeados por todo el CP9. Todos los miembros del CP9 se abalanzaron contra Luffy a la vez. Serujio intentó pararles, pero parecía que sus ataques no hacían nada, incluso él mismo se hacía daño atacándoles. El joven castaño no entendía nada, pero quería que parasen enseguida, ya que estaban matando a su hermano, y él no se defendía.

\- Pero Luffy, ¡qué haces? - preguntó Serujio muy angustiado - Vamos, vete de aquí o defiéndete, haz algo... - dijo con un nudo en la garganta - ¡Luffy!

Al final el CP9 mató a Luffy sin que Serujio pudiese hacer nada.

Así acabó la pesadilla del guerrero.

El castaño se despertó muy sobresaltado. Sabía que sólo era un mal sueño, pero, parecía tan real... Le dio muy mala espina. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana, y el joven ya no podía dormir, así que se levantó y fue a que le diese un poco el aire. A pesar de que a esa hora ya sería de noche, una de las peculiaridades de aquella isla judicial era que nunca dejaba de dar el sol, siempre era de día.

Salió de su habitación y fue hasta lo alto de la torre de la justicia. Seguía bastante agitado así que decidió ir a descargar adrenalina. Se acercó al gimnasio y se puso a entrenar. Entrenar le relajaba bastante, entraba en un estado relajante de paz y armonía. Siempre que tenía algún problema, entrenaba, así se hizo bastante fuerte, casi sin darse cuenta, vio que había desarrollado un cuerpo bastante musculoso y definido - "quién me lo iba a decir, con lo debilucho que era cuando me uní a la Marina" solía pensar.

Al cabo de un buen rato pegando golpes a los sacos de entrenamiento, miró el reloj, "Vaya, ya son las 9:00, entrenando el tiempo vuela" - se dijo a sí mismo.

Como es habitual, fue a desayunar con sus compañeros, él no lo sabía, pero iba a ser un día bastante movidito. Estaba muy extrañado ese día. Si bien es cierto que sus compañeros todos los días se iban a lo que ellos decían que era a "trabajar", Serujio no sabía en qué trabajaban, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, lo que le extrañó, era que todos los días volvían a dormir, pero ese día nos los vio volver, y tampoco los vio ir a desayunar, no hacía falta ser un genio para intuir que no habían dormido allí.  
Al acabar de desayunar se escuchó un gran estruendo.  
Serujio salió fuera para saber de qué se trataba, ¡era el Umi Ressha! El tren marítimo al servicio de Enies Lobby.  
Cuando el guerrero vio salir de aquel tren a sus compañeros, y a dos personas que destacaban más que las demás, se quedó bastante sorprendido. - "¿De donde vendrá esta gente? ¿Quiénes serán esos dos?" - pensaba fijándose en aquella pareja.

Había una chica, era muy esbelta, tenía unos ojos azules vidriosos muy bonitos, aunque estaban un poco perdidos y apagados. A esa mujer se le notaba que estaba triste, aunque parecía muy fuerte, ya que a pesar de su delicada situación no perdía la compostura.

El otro era un hombre alto, con un tupé que a Serujio le parecía muy chulo. Tenía una graciosa nariz metálica, y unos grandes brazos, que contrastaban mucho con sus delgadas piernas; vestía una camisa hawaina y un slip ajustado. Al joven le pareció una pinta bastante graciosa, pero también se notaba en los ojos de aquel hombre la preocupación de su situación. El castaño pensó que aquel hombre parecía más bien un robot que un hombre. Pero ahora se estaba fijando más en sus compañeros del CP9 que en aquellas personas extrañas que él no conocía. Así que se acercó a ellos.

\- Oe, Lucci, ¿quién es esta gente? - preguntó Serujio con una mueca de interrogación en su rostro.

\- Estos son unos criminales muy peligrosos, debemos ir a juzgarlos enseguida. - dijo Lucci con un aire misterioso.

\- ¿De verdad? A mí no me parecen tan peligrosos. - dijo el chico extrañado.

\- Mi joven amigo, nunca, repito, nunca te fíes de las apariencias de la gente. - contestó el agente.

\- Qué razón tienes, amigo Lucci. - dijo con una media sonrisa pensando que algún día dejaría ese lugar para ser un gran pirata.

Aquella bella chica y ese fuerte hombre fueron encarcelados en la torre de la justicia. Serujio no entendía nada y se acercó a ellos:

\- Hola. - dijo Serujio con una amable sonrisa. Al no hallar respuesta, formuló otra pregunta - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Sólo eres otros de esos estúpidos y despiadados hombres trajeados sin sentimientos. - contestó la mujer de manera arisca.

\- Bueno, a simple vista supongo que podríais tener razón. - contestó el chico algo triste ahora sin saber por qué al joven esa pareja le infundía confianza - Yo no quiero ser así, ¿sabéis? - les miró con cara de amabilidad - Yo estoy aquí por una promesa. Le prometí a alguien que me haría muchísimo más fuerte y que lograría ser un gran pirata y junto con mi hermano, ser los reyes piratas - dijo muy emocionado.

\- Me llamo Robin, Nico Robin. - dijo finalmente la chica que, al oír eso, y la emoción en sus palabras, le recordó mucho a su capitán.

\- Yo me llamo Franky. - contestó por detrás el hombre.

\- Yo me llamo Serujio, encantado de conoceros. - dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

\- Serujio... no sé por qué pero me recuerdas mucho a mi capitán. - dijo Robin pensativa, quizá para distraer su mente en ese mal momento.

\- Mm... sí, a mi también me recuerda a ese idiota de goma - dijo Franky fijándose en él.

\- ¿¡I-IDOTA DE GOMA!? - dijo Serujio muy sorprendido - ¿Podrías decirme su nombre?

\- Mm... se llama Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, ¿por qué? - dijo algo extrañada por la reacción del chico.

\- Ese idiota de goma es mi hermano. - confesó Serujio con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿¡Enserio lo dices!? - preguntaron los prisioneros al unísono.

\- Sí. ¿Y vosotros sois sus nakamas? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Mm... sí, ¿por qué? - contestó Robin después de pensarlo un momento.

\- ¿Eres la nakama de mi hermano y te han encerrado aquí? Jajajaja, pobre CP9, les van a matar. - dijo entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - murmuró Robin.

¡BOOOOOOOM! Esta conversación fue interrumpida por el estruendo del otro tren marítimo, que acabó estrellado tras volar por los aires de la isla. Ésta fue la épica entrada de los Mugiwaras.

\- Serujio, ven deprisa. - dijo Lucci irrumpiendo en la sala algo agitado.

\- ¿QuE sucede? - dijo Serujio preocupado.

\- Deprisa, no hay tiempo que perder, y tre contigo a los prisioneros. - dijo metiendo prisa.

\- Vale vale, voy. - dijo Serujio levantándose bruscamente.

Serujio llevó a Franky y Robin a nuna sala donde estaban reunidos todos los miembros del CP9 y Spandam. Éste último comenzó un espectáculo de golpes con los prisioneros para sacar información de las armas ancestrales, que a Serujio se le atragantaba.

Al final, los Mugiwaras atravesaron toda la isla, y Zoro rompió la puerta de la justicia.

Todos los miembros del CP9 estaban en la sala de la justicia, mientras Serujio se fijó en que Luffy estaba luchando contra Blueno en la azotea de la justicia. El guerrero fue allí con el soru y vio la dura pelea sin intervenir. Cuando Luffy activó el Gear Second y derrotó a Blueno en un increíble despliegue de fuerza y velocidad y se fue, Serujio se acercó al cuerpo de Blueno, que se estaba incorporando.

\- Blueno, basta ya, deja de ponerte en ridículo, te ha vencido. - dijo en voz muy baja, ya que Luffy estaba sólo unos cuántos metros más adelante, y no quería que su hermano le oyese todavía.

\- ¿Qué dices, Serujio? Eres un miembro del CP9, ve y páralo. - contestó como pudo.

\- Podría ir pero... sería una tontería, haga lo que haga ese chico va a conseguir lo que se propone. - dijo Serujio con aire misterioso.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? - dijo entre bocanadas de sangre.

\- Pues... - hizo una pequeña pausa - porque es mi hermano. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿¡TU QUE!? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Lo que has oído. Lo siento mucho, Blueno. SHIGAN. - dijo atacando a Blueno y derrotándolo por completo.

Luffy echó un vistazo hacia atrás por los dos últimos gritos, pero ya sólo estaba el cuerpo de Bñueno, así que el chico de goma simplemente se encogió de hombros y terminó de avanzar hasta las columnas pequeñas que delimitaban esa azotea.

Los demás Mugiwaras, junto con Sogeking, subieron, de peculiares formas hasta la azotea, y se pusieron con Luffy.

Serujio volvió con los demás y se puso en aquellas columnas. En las columnas de delante estaban los mugiwara: Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Sogeking, Sanji y Chopper.  
Serujio vio a Luffy con todos sus nakamas y sintió mucha felicidad, y también la pelirroja le llamó la atención.  
Luffy no reconoció bien a su hermano por esa gorra y ese traje negro. Además había cambiado mucho, ahora era mucho más atlético y musculoso. Serujio no paraba de sonreír, Lucci empezaba a perder los nervios con el castaño.

Franky abrió un boquete intentando escapar, pero sólo consiguió dejar que los demás salieran a la azotea de la torre de la justicia. Los del CP9 se colocaron como los Mugiwaras, y Robin estaba al lado de Spandam.

\- ¡Panda de piratas idiotas! - preguntó Spandam. Acto seguido, apuntó hacia arriba, señalando a la bandera del Gobierno Mundial - ¡Mirad eso! Esa bandera represanta la unión de más de 170 naciones, representa el mundo entero. - vaciló Spandam.

\- Ya sé... perfectamente quién es el enemigo de Robin... - susurró Luffy.

El capitán torció la cabeza a su derecha.

\- Oe, Sogeking... Quema esa bandera.

\- Por supuesto, es un blanco muy fácil. - dijo Sogeking mientras cargaba su gran tiranichas co una munición especial - ¡Mirad todos! Esta es mi nuva arma, Kabuto. ¡Contemplad su inmenso poder! ¡HISSATSU FIRE BIRD STAR! - gritó Sogeking.

El francotirador tiró un gran ataque de una bola de fuego con la forma de un fénix que impactó sobre la bandera, quemándola por completo.

\- OE, OE, ¿¡acaso sabéis lo que acabáis de hacer!? Acabáis de declarar la guerra a todo el mundo. ¿De verdad creéis que podéis enfrentaros al mundo entero y salir ilesos? - preguntó algo tembloroso.

\- ¿¡QUIERES APOSTAR!? - gritó Luffy en tono muy decidido – Todavía no he te oido decirlo, Robin, ¡di que quieres vivir!

\- Hasta ahora no pensé que nadie me dejaría decidir sobre mi propio destino, pero si... si me dejan... entonces yo... - murmuraba Robin. Después cogió mucho aire - ¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡Por favor, llevadme a vivir aventuras al mar con vosotros! - gritó Robin con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Al escuchar esto, Serujio sonrió y, al ver que Luffy saltó la distancia entre las dos torres, que estaban separadas por un vacío abismal, y consiguió llegar gracias al Umi Ressha que la Franky Family había llevado hasta ahí, decidió bajar de su columna y simplemente marcharse.

\- Serujio, ¿qué haces? - dijo Lucci poniéndole la mano en el hombro para intentar detenerle.

\- Me voy. - dijo el chico ante el asombro de todo el CP9.

\- ¡¿Q-QUEE DICEES!? Dijo Spandam.

\- Lo que has oído, compañero. - dijo Serujio con su típica media sonrisa - Yo no voy a participar en esta batalla. No me voy a enfrentar a mi hermano.

\- ¿¡HERMANOOO!? - preguntó todo el CP9.

\- Efectivamente, chicos. - dijo encaminándose hacia la salida - Ahora me iré, adiós, me ha servido de mucho unirme a vosotros.

\- Lo siento, Serujio, pero si te unes al CP9 no lo puedes dejar, y menos en un situación así. - dijo Lucci poniéndose en posición de lucha.

\- Sea pues, como queráis. - dijo Serujio rodeado por los miembros del CP9, todos en posición de lucha -

Así empezó la encarnizada lucha entre el CP9 y Serujio. El CP9 activó todos sus poderes a la vez. Serujio, estaba en clara desventaja, pero él tenía algo que los demás no tenían, el haki del rey. Aunque aún no sabía dominarlo, era consciente de que lo poseía. La batalla era muy encarnizada, Serujio encajaba muchos golpes, aunque daba también muchísimos. El guerrero estaba en el centro, rodeado por todos, y recibió a la vez el Roku-Ou-Gan, la Pistola de Diez Dedos de Luz de Luna, y el Amanedahi en su máximo exponente. Añadiendo el poder de la nueva fruta de Kaku, el de jirafa, que le dio Spandam antes de la pelea. Serujio acabó en el suelo. Estaba lleno de heridas. Su cuerpo yacía en un gran charco de sangre. Todo parecía perdido para él, cuando se levantó de golpe, usó el haki, y cuando todos retrocedieron hizo un fuerte Roku-Ou-Gan a cada uno de ellos.

\- Esto no puede ser, hombres, parad ya, antes de que salgamos peor parados, debemos detener a Mugiwara, dejadle ir. - dijo Spandam - VETE DE AQUÍ TRAIDOR, ESPERO QUE CUANDO TE HAGAS PIRATA TE ENCUENTRES CON LA PEOR DE TUS PESADILLAS, SERUJIO NO HAIKYO (Serujio el Renegado en japonés).

-Yo también lo espero. - con muchas heridas y la respiración entre cortada - Adiós. - activó el soru y fue a contemplar las batallas entre el CP9 y los piratas.

La primera que el joven vio fue la de Fukuro contra Franky. Franky estaba en desventaja ya que se le había acabado la Franky Cola, que era el combustible que usaba Franky, ya que es un cyborg, pero logró alcanzar la cocina de la torre y, al reponerse de Franky Cola, consiguió sobreponerse al cansancio y en un certero golpe final, acabó con ese pobre infeliz.  
Franky cogió su llave y avanzó hacia Robin.

-Gñnn, ese maldito cyborg. - dijo Fukuro intentando incorporarse, mientras escupía sangre.

\- Así que es un cyborg, como mola. - dijo Serujio plantándose delante suya con el soru

\- ¡S-SERUJIO! ¿No te ibas de aquí? - seguía intentando incorporarse.

\- No podía dejar a mi querido hermanito aquí solo ante todos vosotros. - dijo el chico con tono burlón y media sonrisa.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... qué bien te cae ese nombre. Vete de aquí. - dijo mientras terminaba de incorporarse - Voy a por ese estúpido cyborg.

\- Ya te ha ganado, dejalo ya. SHIGAN. - tumbó a Fukuro con su dedo - Este ya no se levanta. Vamos a ver que tal van los demás. - se fue a ver la batalla entre Chopper y Kumadori con el soru.

Kumadori le estaba propinando una buena paliza, Serujio estaba decidido a intervenir cuando vio que aquel renito ingería tres rumble balls y se hizo completamente gigante y fuerte. En esa forma no le costó acabar con Kumadori y lo lanzó a la ciudad.

\- Guau, eres increíble renito. ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Serujio con admiración.

El reno gigante, sin dar señales de razón, lo atacó con mucha fuerza, pero Serujio consiguió esquivarlo, cuando apareció Franky.

\- Oe, oe, ¿qué le pasa a éste? - dijo Serujio dirigiéndose a Franky.

\- ¿Serujio? - preguntó Franky algo extrañado.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Franky! Hola. - saludó muy sonriente – He decidido ayudaros a escapar, ¿te parece bien?

\- Por supuesto, pero tendrás muchos problemas luego. - advirtió Franky.

\- Lo sé, pero como ya te conté, Luffy es mi hermano, tengo que ayudarle, y eso implica también a su tripulación. - dijo el castaño con decisión.

\- Bien, entonces yo me ocuparé de Chopper, tú ve a ayudar a Nami, es la pelirroja, está luchando con Califa.

\- V-voy. - el joven se puso un poco nervioso al oír su nombre.

El joven llegó a la batalla entre Califa y Nami. La pelirroja estaba en desventaja, pero Serujio, con mucha rabia, no intervino. Al final se alegró mucho cuando Nami venció a Califa atravesándola con tormenta de rayos. Después de esto, Nami se fue a ayudar a Robin.

\- OE, pelirroja, - la llamó Serujio la atención - No te olvides de la llave. - dijo lanzándole la llave.

\- ¿Eh? Gracias. ¿Quién eres? - dijo con un poco de miedo ya que quizás le tocaría otra batalla.

\- No temas, Nami. - dijo con un tono tranquilizante - Me llamo Serujio, soy hermano de Luffy y he venido a ayudaros.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo Nami sorprendida.

\- Tranquila, me lo dijo tu amigo Franky. Yo me voy a ver que tal van tus demás compañeros. - se disponía a hacer el soru, cuando se le acercó la pelirroja.

\- Serujio, - el chico levantó la cabeza - ve a ver a Sanji, está luchando contra Jabura. Y muchas gracias. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- V-vale, n-no es nada. - dijo el castaño rojo a más no poder. Usó el soru y fue a ver la batalla de Sanji.

Serujio alucinó con la velocidad y fuerza de Sanji. Aunque Jabura no se le quedaba corto, era una batalla muy encarnizada. Sanji pateó a Jabura enviándole lejos. Entonces el guerrero se fijó en que Jabura se ponía en posición para hacer la Pistola de Diez Dedos de Luz de Luna, pero también se fijó en que el rubio estaba dando vueltas sobre su pierna derecha a toda velocidad. Tal fue la fricción sobre esa pierna, que tornó en llamas.

\- UAAAAH, DIABLE JAMBLE. - gritó el rubio.

\- Idiota, vas a morir. - sentenció Jabura - PISTOLA DE DIEZ DEDOS DE LUZ DE LUNA - ambos saltaron al encuentro de ataques en el aire.

\- Shigan - dijo Serujio en voz baja, haciendo el shigan con el dedo a distancia mientras estaba escondido, al ver que Jabura tenía una mano sobre Sanji.

\- UAAAAAAH ¡FLAMBAGE SHOT! - gritó Sanji aprovechando que Jabura retrocedía un poco ante el impacto de Serujio, estrellando así violentamente a Jabura contra el suelo y depositándose él después - Dios inventó la comida, pero el diablo inventó las especias. Creo que he usado demasiado picante. - dijo alejándose con la llave en su poder, ya que el mismo Jabura se la entregó intentando mentirle.

\- Oe, Sanji, bien hecho. - dijo el castaño sonriente.

\- Mm... gracias. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo Sanji extrañado.

\- Me llamo Serujio, soy hermano de Luffy. Tu nakama Nami me dijo tu nombre. Estoy intentando ayudaros, y me dijo que viniese a ver tu pelea, parece que se preocupa por ti... - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Pues gracias por ayudarnos. - dijo feliz al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué tal está ella?

\- Muy bien, consiguió ganar su pelea. - le informó con una sonrisa y saltó desde un saliente en el que estaba sentado expectante.

\- Bueno, pues me alegro. Voy a ayudar a Robin - tras decir esto, se fue corriendo.

\- Grrr idiotas, os mataré a los dos. - susurró incorporándose.

\- Calla idiota. ROKU-OU-GAN - se lanzó hacia el lobo con los puños en esa posición, y dejándole inconsciente.

Serujio fue a ver la batalla de Zoro contra Kaku. Fue una batalla impresionante. El cruce entre espadas era increíble, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Kaku luchaba con dos espadas y usando rankyaku en sus piernas, haciendo un total de cuatro espadas. Zoro consiguió desarmar a Kaku, a lo que la jirafa respondió usando su técnica, el Amanedachi. Zoro, al ver esto usó una increíble técnica que dejó a Serujio boquiabierto:

\- El camino de un guerrero está plagado de dificultades. KIKI KYUTORYU, - brotaron del cuerpo de Zoro cuatro brazos y dos cabezas más, cada una con su propia espada, haciendo un total de nueve espadas, que superó el Amanedachi de Kaku - ASURA ICHIBUGIN. - dijo atravesando a la gran jirafa con su técnica.

\- Me has dejado alucinado, Roronoa Zoro. - dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa - Ha sido impresionante.

\- Mm... gracias supongo - dijo el peliverde un poco extrañado - Pero, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Oh, vamos, eres el famosísimo cazador de piratas, que luego se unió a Mugiwara. Yo te admiro, sinceramente. - dijo el joven con brillo en los ojos - Por cierto, no te olvides de esta llave. - dijo lanzándosela.

\- Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿Y quién eres? - preguntó el espadachín.

\- Soy hermano de Luffy, me llamo Serujio. Quiero que salgáis de aquí con vida y con vuestra nakama. - dijo con una sonrisa - Vamos, ve a salvar a Robin. - Serujio se dio cuenta de que a Zoro le brillaron los ojos al oír el nombre de Robin - Vamos, te estará esperando.

\- Eh... sí. - volvió a la Tierra, después de estar un rato pensando en la morena. Acto seguido salió corriendo; paró la carrera y se volvió un momento - Por cierto, Serujio, ya que nos estás ayudando, ve a ayudar a tu hermano Luffy. - una vez dicho esto, prosiguió la carrera.

\- De acuerdo. SORU. - se fue a ver la batalla entre Luffy y Lucci.

Fue una batalla increíble. Lucci sabía que Serujio estaba allí, observándoles, y cada golpe duro que asestaba a Luffy, giraba la cabeza, le miraba y se reía. Serujio lleno de rabia se dispuso a atacarle. Peero Luffy lo hizo primero.

\- Vaya, eres un tipo duro, ¿eh?. Bueno, otro intento - ya que veía que el Gear Second no era suficiente, se colocó el pulgar en la boca, mordió y sopló - GEAR THIRD. - su brazo se hizo gigante y lo estiró hacia atrás - GOMU GOMU NO... ¡GIGANT PISTOL! - asestó un duró golpe a Lucci, que redujo su daño con el tekkai, después de esto, Luffy expulsó el aire de golpe haciéndose pequeño. Serujio quedó muy sorprendido, pero más sorprendido aún al ver a Lucci volver.

\- Eso es como el dopaje, ¿no? Tu cuerpo solo puede aguantarlo un momento. Pues vamos al segundo asalto. - se lanzó a por Luffy.

Luffy recibió muchos golpes pero volvió a la normalidad. Cuando era normal, iba a lanzarse al ataque cuando Lucci lo agarró con la cola y le hizo el Roku-Ou-Gan tres veces seguidas. El cuerpo de Luffy se desplomó en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado. Sogeking, desde una plataforma cercana, en la que estaban todos esperándole para huir, se quito la máscara descubriendo que era Usopp.

\- Vamos Luffy, levántate - dijo animándole - No te comportes como si esto fuese el infierno. Vamos, vayámonos todos juntos. - gritó Usopp.

\- Gñnnn, ¡VOY A CARGARME A ESTE TÍO! - dijo Luffy incorporándose.

\- Idiota, vas a morir. ROKU-OU-G... - dijo Lucci, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Tienes razón, Usopp el francotirador. ROKU-OU-GAN. - dejó a Lucci destrozado y levantó a Luffy - Vamos hermanito, acaba con esto.

\- S-SERUJIO. - le dio un gran abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos - Esto está hecho. GEAR SECOND. GOMU GOMU NO... ¡JET GATLING!

Así, derrotó a Lucci, y en el caos de la Buster Call ordenada por Spandam todos escaparon en el Going Merry, con Serujio también.  
Por desgracia, el pobre barco no aguantó más y tuvieron que sacrificarlo porque se rompió. Fue un funeral muy triste. Todos lloraron excepto Zoro, Sanji y Serujio que consiguieron mantener la compostura. Nami, destrozada, que estaba al lado de Serujio, se abrazó a él para tranquilizarse un poco. Depositó la cara en su pecho, y el latido del corazón del castaño, cada vez más acelerado, consiguió relajarla un poco. Sanji les miraba un poco envidioso.  
Al final volvieron todos juntos a Water 7. Franky les entregó el Thousand Sunny y se unió a su tripulación.

Todos tenían nuevas y bastante infladas recompensas: Luffy 300.000.000B; Zoro 120.000.000B; Nami 16.000.000B; Sogeking B; Sanji 77.000.000B; Robin 80.000.000B; Chopper 50B y Franky 44.000.000B.

\- Y bien hermanito, ¿tú que piensas hacer? ¿Te vienes con nosotros? - preguntó emocionado.

\- Me encantaría Luffy, pero en Marineford ya se han enterado de que me he ido, y han puesto precio a mi cabeza: 500.000.000B. - dijo con un aire de emoción.

\- ¡500.000.000B! - repitieron los mugiwaras sorprendidos.

\- Pues sí. Así que tendré que ir a cierto lugar a entrenar con cierta persona. - dijo el guerrero con un aire misterioso.

\- Vale, pero algún día tienes que unirte a mi banda, me lo prometiste. - dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí sí, lo sé y cumpliré la promesa, eso no lo dudes. - dijo con una media sonrisa - Oe, Franky, ¿me puedo llevar ese barco? - dijo señalando a un pequeño barco que estaba en su taller.

\- Claro, es tuyo. - dijo el cyborg sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias y adiós chicos, cuidaos mucho. - se despidió de ellos, pero antes de irse, una vez que estaban solos, le dio a Nami un beso en la mejilla y esta le dio un abrazo al chico.

Con esto último, el chico se fue a su nuevo destino muy contento. Mientras se alejaba en el mar, el guerrero se volvió y vio con Usopp volaba hacia el barco con la mano de Luffy, a lo que soltó una gran carcajada. Y siguió rumbo a su nuevo destino.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Como cada semana, aquí está el capítulo que toca. Ya vamos por el número 6, y de verdad agradezco a todos los que lo leéis, por el apoyo, por leer la historia, y por disfrutarla como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Gracias y... ¡vamos allá!**

Capítulo 6 - "Archipiélago Sabaody"

Serujio iba rumbo a un lugar, tenía una brújula eterna, que se encontró en el despacho de Spandam. Había muchas brújulas, pero el castaño sabía perfectamente cuál debía coger, ya que había estado recaudando mucha información antes de dejar Enies Lobby.

Se dirigía al Archipiélago Sabaody, donde, según se enteró, había un hombre experto en haki, y pensó que le podría ayudar a controlar el suyo y a aprender los otros dos tipos de haki de los que ahora sabía que existían, el haki de armadura y el de observación

-"Él me lo enseñará todo, así me haré muchísimo más fuerte, él será mi maestro, él, el hombre al que llaman el Rey Oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh." - pensó el guerrero muy emocionado - "Según he oído, él fue el segundo al mando de los piratas de Roger, de los piratas de mi padre. Le explicaré quién soy, y le diré que sea mi maestro, para proteger el futuro de la Nueva Era, Luffy." - pensó el chico.

Si bien creyó que su viaje iba a ser algo movidito, estaba en lo cierto Aún estaba muy cerca de todo el lío de Enies Lobby, y la Marina ya había puesto precio a su cabeza, así que a pesar de ir con mucho cuidado por las aguas del mar, no pudo evitar que centenares de caza-recompensas lo atacasen e intentaran capturarlo, pero él era fuerte de sobra para deshacerse de todos ellos. Con los seis poderes sobrehumanos era más que capaz de zafarse de aquella gente, así que eso no le resultó especialmente molesto. Lo peor para él, con un barco pequeño, era sin duda el cambiante tiempo de Grand Line. Se metió en una dura tormenta, por suerte antes de que surgiese la tormenta, Serujio tuvo un mal presentimiento y aseguró bien todas sus cosas. Hizo bien. Él nunca había visto semejante tormenta, había rayos, grandes remolinos en el agua y ciclones. Por suerte, aquel barco era de Franky, así que no se hundió.

Un día y medio después de que saliese de la caótica Enies Lobby llegó a su destino, al fin estaba allí, en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Cuando llegó había muy buen clima. Era un lugar que a Serujio le encantó. Aquellas burbujas gigantes le flipaban, quería subirse a alguna de ellas enseguida, los árboles eran increíblemente gigantescos, era todo zona verde, así que era muy relajante, a pesar de lo comercial y turístico de esa zona, el aire era muy puro, y al castaño ese lugar en conjunto le infundía paz y tranquilidad.

Preguntó por ahí donde vivía Rayleigh, se lo indicaron de buen agrado y Serujio fue a visitarle.  
Por el camino se queda alucinado prácticamente a cada paso. Como vio otra de esas grandes burbujas no lo dudó, se subió encima, y se desplazó cómodamente subido a esa burbuja usando el geppo, como no tenía especialmente prisa, no echó mano del soru.

Cuando llegó a casa de Rayleigh, llamó decidido y firme a la puerta. De la casa salió un hombre viejo, pero parecía que tenía una gran vitalidad, tenía unas pequeñas gafas de cristales finos, y lo primero que le llamó la atención de aquel hombre era la cicatriz de su ojo derecho, sus redondos anteojos y su peculiar barba.

\- Perdone, pregunto por Silvers Rayleigh, al que llaman el Rey Oscuro. - dijo Serujio educadamente.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Y ¿quién pregunta? - dijo el viejo algo misterioso.

\- Dígale que el hijo de su capitán, un tal Portgas D. Serujio le busca, si es tan amable. - dijo el chico con su media sonrisa.

\- ¿Q-quién has dicho que eres? - preguntó el viejo tremendamente sorprendido, dando un paso atrás.

\- Portgas D. Serujio. ¿Hace falta que se lo escriba, señor? - preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa que a aquel viejo le recordó aún más a su padre.

\- N-no puede ser. Estás mintiendo. - negó el señor aún tremendamente sorprendido.

\- ¿De qué me sirve mentirle, señor, si no le conozco? - dijo Serujio perdiendo un poco la paciencia - Además, busco a Silvers Rayleigh, ¿le conoce? En el pueblo me han dicho que esta es su casa, ¿está aquí? - insistió el chico.

\- Ciertamente te pareces mucho a tu padre... - dijo el viejo con una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus ojos al recordar a su antiguo nakama - Pues... si buscas a Rayleigh, lo tienes delante, encantado. - dijo tendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

\- Así que es usted... - dijo algo frustrado porque ese viejo había estado toreándole un buen rato. Luego le estrechó la mano - Me alegro de conocerle.

\- Pues sí soy yo. Puedes tutearme, no te preocupes. Y ¿a qué ha venido hasta aquí el hijo de mi capitán? - preguntó Rayleigh sonriente.

\- Pues yo he venido a entrenar contigo, Rey Oscuro. - dijo el chico con seguridad.

\- ¿A entrenar conmigo? - preguntó el viejo algo burlón.

\- Eso he dicho. - respondió un poco molesto con el tonito del viejo.

\- Jajaja, ¡qué determinación! Me gusta tu actitud. - dijo algo emocionado.

\- Me alegro de que le guste mi mentalidad, pero... - dijo yendo a lo importante - ¿Me vas a entrenar?

\- Mm... supongo que sí. - dijo pensativo - Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres entrenar?

\- El haki. He descubierto en varias batallas que tengo el haki del rey. He estado recaudando información y he descubierto que existen otros dos tipos de haki, el de observación y el de armadura. Me gustaría aprenderlos y mejorar el del rey contigo - dijo Serujio muy decidido.

\- Interesante... - dijo rascándose la barbilla - Me encanta tu determinación pero, ¿para qué quiere un mocoso como tú semejante poder? - preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Para que mi hermano adoptivo, Monkey D. Luffy se convierta en el nuevo rey de los piratas. - dijo ante el asombro de Rayleigh.

\- Mm... Monkey D. Luffy, ¿eh...? - se quedó muy pensativo.

-: Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Le conoces? - preguntó con una mueca de duda en el rostro.

\- Mm... creo que no, pero a Garp y a Dragon sí - echó una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno no me extraña particularmente que conozcas a mi abuelo. Y a Dragon, tampoco me sorprende al ser el hijo de Garp. - hizo una pequeña pausa - Bueno, a lo que importa, ¿vas a entrenarme?

\- Pues creo que sí. - dijo Rayleigh tras quedarse un rato pensando y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con destellos en los ojos - Muchas gracias. - dijo Serujio completamente agradecido.

\- Bueno, primero tendrás que enseñarme lo que sabes hacer. - cerrando la puerta de su casa por fuera - Acompáñame – dijo Rayleigh alejándose de la puerta.

Rayleigh y Serujio se adentraron en lo más profundo de la selva, de un sector de Sabaody al que nadie iba, ya que estaba en los sectores de los suburbios, y había monstruos peligrosos. Allí Rayleigh, que sabía de la existencia de aquellas especies de monstruos enormes, pensó que era la mejor forma de ver las habilidades de Serujio. Rayleigh le señaló uno de aquellos gigantes como para que fuese y le atacase.

El guerrero no dio un paso atrás ni para coger carrerilla. Se lanzó a por ese gigantesco animal ante la atenta mirada de Rayleigh.

El animal, aunque muy grande, era bastante ágil. Serujio gracias al kamie, al geppo y al soru, esquivaba perfectamente los ataques de la bestia. Lo tumbó de un solo Roku-Ou-Gan y lno hizo nada más, yta que no era necesario matarlo.

Rayleigh no daba crédito. Aquel joven chico, a pesar de su corta edad, era un gran guerrero. El viejo pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería para nada una pérdida de tiempo enseñarle.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿He superado tu prueba? - dijo el chico no muy cansado.

\- Sí, y con creces. Definitivamente, te enseñaré lo que sé. - dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Los entrenamientos de Rayleigh eran duros. Serujio tuvo que aprender muchas cosas nuevas, fallaba muchas veces, y aunque Rayleigh le decía que era normal fallar tanto, Serujio se frustraba bastante. Él quería ser lo mejor posible, y muchas veces se bloqueaba por tener muchas cosas en la cabeza. A veces le costaba dejar la mente en blanco y eso a Rayleigh no le gustaba, ya que estaban practicando el haki de armadura, y si fallaba muchas veces podría hacerse daño.

\- ¡Serujio! Deja la mente en blanco. - dijo Rayleigh algo enfadado - Si no, no te saldrá bien nunca. Tienes que concentrarte.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es difícil. - dijo Serujio con bastantes heridas a causa de sus fallos.

\- A ver, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? - preguntó Rayleigh en tono sereno.

\- Pues... que me quiero unir a la banda de Luffy para protegerlo y seamos los reyes. "Como mi padre" - esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

\- Bien, y tú le prometiste que serías el mejor, ¿no? Y también le prometiste algo a Shanks el Pelirrojo, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó con un gesto de duda.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Shanks? - preguntó asustado.

\- Gracias al haki de observación se pueden llegar a "ver" los pensamientos y los sentimientos de la gente, eso es lo que te permite adelantarte a los movimientos de tu oponente. - explicó.

\- Guau... ¡cómo mola! - dijo el joven alucinado – Por cierto, ¿a Shanks le conoces? Es un gran pirata, mucha gente sabe quién es. - preguntó Serujio emocionado al pensar en el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Que si le conozco? Jajaja. Fue uno de nuestra tripulación. - reveló Rayleigh.

\- ¿¡Quéeeeeee!? - preguntó Serujio completamente impactado – Por eso... por eso Shanks es tan fuerte... ¿verdad? Qué guay... - dijo Serujio alucinado.

-Así es, Serujio. Entonces - continuó - piensa solo en esas promesas y en nada más, ¿de acuerdo? - animó el Rey Oscuro.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo firmemente.

\- Bien, ahora corta ese árbol. - dijo señalando un enorme tronco.

-: Mm... vale - se puso en posición - ¡AMANEDACHI! - el árbol recibió el potente ataque y se desplomó.

\- Perfecto, ahora... - cogió el tronco y se lo lanzó al castaño - PÁRALO CON EL HAKI.

Serujio no se puso nervioso, se tranquilizó, su cuerpo se volvió totalmente negro, el tronco le impactó de lleno y levantó una gran polvareda. Cuando la niebla se disipó:

\- Jeje, ESE ES EL HIJO DE ROGER. - dijo Rayleigh con una media sonrisa al comprobar que el cuerpo del muchacho no se desplazó ni un solo milímetro.

\- ¿HAS VISTO ESO, RAY? LO CONSEGUÍ. - muy emocionado, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Sí, sí. Lo has hecho muy bien, Portgas D. Serujio, muy bien. - tras una breve pausa prosiguió - Ahora pasemos al haki de observación.

\- De acuerdo, Ray. - dijo con ganas de afrontar el nuevo reto.

El entrenamiento del haki de observación era mucho más calmado, consistía en concentrarse y en dejar la mente libre. Aunque a Serujio le costaba un poco despejar la mente, fue acostumbrándose poco a poco.  
Las peleas para entrenar ese haki eran bastante duras. Rayleigh tapaba los ojos a Serujio y este tenía que esquivar los golpes utilizando el haki. La cantidad de golpes que Serujio recibió en esos entrenamientos es increíblemente grande. Pero él jamás se rindió, cada fallo le motivaba más para volver a intentarlo. A Rayleigh le encantaba la determinación del chico y continuó entrenándole de buen agrado. Serujio iba progresando bien, parecía que el haki era como un don que le otorgaron los dioses. Se le daba bastante bien. Rayleigh le dijo que debía superar tres batallas consecutivas de veinte minutos con los ojos vendados sin encajar ningún golpe. La mayoría de las veces superaba la primera; muchas veces superaba las dos primeras; a veces estaba tan frustrado que ni siquiera pasaba de la primera; hasta que, finalmente, una vez consiguió superar las tres intacto.

\- Muy bien Serujio, al fin lo superaste. - dijo el viejo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- Sí, por fin, ya domino el haki de armadura y el haki de observación - dijo el guerrero de buen agrado.

\- Sí, bueno, ya dominas los principios básicos, aún te queda mucho por mejorar. Pero me alegro mucho de esto, Serujio, ahora entrenaremos el haki que se otorgó por gracia divina desde tu nacimiento, el haki del rey. - dijo Rayleigh con un aire de emoción.

\- Pues cuando tú quieras empezamos, viejo. - dijo el castaño muy emocionado.

\- Vamos allá, mocoso, te aviso de que este no es tan fácil de entrenar como los otros dos. - dijo con una sonrisilla.

\- No esperaba menos del haki del rey, jajaja. Vamos Ray. - dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El haki del rey era muy difícil de dominar. Serujio estaba muy frustrado cuando veía que Rayleigh activaba a voluntad el haki el rey, y el apenas podía dominarlo. Le costó el doble de tiempo dominar este haki que los otros dos tipos. Pero finalmente lo consiguió. En su última prueba, tuvo que derrotar a tres monstruos de los de lo más profundo de la selva a base de haki. Le costó bastante, pero al final lo consiguió.  
Le llevó unas tres semanas dominar medianamente bien los tres tipos de haki, pero ya iba tomando forma, cuando al día siguiente Dragon apareció en Sabaody y fue a casa de Rayleigh.

\- Rey Oscuro, ¿estás ahí? - dijo tras llamar a la puerta - Abre, soy Dragon.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡DRAGON!? - preguntó Serujio muy sorprendido.

\- Mm... Serujio, acompáñame. - estaba tomando un relajante té con su discípulo, y se levantó de la silla. Abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Dragon, ¡cuánto tiempo! - dijo Rayleigh.

\- Demasiado, Ray, demasiado tiempo. - dijo con una media sonrisa y se volvió hacia Serujio - Hola, Serujio, ¿qué tal estás? Has crecido mucho.

\- Mm... bien, supongo, ¿cómo que he crecido mucho? - preguntó algo extrañado.

\- Pues... Garp es mi padre, y me informaba de cómo estabais los cuatro. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ah... pues, estoy bien, gracias. - se puso algo triste al recordar a Sabo.

\- Me alegro. - le dedicó una agradable sonrisa al guerrero y se giró hacia Rayleigh - Verás Ray, he venido aquí porque tengo que hablarte de un tema importante. Y prefiero hacerlo a solas.

\- Oe, Serujio, ve al corazón de la selva y practica los tres tipos de haki con los monstruos de allí. Aunque no te olvides de practicar tus otras habilidades. - dijo para que les dejase solos.

\- De acuerdo Ray. Hasta luego. - se volvió hacia Dragon - Adiós Dragon.

\- Hasta luego Serujio, que se dé bien el entrenamiento - el joven asintió y Dragon entró en casa de Rayleigh.

\- "¿De qué querrán hablar estos dos? Y ¿por qué tienen que estar a solas? Esto es muy raro. Bueno, dejaré de pensar estas cosas e iré a entrenar como me ha dicho el Maestro" – pensaba el castaño de camino a la selva.

Ese día Serujio pensó mucho en lo que le dijo Rayleigh, lo de que no se olvidase de practicar sus otras habilidades, así que estuvo probando distintos tipos de ataques combinando los seis poderes sobrehumanos, uno que se le ocurrió fue el puño de rankyaku, y según se lo imaginó lo practicó. Esta técnica consistía en saltar con el geppo hacia arriba, luego hacia delante también usando el soru para coger velocidad y, en el aire con el brazo extendido, cerrando el puño daba vueltas sobre sí mismo infundiendo su puño, su brazo y posteriormente todo su cuerpo con filos de rankyaku, creando así un remolino cortante. Cuando perfeccionó esa técnica, estuvo probando las distintas grandes técnicas (Pistola de Diez Dedos de Luz de Luna, Amanedachi, Roku-Ou-Gan) con el haki de armadura activado, multiplicando así con creces su potencia y su velocidad.  
Estuvo perfeccionando estas técnicas durante unas dos horas y media y luego volvió a casa de Ray.  
Cuando llegó se encontró a Dragon y a Ray despidiéndose en la puerta. Dragon tenía cara de satisfacción después de explicarle el plan, y Rayleigh tenía una mueca de desconcierto y preocupación que le ocupaba todo el rostro. Serujio pensó en usar su haki de observación para saber que estaba sucediendo allí, pero aún no estaba tan perfeccionado como para conseguir pillarlos.

\- Adiós Ray, recuerda lo que te he dicho, y síguelo al pie de la letra, debes confiar en mí. - dijo despidiéndose del Rey Oscuro.

\- Mm... de acuerdo Dragon. Pero conste que no me gusta nada lo que me pides. - dijo con mala cara.

-Dragon: Confía en mí Ray. - dicho esto, se marchó.

\- Hola Maestro. ¿Qué te ha dicho Dragon? - preguntó con cuidado al ver su mala cara.

\- Te lo explicaré todo en su debido tiempo, Serujio - dijo el Rey Oscuro con un aire misterioso.

\- Mm... de acuerdo, confío en ti, Ray. - dijo el guerrero dirigiéndose al baño para darse un buen baño reconfortante.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? - preguntó al acordarse dónde había estado su discípulo todo este tiempo.

\- Muy bien. He estado perfeccionando unas cuantas técnicas, ya te las enseñaré. - dijo el chico sonriente.

\- Estoy impaciente porque me las enseñes. - dijo Rayleigh cambiando la cara para mejor.

Serujio le dedicó una sonrisa a Ray y se dirigió al baño.  
Esa noche, Rayleigh le dijo que descansase bien, porque al día siguiente tendrían un duro entrenamiento. Serujio le hizo caso, y se fue a dormir tras el baño.  
A la mañana siguiente llegaron al archipiélago los Sombrero de Paja. Serujio fue a recibirles, y se presentó a su nuevo nakama, el energético esqueleto y músico de los Mugiwara, Brook. Los chicos venían acompañados de una sirena llamada Keimi, de Hatchan, el antiguo integrante de los piratas de Arlong, y de una estrella de mar llamada Pappug, que era muy amigo de Keimi. Cuando Serujio volvió a ver a Nami parecía que le había afectado su propio haki, se quedó embelesado una vez más con la belleza de la joven. Al cabo de un rato volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que su hermano le estaba hablando.

\- OE, ¡SERUJIO! ¡VUELVE A LA TIERRA! - dijo intentando llamarle finalmente la atención.

\- Eem, sí, perdón. - dijo volviendo en sí - ¿Qué decías, Luffy?

\- Te preguntaba que qué hacías aquí. - repitió el joven de goma.

\- Pues yo vine aquí para entrenar con Silvers Rayleigh. - explicó.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Nosotros venimos a ver a un viejo albañil para que nos barnice el barco e ir al Nuevo Mundo. - dijo emocionado.

\- Genial, entonces os llevaré a su casa si queréis. - se ofreció el guerrero.

\- ¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Tú le conoces!? - dijo Luffy atónito.

\- Sí, es Rayleigh.

\- Guau, ¿en serio? - preguntó asombrado

-: Sí, jajaja. - dijo con su media sonrisa.

\- Genial, pues vamos. - dijo Serujio.

Después del reencuentro, Serujio fue a casa de Rayleigh para presentarles y dejar el barco de Luffy a su cargo. Serujio dio tres toquecitos a la puerta y entró sin más.

\- Oe, Rayleigh, mira, este es mi... - se detuvo al ver la casa completamente vacía y a oscuras - ¿Rayleigh? ¿Estás por ahí? - preguntó muy extrañado.

Se acercó a la mesa del salón de la casa y cogió una nota que había dejado Rayleigh.

\- ''Voy a atender unos asuntos, volveré en un momento, no te preocupes - R'' - leyó Serujio – Pues parece que no está, chicos. Bueno, ¿nos damos una vuelta por Sabaody? - preguntó Serujio sonriente.

Los chicos se separaron en varios grupos, y empezaron a divertirse por eel archipiélago. Al cabo de un rato, Keimi desapareció sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Luffy se enteró, después de hablar con Hatchan, que los humanos odiaban a los gyojin, y que los Tenryuubitos, los grandes nobles, y más gente rica compraba esclavos, sobretodo gyojins. Gracias a eso se dieron cuenta de dónde podría estar Keimi. Luffy, que estaba con Hatchan y Serujio, avisó a los demás por den den mushi para que fuesen inmediatamente a la Casa de Apuestas, el lugar donde la gente compraba a los esclavos.

Luffy y los demás conocieron a algunos Supernovas (novatos que superaban una recompensa de 100.000.000B) en la Casa de Apuestas, entre ellos Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, los más poderosos.

Los esclavos iban pasando, siendo comprados por los allí presentes, hasta que finalmente apareció Keimi. Estaba encadenada, aprisionada en una gran pecera. En los engordamientos de las apuestas, entró en juego un grupo de tres Tenryuubitos allí presentes, ofreciendo sumas descabelladas, para hacerse con una sirena esclava.

Luffy empezó una pelea para recuperar a su amiga. Hatchan, que iba cubierto por una gran chaqueta para no desvelar que era un gyojin, descuidado por la pelea, se destapó. Uno de los Tenryuubitos disparó contra Hatchan y Luffy entró en cólera.

\- Oe, oe, vosotros... me tenéis hasta las narices. - susurró Luffy mientras se acercaba al Tenryuubito esquivando sus disparos.

\- ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer, idiota? Soy un Tenryuubito, no puedes tocarme, si lo haces un almirante de la Marina se presentará aquí. - vaciló el noble.

Luffy simplemente continuó avanzando y, tras estar al lado del Tenryuubito, cargó su brazo derecho y, con un potente puñetazo, hundió la cara del Tenryuubioto haciendo que éste volase unos metros. El padre de ése Tenryuubito llamó inmediatamente al Cuartel General para que se presentase un almirante inmediatamente, mientras la hermana de éste Tenryuubito se acercó a Keimi pistola en mano y amenazando con matarla, y los demás Mugiwaras llegaban a la Casa de Apuestas uniéndose a la pelea.

Antes de nadie pudiese hacer nada, surgió por detrás del escenario un hombre que, con una increíble onda expansiva dejó inconscientes a todos, a excepción de los Mugfiwaras y los Supernovas.

\- O-Oe, viejo... ¿quién eres tú? - preguntó Luffy asustado.

Serujio resopló por detrás y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Luffy, pero a la vez dirigiéndose a los demás.

\- Éste, Luffy, es mi maestroç: Silvers Rayleigh. - reveló el castaño.

\- ¿¡T-Tu maestro... tiene semejante fuerza!? - preguntó Zoro.

\- Sí. ¿Verdad que es genial? - dijo Serujio riendo.

Todos se fueron de la Casa de Apuestas. Cuando salieron, estaban rodeados de marines que fueron eliminados por Law, Kid y Luffy. Los Mugiwaras, acompañados de Serujio y Rayleigh, comenzaron a alejarse.

Mientras corrían, Luffy pidió a Rayleigh que les barnizase el barco, a lo que el Rey Oscuro aceptó de buen grado.

Luego se encontraron con Bartholomew Kuma, el mimo Shichibukai que se encontraron los chicos en Thriller Bark, su anterior destino. Todos, que conocían su poder, se pusieron bien en serio desde el principio.

Rayleigh, mientras los Mugiwaras luchaban, se llevó a Serujio del combate. El chico no entendía por qué, y se resistió mucho, pero Rayleigh le dijo que tenía que ver con lo de Dragon, así que se rindió. Rayleigh pidió a Serujio que se diese una vuelta por el archipiélago, buscando peligros para los Mugiwaras, y que le contase todo. Al cabo de u n rato, el chico volvió junto a su maestro.

\- Rayleigh, Kizaru esta aquí, acompañado del oficial Sentomaru, y es raro, pero creo que hay más Bartholomew Kuma. - le explicó preocupado.

\- ¿Sentomaru? Eso explica lo de los demás Kuma... - hizo una pausa, inspirando bien – Vale, Serujip, ¿tú confías en mí?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - sin dudar un momento - Pues claro, Maestro. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Serujio... no quiero que intervengas en esta batalla, quédate aquí. - dijo misterioso.

\- Se acabó, Rey Oscuro, ¡me vas a explicar qué pasa ahora mismo! - exigió el joven guerrero.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que mereces que te lo diga. - Rayleigh le contó lo que pasó con Dragon aquel día:

El día anterior, en casa de Rayleigh:

\- Verás Ray, me he dado cuenta de que mi hijo, Luffy, viene hacia aquí. Quiere ir al Nuevo Mundo, pero no está preparado. Además debe hacer una cosa antes de irse. - explicó Dragon, todo muy misterioso.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir, Dragon? ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo muy extrañado.

\- Ray, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, debes confiar en mí. - estaba muy misterioso.

\- Dragon, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo? - dijo algo nervioso.

\- No puedo decirte mucho más, Ray, ni si quiera debería estar aquí. Tú confía en mí. ¿Sabes quién es Bartholomew Kuma? - preguntó el revolucionario.

\- ¿El Shichibukai? - preguntó creyendo saber la respuesta.

\- Sí, el mismo. - contestó - Pues haga lo que haga Kuma, no intervengas, y dile a Serujio que tampoco haga nada. - puntualizó.

\- Eso va ha ser más difícil. - se preocupó.

\- Oh, vamos Rayleigh, se ve a la legua que tiene fe ciega en ti. - sonrió - Bueno, parece que ya vuelve de su entrenamiento, yo me voy, Ray. - salieron de la casa - Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, Rey Oscuro - dijo alejándose.

\- De acuerdo, pero conste que no estoy a favor de esto. - dijo Rayleigh con mala cara.

\- Tú confía en mi, viejo. - se marchó.

Fin de la explicación de Rayleigh.

\- Con que es eso... - salió de la casa y vio la situación de los Mugiwara.

Kizaru estaba a pnto de avabar con Zoro, cuando Rayleigh dio un paso.

\- Vale, esto ya no forma parte de lo que me dijo Dragon, esto hay que paralo, al fin y alc¡ cabo, no me dijo nada de nadie que no fuese Kuma. - se puso a correr, seguido de Serujiop – Por cierto, ese tal Sentomaru también les está molestando mucho, encárgate tú.

Rayleigh, tra una increíble carrera, detuvo el ataque de Kizaru dirigido a Zoro, desviando la pierna de Kizaru con la suya propia.

\- ¡RAYLEIGH! - gritó Luffy asombrado y aliviado.

Zoro fue salvado y sacado del alcance de Kizaru. Los Mugiwaras empezaron a correr de nuevo.

\- CHICOS, SEPARAOS TODOS, SALVAD VUESTRAS VIDAS, EN EL DÍA DE HOY... ¡NO PODEMOS GANAR! - ordenó Luffy con mucha rabia.

Cuando los Mugiwaras seguían huyendo, se toparon con Sentomaru, que fue a rebanar a Luffy con su gran hacha. Fue cuando, con un potente puñetazo en la cara de Sentomaru, intervino Serujio para ayudar a su hermano.

\- Lufffy, corre. - le ordenó inmediatamente.

El chico de goma hizo caso inmediato y siguió corriendo, sólo para toparse con Kuma.

\- Oe, Serujio no Haikyo, ¿crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí y a mis pacifistas? - dijo Sentomaru.

\- ¿Paifistas? - repitió Serujio.

\- Son estas dos grandes armas humanas que ves detrás mía. - explicó Sentomaru – Su diseño está inspirado en el del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, de ahí que te pareciesen tantos en un principio.

Sin más palabras, Sentomaru y dos pacifistas comenzaron a luchar contra Serujio. El chico de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano y los demás pelear contra Kuma y estaba muy sorprendido. Lloraba de impotencia ya que veía que su hermano y su tripulación, que ahora también eran sus amigos, luchaban en clara desventaja. Cuando Serujio vio que Kuma teletransportó a Zoro casi lo mata. Iba a lanzarse a por él con todo su poder pero fue detenido por una voz de Rayleigh.

\- ¡Serujio! ¡Recuerda quién es tu actual enemigo! - gritó.

\- Vale... - dijo con dos lágrimas de impotencia a regañadientes, aguantándose las ganas de destrozar a Kuma.

Finalmente, Rayleigh y Serujio rechazaron el ataque de los marines, hasta que éstos vieron que su trabajo allí fue interrumpido por Kuma y se marcharon.

El Shichibukai teletransportó a todos los Mugiwaras ante la mirada impotente de Serujio y Rayleigh. Luego llegó hasta su posición y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Serujio no Haikyo, no te preocupes por tu hermano Luffy. - dicho esto, el Shichibukai se teletransportó de allí antes incluso de que el chico pudiese contestar.

Minutos después de aquello, los marines abandonaron Sabaody por completo y todo se quedó muy tranquilo.  
Serujio se fue a la selva, rompió todo lo que pudo, y mató a todos los monstruos que se le cruzaron. Rayleigh le paró antes de que talase toda la selva y volvieron tranquilamente a su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas a todos una semana más. Hoy os dejo con un capítulo que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo. Me gustó mucho el resultado, y espero que a vosotros también. ¡Disfrutad!**

Capítulo 7 - "La batalla de Marineford"

Serujio continuó entrenando con Rayleigh. Perfeccionaba su haki ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera de Sabaody. El guerrero seguía pensando a veces en la extraña conducta que tuvo Bartholomew Kuma días atrás. A veces imaginaba cosas horribles, y se le escapaba alguna lágrima de frustración porque no le dejaron intervenir. Todo esto lo hacía cuando no estaba entrenando, ya que ahora aprendió a separar sus sentimientos del entrenamiento para concentrarse mejor.

Últimamente Serujio no veía el periódico, o alguna noticia y eso le parecía muy raro, aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

Aunque el castaño no le dio importancia, ese asunto era de suma gravedad.

Cuando Kizaru fue al Archipiélago Sabaody, localizó a Serujio y lo dejó fichado.

Cuando Kizaru volvió a Marineford informó de que el Renegado se encontraba allí. En Marineford se iba a preparar la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, y sabían que si Serujio se enteraba, iría a intentar impedirlo. Por tanto, Sengoku decidió hacer un apagón de medios en Sabaody, para que el guerrero no se enterase.

Ajeno a todo esto, Serujio y Rayleigh seguían entrenando con normalidad. El castaño pensó que dentro de poco podría unirse a la banda de los Mugiwara, pero antes debería encontrar a su hermano y su tripulación.

Pensaba mucho en estos temas, pero seguía entrenando todos los días. Continuaba llamando a su abuelo Garp con frecuencia. Le notaba algo raro y molesto, había veces que le notaba con un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando el joven preguntaba qué le sucedía, no obtenía respuesta y esto preocupaba un poco al chico. Garp quitaba importancia al tema, pero Serujio sabía que le pasaba algo. Lo que le pasaba a Garp, era que iba a ver morir a su nieto, y no podía avisar a su otro nieto bajo ningún concepto, y esto le infundía una gran tristeza.

En Marineford ya estaban hechos los preparativos para la ejecución de Ace. Marineford iba a sufrir una gran batalla por la vida del joven Puño de Fuego. El gran Shirohige (Barbablanca en japonés) y Luffy, con la ayuda de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, fue a Impel Down, una gran cárcel de máxima seguridad de la que era imposible salir, para recuperar a su hermano; no obstante, no lo consiguió, pero hizo compañeros del pequeño viaje hasta Marineford allí y junto a ellos, Mr. 1, Mr. 3, Crocodile, estos tres de la Banda Baroke, un grupo al que Luffy se enfrentó en el pasado y con el que ahora, por objetivos comunes, decidió trabajar, Ivankov el Revolucionario, un hombre llamado la Reina Okama, bastante extrovertido y divertido que tomó la fruta hormonizante y, gracias al poder de las hormonas salvó a Luffy cuando éste ingirió el veneno de Magellan, el alcaide de la prisión, Jimbei, el llamado Primer Hijo del Mar, era un gyojin (hombre pez), muy amigo de Shiroge, el capitán de Ace y, por extensión de éste, con el rango de Shichibukai, al cual renunció por oponerse a esta gran guerra, y Buggy el Payaso, un pirata al que Luffy venció en el pasado. Tras enfrentarse a casi toda la Marina, y a los Shichibukai, consiguieron liberar a Ace, pero este luego murió a manos de Akainu. Luffy se quedó en estado de shock y Jimbei y los demás lo sacaron de allí para que Akainu no lo matase a él también ya que, si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Marco el Fénix, el comandante de la Primera División de los Piratas de Shiroge, ya habría sido atravesado por otro puñetazo de lava.

Shirohige, muy mal herido, se dirigió a sus hombres y les dijo que su era ya había terminado, que volviesen a salvo al Nuevo Mundo y allí murió él también, de pie. Kurohige (Barbanegra en japonés) consiguió absorber, sin saber cómo, la habilidad de Shirohige, volviéndose una gran amenaza para todos. Cuando Shanks llegó allí, la batalla acabó.

Luffy fue llevado por Trafalgar Law a Amazon Lily, la isla de las mujeres, lleno de heridas y vendajes.

El mismo día de la ejecución todo se retransmitió en una gran pantalla en el Archipiélago Sabaody, así como por todo el mundo. Serujio, al entererase de todo de ese modo, no pudo hacer nada, ya que no habría llegado a tiempo a Marineford. Nunca ese valeroso guerrero lloró tanto como aquel día...

Rayleigh decidió ir a ver a Luffy junto a Serujio.

Cuando llegaron allí, Serujio se quedó atónito.

\- L-Luffy... estás muy malherido... - dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta; apenas podía hablar.

El chico de goma se encontraba más apartado en un claro de la isla, junto a Jimbei. Rayleigh se quedó hablando con Law y Hancock en otro lugar.

\- Soy... un completo inútil... - dijo Luffy llorando – No sirvo para nada... No soy capaz de proteger a nadie... Menudo Rey de los Piratas... - dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

– Luffy-kun... - murmuró Jimbei.

\- ¡Lárgate! O te pegaré una paliza. - dijo Luffy.

\- Adelante, si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes pegarme, pero no puedo quedarme parado mientras veo cómo maltratas de esa forma tu cuerpo y tu mente. - contestó Jimbei.

\- Es mi cuerpo, yo haré lo que quiera con él. - dijo Luffy con un tono de rabia.

\- El cuerpo de Ace también era suyo, él pudo decidir cómo morir. - dijo Jimbei en tono firme.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡O juro que te daré una paliza! - dijo Luffy furioso.

\- ¡Vamos, inténtalo! - contestó Jimbei.

Luufy arrojó un fuerte puñetazo a Jimbei, pero le pasó muy lejos de la cabeza. El gyojin agarró el brazo de Luffy y lo estampó con un movimiento frente a una roca.

\- ¡Ni siquiera ves con claridad! ¡Tus ojos se han quedado nublados frente a una gran barrera llamada mundo! La fu¡erza que te permitía superar cualquier obstáculo y vencer a cualquier enemigo... tu hermano mayor... tus amigos y compañeros de viaje... has perdido tanto... ¡pero no puedes recuperar el pasado! No pienses en lo que has perdido, piensa en las cosas que aún conservas. - dijo Jimbei dejando a Luffy sentado, apoyado en la roca.

Luffy comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras lloraba.

\- Tengo... ¡TENGO A MI TRIPULACIÓN! - concluyó el chico de goma.

A Serujio se le escapó otra lágrima mientras Luffy decía dónde se reencontraría con sus nakamas.

Fue entonces cuando Rayleigh entró en escena, aconsejando a Luffy que debía hacerse mucho más fuerte antes de reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

Serujio fue abandonando el claro de la isla, dando la espalda a todos, cuando Rayleigh le preguntó.

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿dónde vas? - dijo con gesto serio.

\- ¿Yo? Voy a matarlos a todos. - dijo el chico encaminándose hacia la costa.

\- ¿¡DE QUÉ TE VA A SERVIR MATARLES!? ¡ESO NO TE DEVOLVERÁ A ACE! - dijo Rayleigh muy enfadado.

\- ¡TAMPOCO ME LO DEVOLVERÁ QUEDARME AQUÍ PARADO! - dijo derramando otra pequeña lágrima.

\- ¿¡DE VERDAD QUIERES RECUPERARLE!? - dijo Rayleigh con tono enfadado y algo misterioso.

\- Pues claro, ¿acaso lo dudas? - estaba muy enfadado.

\- No sé si es verdad o no. - comenzó a explicar el viejo calmándose - Pero me han dicho que en el inframundo hay un demonio capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo. Serás la misma persona que antaño, pero con los conocimientos de ahora. Así que podrías seguir mejorando antes de volver al pasado. - hizo una larga pausa - Yo se cuál es el rito para entrar... sin embargo, no sé cómo se puede salir de allí. Así que antes de entrar tendrás que enterarte de cómo salir. - dijo tranquilizando.

\- O llevar a alguien que me pueda sacar. - dijo con la idea de alguien en la mente - Pero necesito entrenar algo más. - se giró hacia Jimbei - Oe, Jimbei, ¿me enseñarías el gyojin karate?

\- Mm... si es para salvar a Ace te lo enseñaré. - contestó muy pensativo.

\- Perfecto, gracias. - dijo el chico en tono serio.

\- Yo voy contigo, Serujio. - dijo el chico con mucho dolor.

\- No, no te lo permitiré. - dijo mirándole desafiante - Y no quiero reproches. Soy tu hermano mayor, debes obedecerme.

\- Lo sé, Serujio, pero... yo no puedo olvidar este dolor, no puedo olvidar esta sensación como si nada, necesito acordarme de esto, para así hacerme más fuerte. - explicó Luffy con una cara muy seria a la que Serujio no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

\- Hm... de acuerdo... si vamos a volver de todos modos al pasado... supongo que tienes razón. - dijo Serujio.

Todos se fueron al Archipiélago Sabaody, y cuando Jimbei y Luffy curaron sus heridas, se fueron con Serujio a entrenar a una isla desierta cercana a Amazon Lily. Era una isla pequeña, con el clima muy distinto a cada semana. Tenía todo tipo de bestias y era una jungla.

\- Serujio, el gyojin karate es algo muy difícil de controlar. ¿Estás dispuesto a darlo todo? - preguntó con seguridad.

\- Por supuesto. - contestó muy serio.

\- Perfecto. - hizo una pausa - Te enseñaré con una condición.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa? - preguntó el cataño.

\- Debes dejarme acompañarte al inframundo. - dijo con mucha seguridad.

\- De acuerdo, me parece bien. - asintió.

\- Y tú, Luffy... - dijo mirándolo con gesto serio – En esta isla hay bestias muy fuertes, ve a entrenarte con ellas, hazte fuerte y sobrevive. Nos veremos cada día a la noche en un punto para dormir juntos.

\- Vale, me haré más fuerte, sin duda. - dijo Luffy con tono firme.

Jimbei esbozó una sonrisa y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Luffy fue a entrenar en solitario. Serujio sufrió mucho con estos entrenamientos. Recibía muchos golpes, y todos eran de una dureza sin igual. Le costó cuatro meses dominar el gyojin karate, pero aún así no tiró la toalla. Además le daba igual el tiempo, ya que iba a volver al pasado. En otros dos meses, Serujio se hizo fuerte y resistente como un gyojin, pero era rápido y ágil como un humano. Además con sus seis poderes sobrehumanos más el haki, era un ser increíblemente fuerte. Luffy también mejoro bastante en aspectos generales.

Tras estos seis meses, Jimbei, Luffy y Serujio partieron. Buscaron a la persona que en la que pensó el guerrero cuando Rayleigh le dijo que no sabía cómo salir del inframundo. Buscaron a Bartholomew Kuma y tras encontrarlo, Serujio le pidió que les acompañase.

\- Kuma, debes ayudarme, sé lo que eres, eres un Revolucionario, estás a las órdenes de Dragon, y ahora entiendo por qué separaste a los Piratas de mi hermano, fue una orden de Dragon, ¿verdad? Para que Luffy ayudase a Ace. - dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras Luffy quedaba atónito.

\- Sí. Sólo ejecuté ordenes, ¿y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré a ti? - preguntó el cyborg.

\- Te reto a una pelea. - dijo Serujio decidido - Si gano, nos ayudarás. Y si pierdo te dejaré en paz, y me buscaré la vida yo solo.

-Me parece bien, empecemos. - dijo Kuma.

La batalla fue muy difícil. Kuma era muy esquivo. Se teletransportaba y para Serujio era muy difícil asestar algún golpe. Aunque gracias al kamie, el soru, y el haki de observación, el joven guerrero no encajaba ninguno. Finalmente usó el haki del rey y Kuma retrocedió. En ese momento Serujio aprovechó y en solo golpe de su puño de shigan, bañado con haki de armadura, y usando la técnica gyojin del puño de 5000 ladrillos, tumbó a Kuma.

El Shichibukai tardó tres días en recuperarse. Durante esos tres días, Serujio, Jimbei, Luffy y Kuma volvieron a Sabaody. Allí hablaron con Rayleigh.

\- Viejo, ¿cuál es el ritual para ir al inframundo? - dijo el chico sereno.

\- Entonces, ¿estáis todos preparados? - dijo el Rey Oscuro muy serio.

\- SÍ - dijeron decididos al unísono los cuatro.

\- Bien, os lo mostraré. - cuando dijo esto, hizo un extraño ritual y se abrió en el suelo un gran portal con unas escaleras que llevaban al inframundo - Cuidaos mucho, y salvar a ese canijo de Ace.

\- Eso no lo dudes, Rey Oscuro. - dijo el castaño bajando aquellas infernales escaleras con un gesto serio.

Jimbei, Luffy y Kuma siguieron a Serujio hasta el interior del inframundo. Rayleigh les explicó dónde le dijeron que se encontraba el Demonio del Tiempo, y la travesía no era precisamente agradable. Por el camino, Serujio vio un gran barullo y bastante fuego. Se acercó a la escena y allí vio a su hermano Ace luchando contra un demonio. Serujio usó el geppo y se lanzó con una patada de 7000 ladrillos a la cara del gigantesco demonio. Sutilmente se depositó en el suelo como si allí no pasase nada.

\- ¡S-SERUJIOO! - le llamó con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal, hermanito? - los dos chicos se fundieron en un efusivo abrazo.

\- L-Luffy... - dijo mirándolo y echándose a llorar – Perdóname... por mi culpa... no pudiste salvarme...

\- No digas tonterías, Ace... si hubiese sido más fuerte... - dijo con lágrimas en las ojos.

Antes de que los tres comenzasen un patético espectáculo de lagrimones, Serujio intervino.

\- Oe, Ace... ¿qué tal por aquí? - dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Yo estoy muy bien. Aquí, a los consumidores de las frutas del diablo no nos hacen nada, pero yo estaba dando una pequeña lección a este demonio abusón. Estaba traumatizando a esa pobre gente. - dijo señalando a unas asustadas personas detrás suya - ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí, chicos? ¿Y con Jimbei y Kuma? No me digas que... - preguntó sorprendido y algo asustado.

\- Pues nada, tonto, sólo hemos venido aquí para acercarnos un momentito al pasado y salvarte ese llameante culo tuyo en Marineford. - dijo con un tonito irónico, como quitando importancia a esa increíble hazaña.

\- Serujio... Luffy... ¿de verdad haréis eso... por mí? - dijo Ace con la voz un poco entrecortada y algunas lágrimas de emoción.

\- Pues claro, idiota, eres nuestro hermano mayor, tenenmos que ayudarte. - dijo Luffy dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Muchas gracias... chicos... pero como muráis allí, os mato. - dijo Ace muy emocionado.

\- IDIOTA, ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME!? - dijo el gran demonio interrumpiéndoles.

Era una gran bestia, de cuerpo negruzco, rojo y morado, colores de oscuridad, sangre y dolor. Tenía el pelo largo, de color rojo intenso, con mechones de tonos algo más oscuros, y los ojos con una pupila roja brillante y un iris negro como el carbón. Todo su cuerpo emanaba un humo negro, que indicaba sus demoníacos orígenes, y fuentes de su gran y mega destructivo poder. Sus músculos eran notables, y grandes. Tenía una gran boca llena de afilados colmillos, con los incisivos especialmente crecidos y puntiagudos. Tenía una cola larga color morado, rematada en una punta de flecha. A pesar de su terrorífico e imponente aspecto, Serujio no se achantó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podía? - preguntó en tono burlón.

\- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? - dijo enervado al máximo con una gran voz ronca que envolvía todo el lugar - YO SOY AXIO, EL GRAN DEMONIO GUERRERO, NO TE PERMITIRÉ SALIR DE AQUÍ SIN QUE ME DERROTES, MOCOSO. - retó al guerrero.

\- De acuerdo... - dijo tras un gran suspiro - Pero, ¿qué me das si gano? - dijo con una media sonrisa pícara.

\- Bueno pues ya que te veo con demasiadas ganas de morir, haremos una pequeña apuesta, ¿qué te parece? - dijo el demonio con una malévola sonrisa.

\- Estupendo, expón tus condiciones. - dijo el chico con su media sonrisa.

\- Si me ganas, me fundiré con tu cuerpo, permitiéndote así usar mis poderes a tu propia voluntad; siempre te dejaré a ti el control de tu cuerpo, y te puedes fiar de la palabra de un demonio. - hizo una pausa y al observar la satisfactoria sonrisa del guerrero prosiguió - Pero, si gano yo, me entregarás tu alma inmortal y me dejarás que te haga sufrir. - dijo Axio entre carcajadas.

\- Genial, trato hecho. Empecemos. - se puso en posición de combate.

El chico no dio ni un solo paso atrás. Al ver que Axio se disponía a atacar usó el haki del rey. El demonio, aturdido y desorientado, dejo su torso desprotegido. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- UAAAAH - gritó el chico activando el haki de armadura, usó el geppo para llegar a su pecho y estiró los puños en posición - ¡ROKU-OU-GAN!

\- Vaya vaya... - cayó redondo lleno de sangre - No se ven humanos como tú. ''Este chico... tiene demasiado potencial como para intentar matarlo...'' - pensó - Está bien, has ganado. Me fusionaré contigo. - dicho esto el demonio se compactó en una bola de humo oscuro y profundizó en el pecho de Serujio otorgándole así sus poderes.

\- Esto es impresionante - dijo con los ojos rojos brillante - Siento una gran fuerza. - extendió su mano y sacó unas oscuras garras de demonio muy grandes - Es impresionante. - lanzó su brazo, extiendo así las manos del demonio - Fascinante... - hizo una breve pausa y desactivó sus poderes - Bien, sigamos. Ace, ¿sabes donde está el Demonio del Tiempo?

\- Mm... - se quedó un rato pensando – Ah, sí. Por ese camino, hasta el final, os acompañaré. - dijo señalando un estrecho paso.

\- De acuerdo, en marcha. - dijo Luffy avanzando.

Los cinco avanzaron por ese escueto camino hasta que se encontraron con el Demonio del Tiempo.

\- No os pediré explicaciones. Sólo decidme quiénes vais y a qué fecha. - aclaró el demonio.

\- Él, él, él y yo - dijo señalando a Kuma, a Jimbei, a Luffy y a sí mismo y le dijo la fecha del día de la batalla de Marineford.

\- Pues allá vais. - dicho esto, el demonio del tiempo activó una especie de reloj gigante que había a su espalda, envolviéndoles en una esfera azul.

Cuando salieron de la esfera, era el día de la batalla de Marineford. Rayleigh se equivocó en su predicción ya que, al ser el mismo que eras antes, pero con los conocimientos de ahora, también se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que estaban aquel día. Por suerte, como Kuma también fue con ellos, sabía donde ir. Serujio estaba en Sabaody así que Kuma se teletransportó allí. Rayleigh, que estaba entrenando con el joven se quedó bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿¡K-KUMA!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? - dijo con los ojos como platos.

\- Tranquilo, Ray – dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que el viejo no conocía el plan - Ha venido para llevarme a Marineford y detener la ejecución de Ace. Confía en mi. - dijo tranquilizando al Rey Oscuro - Vamos Kuma, a Marineford.

Kuma movió su zarpa por encima de la cabeza del chico, llevándole así al barco de Shirohige. Hecho esto, Kuma se teletransportó a la batalla.

Fue muy oportuna la llegada de Serujio, ya que Shirohige estaba hablando con Squardo. Justo cuando Squardo, iba a atravesar el pecho de Shirohige, Serujio intervino.

Se puso a su lado con el soru y detuvo su filo con el haki de armadura activado, agarró la espada.

\- NINGUNA PERSONA HONORABLE TRAICIONA ASÍ A ALGUIEN, Y MENOS A UN CAPITÁN QUE TRATA A SUS SUBORDINADOS COMO SUS HIJOS. - dijo con una mirada asesina.

\- Oe, tranquilo, mocoso, éste es mi hijo, estoy seguro de que lo que ha hecho se debe a una equivocación, ¿verdad, Squardo? - dijo Shirohige sonriendo.

\- P-Padre... - dijo Squardo casi llorando - ¡LO SIENTO, PADRE! - dicho esto, Squardo se fue a seguir luchando.

Lo cierto era que este tripulante de Shirohige fue engañado por Akainu, uno de los almirantes de la Marina.

\- ¿Cómo puedes... confiar tanto en alguien que te ha hecho eso? - dijo Serujio sorprendido.

\- Gurararara – rió el viejo – Si se pierde la confianza en la gente que te rodea, ¿qué te queda? - preguntó Shirohige con una sonrisa - Y ¿quién eres tú, pequeño insolente? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- En esta gran batalla te vale con saber que soy tu aliado, - dijo con la vista puesta en el patíbulo en el que se encontraba su hermano. Hizo una breve pausa - Pero, si quieres un nombre, puedes llamarme Portgas D. Serujio.

\- Oe, chico, ¿insinúas que eres el hermano de Ace? - preguntó muy sorprendido.

\- No lo insinúo, lo soy - afirmó con seguridad.

\- Gurararara, interesante, parece que hoy a Ace le salen hermanos de todas partes. - alzó la mirada - ¡HOMBREEEES, AYUDAD A ESTE CHICO, IGUAL QUE A MUGIWARA, YA QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN ES EL HERMANO DE ACE! - ordenó a su tripulación con un gran vozarrón.

Semejante información hizo que Sengoku, los tres almirante y Garp se fijasen en el chico que estaba al lado de Shirohige.

\- ¡SERUJIO NO HAIKYO! - dijo con rostro de sorpresa y enfado - NO SALVARÁS A TU HERMANO, Y NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE AQUÍ. - vociferó Sengoku.

\- ESO YA LO VEREMOS, SENGOKU. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Así, con ese duelo de gritos, prosiguió la gran batalla. Serujio vio a Luffy en apuros y, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ayudarlo. El chico de goma se encontraba rodeado de tres gigantes y, a pesar de haber entrenado más, seguía sin estar del todo a la altura. Serujio llegó con una fuerte patada de haki de armadura, tumbando a uno. Luffy, al verse apoyado por su hermano, tumbó a otro, y juntos derrotaron al tercero.

\- ¡Serujio! Me alegro de verte, has tardado mucho. - dijo Luffy.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - dijo el guerrero rascándose la cabeza y echando un vistazo a la escena.

Lo cierto era que la batalla se encontraba en un punto muy avanzado. Había montones de cadáveres y de heridos por el suelo. Todos luchaban muy ferozmente entre sí, los grandes participantes de la guerra hacían movimientos muy fuertes y muy notables. Al principio de la guerra, Aokiji, el almirante con el poder del hielo, había congelado toda la bahía para crear un campo de batalla más grande en el mar. Esta superficie de hielo en la que se encontraban muchos piratas de Shirohige, quiso ser eliminada, por lo que los marines levantaron un gran muro de asedio, tremendamente alto, e inexpugnable, que separó la plaza de Marineford de la bahía congelada, salvo por un sector, el cual fue obstruido por el cadáver de Oars Jr. un gran guerrero, de la tripulación de Shirohige que poseía un cuerpo increíblemente grande, por lo que obstruyó esa zona del levantamiento del muro. Aún así, la Marina continuó su plan, y Akainu hizo un ataque con sus puños de lava, llamado volcán meteoro, que achicharró y destruyó todo el campo de batalla hecho de hielo.

Luffy, para pasar por allí tuvo un plan que implicaba a Jimbei. Luffy se agarró al mástil roto de un barco, y Jimbei lo lanzó por encima del muro con un torrente de agua. Serujio lo siguió con el soru y el geppo, Mientras los piratas de Shirohige entraban por el hueco de Oars, con otro barco de los de Shirohige con la ayuda de Oars que, en un último esfuerzo de su vida, metió el barco entero en la plaza.

Luffy encaró a los tres almirantes, arrojandoles el mástil. Aokiji lo congeló, Kizaru lo destruyó con un láser, y akainu lo quemó con su magma, creando un espeso vapor de agua por el que Luffy, con la velocidad del Gear Second, intentó pasar.

En medio del tremendo salto que pegó Luffy para pasar, estaba Kizaru que, al ser un hombre luz, se movía a la velocidad de la misma.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han pegado una patada a la velocidad de la luz? - preguntó Kizaru a Luffy burlón - Tú no estás a la altura de esta guerra, Mugiwara no Luffy.

Tras esa última frase, cargó su patada. Ésta fue detenida por Serujio, que apareció con la velocidad del soru y bloqueó el ataque con la fuerza de Axio y el haki de armadura.

\- Darara, relájate un poco. - dijo Aokiji por detrás co0n voz cansada.

El almirante de hielo creó un rápida tormenta de esquirlas de hielo laterales que mandó a ambos hermanos bastante lejos.

Aokiji les persiguió y, creando una lanza de hielo, fue a atravesar a Luffy. No obstante, Marco, siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán, protegió a los chicos pegándole a Aokiji una brutal patada en el costado que rompió su lanza de hielo.

\- Serujio, corre, ve con Luffy, salva a Ace. Nosotros vigilamos a los almirantes. - dijo Marco insistente.

\- Sí. – dijeron ambos al unísono, emprendiendo la carrera.

En su carrera, el castaño vio a Kurohige entrar en escena. Serujio sabía que aquel maldito fue el que había entregado a su hermano Ace.

\- ¡Grrr! - exclamó mirándole con mucho odio - Ese malnacido de Kurohige... se merece la muerte. - el joven se frenó en seco - SORU. - apareció en frente suya.

\- ¿Quién eres tu chico? - dijo Kurohige con una media sonrisa que irritó mucho al guerrero.

\- YO SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA - dijo muy enfadado, activando a Axio, y a la vez activando el haki de armadura - MUERE. ¡ROKU-OU-GAN!

Kurohige se desplomó en el suelo y Serujio se desplazó con el soru al lado de Luffy que ya casi estaba en el patíbulo. Ivankov se acercó con ellos, sacando de su gran pelo afro a Inazuma, otro revolucionario que se encontraba preso junto a ellos, y escapó también con los demás. Inazuma tenía el poder de transformar sus manos en tijeras y cortar cualquier cosa, moldeándola a su gusto como si fuese papel. Con esto, recortó una gran porción de suelo, y lo levantó hasta la plataforma de ejecución, creando una gran rampa para que pasasen los hermanos a por Ace.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a subir, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Garp.

\- ¡Apartate, abuelo! - pidió Luffy con voz de angustia, y jadeante por la carrera.

\- Sabes que no puedo, Luffy. Retroceded vosotros o matadme aquí, en este momento yo soy vuestro enemigo, no os dejaré pasar. - dijo Garp.

\- Abuelo, ¡por favor! Tenemos que salvar a Ace. - insistió Serujio.

\- No voy a apartarme. Tenéis que decidir, si queréis salvar a Ace, ¡tendréis que matarme! No todas las decisiones de la vida son fáciles. - concluyó el viejo.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta que ya estuvieron al lado de Garp y finalmente tuvieron que decidir sí o sí. Garp lanzó un puñetazo muy fácil de esquivar para los dos y Luffy, activando el Gear Second, le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla, echándole de la plataforma. Fue el puñetazo que más le costó asestar a Luffy en su vida...

Terminaron de subir, y allí se encontraron con Sengoku, que activó sus poderes de gran buda. Serujio activó sus poderes demoníacos haciéndose casi tan grande como él. Serujio, también con el haki de armadura activado lanzó un puño de 10000 ladrillos con el shigan hacia el estómago de Sengoku.

Le impactó de lleno y le hizo volar hasta la zona residencial de Marineford.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Ace. - dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa, sacando la llave que le dio Hancock en la batalla para salvar a Ace.

\- ¿¡L-Luffy!? ¿¡S-Serujio!? - dijo impresionado con el despliegue de fuerzas de sus hermanos pequeños.

\- Vámonos de aquí rápido. - dijo metiéndoles prisa ya que sabía toda la historia de la "primera" batalla.

Muchos marines empezaron a disparar contra la plataforma, hasta volarla por completo, en medio de la explosión y el caos, surgió la marca de Shirohige echa con fuego y, después, un gran túnel de fuego.

\- Hay que ver... Siempre hacéis lo mismo... N unca me hacéis caso, y siempre estáis haciendo estas cosas locas. - se quejó Ace con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡ACE! - gritó Luffy de alegría mientras Serujio sonreía ampliamente.

Ace, Luffy y Serujio bajaron de la plataforma y se fueron haciendo volar a todos los marines que se les cruzaban. Los tres almirantes estaban retenidos por Shirohige y sus comandantes. Aquellos ya estaban bastante cansados, pero Aokiji y Kizaru hicieron un esfuerzo titánico por distraer a Shirohige y Marco, ya que muchos de los otros comandantes estaban ocupados con los Shichibukais o vicealmirantes, mientras Akainu avanzaba hacia los tres hermanos. Cuando Akainu quiso provocar a Ace para que luchase, Serujio lo impidió.

\- ¿Así os vais? Claro, sois unos piratas cobardes. Aunque claro, de tal palo, tal astilla. - dijo el almirante intentando provocar a Ace.

\- Luffy, coge a Ace y largaos de aquí, deprisa. - se volvió hacia Ace - Vamos hermano, fuera, ¡hazme caso! - les ordenó.

Sus hermanos le hicieron caso y el guerrero se giró activando sus poderes demoníacos. La batalla contra el almirante fue feroz. Serujio tenía unas grandes habilidades, pero aún no estaba a la altura del almirante. Akainu hizo el Volcán Meteoro también con la esperanza de alcanzar a todos los piratas de Shirohige y a sus dos hermanos. Serujio que previó el ataque con el haki de observación, se hizo gigante activando a Axio, usó el haki de armadura y el tekkai y detuvo aquel ataque con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - preguntó el guerrero con la respiración forzada y tosiendo sangre, aunque con una media sonrisa desafiante.

Akainu entró en cólera y se lanzó hacia el guerrero con un contundente puño de lava. El joven, que vio el ataque con el haki, usó el kamie, pero estaba tan cansado que el almirante consiguió rozarle el hombro derecho.

\- Vaya... - con una gran herida en su hombro, escupió sangre - El almirante se ha enfadado. - dijo apelando a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - UAAAAAH - activó el haki de armadura, a Axio y puso los puños en paralelo - ¡ROKU-OU-GAN!

El almirante se quedó de pie, con una gran herida y con mucha sangre, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

\- Vaya, eres un tipo duro, ¿eh? - dijo cansado - Probemos otra vez - comenzó a girar sobre una mano - ¡AMANEDACHI!

El cuerpo de Akainu se desplomó con una gran raja en el estómago.

Mientras, Shirohige y Marco también consiguieron derrotar a Aokiji y Kizaru.

\- HOMBREEEES, YA HEMOS SALVADO A ACE, VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ TODOS JUNTOS. - tras ese grito todos abandonaron el campo de batalla.

Todos excepto Serujio, que se quedó allí junto a Shirohige para cubrir su huida. Se enfrentaron a los Shichibukais para frenarles. Todos estaban muy cansados y llenos de heridas, pero el guerrero estaba en inferioridad numérica.

\- Kuma... - en voz baja se dirigió al Shichibukai - ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato, de que me sacarías de aquí cuando te lo pidiese? - el cyborg solo asintió - Pues es la hora, aunque primero a Shirohige.

Kuma envió con su zarpa a Shirohige a su barco y, posteriormente a Serujio, donde estaban todos. Serujio, al encontrarse con sus hermanos, se fundieron en un efusivo y emocionante abrazo.

Luego fueron todos a Sabaody, donde se recuperaron de sus heridas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí está el capítulo 8, preparado y listo para todos y todas una semana más. Disfrutadlo mucho y ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 8 - "Rumbo al Nuevo Mundo"

Allí se encontraban los piratas de Shirohige, en Sabaody, allí estaban todos, al completo, no faltaba nadie, ahora no, ahora estaban todos juntos. Montaron una gran fiesta en el Archipiélago que se alargó un par de días. De repente Luffy se acordó.

\- Oíd chicos, ya han pasado dos días desde lo Kuma. Entonces mañana estará aquí toda mi tripulación otra vez. - dijo Luffy algo inseguro.

\- Luffy... ¿estás seguro de eso? - dijo Serujio con un aire algo misterioso que Luffy entendió.

\- Serujio... - susurró Luffy - ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Luffy, tú fuiste al infierno con Serujio por algo... Dijiste que había un sentimiento que no te podías permitir olvidar. - dijo Rayleigh.

Luffy enmudeció y se quedó pensativo.

\- Oe, oe, ¿qué es eso del infierno, chicos? - preguntó Ace.

\- Verás, Ace... - se dispuso a explicarle su hazaña – Tú moriste en la batalla de Maribeford... y como yo no me enteré de dicha batalla por el apagón de medios de Sengoku, tenía que hacer algo. Entonces viajé al pasado con Luffy y la ayuda de un demonio, y conseguimos salvarte.

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? - dijo Ace absolutamente perplejo - SERUJIO, LUFFY, ¿HICISTEIS ESO POR MÍ DE VERDAD?

\- Claro, idiota. - respondió Serujio con una media sonrisa - Eres nuestro hermano.

\- Lo que te queremos decir, Luffy... - intervino Rayleigh - es que aún habiendo salvado a Ace, creo que en tu interior sigue el sentimiento de haber perdido a Ace, y el sentimiento de inferioridad de fuerza; creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Luffy, por ti y por tu tripulación.

\- Mm... sí... tenéis razón, chicos. - el chico de goma se quedó pensando un buen ratos – Estaremos separados dos años más y nos pondremos a punto para lo que nos espera a partir de ahora. - decidió el capitán.

\- Maldición... éstos pequeños mocosos de la Nueva Era acabarán dejándome atrás. - dijo Shirohige sonriendo de medio lado.

Rayleigh sonrió con el comentario del yonko y habló de nuevo.

\- Luffy, no creas que estarás solo en esto, yo te apoyaré. - dijo decidido.

\- Genial. - dijo Serujio con un brillo especial en los ojos - ¿Lo entrenarás como a mi, Maestro?

\- Claro. - dijo el Rey Oscuro sonriente - Y tú seguirás perfeccionando tus habilidades. Y Luffy también, no dejaremos de lado tus otras habilidades. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? - preguntó el viejo sonriente.

\- ¡CLARO! - dijeron emocionados al unísono.

\- Jajaja, estos dos canijos acabarán superándome. - vaticinó Ace con una gran sonrisa.

Todos rieron y brindaron por el Nuevo Mundo, y ultimaron los preparativos de su decisión.

\- Hm... ahora sólo hay que conseguir que mis nakamas sepan la decisión que he tomado... - murmuró Luffy pensativo.

\- Je, eso no será muy difícil. - dijo Jimbei.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué tienes pensado, Jimbei? - preguntó el guerrero.

\- Con permiso de Shirohige montaremos un revuelo que marcará la Nueva Era. - dijo el gyojin con una media sonrisa.

\- Gurararara, pues claro, haced lo que queráis. - rió Shirohige - Desde que unos mocosos han tenido que ayudarme en una gran guerra me temo que mi Era se ha quedado algo anticuada.

\- No digas eso, Shirohige. - contestó Serujio – Aún sigues siendo el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra. Al menos hasta que yo te quite ese título. - desafió el guerrero.

Todos escupieron la bebida que estaban tomando ante semejante comentario, excepto Shirohige, que simplemente sonrió.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Vaya vaya... - hizo una breve pausa en la que todos pensaron que el brillo de los ojos desafiantes de Serujio se iban a apagar brutalmente – Espero vivir para ver eso, maldito mocoso insolente. - concluyó el viejo para sorpresa de todos.

\- Entonces está decidido. - dijo Jimbei,explicando su plan.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Rayleigh, Jimbei, Serujio y Luffy fueron a la destrozada Marineford para llevar a cabo el plan de Jimbei. Luffy y Serujio desembarcaron y fueron corriendo hasta una gran campana que se encontraba en la plaza de Marineford. Montones de periodistas estaban expectantes con sus cámaras. Esa campana se usaba exclusivamente para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo haciéndola sonar 16 veces. Luffy, con algo escrito entre las vendas de su brazo derecho, agarró el badajo de la campana y la hizo sonar 16 veces. Serujio encaró el gran despacho de la parte de arriba de Marineford, donde toda la gente importante estaba reunida mientras a Luffy le hacían fotos.

\- ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO EMPIEZA LA NUEVA ERA! - gritó el guerrero.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Luffy y Serujio se marcharon a toda prisa hasta el barco junto a Jimbei y Rayleigh, y abandonaron Marineford.  
Como se pudo comprobar al día siguiente, todos recibieron y aceptaron la decisión de su capitán. Ese día, la banda de Shirohige dejó el Archipiélago Sabaody, y regresó a sus quehaceres habituales en el Nuevo Mundo.

Todos los Mugiwara entrenaron muy duro cada día durante esos dos largos años. Serujio y Luffy entrenaban muy duro con Rayleigh en la misma isla desierta en la que Serujio entrenó con Jimbei.

Los hermanos consiguieron dominar los tres tipos de haki a la perfección pero, como tenía programado el Rey Oscuro, los chicos no descuidaron y perfeccionaron también sus otras habilidades. Luffy aprendió a usar bien todo su poder y a controlarlo. Así podía hacer el Gear Third, y deshincharse después poco a poco, sin soltar todo el aire de golpe, así no se hacía pequeño y podía luchar con todo su poder. Por otro lado Serujio aprendió a dominar y combinar bien todas sus habilidades en combate; hacía muchas pruebas, combinando sus poderes, creando así poderosos combos.

Zoro y Sanji aprendieron también los hakis de observación y de armadura.  
Zoro adquirió nuevas técnicas con las espadas entrenando con Mihawk.  
Sanji consiguió dominar el diable jamble en las dos piernas con un aura de fuego en todo su cuerpo y desarrolló el geppo entrenando con los okamas en su reino, junto a Ivankov.  
Usopp confeccionó una nueva arma: el Kabuto negro, más pequeño y manejable pero con una potencia de fuego increíble, y usaba nueva munición de la isla de plantas en la que estuvo.  
Chopper aprendió a dominar nuevas transformaciones sin tener que usar las Rumble Balls, y desarrolló algunas nuevas que le otorgaban más fuerza y rapidez.  
Nami en Whetaria aprendió nuevos conocimientos sobre el tiempo, y consiguió la barra del tiempo mágica.  
Robin estuvo practicando junto a los revolucionarios, desarrollando mucho sus poderes.  
Franky adquirió nuevas armas en su cuerpo que le otorgaban potencia de fuego, resistencia y hablidades increíbles..  
Y Brook aprendió una técnica para que su alma abandonase su cuerpo, y nuevas técnicas con su espada mientras iba de gira por el mundo como Soul King.  
En definitiva, todos se hicieron muy fuertes en estos dos años.

Por fin pasó ese largo tiempo y los Mugiwara se reencontraron en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Al parecer el Shichibukai que les separó hace dos años, Bartholomew Kuma, se quedó allí a proteger su barco: el Thousand Sunny.  
Cuando Franky llegó al barco, Kuma dio su ''misión'' por concluida y se marchó.

Luffy, como de costumbre, se metió en problemas con varios Pacifistas.

Cuando Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se enfrentaron a esos dos Pacifistas, (las armas humanas del gobierno) Serujio divisó otros dos un poco más lejos, así que se alejo un poco de los tres mugiwaras. Mientras ellos avanzaban, Serujio destrozó en poco tiempo aquellos robots. Con tanto entrenamiento le resultó muy fácil, y cuando los derrotó fue rápidamente con el soru al lado de su hermano, el espadachín y el cocinero.

\- Je, se nota que eres el hermano de Luffy. - dijo Sanji con cara de asombro.

\- Sí. - dijo Zoro volviendo a afirmar lo de su nakama - Cejitas rizadas tiene razón. Has estado muy bien.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho lechuga con cuchillitos!? - dijo Sanji enfadado.

\- Lo que has oído, cocinerucho de tres al cuarto. - contestó Zoro desafiante.

\- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar, marimo! - dijo el rubio abalanzándose sobre él.

\- ¿¡Ah, sí!? Inténtalo. - cuando Zoro dijo esto, empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

\- Jajaja, sois un grupo muy peculiar. - dijo Serujio entre carcajadas - "¿Dónde me voy a meter?" - pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Luffy los cogió con sus poderes, cortando así su pelea, para que se alejasen de la Marina que los estaba persiguiendo. Llegaron finalmente al Thousand Sunny donde se encontraron con los demás. Zoro, al ver a Robin tan cambiada y tan guapa después de los dos años se sonrojó bastante y desvió un poco la mirada. Serujio, al ver a Nami le pasó lo mismo que al espadachín pero este no desvió la mirada. El guerrero volvió un poco a la Tierra cuando notó algo, era un líquido un tanto extraño, era viscoso y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que era sangre. No era suya y se fijó bien, ¡era Sanji! Esta vez no era una simple hemorragia, ¡parecía una fuente! Chopper tuvo que hacerle una transfusión de sangre. ¡Por poco se muere ahí mismo! Y con razón, las chicas estaban tremendamente guapas y esbeltas.

Cuando Sanji se recuperó y todos estaban juntos, Serujio también los saludó. A los chicos los estrechó la mano, y a las chicas las dio dos besos.

Todos habían cambiado bastante, menos Luffy que, aparte de una significativa cicatriz en el pecho con forma de X, provocada por Akainu y una apariencia un poco más atlética, no tenía grandes cambios.

Zoro tenía un característico corte en su ojo izquierdo y cambió su abitual atuendo por una falda larga color verde oscuro, una chaqueta abierta color verde, sin camiseta y unas botas altas y negras.  
Sanji se había cambiado de lado su característico flequillo que ahora le tapaba el ojo derecho, y lucía un traje algo más decorado que su antiguop atuendo, con una cadena en el bolsillo izquierdo.  
Nami ahora lucía un cabello largo precioso y ondulado, y tenía un bonito bikini verde y unos vaqueros largos que embelesaron al castaño. Incluso estaba mucho más guapa y esbelta.  
Robin tenía unas bonitas gafas que llevaba en su cabeza, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y muy bonito. También estaba más guapa y esbelta, con una chaqueta morada con la cremallera subida poco, hasta la mitad, con un gran escote, y también una bonita falda larga.  
Chopper estaba muy adorable, con un gorro redondo muy chulo y el pelaje algo más crecido.  
Franky estaba increíble, molaba un montón. Tenía una apariencia más grande y muy chula, con colores mucho más vistosos.  
Brook molaba un montón también. Tenía unos pantalones largos muy raros y que eran muy chulos, unas gafas de corazones muy divertidas. También tenía una especie de bufanda amarilla que a Serujio le resultó muy chula y un sombrero de copa con una corona.  
Usopp estaba mucho más musculoso. Se notaba que había estado trabajando mucho. Tenía unas gafas naranjas, y un nuevo sombrero que tapaba en parte su melena, ahora más larga, y unos pantalones con tirantes bastantes anchos, y sin camiseta en la parte de arriba.  
Y por último el joven guerrero. Con sus 20 años, era un chico muy atractivo. Era muy musculoso, tenía unos rasgos faciales muy bellos, y un cuerpo bien curtido en mil batallas. Tenía los ojos marrones, aunque mezclados con gris y verde, y el pelo castaño y largo, con un look despeinado que le costaba bastante mantener. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ceñida, que marcaba bien sus músculos, con bastante escote, que permitía ver un gran porcentaje de sus pectorales. Con ese gran escote, se le veía también una parte de la cicatriz creada por las uñas de Jabura, la primera vez que le hizo su poderoso ataque. La camiseta de tirantes era azul oscura, llevaba escrita la palabra "AKUMA" (demonio en japonés) en color blanco y, en la parte de atrás, tenía pintado, con sus colores característicos, la insignia de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja en lo que parecía ser un signo de admiración hacia su hermano, pero realmente lo tenía allí para cuando se uniese a su banda. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros de color gris, con un cinturón doble un poco caído de un lado y en su hebilla ponía la letra "S" (se parecían bastante a los pantalones de Ace). En su brazo derecho lucía con orgullo un tatuaje en el que ponía ''ASCE'', con la ''S'' tachada, como el que tenía su hermano Ace en el brazo izquierdo; lo llevaban los dos en señal de que son hermanos de sangre. Llevaba unas botas cortas, de color negro, con unos cordones rojos y unos pequeños botones de color amarillo, tres a cada lado de los cordones. La verdad es que Nami, cuando lo vio también se sonrojó un poquito, y Serujio, al ver eso, puso una media sonrisa pícara y también se sonrojó bastante. En esos saludos, Serujio lanzó una pregunta que llevaba más de dos años guardándose para sí.

\- Luffy. - le llamó con una sonrisa - tengo que hacerte una pregunta...

\- ¿Qué es, hermano? - preguntó Luffy un poco extrañado pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ser tu nakama? - dijo pasando a su gesto de media sonrisa.

\- Serujio, ¿de verdad me estás preguntando esto? - dijo soltando una carcajada - ¡TÚ YA ERES MI NAKAMA! ¡SUBE AL SUNNY!

\- Jejeje... - soltó una pequeña lágrima de emoción - Claro que sí, Luffy.

Y así, los diez nakamas empezaron su viaje hacia el Nuevo Mundo. El barco esta recubierto por Rayleigh, lo que les permitía bajar hasta las profundidades del mar para su siguiente destino, la Isla Gyojin.  
Pasaron un par de semanas navegando por las profundidades, ya que su destino se encontraba a diez mil metros, y no tenían especial prisa.  
En la primera semana Serujio se hizo muy amigo de todos pero, sin saber por qué, en especial se hizo amigo de Zoro. Bien es cierto que se parecían bastante, y no solo en el aspecto físico, si no también en el emocional.  
Entrenaban juntos todos los días a las seis de la mañana en el gimnasio, y luego, menos el rato de las siestas de Zoro, pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Tal era así que Serujio se daba cuenta de que cada vez que el marimo veía a Robin, se sonrojaba, y se fijaba en que la morena también tenía un brillo especial en los ojos cuando veía al espadachín. Entonces un día de los que estaban entrenando hicieron pequeña lucha para entrenar, con los puños y sin poderes. Deberían estar igualados, pero Serujio notó a Zoro demasiado distraído, más distraído que algunas veces que se quedaba pensando en la morena.

\- Vamos, Zoro, a este paso te ganaré muy fácilmente. - dijo el castaño lanzándole un puñetazo demasiado fácil de esquivar o parar.

\- Etto... - dudó Zoro pensando en sus cosas, un poco distante del entrenamiento - Eh, sí. - ni se dio cuenta del puñetazo y encajó el potente golpe en toda la cara, cayendo al suelo en redondo.

\- Dios santo... - dijo Serujio algo sorprendido de haber acertado ese golpe - ¡Qué golpe! - se acercó al cuerpo del espadachín, lo incorporó y le dio cachetitos en la cara para que despertase.

\- Uf... - volviendo a la Tierra - Qué golpe... tienes una buena derecha, Guerrero. - se incorporó del todo.

\- Sí, bueno... - con su media sonrisa - Y si tu rival está distraído, pues es incluso más fácil. - hizo una pequeña pausa y al ver el gesto de enfado de Zoro prosiguió - Estabas pensando en ella, ¿eh?

\- ¿¡Qué!? - muy colorado, pues ese chico le había descubierto - ¿A-a q-qué te refieres? - mientras tanto Robin subió al gimnasio pues eran más de las 9:00 y les iba a avisar para desayunar.

\- Pues ¿a quién me voy a referir? Sé perfectamente que estás pensando en Ro... - fue interrumpido.

\- Venga, chicos. - irrumpió en el gimnasio ajena a la conversación de los chicos - Es hora de desay... ¿pero qué...? - dejó de hablar bastante asombrada.

Robin quedó impactada pues los chicos estaban en el suelo, Serujio estaba prácticamente encima de Zoro y haciéndole preguntas muy cerca y Zoro, debido a estas preguntas estaba coloroado.

\- N-No... no sabía que interrumpía algo... - dijo Robin en una mezcla de vergüenza y de ganas de reír; nunca se habría imaginado nada así.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamaron al unísono.

Al cabo de dos segundos se dieron cuenta de la situación y se sonrojaron de la vergüenza. Zoro le propinó a Serujio un severo puñetazo.

\- ¡QUITA DE ENCIMA, IDIOTA! - dijo el espadachín muy enfadado - ¡Y tú no pienses cosas raras sin saber lo que pasaba, maldita mujer! - dijo Zoro como pudo dirijiéndose a Robin.

La chica no podía parar de reír, lo que enervaba y sonrojaba más a Zoro. Antes de que el peliverde explotase, Serujio intervino.

\- ¿Qué querías, Robin? - dijo amablemente incorporándose.

\- Oh, sí, que ya está el desayuno. - dijo la morena haciendo una larga pausa – Cuando... acabéis lo que estuvieseis haciendo bajad. - dijo guiñándoles un ojo y bajando.

\- ¡QUE NO PIENSES COSAS RARAS! - dijeron al unísono.

Robin dejó el gimnasio y Zoro seguía sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Jeje... - al ver el sonrojo de Zoro sacó una media sonrisa - Vamos. Pero recuerda que te tenía pillado. - dijo Serujio.

Zoro sonrió. Serujio y Zoro no se pusieron nada encima, ya que estaban sudando. Se pusieron una toalla al cuello y los dos se encaminaron a la cocina.  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Serujio vio a Nami con Sanji al lado babeando por ella, como era habitual en él. El guerrero se puso de los nervios y muy celoso, aunque estaba suficientemente entrenado como para no mostrar esos sentimientos, y se los guardó para sí. Cuando Sanji vio entrar a Robin, también se lanzó hacia ella. El que ahora estaba celoso era Zoro, pero el peliverde tampoco lo mostraba.

\- Ooh - dijo Sanji con los ojos como corazones - Robin-chwan, hoy tienes un brillo especial, estás preciosa. - dijo el rubio sin saber que ese brillo procedía de ver al marimo sin camiseta.

\- Etto... - un pelín incómoda, pero ya acostumbrada a esto, Robin le dedicó una sonrisa - Gracias, Sanji.

Entraron los demás y se sentaron de tal forma que sólo le dejaron a Serujio un lugar al lado de Nami. Este se sentó al lado de la navegante muy sonrojado y ésta, debido a que el guerrero estaba sin camiseta y con esas extrañas cicatrices en su cuerpo, también se sonrojó y Zoro los vio.

\- Oe, Guerrero - sonrió victorioso - Ahora te tengo pillado yo a ti.

\- Ya, claro... - seguía completamente sonrojado - Pero yo te tenía de antes.

Nadie entendió aquello, pero les daba igual porque tenían mucha hambre. En pocos minutos todos limpiaron sus platos y se fueron de la cocina. Franky se fue al taller a trabajar en una cosa que tenía entre manos. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y Brook se fueron a jugar como de costumbre.  
Sanji se quedó fregando los platos mientras Zoro, Serujio, Nami y Robin estaban en la puerta de la cocina pensando qué hacer.

\- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Robin? - preguntó Nami con su bella sonrisa.

\- No lo sé... - contestó la arqueóloga dubitativa - Creo que iré a leer un rato.

\- Ah, bien. - se giró hacia Serujio - ¿Y tú, Guerrero? - preguntó la pelirroja sonriente.

\- Etto... - se giró hacia el espadachín, e hizo una media sonrisa - Yo tengo una cosilla pendiente con Zoro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - se abalanzó al castaño algo juguetona sacándole así los colores - ¿Y qué es?

\- Nami, es una cosa suya algo... íntima... - contestó Robin dejando a Nami asombrada.

\- ¡N-NO ES NADA DE ESO! - dijeron los dos de nuevo sonrojados.

\- Ah... - Nami pinchó un poco a Serujio - ¿Entonces qué, eh?

\- Etto... Em... pues... bueno... nosotros... em... - balbuceó el castaño.

\- Es un combate. - interrumpió Zoro.

\- ¡Sí! - saltó el guerrero aliviado y todavía con las manos de la pelirroja en sus desnudos hombros - Sí, eso, exacto. - se separó lentamente de la navegante aunque no quería dejarla allí y menos con Sanji al lado y con lo aburrida que estaba - Vámonos al gimnasio, Zoro. - se giró un momento con curiosidad - ¿Y tú que harás, Nami?

\- Pues no lo sé – dijo la chica resoplando - Estoy tremendamente aburrida. - pareció que tuvo una idea - Ya sé. ¿Puedo veros combatir? - preguntó emocionada.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Zoro muy aliviado por evitar esa conversación con el castaño – Claro, Nami, ven.

\- Zoro... - murmuró el guerrero mirándolo completamente enfadado.

\- ¿Sí? - con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en aquellos ojos marrones color miel que a Serujio le volvían loco - Entonces ¿puedo ir? - dijo Nami dirigiéndose al guerrero.

\- C-claro, Nami, ¡cómo no! - respondió el castaño pensando en mil y una maneras de matar al marimo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio y Serujio se adelantó para susurrarle algo a Zoro.

\- Oe - en muy bajo tono - Puede que esta vez te hayas librado, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Jeje, claro, claro. - contestó Zoro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Gñññ... - miró a la pelirroja y volvió a decirle algo a Zoro - Encima estaré en desventaja. - gruñó Serujio.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa - ¿Te va a distraer? - hizo una breve pausa - Un verdadero guerrero no se distrae con nada.

\- Gñr... - soltó un gruñido e intentó disimular el porqué de su desventaja - N-no es por eso. Es que yo... he comido más que tú. "Vaya mierda de excusa" – pensó Serujio.

\- Jajaja. - soltó una carcajada - Claro, será eso. Venga, Serujio, que te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí. No eres de piedra. - dijo Zoro.

Serujio solo echó un gruñido y llegaron al gimnasio. Zoro abrió la puerta y entraron los tres. Nami aún sentía mucha curiosidad por las cicatrices de Serujio, pero no quería desconcentrarle de la pelea.

El castaño y el peliverde dejaron sus toallas y pusieron las reglas.

\- Bueno, como antes, sin armas ni haki. - dijo Serujio poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- Eh - se acordó Zoro - Tampoco valen poderes sobrehumanos. - se puso en posición de combate.

\- "¿Cómo? ¿¡Ha dicho sobrehumanos!? ¿Se referirá a los del CP9? Tengo bastantes cosas que preguntarle a ese castaño'' - pensó la navegante.

La chica estaba completamente alucinada. Había visto otras veces luchar al espadachín, pero se notaba que había mejorado bastante. Aunque el que era impresionante era el guerrero. Se había cruzado con él ya en dos ocasiones y se habían hecho bastante amigos, como con todos los demás en aquellas dos semanas que ya llevaban juntos, pero nunca le había visto luchar. Sabía que ese chico era muy honorable y seguiría las reglas, así que era completamente increíble su fuerza velocidad y agilidad a pesar de no usar sus poderes. Aunque el espadachín le aguantaba el tipo, se le notaba algo distraído y el castaño le asestó un fuerte golpe. El peliverde se desplomó.

\- Oe – dijo Serujio cansado de la pelea - Sigues distraído. - dijo ante la atenta mirada de Nami.

\- Guau. - dijo Nami asombrada - Serujio, eres increíble. No había visto a nadie tumbar al marimo. - sus palabras tenían un toque de admiración, lo que hizo que Serujio se diese cuenta de que estaba allí y volviese de su concentración y se sonrojase un poco por la adulación de la navegante.

\- Oh... - la miró con una tierna sonrisa - Gracias, Nami. Ahora, ¿te importa ir a por un poco de hielo para este idiota? - le preguntó Serujio amablemente.

\- Claro. - la pelirroja le sonrió y fue a por el hielo.

\- Oe, Zoro. - más tarde cayó en que allí estaba el pervertido de Sanji, pero tenía que hablar con Zoro - Sé que te gusta Robin y por eso estabas distraído, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

\- Vale, me has pillado. - dijo derrotado - Pero ¿por qué tú no te distraes? Si te gusta Nami, ¿es que no piensas en ella?

\- Y-Yo nunca he dicho que esa chica me guste ni nada así. - dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Venga, Serujio, déjalo ya, que no se llo voy a contar a nadie.

\- Jajaja... - se sentó a su lado y sonrió - Verás Zoro, efectivamente tienes razón, me cuesta mucho concentrarme, estoy todo el día pensando en ella, me encantan sus ojos color miel, su gran sonrisa y su pelirrojo cabello, además es muy buena y muy guapa... - de repente volvió a concentrarse y la notó con el haki de observación tras la puerta - Luego seguimos con esto, Zoro. - esperaba que no llevase ahí mucho tiempo, pero sí que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

\- "¿De verdad ha dicho eso?" - pensó la navegante algo sonrojada.

\- De acuerdo, Guerrero. - se levantó del todo.

\- Hola, chicos... - entró muy colorada - Tomad el hielo - se lo ofreció a Serujio. Sus manos se rozaron un buen rato y a los dos se les subieron mucho los colores.

\- Gracias por el hielo, Nami. - dijo interrumpiéndoles.

\- Etto... sí... - dijo Serujio volviendo en sí y cogió el hielo - G-gracias, Nami-chan.

\- Eh... - muy sonrojada giró la vista - N-no es nada, Serujio-kun. Bueno chicos ha sido una gran pelea, hasta luego. - dijo Nami saliendo de allí a toda prisa.

\- Jajaja – rió Zoro con una media sonrisa - ¿Y esa escenita?

\- Tsk - torció la vista - Pues como las tuyas con Robin. - sonrió Serujio.

\- Ah, sí... - contestó Zoro colorado.

\- Declárate. - dijo Serujio decidido.

-¿P-pero qué dices? - dijo Zoro horrorizado - N-no puedo.

\- Jajaja - sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te va a rechazar?

\- Es obvio, ¿cómo le voy a gustar? - dijo resignado - Solo soy un marimo idiota... - farfulló el peliverde.

\- Bueh – dijo Serujio sonriendo - Para eso tienes un nuevo nakama. - dijo con aire misterioso - SORU. - fue a buscar a la morena.

\- OE, SERUJIO, CUANDO VUELVAS TE MATARÉ. - dijo Zoro completamente enfadado y con los dientes de sierra.

\- Jejeje – el chico se plantó en el cuarto de Robin y le interrumpió la lectura - Oe, Robin. - dijo con una agradable sonrisa - lo siento pero tengo que interrumpirte, es importante.

\- Oe, oe, - dijo siendo llevada del brazo por Serujio - E-espera un segundo, Guerrero.

\- Lo siento, Robin, no puedo. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Se la llevó al gimnasio y la dejó con Zoro.

\- Oe, Zoro, cuéntaselo todo o te daré otra paliza. Jajaja. - dijo el castaño dejando allí a Robin y largándose cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien...? - dijo Robin acercándose al peliverde - ¿De qué me querías hablar, Zoro?

\- Grrr, voy a matar a Serujio... - dijo a regañadientes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Robin le había llamado Zoro y no espadachín, como siempre - ¡M-me has llamado Zoro!

\- Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? - se rió Robin tapándose la boca con la mano.

\- Sí... - notó el brillo de los ojos azules de la morena del que le había hablado el guerrero - "Ese maldito tenía razón después de todo..." - pensó Zoro - Pues verás, Robin... yo te quería decir que...

\- Zoro. - interrumpió Robin al atascado peliverde - Dímelo sin rodeos, no pasará nada. - le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

\- "Robin tiene razón, ¿qué puede pasar? Venga, allá voy" - pensó decidido a hablar - Me gustas mucho, Robin. No, no es eso, no sólo me gustas, e-estoy enamorado de ti. - dijo decidido - "Hala, ya está, ya lo he dicho, ese idiota... lo que me ha obligado a hacer". - pensó el peliverde.

\- Zoro... - no dijo nada más. Simplemente le besó. Le besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras se abalanzó a su torso desnudo.

Zoro no cabía en sí de gozo. Estaba contento a más no poder y continuaba con firmeza ese agradable beso de la morena. Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire.

\- Je... - alegre y colorado a más no poder - Recuérdame que le debo al Guerrero una botella de sake.

\- Jajaja... - se rió - Y creo que yo le tendría que dar otra. - una vez dicho esto, se volvió a lanzar a esos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo besar.

10 minutos más tarde, salieron del gimnasio sin que nadie los viese. Fueron hacia Serujio, que estaba en el observatorio del Sunny, pensando en sus cosas.

\- Oe – le llamó Zoro, que estaba cogiendo la mano de Robin - Serujio, va a ser que tenías razón. - dijo trayéndole de vuelta al mundo real.

\- ¿Eh? - contestó el chico sobresaltado - ¿Ves? Te lo dije, marimo. Jajaja.

\- Gracias, Serujio. - dijo Robin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegro por vosotros, chicos – dijo Serujio con su media sonrisa.

\- Je... - sonrió Zoro - Serujio... - se sentó a su lado sin soltar la mano de Robin - Ahora te toca a ti, eh.

\- Oe, - Robin se sentó con los chicos y se dirigió al castaño - Es cierto, Guerrero, declárate a la navegante.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamó Serujio sorprendido - ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? Zoro, ¿¡ya se lo has contado!? - dijo algo enfadado.

\- Jajaja, no, tranquilo, él fue fiel a su palabra. Pero no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que os gustáis. - dijo Robin riendo.

\- Ya pero... - hizo una breve pausa - Espera, ¿¡OS!? - dijo el castaño.

\- Jajaja, sí, tonto. - dijo Robin entre carcajadas.

A Serujio le brillaron los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta y congelado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola una semana más y bienvenidos otra vez a esta historia. Llegamos la al capítulo 9, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Capítulo 9 – ''La isla de las profundidades''

Al cabo de un rato, Serujio volvió en sí. Pensó en ir a buscar a Nami, pero recapacitó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio? - preguntó Robin al ver al chico parado, con gesto serio.

\- Verás, Robin, mi situación es muy distinta de la vuestra. Vosotros os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso cuenta mucho.. Nami y yo nos acabamos de conocer, decirle algo ahora sería una locura. - reflexionó el chico.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, Serujio. - dijo Zoro – Pero tampoco pienses en aplazarlo mucho porque se nota que-

Un fuerte impacto interrumpió a Zoro, e hizo que todos se cayesen. Los tres que estaban en el observatorio bajaron a cubierta y vieron como todos daban vueltas de un lado para otro.

Serujio paró un momento a Brook.

\- Oe, Brook, ¿qué pasa? - dijo preocupado.

\- ¡M-M-M-M-M-M-MONSTRUOOOOO! - gritó el esqueleto señalando a una parte fuera del barco.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Serujio mientras se giraba en la dirección que señalaba el huesudo hueso del músico - ¿QUÉEEEEE? - exclamó con la mandíbula desencajada – E-Eso es... N-No puede ser. - titubeaba el chico frente al pulpo gigantesco que agarraba el Thousand Sunny con dos de sus potentes tentáculos - ¡UN KRAKEN!

Luffy se quedó un rato muy pensativo observando al grandioso animal.

\- Quiero que nos lleve, será nuestra mascota. - dijo muy sonriente.

\- ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? - exclamó Nami mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Oe, Luffy, si lo quieres de mascota habrá que salir a domarlo, ¿no? - dijo Sanji con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó el capitán muy contento.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji tomaron una parte de la burbuja que recubría al Sunny y salieron cada uno en una burbuja.

Sanji se rodeó de fuego y, con una potente patada, reventó uno de los tentáculos del Kraken, mientras que Zoro, con una brutal técnica de sus tres espadas, le troceó otro, liberando así al Sunny del agarre.

\- ¡Oe! Que he dicho que quiero que nos lleve, dejad de cortarle los tentáculos. - dijo Luffy algo enfadado.

El capitán de goma cargó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, sacándolo de la burbuja y, mordiendo el pulgar de su otra mano, echó aire para que el brazo derecho se hiciese enorme mientras lo recubría con haki de armadura.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡Elephant gun! - exclamó Luffy.

El puñetazo de Luffy impactó sobre el animal, y éste quedó bastante magullado. Luego, Luffy se acercó y le pidió amablemente que los llevara hasta la isla gyojin. El Kraken entendía el lenguaje humano, así que puso una gran sonrisa y comenzó a llevarlos.

\- Increíble... éste idiota se ha hecho amigo del kraken... - dijo Serujio alucinado.

El animal dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a avanzar.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una zona de las profundidades que estaba perfectamente iluminada; esto era porque las raíces de los grandes árboles del Archipiélago Sabaody llegaban hasta allí, y fluía por ellos la luz que absorbían.

Justo antes de entrar en la isla, cuando ya se veía la gran burbuja en la cual estaba ésta, se pusieron enfrente de ellos tres gyojins a lomos de tres reyes marinos, unas grandes bestias acuáticas que rondaban el Grand Line.

\- ¿Dónde creéis que vais? - dijo uno de los gyojins en tono agresivo.

\- Vamos a la isla gyojin. - contestó Luffy sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡Unos sucios humanos no van a entrar en nuestra isla! - contestó otro de ellos.

La verdad es que en este punto estaban en serios problemas. La burbuja del Sunny era completamente enana en comparación a la que lo recubría cuando salieron, ya que, para evadir diversos peligros de su ruta, tuvieron que usar el Coup de Burst, el sistema de huida del Sunny que utilizaba el aire cercano para dar un gran acelerón. Al ser el aire de la burbuja el único presente en el fondo del mar, la tripulación tuvo que usar el aire de la burbuja, haciéndola así más pequeña cada vez. A Serujio se le ocurrió algo.

\- Oe, Luffy, tengo una idea. - comenzó a decir el chico – Chicos, acercaos. - la trpulación se formó en corrillo y el castaño prosiguió – Franky, ¿hay suficiente aire para un Coup de Burst que nos lleve a la isla? - preguntó el guerrero.

\- Hm... muy apurado, pero creo que sí. - contestó el arquitecto tras reflexionar un momento.

\- Vale, os diré lo que he pensado: yo saldré a distraerlos, y vosotros hacéis un Coup de Burst para llegar. - explicó el chico.

\- Pero Serujio, - interrumpió Franky – no hay sufience aire para generar una bola de aire para ti. - dijo algo preocupado.

\- No pasa nada, aguantaré la respiración, ese rato podré. - contestó.

\- Pero Serujio, - esta vez interrumpió Sanji - ¿qué pasará con tu cuerpo? Te recuerdo que estamos a diez mil metros bajo el nivel del mar, la presión aquí sería insoportable y letal para un humano. - explicó el cocinero.

\- No pasa nada, al aprender el gyojin karate con Jimbei, mi cuerpo pasó a ser casi como el de un gyojin. Está todo bajo control. - dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Bueno... si estamos de acuerdo entonces ten cuidado, Serujio. - dijo Luffy.

\- Estaré bien, Luffy. - dijo preparándose para salir – Franky, la oportunidad y el momento para usar el Coup de Burst te lo dejo a ti.

\- Sí. - contestó el cyborg.

Los chicos se prepararon para agarrarse a diversas partes del barco mientras Franky cogía el timón, preparando el movimiento de escape. Serujio salió disparado del barco, atravesando la burbuja como una bala de cañón, impactando así en uno de los reyes marinos. Usando el geppo por el agua, hizo que los otros dos lo siguiesen. El guerrero era rápido incluso en el agua, con ayuda del soru, pero no más que un rey marino, así que acabaron alcanzándolo. Serujio comenzó a pelear con ellos, como si sobre tierra estuviese; era sorprendente su despliegue de habilidades, fuerza y agilidad incluso bajo el agua. No obstante, lejos de hallar un ganador, la pelea se alargaba. Contando con la falta de aire y la escasa pero presente presión sobre su cuerpo, Serujio no aguantaría mucho más. En ese momento, Franky encontró un hueco, y activó el Coup de Burst. Serujio, viendo el barco ir a toda velocidad hacia la isla, extendió la potente garra de Axio, y se enganchó a la cubierta, siendo así arrastrado por el Sunny.

Finalmente, atravesando la gran burbuja de la isla, llegaron todos.

Sanji, al ver tantas y tan bellas sirenas, parecía una fuente de sangre; aún así el continuaba queriendo verlas a todas, especialmente a la princesa sirena, Shirahoshi, de la que decían que era la más bella de todo el mundo. Con alguna que otra transfusión de sangre que le hacía Chopper, consiguió aguantar.

Los chicos se separaron para explorar y divertirse por la isla hasta que Zoro, Usopp y Brook fueron capturados por el rey Neptune en el palacio real. Luffy y Nami, que estaban su amiga sirena Keimi y con Pappug, fueron invitados por el rey al palacio real, con la excusa de una fiesta. Allí, Luffy conoció a Shirahoshi, la princesa sirena, que estaba encerrada en su habitación, con una protección muy fuerte. Esto era porque Vander Decken, un gyojin obsesionado con ella, le mandaba invitaciones de boda con un poder especial que le permitía enviar cualquier objeto que lanzase a la persona que hubiese tocado previamente; sin embargo, sus invitaciones de boda, al ser rechazadas por la princesa, pasaron a ser poco convencionales y, bajo la idea ''si no es mía no será de nadie'', arrojaba constantemente armas con intención de dar un final fatal a Shirahoshi.

Mientras, Zoro, Brook y Usopp comienzan un gran revuelo en el palacio. Neptune intenta pelear con Zoro, pero este vence fácilmente y ata a todos los allí presentes. Más tarde llegaron al palacio los tres príncipes guerreros hijos de Neptune y Zoro, haciéndose pasar por un secuestrador, pide que recubran el Sunny y que reúnan a toda la tripulación para abandonar la isla.

A su vez, se escucha un gran estruendo, de soldados gyojin enviados hasta Shirahoshi por Vander Decken para infiltrarse en el palacio y abrir el paso a Hody Jones, un gyojin que odia a los humanos, y deseaba tomar el control de la isla gyojin.

Mientras tanto, Luffy, con la garantía de que él la protegería, convenció a la princesa para salir de aquella habitación en la cual llevaba muchos años encerrada, a lomos de Megalo, el tiburón que su padre utilizaba como transporte y que era muy amigo de ella.

Hody entró en el palacio y, reventando las paredes de éste para que entrase el agua que recubría al palacio, comenzó a atacr a todos. Sus soldados irieron a los guardias y al rey Neptune, a los cuales Zoro liberó, con la condición de que sacase de allí a Brook, Nami y Usopp a salvo. Nami fue con Keimi y una burbuja de aquellos dispositivos que las generaban hacia el bosque submarino, mientras Zoro encaró a Hody bajo el agua.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Idiota! ¿Crees poder superar a un gyojin bajo el agua? - rió Hody.

Por motivos obvios, Zoro no pudo contestar, y Hody se lanzó a por él. El espadachín se concentró durante un momento, envainando la katana que tenía desenfundada y cerrando su ojo.

\- ''Shishi Sonson'' – pensó el espachín para sí, ejecutando la brutal técnica.

El movimiento de Zoro cortó a Hody en el pecho y éste quedó derrotado, permitiendo a Zoro escapar, aunque por muy poco tiempo. Zoro, junto a Usopp y Brook fue encerrado por los piratas de Hody en una jaula del palacio, y el rey y los demás fueron apresados también.

Cuando estaban fuera, Shirahoshi le dijo a Luffy quería ir al bosque que había fuera de la isla, pero muy próximo a esta. A Luffy se le dio antes un dispositivo que generaba burbujas como las del revestimiento del barco para poder respirar en el agua y no sentir la presión. Luffy, Shirahoshi y Megalo llegaron hasta el bosque junto a Sanji, Chopper y un malherido Hatchan que se encontraron de camino. En ese mismo lugar se encontraban Serujio, acompañado de Franky y Den, el hermano de su maestro Tom, al cual pidió el cyborg el revestimiento del barco. También estaba Jimbei, el cual esperaba a Luffy. Estaba sentado en una madera que fue desprendida de algún barco que también hubiese naufragado allí, así que Serujio, Franky y Den no lo vieron. A quien sí vieron, sin embargo, fue a Luffy acompañado de Megalo llegando al bosque.

Para pasar desapercibida, Shirahoshi se introdujo en la boca de Megalo, el cual, exhausto, la expulsó justo al llegar al bosque. Franky y Serujio bajaron del barco, y encontraron a Jimbei.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Jimbei! - dijo Serujio alegre y saludando con la mano.

\- ¿Hm? No te había visto, Serujio-kun. - contestó el gyojin – Esperaba a tu hermano Luffy, para hablar con él. - dijo mirando al capitán de goma.

\- Hola, Jimbei. - dijo Luffy muy alegre - ¿Qué era lo que querías?

\- ¿Hm? - el gyojin puso cara de asombro - ¿Qué hace aquí la princesa Shirahoshi?

\- ¿La llorona? - preguntó Luffy señalándola – Me dijo que quería venir aquí, así que la traje. - contestó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

\- Ya veo... Querías ver la tumba de tu madre, ¿verdad, Shirahoshi? - preguntó Jimbei.

Shirahoshi asintió y, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Luffy y los demás, lo explicó.

\- Veréis, chicos, Shirahoshi ha sido acosada por un tipo llamado Vander Decken IX desde hace ya diez años. Por eso no pudo ir al funeral de su madre, y por eso se encuentra siempre retenida en su torre. - explicó Jimbei.

\- ¿Vander... Decken...? - dijo Luffy mientras pensaba - ¡Oh! Serujio, ¿no es el tipo aquel del barco fantasma acompañado por ese otro grande que nos encontramos en el fondo del mar? - cayó el capitán.

\- Sí, era ese. - contestó el castaño.

De repente fue interrumpido por la llegada de Nami y Keimi.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! Un tipo llamado Hody Jones a atrapado a Zoro, Usopp y Brook en el palacio, y tiene al rey y sus guardias como rehenes, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! - explicó Nami alterada.

\- Lo siento, Luffy-kun, no quería que vosotros os vieseis afectados por esto... - dijo Jimbei.

\- No pasa nada, simplemente iré a patearle el culo a ese Hody. - dijo Luffy con tono de enfado.

\- No, Luffy, no puedes hacer eso. - contestó Jimbei – Y déjame explicarte el porqué. - Luffy tomó asiento en otra madera, y se dispuso a escuchar a Jimbei – En primer lugar, Luffy, gracias por haber detenido a Arlong en el East Blue, fue culpa mía que fuese allí, lo siento. - Nami quedó impactada, y Luffy tragó saliva – Hace mucho tiempo, hubo dos personas muy influyentes para la relación entre los humanos y los gyojin; una fue la antigua reina, Otohime, y otro fue mi antiguo capitán y fundador de los Piratas del Sol, Fisher Tiger. - comenzó a explicar Jimbei – Fisher Tiger era un aventurero y, en uno de sus viajes llegó a conocer la cantidad de injusticias de los humanos frente a los gyojin y, sobretodo, frente a los esclavos; por ello, un día atacó la Tierra Sagrada de los Tenryuubitos, Mariejois, liberando así a todos los esclavos y fundando los Piratas del Sol, cuya marca ocultaba la de los esclavos. Por otro lado, Otohime pretendía arreglar las relaciones con los humanos recogiendo firmas y de forma pacífica, mientras Tiger atacaba a los que nos combatían, siempre de forma no letal. Una de las esclavas que Tiger liberó era una niña humana, llamada Koala. - a Jimbei se le dibujaron un par de lágrimas en los ojos al recordar la historia de la pequeña – Con ocho años fue maltratada y hecha esclava, pero nosotros la devolvimos a su hogar. Mi capitán la acompañó hasta la ciudad de la isla de la cual procedía, pero la Marina nos tendió una trampa, y atacaron a Tiger mientras nos entretenían a nosotros en la costa. Yo corrí a ayudar a Tiger, y Arlong, que también estaba en nuestra tripulación, consiguió un barco para huir. Logramos escapar, llevando a un muy malherido Tiger con nosotros. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, pero ninguno de nuestra tripulación tenía su mismo grupo sanguíneo. Había reservas de sangre de los marines pero... - a Jimbei se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Tiger había sido un esclavo, y no podía dejar de odiar a los humanos, lo que le hizo no querer su sangre. Así, Tiger murió. - el gyojin hizo una pausa – Varios días después naufragó en la isla gyojin un Tenryuubito, el cual fue protegido por Otohime del odio de los gyojins. El Tenryuubito regresó a la superficie con la reina y ésta, al cabo de unos días, regresó con la esperanza de la isla y de la especie gyojin; era un certificado que otorgaba todos los derechos e igualdades a los gyojin, con las suficientes firmas. Toda la isla colaboró, pero cuando ya estaban todas las firmas, hubo un incendio que las quemó, y Otohime fue asesinada, lo que generó más odio hacia los humanos, al creer que uno de ellos cometió acto tan vil. - explicó Jimbei – Por eso, Luffy, no puedes pelear contra Hody; bastante odio hay ya hacia nlos humanos, como para alimentarlo con una batalla entre un humano y un gyojin con demasiados seguidores... - dijo el gyojin.

De repente apareció un den den mushi, retransmitiendo a Hody Jones.

\- Voy a tomar el reino gyojin. para ello, mataré al rey Neptune y a los tres príncipes en la plaza en tres horas. Todos los que simpaticen con los humanos serán también asesinados. - dijo Hody - También, - en ese momento se mostró a Zoro Usopp y Brook en su jaula – los tres mugiwaras que osaron molestarme, serán ahogados vivos en ese lapso de tiempo. - la retransmisión acabó.

\- Voy a salvar a mi tripulación. - dijo Luffy muy decidido.

\- ¡No! ¡Luffy! ¿¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!? - preguntó Jimbei enfadado.

\- Pero me da igual. ¡Yo debo salvar a mis nakamas! - contestó Luffy.

\- Luffy, debes escuchar a Jimbei. - aconsejó Serujio.

\- Da igual. - intervino Jimbei – Si así lo quieres, lo haremos de otro modo. - Jimbei se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos – Si quieres llegar hasta Hody, ¡tendrás que pasar por encima de mí!

\- ¡De acuerdo! - contestó Luffy.

Así empezaron a pelear. Jimbei le dio uno de sus puñetazos en el estómago, del que Luffy salió despedido y con mucho daño.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo le ha hecho daño si es de goma!? - preguntó Sanji muy sorprendido.

\- El gyojin karate se basa en el control del agua, ya sea el que te rodea o el agua que compone el propio cuerpo de tu enemigo; con eso se puede atacar a cualquiera. - explicó Serujio.

\- Muy bien, chico. Veo que aún te acuerdas de mis lecciones. - contestó Jimbei.

\- Sí, pero aún no me enseñaste el uchimizu (disparo de agua). - dijo Serujio algo burlón.

\- Después de que patee el trasero de tu hermano te lo enseñaré. - contestó Jimbei.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo Serujio.

Luffy preparó un puñetazo muy fuerte, y Jimbei otro. Ambos se lanzaron al encuentro, cuando Robin, que venía de estudiar un phoneglyph, se cruzó entre los dos para detenerlos. Sanji, al ver a su damisela en apuros, se lanzó para salvarla. Robin se deshizo en un montón de pétalos, ya que era un clon creado con sus poderes, dejando así a Sanji en el centro. El puñetazo de Luffy impactó en Sanji y Jimbei, y el del gyojin, en Sanji y Luffy. Serujio no podía parar de reír. Al final los dos pararon, y decidieron hacer un plan. El plan consistía en hacer creer que Shirahoshi, Megalo y Jimbei fueron capturados por Hody, y así, harían quedar a Luffy como un héroe.

Mientras todos se preparaban para llevar a cabo el plan, encargando a Den el recubrimiento del barco, en la plaza, una sirena vidente, llamada Shyarly, que tuvo una visión sobre que Luffy destruiría la isla gyojin, hablaba con Hody.

\- Bueno, Shyarly, dijiste que en tu visión la isla gyojin sería destruida, ¿verdad? Lo vas a poder ver con tus propios ojos ¡Jajajaja! - rió victorioso Hody Jones.

\- Yo dije que la isla sería destruida por Monkey D. Luffy, no por ti. - dijo Shyarly con una sonrisa desafiante.

Hody la atacó con rabia, y volvió a la plaza, donde ya habían sido capturados Megalo, Shirahoshi y Jimbei, y el tiempo límite estaba a punto de cumplirse. A su vez, Zoro, Brook y Usopp había conseguido escapar del palacio con un movimiento de Zoro que cortó por completo la torre en la que estaban encerrados, y se dirigían también a la plaza.

Los gyojins, al ver la espada de Hody rondar la cabeza de Neptune, comenzaron a aclamar el nombre de Luffy y diciendo que preferían que la isla fuese destruida con tal de salvar a la familia real. Fue en ese momento en el que la boca de Megalo comenzó a revolverse.

Hody iba a dar un golpe final a Neptune, cuando salieron Luffy y Serujio.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Hody.

Cuando había detenido el filo de su arma sobre el cuello del rey, volvió a cargar un ataque.

\- ¡Rankyaku! - exclamó Serujio.

Un potente filo salió de su pierna y cortó la espada de Hody mientras Luffy activaba el Gear Second y se lanzaba con una potente patada al estómago del gyojin, mandándolo a volar lejos. Los demás mugiwaras llegaron y Jimbei y el resto fueron desatados frente a los vítores de todos los gyojin.

\- ¡Es ridículo! Yo voy a convertirme en el rey de ésta isla y luego en el rey de los piratas para llegar a conquistar el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién mejor que alguien que es parte del mar para ser el rey del mismo? - dijo Hody ingiriendo una droga que le hacía mucho más fuerte, llamada Energy Steroid.

En la plaza, había diez mil hombres bajo el mando de Hody, algunos seguidores y otros obligados a ello. Todos se lanzaron a por los mugiwara, y Luffy dio dos paso hacia delante. El capitán puso una mirada asesina, activando el haki del rey, y dejando inconscientes a cinco mil de ellos.

\- ¿Ese idiota... tiene el haki del rey? - dijo Sanji muy asombrado.

\- Si no tuviese un poder así, tendríamos que buscarnos otro capitán. - contestó Zoro sonriente.

\- ¿Rey... de los Piratas...? - dijo Luffy a Hody, con gesto muy enfadado – Puedes ser el rey de lo que quieras, o de donde te dé la gana, pero, ¡sólo hay un sitio para el Rey de los Piratas!

Hody tragó saliva y mandó salir a otros cinco mil esclavos a la plaza.

\- Oe, oe, mi hermanito a dicho que esto se queda en cinco mil soldados, y así quedará. - dijo Serujio dando unos pasos al frente.

Ésta vez fue él quien activó su haki del rey, reduciendo el ejército de nuevo a cinco mil soldados.

\- Oe, oe, que los demás también nos queremos divertir. - dijo Zoro.

\- Dos personas en nuestra tripulación... poseen el haki del rey... - dijo Robin muy asombrada en un susurro.

Y sin más dilación, comenzó la batalla entre los mugiwaras y los piratas de Hody. Con sus nuevos poderes, la tripulación vencía muy fácilmente a los gyojins, así que Hody recurrrió a su último plan, el cual consistía en destruir toda la isla con un enorme barco, el Noa, del que se hablaba en el phonegliph que encontró Robin. El barco era tan grande que podía destruir de forma fácil la isla, así que Luffy fue a detenerlo. A pesar de que el capitán estaba en una burbuja de aire, se notaba el luchar bajo el agua (ya que salieron de la burbuja de la isla) y más contra un gyojin.

Por otra parte, la pelea en la plaza era incluso sencilla, así que Serujio comenzó a practicar con Jimbei.

\- Oe, Jimbei, me podrías enseñar el uchimizu. - dijo el guerrero mientras eliminaba enemigos.

\- ¿Ahora? - dijo Jimbei algo asombrado.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Luchar contra esta gente tan floja me aburre. - dijo Serujio mientras derrotaba a cinco gyojins de un puñetazo de shigan.

\- Hm, de acuerdo entonces. - accedió Jimbei – Si tienes agua cerca, simplemente cógelas con una mano y, al lanzarlas, pásalas tu fuerza.

Serujio se acercó a Jimbei y éste le pasó una burbuja de agua creada en su mano. Serujio la cogió con su mano derecha y, localizando a tres enemigos, la lanzó a toda potencia, separándola en gotas pequeñas.

\- ¡Uchimizu! - gritó el castaño - ¿Así, Jimbei? - dijo emocionado mientras los tres gyojins caían malheridos.

\- Sí, muy bien. - contestó el gyojin – Ahora viene lo difícil, cuando no tienes agua cerca. Para eso, debes concentrar el agua de tu cuerpo en la mano, generando una burbuja de agua, como he hecho yo antes. Con el tiempo te irá saliendo. - explicó Jimbei.

\- Vale, practicaré. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Luffy? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Luchando con Hody para detener ese barco gigante. - contestó Sanji.

\- ¿Barco... enorme...? - preguntó Serujio alzando la vista - ¿¡PERO QUÉ NARICES ES ESO!? - exclamó al ver semejante nave – Si Luffy está luchando ahí, tendrá problemas, voy a ayudarlo, os dejo esto, chicos. - dijo refiriéndose a la tripulación.

\- Serujio, no olvides esto. - dijo Jimbei lanzándole un dispositivo de generar burbujas.

\- Gracias, Jimbei. - dijo el chico.

Serujio fue ver a Luffy, y se lo encontró luchando como podía en el barco contra Hody, con una gran herida en su hombro derecho.

\- No te dejaré salirte con la tuya, Hody. A pesar de que al final arreglamos un error, nunca voy a olvidar la sensación de perder a alguien importante para mí. - dijo Luffy estirando su brazo hacia atrás y usando haki de armadura – Por eso estuve entrenando dos años, para que esa sensación no me volviese a atormentar. Gomu gomu no... - su brazo se rodeó de fuego - ¡RED HAWK!

El increíble puñetazo de fuego de Luffy impactó sobre el estómago de Hody, y otro golpe más, lo mandó contra la proa del barco. Luffy infló su brazo derecho, y después el izquierdo, usando haki en ambos.

\- Si no puedo detener este barco, ¡lo destruiré junto a ti! - declaró Luffy – Gomu gomu no... ¡ELEPHANT GATLING!

El potente ataque de Luffy comenzó a golpear a Hody y a romper ese importante barco. A Serujio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ayudarle lanzando filos de rankyaku con sus piernas. Shirahoshi, que estaba con Luffy y tenía una extraña habilidad para llamar a os reyes marinos, hizo, sin saberlo, un reclamo para ellos, y aparecieron unos cuantos.

\- Hay que ver con este chico – dijo uno de ellos – Si no hubiésemos llegado antes lo habría roto de verdad.

\- Éste barco iba a romper la isla, tenía que hacerlo. - contestó Luffy a los reyes marinos.

\- Espera, ¿puedes entendernos? - dijo otro rey marino.

\- ¿Es que lo normal sería no hacerlo? - saltó Serujio.

\- L-Los dos... nos entienden... - dijo otro.

En ese momento Luffy se desmayó del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, y Serujio lo llevó con ayuda de Shirahoshi hasta la plaza, donde los mugiwaras ya había terminado la pelea, mientras los reyes marinos se llevaron el barco, alejando a la isla del peligro.

Chopper cogió a Luffy con extrema urgencia, y comprendió que había que hacer una transfusión de sangre.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¿¡Hay alguien del grupo F!? - pedía Chopper a gritos – Si nadie se presta, ¡Luffy morirá!

Muchos de los gyojins tenían ese tipo de sangre, pero ninguno se prestó, hasta que lo dijo Jimbei.

\- ¡Mi sangre es de ese tipo, doctor, me presto voluntario! - dijo Jimbei muy decidido.

En la misma plaza se hizo la transfusión de sangre. Al poco rato, Luffy recobró la consciencia.

\- Oe, Jimbei... ¿quieres ser mi nakama? - preguntó en tono bajo.

\- Por supuesto, Luffy. - respondió el gyojin.

Al día siguiente, se hizo una gran fiesta en el palacio. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Serujio dieron un paseo por la isla ese día, y se enteraron de que, mientras ocurría la guerra de Marineford, Big Mom, una yonkou del Nuevo Mundo, aprovechó que Shirohige estaba ocupado para arrebatarle la isla gyojin de su control, bajo amenaza de atacarla si alguien se lo decía a Shirohige y, además, imponiendo un pago de dulces por la protección de la isla. Dos de sus subordinados fueron a cobrar, pero la isla no pudo pagar debido a la revuelta. Los tripulantes de la yonkou amenazaron a la isla pero, al toparse con Luffy, este retó a la yonkou y dijo que reclamaría la isla gyojin cuando la derrotase, lo que la hizo enfadar bastante.

Varios días después, la tripulación abandonó la isla gyojin, pero sin Jimbei, ya que éste quería normalizar y tranquilizar la situación con Big Mom.

Y así, los mugiwaras partieron rumbo a más aventuras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, una vez más con un capítulo para vosotros. Como siempre, disfrutadlo mucho, y ¡espero que os guste!**

Capítulo 10: "Un percance con antiguas sombras."

La tripulación salió de la isla gyojin y emprendieron rumbo al Nuevo Mundo con la nueva brújula magnética de tres esferas que les había sido entregada por uno de los ministros del rey Neptune. La travesía para volver a la superficie también duró en torno a una semana, en la que Serujio se hacía cada vez más amigos de todos, en especial de Zoro y de cierta pelirroja. Se podría decir que la aventura de la isla submarina, fue su rito de iniciación en la banda, y que ya era del todo un mugiwara.

Cuando finalmente salieron del agua, la burbuja que recubría el barco, explotó y se disipó en forma de vapor por el aire.

Luffy decidió seguir el rumbo de la brújula que estaba dando más vueltas alegando que sería la que más aventuras les pudiese dar. Así que, con la dirección de esa brújula, se metieron en un mar de espesa niebla.

Un día como otro cualquiera, Serujio y Zoro se levantaron para entrenar y más tarde, fueron a comer con todos.

Después de comer, Nami se levantó como una exhalación al oír a la gaviota que repartía el periódico. Tras comprarlo volvió a la cocina y le mostró algo a sus compañeros:

\- Oe - mostrando el periódico - ¿Habéis visto esto, chicos?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué es, Nami? - preguntó Usopp con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer han modificado algunas recompensas en estos dos años. - comentó Nami – Las de la mayoría de nosotros sigue igual que las de Enies Lobby, las que han cambiado han sido las de Luffy y Serujio. - explicó.

\- Será por el lío que montaron en Marineford. - dijo Sanji.

\- Y, ¿cuáles son? - preguntó Serujio con mucha curiosidad.

\- Pues... - decía la navegante abriendo el periódico – La de Luffy ha subido hasta los... ¡ de berries! - dijo atónita.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos.

\- ¡Felicidades, Luffy! - dijo Serujio con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias, hermano! Seguro que la tuya no se queda para nada atrás. - dijo Luffy rodeando a Serujio con un brazo mientras ambos reían.

Lo que ni el haki de observación más potente del mundo pudo preveer, fue el puñetazo por parte de la navegante a Serujio y Luffy.

\- ¡NO ES MOTIVO PARA ESTAR CONTENTOS, IDIOTAS! - gritó la navegante.

Los demás tranquilizaron a Nami, y ésta prosiguió.

\- Bueno... - dijo volviendo a extender el periódico – Y la de Serujio es... - Nami hizo una pausa en la que se quedó pálida, boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos – N-No puede ser...

\- ¿Qué, Nami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto es? - insistieron todos.

\- O-Ocho... cientos... mil... millones... - dijo la pelirroja como pudo.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEE!? - dijeron todos con la boca completamente abierta - ¿¡!? - repitieron impactados.

\- Bueno... - dijo Luffy pensativo - Si lo pensáis, tampoco es tan descabellado. Serujio consiguió salvar a Ace en Marineford, se escapó de Enies Lobby, traicionando a la Marina y tiene un poder de destrucción de escala masiva sin haber consumido ninguna akuma no mi... así que tiene sentido. - explicó el capitán.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la explicación tan RAZONADA de su CAPITÁN. Pero luego vieron que tenía sentido.

\- Mm... - se quedó Nami algo pensativa, ya había demasiadas referencias a los poderes del castaño y estaba muerta de ganas de preguntar - Supongo que Luffy tiene razón. Bueno chicos voy a hacer mapas, no quiero que nadie me moleste. - todos asintieron y Nami se fue a su cuarto.

Serujio estaba algo triste, pues no pudo hablar con ella en todo el día, y últimamente es algo que hacían bastante a menudo, así que para desconectar un poco y al ver que Zoro no iba a entrenar porque estaría ocupado con Robin, se le ocurrió jugar un rato con Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook. Y Franky volvió al taller.

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilo.

Estuvieron relajados toda la tarde y después de cenar le dijeron a Serujio que le tocaba la guardia.

Aquella noche era muy tranquila, aparentemente no había ningún peligro a la vista y la noche era muy agradable, a pesar de la niebla. A Nami le costaba dormir y se desveló.

\- Uhm... - al ver la figura del guerrero recortada en la noche se puso colorada - "No entiendo bien mis sentimientos... ¿por qué cuando lo veo me siento bien pero insegura? No lo entiendo. ¿Significa esto que me gusta? No sé, estoy confusa..." - de pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo - "¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son esos?" - pensó al ver acercarse un barco de la Marina.

\- Mm... - al ver que un marine entraba en el barco, abandonó su puesto de guardia y se dirigió a él - ¿Puedo ayudarle? - se ocultó un poco en su pelo para que no lo reconocieran, y en la noche, parecía que no fue identificado.

\- Sí, por favor. ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo el marine.

\- Etto... - Serujio se encogió de hombros - No lo sé. Siento no poder ayudarle. Además, con ésta niebla es bastante difícil saber algo así. - contestó.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿no tienen un navegante o una navegante a bordo? - preguntó el marine insistente.

\- Lo siento, pero está dormida. No se le puede molestar, está cansada. - dijo ante la atenta mirada de Nami, que les seguía atentamente observando desde la ventana de su cuarto.

\- Lo siento, chico, pero la vas a tener que despertar... - dijo en un tono chulo y echándose mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

\- No. - puso una mirada intimidante - Lo siento, señor, pero he dicho que no se la despierta y punto. - Nami se quedó roja viendo cómo el guerrero la defendía.

\- Oe, oe... - dudó el marine al ver su intimidante mirada - TÚ ERES SERUJIO NO HAIKYO. - gritó.

\- "Mierda" - pensó el guerrero - Shigan. - dijo en un susurro, matando al marine. Cuando vio que todos los marines del otro barco estaban en la cubierta, despiertos, se lanzó hacia ellos con el geppo - AXIO. - reclamó al demonio cuando estaba en el barco marine. Fácilmente derrotó a todos los Marines y extendió su demoníaca garra hacia arriba cerrando su puño y activando el haki de armadura - GYOJIN KARATE... PUÑO DE 20,000 LADRILLOS. - dijo pegando ese gran puñetazo a la cubierta, hundiendo el barco militar.

Con el geppo salió del agua y aterrizó en la cubierta desactivando a Axio.

\- "Mm..." - completamente impresionada por la actuación del castaño - "Entonces, a eso se referían los chicos con poderes sobrehumanos, era eso. Es increíble..." - sentía cada vez más curiosidad por el guerrero.

\- Ag... - se quitó su ceñida camiseta de hombreras - Debo darme un baño o me resfriaré. - se encaminó al baño de arriba a darse una rápida ducha, ya que estaba de guardia.

\- "Oh..." - al ver el torso desnudo del joven se excitó bastante y a la vez sintió una gran curiosidad por sus extrañas cicatrices - "Bufff... ¿por qué estoy así ahora? De repente tengo mucho calor... y ¿cómo se habrá hecho ese chico esas marcas? Alguna vez tengo que hablar con él de esas cosas..." - pensó muy colorada.

\- Uf, qué bien. - tras su breve ducha, Serujio se pasó por la cocina y, con una botella de sake en la mano, volvió a su puesto de guardia, sin camiseta, y con una toalla al cuello - Bueno, esperemos que el resto de la noche sea tranquilita. - echó un trago de sake y bostezó - Porque tengo sueño. - dijo el chico para sí, acomodándose en su puesto de guardia.

Cuando los demás se despertaron, Serujio se encaminó hacia el cuarto de los chicos para dormir. Por el camino se cruzó con Nami.

\- Etto... - algo roja y con la voz entrecortada por la vergüenza - Oe... Serujio... emm... yo... tenía que decirte una cosa...

\- ¿Uhm? - aunque tenía mucho sueño, Serujio le dedicó una agradable y gran sonrisa - ¿Qué es, Nami?

\- Pues... tengo que preguntarte varias cosas, jajaja. - dijo Nami con una sonrisa de complicidad - Te dejo dormir.

\- Vale. - contestó con una agradable sonrisa - Gracias, Nami. Pero luego hablamos, ¿vale?

\- ¡Sí! - una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro - Ahora vete a descansar anda, "que has tenido una noche movidita"- pensó Nami.

\- Sí, voy. - se fue con una sonrisa y una mueca de duda a su cuarto para descansar - "¿Qué querrá decirme Nami?'' - pensó Serujio - "Bueno, de momento voy a dormir un poco".

El guerrero se despertó a la hora de comer. Después de la comida, Nami se fue a su cuarto haciéndole a Serujio un gesto de que quería hablar con él. El castaño la siguió fuera, pero cuando salieron se encontraron con que la niebla era aún más densa y dificultaba bastante la vista y el rumbo. Así que Serujio y Nami tuvieron que dejar su conversación para luego, porque Nami lo debía controlar bien todo.

Serujio se fue entrenar al gimnasio, Franky seguía en su proyecto, Zoro se fue a echar la siesta con Robin, que estaba leyendo, y Sanji, después de fregar los platos se fue a entrenar con Serujio.

Pasó la tarde y, después de cenar, dijeron a Nami que le tocaba la guardia.

Esa noche hacía más frio que la anterior, debido a la extraña y fría niebla.

Serujio, que no podía dormir ya que hace poco que había dormido y también estaba pensando en aquellas preguntas de Nami, se levantó y fue a verla al puesto de guardia.

\- Hola, Nami-chan. - dijo dulcemente, acercándose a la navegante con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola, Serujio-kun. - dijo algo ruborizada. Estaba sentada, con su bikini verde, el vaquero y tiritando por el frío.

\- Pero Nami. - dijo sorprendido - ¿¡Qué haces así!? Te vas a resfriar. Espera un momento. - fue al cuarto de los chicos, cogió su manta y se la extendió a la pelirroja por el cuerpo - Aquí tienes, así estarás mejor. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- G-gracias, Serujio. - contestó la chica colorada por la actitud tan atenta del guerrero - Eres muy atento. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- No es nada. - dijo aún de pie mirando hacia otro lados. A los dos segundos volvió a mirar aquellos preciosos ojos color miel - Y... ¿de qué me querías hablar, Nami? - preguntó con un agradable tono.

\- ¡Ah, sí! - le hizo a Serujio un gesto para que se sentase a su lado, para compartir la manta - Pues veras... yo...emm... - estaba muy dubitativa y tímida, demasiado tímida para ser Nami.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? - se sentó a su lado, pegado a ella, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran - Sabes que me puedes preguntar o contar lo que quieras, ¿no? - dijo el guerrero con una gran y amable sonrisa.

\- Etto... - Nami despejó un poco sus ideas - Mm... sí claro. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa que ruborizó a Serujio.

\- Bueno, entonces dime, pelirroja. -dijo escuchándola atentamente.

\- Pues verás... yo te quería preguntar sobre esos poderes sobrehumanos tuyos de los que hablan los chicos... ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó la navegante.

\- Mm... - sacó su mano por encima de la manta – Pues... yo creo que, si no es a los del CP9, se referirán a esto... - puso su mano como una garra - Axio. - de su brazo empezó a brotar el humo negro del demonio que se compactó en una garra - Vencí a este demonio en el inframundo y me otorgó sus poderes. - dijo el chico echando una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡En el inframundo!? - dijo Nami muy impactada.

\- Sí. - la miró con un gesto relajador – Verás, yo fui allí para volver atrás en el tiempo y salvar a Ace en la batalla de Marineford.

\- ¿¡En el tiempo!? - preguntó Nami, que seguía muy sorprendida - Pero... ¿¡cómo es eso posible!?

\- Pues verás, es que a mi hermano lo mataron en la "primera" batalla de Marineford. Sengoku hizo un apagón de medios para que yo no me enterase, pero conseguí viajar al pasado y salvarlo. Por el camino, conseguí estos poderes y también aprendí el gyojin karate de Jimbei. - explicó Serujio.

\- Guau... - dijo Nami absolutamente fascinada con su historia - Serujio, eso que hiciste por tu hermano... es muy honorable. - le dio un beso en la mejilla por su hazaña, que consiguió que el chico se sonrojase un poco.

\- Bueno... - pensando en sus hermanos, miró al cielo - Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera de mis hermanos habría hecho lo mismo por mí. - se quedó un momento pensativo y luego se giró hacia la pelirroja y la sonrió - Y... ¿qué era lo otro que querías decirme?

\- ¡Ah! - se acordó de repente y miró hacia su torso con un poquito de vergüenza - Pues... era... lo de... tus cicatrices... ¿Cómo se puede hacer alguien semejantes cicatrices? - preguntó la chica.

\- Oh... - se quitó la camiseta, lo que produjo un gran sonrojo a la navegante - Pues todo esto fue cuando estuve en Enies Lobby. Estas diez marcas de arriba y de abajo, fueron culpa de Jabura, con la Pistola de Diez Dedos de Luz de Luna. La gran raja del centro fue por el Amadenachi de Kaku. Y por último las dos grandes marcas de arriba y abajo de la raja, fueron causadas por el Roku-Ou-Gan de Lucci. - explicó Serujio.

\- Vaya... - no salía de su asombro mientras con su mano tocaba el firme pecho del guerrero - Esto es increíble, Serujio. - dijo Nami mientras deslizaba el dedo por sus cicatrices. De repente dio un gran tiritón a causa del frío.

\- Oe, oe – Serujio, preocupado por la chica, le tocó un poco los brazos y los hombros - Dios santo, Nami, estás helada, ven. - le dio un abrazo para que entrase en calor, juntando su fría cara a su pecho.

\- Muchas gracias, Serujio... - sonrojada a más no poder entre los brazos del castaño - Yo te... "vamos, dilo, te quiero, no es tan difícil..." te lo agradezco mucho. - dijo Nami.

\- No es nada. - la apretó un poco como para que ese abrazo fuese eterno - Verás Nami, yo también te tenía que decir una cosa. - dijo el castaño.

\- Dime, Serujio. - dijo Nami sin retirar la cabeza de su cómoda posición.

\- Etto... - comenzó el chico muy rojo - Pues verás, es que yo... hace tiempo que quería decir que te q-

De repente el Sunny tuvo fuertes turbulencias, como si fuese a ser tragado por un remolino de agua. Serujio y Nami rompieron su abrazo y a ambos les dio mucha rabia. Todos se acercaron a ver lo que era. La niebla comenzó a disiparse, mientras se descubría una gran compuerta cerrándose, y una gran isla. Esto era muy raro. Todos se quedaron extrañados.

Eso a todos les dio muy mala espina. Entre la niebla y esa isla, parecía Thriller Bark. Nami, quizá por los cambios de temperatura sobre su cuerpo, se mareó y cayó al suelo. El guerrero fue rápidamente hacia ella.

\- Nami, Nami, vuelve. Oe, Nami, soy yo. Soy Serujio, vuelve. - decía el guerrero cogiendo a la pelirroja de los hombros.

\- Mm... - con la mirada perdida, al escuchar la voz del guerrero, Nami volvió en sí - Tranquilos, estoy bien. Me voy a dar una ducha relajante y voy a ir a dormir, estoy cansada.

\- Oe, Nami – dijo Luffy preocupado por su navegante - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, de verdad, no os preocupéis. - contestó ella y giró su mirada al guerrero - Por cierto, Serujio, luego seguiremos hablando. - le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue a la ducha.

\- Claro, Nami. Ahora descansa. - dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente.

Ya en su cuarto, Nami se estaba duchando cuando escuchó un gruñido dentro de la ducha y unos brazos que la agarraron de sus antebrazos.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! - gritó Nami.

\- Ahora sí que te haré mía... - dijo la bestia invisible en un perturbador susurro.

\- ¿¡A-Absalom!? - dijo Nami muy asustada.

\- Tienes buena memoria, ¿eh? - dijo la bestia tapando la boca de Nami y lamiendo su cuello – la última vez te escapaste, pero esta vez que Moria-sama ha vuelto, no te dejaré escapar.

\- ¿¡Uhm!? - al escuchar ese potente grito se plantó allí y sin mirar a Nami, activó su haki de observación - Siento entrar así Nami. AXIO. - extendió su potente garra hacia Absalom, al que había localizado con el haki y salió de las duchas agarrándolo bien fuerte, incluso haciéndole sangre.

\- Gñnn – gruñó Absalom resistiéndose - Suéltame idiota, al final esa zorrita será mi esposa. - farfulló.

\- Grr... - con sus ojos de color rojo brillante y aumentando la presión en su agarre, estaba arrastrando a ese infeliz a la barandilla del barco - BASTARDO, COMO VUELVAS A LLAMAR "ZORRITA" A NAMI, TE MATARÉ OTRA VEZ CUANDO NOS VEAMOS EN EL INFIERNO. - dijo clavándole las garras con el shigan.

\- ¡AAAG! - se quejó desangrándose - ¿Cómo que ''otra vez''? - masculló.

\- Sí, malnacido. - extendió su garra muy arriba y lo estrelló en el agua con un potente puñetazo y no soltó su agarre en un buen rato - ¡NO TE METAS CON NAMI! - el guerrero volvió con la traumatizada pelirroja y con una toalla. Entró sin mirar en la ducha y le dio a Nami la toalla. Al ver que la chica estaba sentada en el suelo cogiendo sus rodillas con sus manos, la ayudó – Vamos, Nami. - la cubrió con la toalla y se la llevó en brazos. La dejó tranquilamente en su cama y echó a todo el mundo de allí, que lo único que hacía era agobiar a la joven.

\- No hay derecho, ¿por qué tú sí que puedes ver casi desnuda a Nami y los demás no? - se quejó Sanji.

\- ¡IDIOTA! - ante su insensibilidad, Serujio le plantó un duro puñetazo y lo mandó a la otra punta del barco - ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE TRAUMATIZADA. ¿¡CREES QUE YO SOY COMO TÚ!? SÓLO QUIERO AYUDARLA.

\- ¡OE! - gritó Luffy dirigiéndose a su hermano - Serujio, entra allí y tranquiliza a Nami. A partir de ahora la protegerás tú, no te separes de ella. - ordenó – Y no os volváis a pelar de esa manera. - dijo con tono de autoridad.

\- Sí. - Serujio sólo asintió y entró a la habitación con Nami – Nami, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Serujio! - se lanzó a los brazos del guerrero llorando aún solo con la toalla puesta - Muchas gracias. Me has salvado de esa cosa. - le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo - Yo... no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieses estado allí. - se tranquilizó mucho con la presencia del guerrero y el contacto con él.

\- Oe, oe... - con una gran sonrisa, Serujio se separó un poco de Nami - Bueno, cámbiate y descansa un poco, te vendrá bien. - dijo encaminándose a la salida del cuarto.

\- Oe. - Nami agarró el brazo del joven - Espera, Serujio. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo? Por favor. - dijo con una mueca de miedo ante su traumática experiencia.

\- Claro, Nami – dijo Serujio con una gran sonrisa - No te preocupes. - se dio la vuelta - Vamos cámbiate, y no te preocupes, yo no soy tan pervertido como Sanji o Brook, yo no miraré.

\- Gracias, Serujio - le dio otro beso en la mejilla - Eres el mejor. - cuando Nami le dijo esto, Serujio se sonrojó y Nami se cambió y se metió en la cama - ¿Te quedas aquí conmigo? - le preguntó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se tumbase a su lado.

\- Claro, Nami, no te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí contigo siempre que quieras. - se tumbó a su lado - De todos modos, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ese bastardo...

\- S-Serujio... - con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a sus brazos - No sé como puedo agradecerte todo esto... - así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle al guerrero un beso.

\- Oh... Nami-chan... - la agarró de la nuca con una mano y de la cadera con la otra y la dio un apasionado beso que la pelirroja correspondió sin dudarlo un segundo. Se separó de ella para tomar aire - Lo que te iba a decir antes en la guardia es que... te quiero, Nami. - confesó el guerrero.

\- Yo también te quiero, Serujio. - dijo Nami emocionada, se lanzó a sus labios una vez más, pero el castaño notó que estaba agotada y la interrumpió aunque él no quería.

\- Nami, nada me hace más feliz que esto, pero ahora debes descansar. - la dejó en su cama y tras darle otro dulce beso, el chico se fue.

Nami se quedó allí dormida y Serujio se pasó por la cocina. Allí estaba Sanji, aún con la marca de su puño.

\- Oe, Sanji... - se acercó al rubio - Lo siento mucho. Aquello que te dije... y el puñetazo... perdón. - dijo Serujio cabizbajo.

\- No te preocupes, Guerrero. - le miró con buena cara - Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Nami estaba traumatizada por la experiencia y yo solté aquella gilipollez... - le miró con media sonrisa – Todo olvidado.

\- Me alegro de oír eso... - elchico cogió una botella de sake de la cocina y se fue al gimnasio.

Entró al gimnasio y allí se encontró a Zoro entrenando y a Robin mirándole, atentamente.

\- Hola chicos. Tomad. - les entregó la botella con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Uhm? - Zoro paró un momento de entrenar ante la entrada del castaño - ¿Y esto a qué viene?

\- Jajaja... - Robin soltó una leve carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano - ¿Es que no lo pillas? Enhorabuena, Guerrero. - dijo la arqueóloga.

\- Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Lo ves? - dijo Zoro en un tono algo burlón.

\- Etto... sí... - dijo Serujio. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió – Todos están reunidos abajo, hay que ir.

Bajaron a cubierta, y todos decidieron un plan.

\- Pero... - dijo Brook con un gesto muy serio que el guerrero nunca había visto - Thriller Bark... ¿Qué hacen aquí en el Nuevo Mundo?

\- No lo sé. - dijo Luffy también muy serio - Pero debemos tener cuidado e intentar pasar desapercibidos.

\- Gññ... - Franky salió del taller pegando un fuerte alarido y haciendo su habitual postura - ¡SÚUUUUPEEEER! ¡Ya acabé mi proyecto! - todos fueron a taparle la boca y le chistaron - ¿¡Qué pasa!? - les preguntó extrañado, al ver que sus nakamas le señalaban el gran castillo de la isla, tragó saliva - ¿¡THRILLER BARK!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

Con los alaridos de Franky, cientos de zombis se plantaron en el Sunny, aunque los chicos acabaron con ellos rápida y fácilmente. Serujio también estaba pendiente de Nami que, al enterarse de lo de Thriller Bark, estaba muy preocupada, pero aún en su cuarto, porque estaba muy cansada. Lo malo fue que de repente se disipó la niebla y en frente de ellos se pudo ver una gran sombra con miles de zombis detrás. ¡Era Moria!

\- Kisisisisisi. Mugiwaras. Ahora si que os mataré a todos. - amenazó Moria.

\- ¡Eso habrá que verlo! - dijo Luffy en posición de combate - GEAR SECOND.

\- DIABLE JAMBLE. Vamos Luffy. - dijo Sanji.

\- KIKI KYUTORYU. Vamos a eliminar a este desgraciado. - dijo Zoro.

\- ¡Aaaaah! - Serujio activó el haki de armadura - Vamos allá, chicos.

Los cuatro iban a lanzar a por él cuando de repente el Shichibukai les quitó a todos las sombras, pero no las absorbió, las puso enfrente suya y empezó a golpearlas duramente. Ninguno de la banda sintió nada y los cuatro que activaron sus poderes se lanzaron a por Moria. Cuando estaban en pleno aire Moria les puso otra vez sus doloridas sombras. Todos recibieron aquel daño de golpe. Las sombras que Moria golpeó especialmente fueron las de Serujio, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji para que no le molestasen. Ellos cuatro sangraban mucho y estaban en el suelo. Los demás también estaban derrotados pero por suerte no sangraban tanto.

\- Kisisisisi. - rió Moria - ¿Lo veis, idiotas?. Os mataré. Y ahora, el truco final. SOMBRA DE ASGARD. - absorbió las sombras de los zombis que tenia detrás, haciéndose muy grande y gordo - Kisisisisi. Os mostraré mi nueva técnica. METRALLETA DE SOMBRAS. - todas las sombras que absorbió salieron disparadas por su boca con la potencia de las balas de una ametralladora, destrozando a los mugiwaras y al Sunny. Rompió una esquina del cuarto de la chicas y recuperando sus sombras y haciéndose grande otra vez se fijó en Nami. - Kisisisi.

\- N-Nami... - Serujio levantó la vista todo lo que pudo y al ver que Moria se fijó en Nami riéndose, se empezó a incorporar - Axio... - susurró y el humo negro comenzó a invadir sus brazos y piernas.

\- Kisisisisi. - Moria cogió a Nami con su mano. Esta no estaba inconsciente pero no se podía resistir porque estaba muy débil - Cogeré a esta zorrita pelirroja... - a Serujio se le iluminaron los ojos en un rojo brillante cuando escuchó aquello, y sus garras y piernas se compactaron en las del demonio - La llevaré a mi barco... - Serujio cada vez se incorporaba más rápido y más cabreado. Él no podía moverse, no podía ganar, no podía ni con su alma, por no poder, no podía casi ni respirar, pero era Nami, tenía que poder - Allí me casaré con ella... - Serujio ya estaba de pie y se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, con el haki de armadura aún activado - Y LA HARÉ MÍA. KISISISISI.

\- Oe, oe, oe... - llamó Serujio la atención absolutamente enfadado y se hizo tan grande como Moria, gracias a sus poderes demoníacos. Estiró su garra y agarró al Shichibukai del cuello fuertemente - ESCUCHAME BIEN, SEBOSO BASTARDO. VAS A SOLTAR A NAMI, TE VAS A IR A TU ASQUEROSO BARCO, NO VOLVERÁS A MOLESTARNOS Y YO ME OCUPARÉ DE MATARTE RÁPIDO.

\- ¡Buaag! - exclamó Moria perdiendo ya algunas sombras por la boca debido a la presión del guerrero - ¿Y si no quiero, qué, Serujio no Haikyo? - dijo desafiante.

\- Si no quieres... - muy enfadado sacó su media sonrisa y apretó más el cuello de Moria - ENTONCES TE MATARÉ DESPACIO. ¡SUÉLTALA!

\- V-Vale, ya está, tranquilo. - obedeció Moria completamente asustado soltando a la navegante con cuidado en su cama.

\- Muy bien... - dijo el guerrero cargando su otro brazo - PUÑO DE 20000 LADRILLOS. - impactó en el estómago del Shichibukai, lanzándolo contra el castillo, desde la proa del barco - GEPPO, SORU. - siguió rápidamente a Moria, y se plantó en poco tiempo en el castillo, en frente suya - AHORA TE ENSEÑARÉ UNA TÉCNICA QUE HE SACADO DE MI HERMANO.

\- Uf, uf, uf... - se quejaba el Shichibukai en el suelo intentando detenerle - SOMBRAS CORTANTES. - 5 sombras afiladas atravesaron la sombra del castaño haciéndole mucho daño.

\- Ug... - exclamó Serujio sangrando mucho, aunque a pesar del daño no se detuvo - ¿¡TE CREES QUE ESO ME DETENDRÁ!? - levantó su pierna derecha por encima de su cabeza. - GYOJIN KARATE... ¡PATADA...

\- NOOO.

\- DE...

\- PARA!

\- 30000...

\- NO LO HAGAS!

\- LADRILLOS! - su potente técnica impactó en el suelo del castillo rompiendo Thriller Bark por la mitad - Ahora te hundirás con tu nave, Mora.

\- Grr... Maldito... Serujio... - dijo Moria en el suelo muy magullado, sin poder levantarse.

\- Tienes lo que te mereces. - dijo Serujio - GEPPO, SORU. - se fue al Sunny y en poco tiempo se depositó sobre la cubierta, muy cansado y casi desangrándose. Consiguió llegar al cuarto de Nami como pudo - N-nami, ¿e-estás bien...? - preguntó casi en un susurro y luego se desplomó en el suelo debido a sus heridas.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - Nami lo sacó de su habitación y buscó al médico - ¡CHOPPER! ¡CHOPPER! VEN DEPRISA.

\- OE - desde la enfermería la avisó - Nami, estoy aquí con los demás, ven.

\- ¡Sí! - se llevó a Serujio con cuidado a la enfermería pasando su brazo por su hombro - Vamos, Serujio, te pondrás bien. - el chico no contestó porque estaba inconsciente. Llegaron a la enfermería - Aquí lo tienes Chopper, por favor ayúdale rápido.

\- Vamos. - al ver las heridas de Serujio se giró hacia Robin, que estaba allí con Zoro, agarrándole de la mano - Robin, ¿puedes curar a Zoro, Luffy y Sanji? - la morena asintió y se puso manos a la obra - Déjamelo en esa camilla, Nami.

\- De acuerdo. - dejó al guerrero en la camilla - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Franky, Usopp y Brook están descansando en su cuarto. - informó el reno - Y estos tres dentro de poco podrán volver a su cuarto también. - echó una mirada al castaño - El que me preocupa es Serujio... - ante la mirada de preocupación de Nami, el renito la tranquilizó con una sonrisa - Pero tranquila, yo le curaré. Por cierto, Robin si ya has acabado con eso, vete a descansar.

\- No, Chopper, yo me quiero quedar aquí. - dijo con mirada de sorpresa.

\- Te preocupa Zoro, ¿eh...? - dijo ante la mirada de asombro de las dos chicas, ya que se dio cuenta de eso - Pero debes descansar. - Robin sabía que Chopper tenía razón así que no discutió más y se retiró a descansar - Y tú también, Nami.

\- No hace falta, yo estoy bien, de verdad, Chopper. - dicho eso se sentó al lado de Serujio y le cogió la mano.

\- Bueno... - sabiendo que sería imposible disuadirla, Chopper no intentó convencerla más y suspiró - Vale, Nami, como quieras.

Un par de horas y más tarde Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se recuperaron un poco, y por orden de Chopper se fueron a su cuarto a descansar. Serujio tardó tres días en recuperarse, mientras que Nami esta casi siempre allí con él. Cuando el guerrero se despertó se alegró mucho porque lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa de Nami, y lo primero que hizo la navegante fue darle un beso.

Serujio volvió a entrenar con normalidad y la banda puso rumbo a Punk Hazard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas a todos una semana más. Para el capítulo que vais a leer a continuación me inspiré en un videojuego de One Piece con una idea muy original que me gustó mucho. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Capítulo 11 - "La maldición de Punk Hazard"

La tripulación seguía su rumbo normal cuando un día como otro cualquiera, sonó el den den mushi del barco. Éste fue respondido por Sanji.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - dijo el cocinero.

\- ¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay alguien? - contestó una voz histérica al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, te oímos. ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sanji mientras los demás miembros de la tripulación se acercaban.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó la voz del den den mushi.

\- Oe, oe, más bien dinos quién eres t-

Luffy interrumpió la frase de Sanji agarrando el altavoz.

\- Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el capitán preocupado.

Sanji le pegó una patada a Luffy alegando que dio demasiada información. El revuelo de las tripulación cesó cuando volvió a hablar la voz del den den mushi.

\- ¿Mugiwara-ya...? - dijo en tono bajo.

A Serujio le resultaron familiares los matices de la voz.

\- ¿No será...? - dijo el guerrero en voz baja – Nah, él no pediría una llamada de socorro... o... - dijo para sí.

\- Como sea – volvió a intervenir el interlocutor – Estoy en la isla llena de hielo y magma, por favor, ¡venid a rescatarme! - pidió el hombre con sonidos de disparos de fondo.

En ese momento se cortó la transmisión. Tras un rato de silencio, Serujio intervino.

\- Bueno, Luffy, tú decides, ¿vamos a salvar a esa persona?

\- Hm... ¡pues claro! Seguro que en esa isla tan rara tenemos un montón de aventuras. - dijo el chico de goma muy emocionado.

Llegaron a la isla cuyo nombre era Punk Hazard. Era una isla muy extraña. Una parte estaba helada, y la otra estaba llena de lava y con un calor sofocante. Todos se llevaron su ropa de invierno para la parte helada. Serujio complementó su vestimenta habitual con una chaqueta blanca que llevaba la Jolly Roger de los Mugiwaras en la espalda, tenía una capucha y era larga y muy cálida. La tripulación decidió separarse en dos grupos para explorar la isla. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin y Serujio se fueron a la parte cálida y los demás a la parte helada. En la parte cálida, aparentemente solo había lava, cuando descubrieron un enorme dragón. Serujio y Luffy le distrajeron y Zoro le cortó la cabeza. Como allí no había nada más aparte de lava, decidieron ir a la parte fría. Se abrigaron y buscaron a los demás. Pronto se encontraron con ellos y con Trafalgar Law, uno de los once supernovas que estaban en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Estaban luchando contra la Marina en una fábrica y el grupo de la zona cálida enseguida fue a ayudarles. Law, con algo más de cancha gracias a la ayuda de los demás hizo con su poder una gran room y derrotó a los marines. Los demás, junto a Brook que estaba fuera esperando a Luffy y compañía, entraron. Serujio al ver a Law le dio un abrazo.

\- ¡Oe! ¿Qué tal, Law? ¿Cómo tú por aquí? - preguntó Serujio con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Je... Pues nada, matando unos pocos marines. - contestó él.

\- Oe, oe - exclamó Serujio sorprendido - Espera un segundo, ¿la llamada de socorro era tuya?

\- Em... bueno... sí. - confesó Law mirando al suelo.

\- Jajaja. Te estás ablandando. - dijo el guerrero estallando en carcajadas.

Luffy, como todos los demás, estaba atónito,así que preguntó.

\- Pero, ¿¡vosotros os conocéis!?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, que tú no lo sabías. - dijo Serujio - Pues sí. Antes de que tu vinieras a Sabaody, Law y yo nos conocimos.

Tras la explicación, Serujio echó un vistazo a la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de fábrica es esta? Parece un laboratorio.

Efectivamente parecía un laboratorio secreto más que una fábrica. Había diales (unos aparatos tecnológicos desarrollados en Skypiea que tenían muchas funciones como dar luz, absorber golpes y devolverlo, echar aire, etc.) de color morado en unas cajas en las paredes. Todos menos Luffy, Nami, Serujio y Law cogieron uno para verlos, pero aparentemente no hacían nada.

\- Zejajajaja. Bienvenidos. - dijo una voz de entre las sombras - No soltéis los diales, anda. -

Justo cuando iban a soltarlos, empezó a emanar de ellos una extraña niebla morada.

\- Eso que tenéis en vuestras manos, son diales de frenesí. Y yo tengo en mi poder el dial que los controla, el dial de operaciones. Zejajajaja. - rió la voz misteriosa.

Serujio puso los ojos como platos.

\- NO RESPIRÉIS LA NIEBLA. - Nami, Luffy y Law hicieron caso a Serujio, pero los demás parecían cono hipnotizados - Grrr. TEACH, ESCORIA. SAL DONDE PUEDA VERTE.

\- "¿¡Teach!? ¿¡Cómo puede ser que esté aquí Kurohige!?" - pensó Law sorprendido.

Kurohige salió de entre las sombras.

\- Zejajajaja. Me has pillado, Serujio no Haikyo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. ZORO. - gritó el pirata de negra barba

Al oír esto, el espadachín se lanzó con sus katanas hacia Nami.

Serujio, activando el haki, se abalanzó para proteger a Nami, recibiendo el golpe de Zoro y quedando en el suelo, con bastante sangre.

\- AAAAH. Zoro, para, lucha contra el control. TEACH, BASTARDO. - dijo escupiendo sangre y poniéndose en pie - Law, rompe los diales, deprisa.

\- Sí. - contestó - ROOM. TACT. - en la room hizo que todos los diales explotasen, excepto el de Kurohige, que consiguió guardarlo bien.

Luffy, mientras los demás se recuperaban del trance, decidió atacar a Kurohige.

\- GRRR. ¡KUROHIGEEE! - exclamó lanzándose a por él - GOMU GOMU NO... ELEPHANT GUN. - lanzó el puño contra Kurohige pero este lo absorbió y desvió con su oscuridad.

Kurohige llamó a su tripulación y colocaron diales de frenesí a Robin, Usopp, Franky, Brook y al malherido Serujio. Kurohige los activó y entraron en su control. Teach y los controlados escaparon del laboratorio, pero se encontraron con otros miembros de la Marina y con Smoker. Estos les detuvieron suficiente tiempo como para que los demás mugiwaras les cogiesen. La escurridiza tripulación de Kurohige les puso un dial de frenesí a Sanji y a Zoro. Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Law retrocedieron un poco. Luffy intentó romper los diales de sus nakamas pero Serujio le detuvo.

\- Zejajajaja. Muy bien, Serujio. Ahora mata a la chica. - ordenó Teach.

Serujio se lanzó hacia Nami y esta, con gesto serio y decidido, aunque algo asustada, no se movió

\- SHIGAN. - exclamó el guerrero extendiendo su dedo hasta unos pocos milímetros de la frente de la pelirroja, pero ahí se detuvo - Grr... Na...mi... No... puedo... - cogió su dial y lo destruyó con su mano - UAAAAAH. KUROHIGE, ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA. - se iba a lanzar hacia él pero Nami le cogió del brazo y el guerrero se giró.

\- SERUJIO, VAMOS A RETIRARNOS. - dijo Law.

Serujio se detuvo y escaparon hacia el Sunny. El barco estaba bloqueado por la Marina, pero Law y Luffy se deshicieron rápidamente de ellos. Los cuatro Mugiwaras que quedaron y Law escaparon de aquella horrible isla a bordo del Sunny. Chopper curó los cortes que Zoro provocó en la espalda del guerrero, que gracias al haki de armadura de Serujio, no fueron nada especialmente grave, así que esa noche se quedó él de guardia.

En aquella guardia, Serujio pensaba demasiado, pensaba demasiadas cosas que podrían llegar a pasar.

\- "¿Y si...? ¿Y si hubiese golpeado a Nami? Aquella vez conseguí sobreponerme, pero, ¿y si me vuelve a pasar? ¿Qué haré entonces? No puedo permitir que ese cabrón de Teach me vuelva ha hacer esto" - pensaba el chico.

De repente, escuchó algunos ruidos de la habitación de las chicas, en la que ahora sólo estaba Nami.

\- Serujio... - dijo la voz temblorosa de la navegante, buscando al guerrero.

Serujio se acercó un poco a ella, que venía casi corriendo, y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Hola Nami. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó el chico con tono amable.

Nami, sollozando, lo abrazó con todas sus ganas.

\- Serujio... He tenido una pesadilla terrible. - dijo sobre el pecho del castaño.

Serujio le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla un poco.

\- No te preocupes Nami, ahora estás conmigo, no te pasará nada. - dijo Serujio sentándose en el puesto de guardia, y sentando a la chica encima suya - A ver, cuéntame lo que te ha pasado. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nami, aún con la voz algo queda, comenzó a explicar su pesadilla.

\- Pues verás... Teach te cogía y conseguía controlarte la mente, y hacía que me mataras, y tú... - hizo una pausa tragando saliva – Tú... muy triste me mataste... y luego Teach te mató a ti también. - dijo con dos lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Serujio limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Nami. Ese idiota no volverá a pillarme. Y si me pilla, ten por seguro que yo jamás te haré daño. Antes me muero yo. - dijo el guerrero con una gran sonrisa.

Nami se tranquilizó mucho con estas palabras.

\- Serujio... te quiero. - dijo agarrando las hombreras de su camiseta con fuerza y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

\- Yo también te quiero, Nami. - dijo Serujio levantándose un momento - Espera, que te voy a hacer algo para que te tranquilices.

El guerrero fue a la cocina a prepararle a Nami un rico té. Había visto a Sanji hacerlo mil veces, así que le resultó fácil. Al poco rato, volvió con Nami

\- Aquí tienes. - dijo Serujio entregándole el té con una gran sonrisa.

Nami sonrió por el atento gesto del castaño, por lo que ya mereció la pena para Serujio hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Serujio. -dijo Nami sentándose de nuevo encima del guerrero en el puesto de guardia, ahora tomando su té - Me cuidas muy bien. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- No es nada, Nami-swan. - contestó el chico

Acto seguido, le dio un beso en la frente, y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Y no te preocupes por esa pesadilla, yo jamás te haré daño. - dijo tranquilizándola.

Nami apoyó su nunca sobre el pecho de Serujio y se relajó mucho con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

\- Muchas gracias, Serujio.

\- No hace falta que las des, duerme un poco anda. - dijo acariciando su pelo suavemente.

\- ¿No te importa que me duerma aquí? - preguntó Nami.

Ante el gesto de negación del chico, Nami se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Serujio se quedó despierto, bastante preocupado por la situación que estaba pasando la tripulación. Necesitaban un plan, y lo necesitaban rápido. Entonces Serujio se puso a pensar.

\- "Si Kurohige consigue su objetivo podría perder muchas cosas, todas las personas a las que quiero, la chica a la que amo, mis hermanos...'' - en ese momento se le encendió la bombilla - ''¡PUES CLARO! Mi hermano Ace. Con la ayuda de Shirohige, podríamos derrotar a Teach. Mañana se lo diré a todos." - decidió el guerrero.

Pasó la noche y el primero en despertarse fue Law, que salió a la cubierta y vio a Serujio y Nami. Se acercó con cuidado al guerrero y, en voz baja para no despertar a la navegante, le dijo:

\- Vaya, qué escena tan romántica. - dijo con un tono de burla.

\- ¿E-eh? - dijo Serujio nervioso – No sé a qué te refieres, estaba cansada y triste, y se quedó a dormir conmigo.

\- Ya, ya... o sea que... ¿estáis juntos? - preguntó Law como una obviedad.

Serujio, muy sonrojado, se dio cuenta de que le habían pillado.

\- Sí, ¿vale? Pero estate calladito, aún no lo sabe nadie. - dijo con tono de fastidio.

\- Bueno, me alegro por ti.- dijo Law sonriente - ¿Hay algo de desayuno? - dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Te recuerdo que nuestro cocinero está ahora mismo en Punk Hazard, con el cerebro lavado por Teach. Prepárate lo que encuentres por ahí. - dijo Serujio con un gran suspiro.

\- En fin, de acuerdo. - contestó el cirujano.

Se fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno de todos. Chopper y Luffy se levantaron al oler el desayuno. No estaba tan deliciosos como los de Sanji, pero estaba muy rico. Nami se fue despertando poco a poco entre los brazos del guerrero.

\- Buenos días, guapa. - dijo Serujio con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola. - contestó la pelirroja muy feliz - Huele bien. ¿Ha preparado alguien el desayuno?

\- Sí, Law.

\- ¿Ya está despierto? - dijo Nami algo sorprendida.

\- Sí, todos lo están. Son las 10:00. - aclaró Serujio.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - dijo Nami algo preocupada - No te habré dejado dormir nada, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, si tampoco podía dormir, estaba de guardia. Duermo ahora. Pero diles a todos que hay que ir a ver a Shirohige para que nos ayude.

\- ¡Pues claro! - dijo Nami tras un rato pensando - ¡Qué listo eres! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Q-Qué va, no es nada. Me voy a dormir. - contestó Serujio sonrojado.

Mientras el guerrero dormía, la tripulación fue a ver a Shirohige a una de sus islas, en la que Law sabía que se encontraba. Diez minutos antes de llegar, Serujio se despertó y comió algo. Finalmente llegaron y desembarcaron. Tuvieron un recibimiento hostil. Al ser piratas, los capturaron y los llevaron ante Shirohige.

Shirohige, al comprobar quiénes eran los capturados, estalló en carcajadas

\- ¿Monkey D. Luffy? Gurararara. Soltadlos. - ordenó Shirohige.

La tripulación de Shirohige los liberó.

\- Y ¿qué hacéis aquí chicos? Y junto a Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte. - preguntó el yonko.

\- Verás, viejo... - comenzó a explicar Luffy con cara de preocupación - Teach ha capturado a mi tripulación y es demasiado fuerte, porque les ha lavado el cerebro con unos diales y ahora están de su parte. - ante el asombro de Shirohige, le formuló la gran pregunta - Tú... ¿podrías ayudarnos? Por favor...

Tras un rato pensando, Shirohige pegó un grito.

\- ¡ACE! VEN AQUÍ UN MOMENTO.

Ace fue enseguida ante la llamada de su capitán.

\- ¿Qué pasa, viejo? - preguntó Ace.

Al ver a sus hermanos con gesto triste, les dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Hey, chicos, ¿qué os pasa? - preguntó el comandante de fuego.

Tras la explicación de sus hermanos, Ace se giró a Shirohige.

\- Oe, papá. - le llamó Ace.

\- Dime, hijo. - dijo Shirohige con una sonrisa, pues sabía lo que le iba a decir.

\- ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí si les está pasando esto a mis hermanos!? - dijo Ace con gesto muy serio.

\- Gurararara. - se rió el yonko - No esperaba menos de ti, Ace. - se dirigió a su tripulación - HOMBRES. PARTIMOS JUNTO A ESTOS ENCLENQUES HACIA PUNK HAZARD.

Todos los de la banda de Shirohige estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los hermanos de Ace de buen grado después de lo que pasó en la gran batalla de Marineford. Así que pusieron rumbo a Punk Hazard, donde Shirohige sabía que Kurohige se estaba haciendo muy fuerte, debido a que tenía controlada a mucha gente. Aún así, navegaron decididos a recuperar a la tripulación de Luffy.

Tardaron un día y Teach se estaba haciendo muy fuerte y preparándose para abandonar Punk Hazard e irse a controlar a más gente poderosa.

Finalmente llegaron antes de la partida de Teach, pero lo tenían todo preparado para partir.

\- Bueno chicos - dijo Shirohige explicando el plan - lo principal es cortar el avance de Teach. Así que mi tripulación se enfrentará a los controlados por Teach, mientras que los Mugiwara, Law, Ace, Marco y yo nos enfrentaremos a la tripulación de Luffy, para romperles los diales. Tenemos que ser precisos, rápidos y efectivos. Pararemos a Teach, y recuperaremos a la banda de Luffy. ¿¡ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!? - todos asintieron con decisión y Shirohige sonrió - ¡PUES VAMOS ALLÁ!

Desembarcaron en Punk Hazard y todos avanzaron según el plan. Shirohige, Law, Ace, Marco, Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Serujio avanzaban raudos hacia Kurohige, y los controlados Mugiwaras les salieron al paso a orden de Teach.

\- ¡ZORO! ¡SANJI! ¡ROBIN! ¡USOPP! ¡FRANKY! ¡BROOK! PARAD POR FAVOR. SOY LUFFY, ¡HACEDME CASO! - dijo el capitán con tono de enfado.

\- Lu...ffy... - dijo Zoro agarrándose la cabeza.

De repente el control pareció que se hizo más fuerte y Zoro se lanzó a por Luffy.

Serujio pegó un puñetazo a Zoro y lo desvió de su trayectoria hacia Luffy

\- ¡Para ya, Zoro! ¡Parad todos! Haceos fuertes, ¡podéis con el control! ¡Vamos! - dijo Serujio.

Sanji le pegó una patada a Serujio y lo mandó lejos, junto con Zoro

\- Vamos Sanji, ven aquí. - dijo Serujio con gestos para provocarle.

\- Gurarara, adoro a ese maldito idiota. - dijo Shirohige en voz baja, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Law! Quitadles los diales a los demás. - dijo el guerrero.

Dicho esto, el cataño se puso a luchar contra Zoro y Sanji.

Era una pelea muy desigualada. Serujio activó su haki, y a Axio, pero aún así esos dos eran demasiado para él. En una de las brutales patadas de Sanji, el castaño cayó al suelo lleno de golpes y cortes, y sangrando bastante. Zoro se iba a lanzar a Serujio usando el Rangoku Oni Giri, pero Shirohige lo detuvo con su alabarda.

\- Gurarara. Serujio... eres un idiota. Ve a por Teach, yo entretengo a estos dos. - dijo el yonko.

El chico asintió y se fue corriendo con mucha ira al causante de todo esto.

Ace fue a ayudar a Shirohige para que saliese ileso de esa pelea. Entre los dos consiguieron romper el dial de Sanji, y con ayuda del cocinero, también liberaron a Zoro. Luffy, Law, Chopper, Nami y Marco liberaron a los demás de su control. Todos pidieron disculpas por su actitud.

\- No pasa nada, chicos. No ha sido culpa vuestra. - dijo Luffy sonriente.

Shirohige se acercó a ellos.

\- Un bonito reencuentro, pero te recuerdo, Mugiwara , que tu hermano se ha ido a por Teach. Deberías ir a ayudarlo. - dijo Shirohige.

\- Eh, claro. - dijo Luffy casi echándose a correr.

\- Yo despejaré la salida. Ace, Law, acompañad a Mugiwara. Los demás estáis demasiado débiles, ayudadme a mi. - dijo Shirohige con decisión - VAMOS ALLÁ.

Ace y Law asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

Serujio llegó al encuentro de Teach.

\- Grr. TEACH. VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO. - dijo Serujio con tono de enfado.

\- Zejajajaja. Serujio no Haikyo, ¿por qué no te conviertes en mi nakama? Dominaremos el Nuevo Mundo. Zejajaja. - propuso Teach en un último intento de salvarse.

Serujio, fingiendo pensar la proposición de Teach, se fue acercando poco a poco y activó a Axio y el haki de armadura

\- PUÑO DE 10000 LADRILLOS. - exclamó propinando un duro puñetazo a Teach - ESO NI LO PIENSES, ESCORIA.

La lucha entre Teach y Serujio empezó en ese momento. Kurohige era muy fuerte, pero el guerrero le aguantaba el tipo. Serujio lanzó un puñetazo que Teach esquivó. En ese momento, activó un vórtice oscuro, haciendo muchísimo daño al ya dolorido Serujio. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, sangrando mucho, y Teach echó mano a sus pistolas.

\- Zejajajaja. Soy el más fuerte. - declaró Kurohige cargando sus armas - ¿Algunas últimas palabras? - dijo en un tono desquiciante.

Serujio cerró los ojos activando el haki de observación y esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Sólo estas dos: ¡AHORA LUFFY! - vociferó el guerrero.

Luffy que venía corriendo detrás de su hermano, saltó por encima de él.

\- UAAAAAAAH. GOMU GOMU NO... ¡ELEPHANT GATLING! - gritó Luffy.

Ante semejante ataque de Luffy, Teach salió despedido y, en el suelo, echando una bocanada de sangre, hizo un ataque a la desesperada.

\- Mugiwara... - susurró disparando contra los hermanos.

Antes de que las balas llegasen a los chicos, Law y Ace surgieron detrás.

\- ROOM. - exclamó Law haciendo una cúpula para proteger de los proyectiles a Serujio y Luffy mientras Ace se colocó delante de Teach.

Ace colocó el puño en el estómago de Kurohige, rodeado de intenso fuego.

\- HI KEN. - hizo su famoso Puño de Fuego, del que le viene el apodo, abrasando a Teach - Este es tu fin, Teach.

\- Zejajaja. - rió Teach escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre - Una panda de críos no puede conmigo. PORQUE YO SOY KUR...

\- SHIGAN. - dijo Serujio interrumpiéndole.

Golpeó a Kurohige en el estómago con su puño de Shigan, dejándolo para el arrastre

\- Lo único que eres... es un fantoche idiota. - el dial de operaciones salió despedido de uno de sus bolsillos.

Luffy destruyó el dial con una fuerte patada.

\- Vámonos al barco chicos. Esta locura ha acabado.

La tripulación de Teach apareció y se llavaron a su capitán de ahí,

\- ¡Esto no acaba aquí, Mugiwaras! - exclamó uno de su tripulación.

Todos volvieron felices y doloridos por sus peleas al barco. Las dos tripulaciones hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar su victoria. Se fueron recuperando de sus heridas mientras festejaban sus hazañas, y los Mugiwaras les dieron las gracias a la banda de Shirohige, y cada uno se fue por su lado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola un día más lectoras y lectores a esta historia. Espero que os esté gustando mucho este relato y que continuéis disfrutándolo hasta su final. Un día más... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 12 - "La Isla Veneno"

Todos seguían en la fiesta del Sunny. Law, tras el rescate de los Mugiwara les propuso hacer una pequeña alianza para derrocar a uno de los Yonkou, uno de los cuatro grandes piratas que gobernaba el Nuevo Mundo, Kaido de las Bestias, a lo que Luffy contestó afirmativamente. Todos bebían sake, menos Luffy y Chopper, que no bebían, y Franky, que bebía Franky-Cola. Zoro, Law y Serujio hacían competiciones de comprobar quién se acababa antes su copa, vaciando así entre los tres unas seis botellas de sake. A Law ya se le notaba bastante borracho, Zoro algo achispado, y Serujio se le notaban un poco las copas, pero lo aguantaba bien. De repente se levantó la navegante.

\- Bueno, chicos, yo ya me retiro. - dijo Nami.

Todos se quejaron enérgicamente, pero la pelirroja no cambió de idea

\- Hace tiempo que no veo tranquilamente el cielo estrellado. Mañana nos vemos. - continuó.

Antes de irse, echó una pequeña mirada furtiva al guerrero con una media sonrisa pícara que hizo que este se sonrojase.

\- Ts, Serujio - le llamó Law, y se acercó a él junto con el espadachín - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vas con ella?

\- Vamos, vete con ella, es muy romántico. - añadió Zoro viendo el sonrojo de Serujio.

\- Pfjajajaja -rió el castaño - ¿Romántico? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Desde cuando sabe Roronoa Zoro de romanticismo?

Law no pudo evitar echarse también a reír, a lo que el peliverde respondió dándoles un capón

\- Pero... - añadió Serujio - supongo que tienes razón. - se incorporó y levantó el tono - Bueno chicos, yo también me voy, sigo cansado y dolorido por lo de Punk Hazard. Mañana nos vemos.

Los demás entendían su cansancio pero aún así se quejaron mucho. Sin embargo el chico cogió su chaqueta y se fue de la cocina. Llegó hasta donde estaba Nami y le colocó la chaqueta por la espalda sobre sus hombros.

\- Toma guapa, ponte esto, hace frío. - dijo depositando la prenda sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

Nami cogió la chaqueta con un sonrojo y se la puso bien.

\- Gracias, cielo. - le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla por su atento gesto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo Serujio abrazando a la chica por la espalda, entrelazando las manos alrededor de su vientre - Tenías razón, Nami-swan, la vista es preciosa... y el cielo tampoco está nada mal... - dijo con un tono agradable.

\- ¡I-Idiota...! - dijo Nami con las mejillas teñidas de rojo ante el sutil piropo del castaño - E-eres un idiota.

La navegante se giró y le besó dulcemente. Permanecieron un rato en esa postura, Nami miraba al cielo estrellado mientras agarraba las manos de Serujio que se entrelazaban a su alrededor con las suyas propias. En ese silencio tan agradable, no hacían falta palabras, pero Nami tuvo que decir algo.

\- Oye... ¿sabes que mi cuarto está allí mismo...? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara, aunque con un tono poco convencido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Serujio al fijarse en el gesto de la navegante - ¿Piensas que porque tenga alguna copa se me olvidará?

\- Bueno... - contestó ella desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Venga... - interrumpió Serujio antes de que Nami siguiese pensándose una tonta excusa, poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios para interrumpirla - Por favor, Nami, te creía más lista. Antes de olvidar eso, olvidaría cómo dar un puñetazo. - dijo con un tono desafiante.

Nami sonrió y se fueron a su cuarto. Aquella noche consumaron su amor. Al acabar, ambos querían quedarse allí, cogidos dulcemente de la mano, para siempre, pero Serujio debía volver a su cuarto. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso y el guerrero se encaminó hacia su cuarto con su camiseta en la mano, y con los pantalones un poco descolocados. Por el caminó se cruzó con Zoro y Robin, que bajaban del observatorio.

\- Bonita expresión, Guerrero. - dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa.

\- Pues como la vuestra... - dijo Serujio algo sonrojado, echando una media sonrisa.

\- Fufufu - echó Robin una pequeña carcajada tapándose con la mano - No se te escapa una, Guerrero. Bueno chicos me voy a dormir, buenas noches. - dijo dándole un beso a Zoro.

Zoro y Serujio se encaminaron hacia su cuarto para descansar. Nadie dio explicaciones, bien por la caballerosidad, bien por la timidez, pero simplemente se fueron a dormir.

Más tarde se fueron todos a la cama, excepto Luffy, que le tocaba la guardia.

Al día siguiente, después de la comida, la banda atracó en una pequeña isla. Era una extraña isla, que parecía desierta. Era ciertamente peculiar, y algo escalofriante. Luffy, Zoro, Serujio y Usopp se fueron a explorar la isla. Estaban dubitativos, ya que había una densa niebla morada, un poco extraña, parecida a la de los diales de frenesí que les trajeron de cabeza tiempo atrás. No se fiaban mucho, cuando Franky se dirigió a la partida de exploración.

\- Oe, chicos. - avisó con una gran sonrisa victoriosa - Durante los dos años de entrenamiento, oí hablar mucho de varios tesoros hundidos en el fondo del mar. - sacó unas extrañas máscaras que tenía ocultas en su espalda - TACHÁN. He conseguido hacer unas máscaras que nos permitan transformar el oxígeno del agua, filtrándolo, y pudiendo respirar bien. - al ver el extraño gesto en las caras de sus nakamas, explicó por qué se lo contaba ahora - Lo que quiero deciros con esto, es que también las podríais usar para explorar la isla de la niebla.

El equipo de exploración cogió una cada uno, felicitando a Franky por su gran invento. Se pusieron sus máscaras y desembarcaron en esa isla.

Era muy extraño. No se veía ni un alma, y la niebla era muy extraña. A Serujio el sitio le daba muy mala espina, sentimiento que compartía con Zoro. Usopp estaba tembloroso, pero aguantaba. Luffy, como siempre, iba a la aventura. Serujio, de vez en cuando, activaba el haki de observación todo lo que podía, pero solo veía niebla, ni un alma, parecía que la niebla ocultaba todo lo que tenía pulso.

En el barco, la situación parecía normal, aunque Sanji y Law también notaban algo extraño allí.

Mientras iban caminando, parecía que aquella niebla se les pegaba al cuerpo y estaban empezando a agobiarse. Después de un largo rato caminando, al no ver nada, decidieron volver. Por el camino, Serujio resbaló y se tropezó con una piedra, con tan mala suerte que su máscara se enganchó en otra piedra, y él cayó al suelo. Dio una bocanada de aire debido al golpe y enseguida se tapó la boca, para no respirar. Aunque ya era tarde, dio una gran bocanada y la niebla llegó hasta sus órganos. El guerrero empezó a toser mucho, demasiado. Tosía sangre y le resultaba casi imposible respirar.

\- ¡OE, OE! - Luffy se acercó a él ofreciéndole su máscara, para que se la fuesen turnando - SERUJIO, ¡ARRIBA! ¡VAMOS!

\- ¡Serujio! - dijo Zoro muy preocupado - ¡Vamos, arriba, tú puedes! - insistió el espadachín.

Serujio intentaba incorporarse y avanzar hacia el barco, pero antes de eso, intentaba respirar. No podía, sentía que sus órganos estaban fallando. Sentía lo mismo que aquella primera vez que sintió en su cuerpo el Roku-Ou-Gan de Lucci. Se sentía muy mal, sentía que se moría allí mismo, cuando se vieron rodeados. ¡Eran soldados de Impel Down, la gran prisión! Delante de ellos estaban Hannyabal, el vicealcaide de la prisión y un Minotauro, una bestia guardián del lugar. Y detrás de todos, como el gran líder, surgió él, ¡Magellan, el alcaide de la prisión! Todos llevaban unas mascarillas especiales, excepto Magellan. Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquella niebla, ¡era veneno! Era el veneno del Alcaide de Impel Down. Por eso Serujio se sentía desfallecer y morir. Luffy, que sintió en sus propias carnes aquel veneno, sabía que tenían que llevarse a su hermano enseguida al barco. Necesitaba tratamiento, y rápido. Luffy consiguió sobrevivir, pero su hermano lo tenía en los órganos, en su interior, necesitaba ser tratado inmediatamente.

\- ¡Grrr! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES TÚ, MAGELLAN!? - gruñó Luffy.

Magellan echó una pequeña sonrisa, pero su gesto era serio.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy, Serujio no Haikyo, Roronoa Zoro... y toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara, sois de los más buscados. Ya habéis causado suficientes problemas. Vuestras vidas acaban aquí. - dijo Maguellan. En ese instante, desvió la mirada hacia el dolorido guerrero - Empezando por él. Portgas D. Serujio, sufrirá un fallo multiorgánico severo, seguido de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Luffy, extremadamente enfadado activó su haki de armadura, para golpearle, y también activó el Gear Second.

\- GOMU GOMU NO... ¡JET PISTOL! - gritó el chico.

El increíble puñetazo de Luffy impactó en la cara del Alcaide, mandándolo muy lejos.

Los demás carceleros reaccionaron rápido, lanzándose a por los mugiwara. Zoro y Usopp se deshicieron de ellos fácilmente, protegiendo a Serujio, que seguía tendido en el suelo. Su rostro había empalidecido, el color de sus labios iba tornándose en morado, y estaba empezando a temblar.

Mientras Usopp se ocupaba de los carceleros normales, Zoro, al ver que Hannyabal y Minotauro iban a lanzarse a por su herido nakama, se tiró a por ellos usando sus tres katanas. Luffy echó una mano a Zoro, mientras Magellan se levantaba del duro golpe. Acabaron con los subordinados sin mayor problema, cuando el Alcaide les atacó con su Hidra Venenosa. Estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por Magellan, pero...

\- ¡ROOM! - sonó una voz grave.

Una gran cúpula de color azul claro surgió como de la nada, protegiéndoles del venenoso ataque.

\- ¿Uhm? - exclamó Magellan asombrado - Trafalgar Law, ¿eh? También me llevaré tu vida...

Law había venido desde el barco para ayudar, ya que habían sido atacados por unos cuantos carceleros en el Sunny, y el cirujano se olía lo que les podía pasar a sus compañeros.

\- Oe, Usopp – avisó Law al ver a Serujio en el suelo - Llévatelo al barco y dile a Chopper lo que le ha pasado. - ordenó.

El francotirador hizo caso inmediato y se llevó al dolorido guerrero de allí.

\- NO PODÉIS ESCAPAR DE LA HIDRA. - gritó el alcaide.

Magellan construyó un muro de veneno alrededor de todos ellos, sin dejar escapatoria posible.

Entre todos intentaban vencer al Alcaide, pero era un tipo bastante duro. Cada segundo contaba, y era vital para el guerrero. La derrota de Magellan era vital para él, así que, antes de desfallecer ante el gran esfuerzo que hacían sus compañeros por él, intentó aguantar y sobreponerse al veneno. Era imposible superar la ponzoña, así que empezó a pensar en todo lo importante para él: en su hermano Sabo, que murió en aquel terrible accidente; en su hermano Ace, al que salvó de morir viajando al pasado; en su hermano Luffy, que ahora mismo estaba luchando por él; en sus nakamas, Zoro, al que consideraba otro hermano, en Sanji, que le enseñaba a cocinar, Brook, que siempre le animaba con su música o sus tonterías, Franky, que le enseño bastante cosas de arquitectura, Usopp, con el que compartió muchas cosas, Chopper, que le curaba tras cada batalla, Robin, que le enseñó cosas muy interesantes, y por último, una de las personas más importantes en su vida, Nami, su chica, con la que había compartido tanto y tenía tanto que compartir...

Todo esto consiguió distraerlo bastante tiempo. Mientras el guerrero pensaba en sus cosas, Luffy, Zoro, Law y Usopp peleaban con todas sus fuerzas por la vida del castaño. Era un enemigo realmente duro. Serujio puso sus puños en el suelo, sacó fuerzas de la nada y tras una gran bocanada de sangre se puso de pie. Estaba tambaleándose, y escuchó una voz, no era de ninguno de sus nakamas, además procedía de su interior, y aunque no fuese de ninguno de sus nakamas, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

\- Serujio, déjame tomar el control, tú no puedes luchar. - pidió Axio.

\- Ya... pero... - dijo Serujio para sí, dirigiéndose al demonio.

\- Serujio – dijo el demonio con tono serio - ¡De verdad aún no te fías de mi? - al notar la preocupación del guerrero, continuó hablando - Entiendo tu preocupación, pero tú me venciste en una pelea justa, y yo te di mi palabra. Necesito que tú me dejes el control, pero recuerda siempre mis palabras: "Un demonio jamás incumple sus promesas, por eso no las ofrece a la ligera."

\- Mm... - Serujio estaba pensativo, pero ese no era un buen momento para pararse a pensar - Está bien. Vamos allá. - aceptó el chico.

Empezó a salir de la espalda del joven el humo negro demoníaco característico de Axio, sólo que esta vez, el guerrero no lo manejaba. El humo fue tomando forma y se convirtió en el gran demonio. Sólo se veía de él el cuerpo por encima de la cadera, pero eso le bastaba.

\- ¡UAAAAH! ¡LOS ENEMIGOS DE MI PROTEGIDO SON MIS ENEMIGOS! ¡Y SUS AMIGOS SERÁN LOS MIOS! - gritó Axio.

Todo el mundo se giró a la colosal apariencia de Axio. Los mugiwaras, sorprendidos, echaron una media sonrisa victoriosa, y Magellan tragó pesadamente. Axio se deshizo sin mucha dificultad de la gran hidra venenosa, con un fuerte movimiento de sus poderosas garras. También asestó un fuerte puñetazo a Magellan. Esto les dio ventaja a los demás. Luffy le golpeó con la Elephant Gatling, Zoro le cortó con el Rangoku Oni Giri, Usopp le volvió a tumbar con una bola verde especial de toro, y Law lo remató usando el Tact.

Después de la dura pelea se acercaron corriendo al castaño. Axio, al ver pasar el peligro volvió al cuerpo del joven, no sin antes pedirles a los demás que cuidaran del castaño. Los demás dieron las gracias al demonio y se llevaron al malherido guerrero, turnándose la máscara con Zoro.

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, por fin llegaron al barco. Con la derrota de Magellan, la niebla se había disipado, y todos se quitaron sus máscaras.

Luffy le explicó rápidamente la situación a Chopper, y se llevaron a Serujio corriendo a la enfermería. Luffy quería estar allí con su hermano, sin embargo estaba cansado de la pelea, y se fue con los demás a descansar. Zoro se fue con Robin a descansar. El espadachín estaba muy cansado por la pelea y por sus continuas fases de aguantar la respiración para prestarle la máscara al guerrero, así que, la pareja se quedó tumbada en la cama de Robin.

Mientras tanto, Chopper y Law estaban tratando a Serujio en la enfermería. Nami estaba con él, aferrado su débil y temblorosa mano. Los médicos estaban realmente preocupados y actuaban fría y rápidamente para no errar en su labor. Sabían que si fallaban en algo, el guerrero moriría, y encima lenta y dolorosamente. Aunque el chico estaba inconsciente, su mente no dejaba de funcionar. En ésta, el chico se encontraba en una especie de plano paralelo a la realidad, en una sala sentado junto a Axio.

\- Es increíble cómo me cuidan. - pensó Serujio muy feliz.

\- Sí. Todas y cada una de esas personas daría su vida por la tuya. - dijo Axio mirándole atentamente - Sentimiento que es mutuo... ¿me equivoco?

\- No, estás en lo cierto. - dijo el castaño con decisión.

\- Sobretodo por esa pelirroja que te aferra la mano, ¿verdad? - dijo Axio con una media sonrisa.

\- Jajaja... - rió el chico sonrojado - No se escapa una ¿eh, Axio? - dijo con una media sonrisa - Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas, ya te lo he explicado, es mi promesa, y tú eres mi protegido. - dijo Axio sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. Debería fiarme más de ti. Gracias. - dijo el guerrero con su media sonrisa.

\- De nada. Y ahora despierta ya, anda, esa gente está muy preocupada por ti. Sobretodo tu chica. Vamos. - animó el demonio, casi desafiando al chico.

Mientras en el interior del castaño sucedía todo esto, Law y Chopper hacían despliegue de sus mejores conocimientos y sus mejores medicinas. Sólo permitieron estar allí a Nami, ya que Law sabía lo suyo, y comprenddía que quisiese estar allí. Chopper se imaginó algo de ellos, así que no puso objeciones.

Serujio por dentro luchaba para despertar, pero era muy duro. Se sentía muy débil, y sentía que sus órganos no le respondían bien. Aún así, con la gran ayuda de esos dos grandes doctores, Serujio se sentía en las mejores manos posibles, y con la mano de su pelirroja agarrando la suya, se sentía con mucha fuerza. Consiguió despertar ante la alegría de Law, Chopper y Nami. Esta iba a darle un beso a Serujio, pero Law la detuvo con una Room, intercambiándola con una silla, haciendo así que acabase besando a la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nami despegando los labios de la pared bastante enfadada.

\- Entiendo que estés contenta, pero sería conveniente esperar un par de días, para estar absolutamente seguros de que ya no tiene ninguna pizca de veneno en su cuerpo. - dijo Law con gesto serio.

\- Vaaale... - dijo la navegante algo resignada.

\- Ahora debes ir a descansar, Serujio. - dijo Chopper.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Serujio aún con la respiración algo entrecortada - Chopper, tú mandas. - se incorporó, sentándose en la camilla - Muchas gracias por todo, chicos. - dijo el castaño a los doctores y se levantó del todo, aún agarrado la mano de la pelirroja - Me voy a descansar.

Nami y Serujio fueron a descansar al cuarto de Nami, epro se encontraron a Zoro y Robin besándose.

Zoro, al oír la puerta, detuvo el beso y miró al que le había interrumpido con una mirada asesina. Al comprobar que era su gran nakama, aún algo magullado cambió su expresión y se acercó a él.

\- Serujio, ¿qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó algo preocupado.

\- Bastante mejor, gracias. - contestó el chico. Al ver a Robin aún sentada en la cama, viendo que iba a incorporarse le hizo un gesto para que parase - Tranquilos chicos, no queríamos molestaros, iré a descansar al observatorio. - Zoro y Robin insistieron en que se quedaran allí, pero el guerrero seguía queriendo ir al observatorio para relajarse - Tranquilos, no quería contaros el rollo. Además me vendrá bien estar en el observatorio, allí se está más tranquilo.

El guerrero y la navegante se encaminaron hacia la parte de arriba del Sunny. Serujio tenía razón, era una parte muy callada del barco, donde el sonido de las olas rompiendo con el caso y transmitiendo la onda sonora por todo el navío hasta allí, era extremadamente relajante. La joven pareja estaba sentada, apoyados sobre una pared. Nami tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del guerrero, y este, apoyó la suya sobre la cabeza de la navegante, llegando los dos a un gran estado de relajación.

\- Esto de no poder besarte me esta matando. - dijo Nami echando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Jajaja... - Serujio soltó una leve carcajada y empezó a acariciarla suavemente el pelo - Venga, si son dos días. No te preocupes, que luego recuperaré todos los que no he podido darte ahora.

\- Jo... - dijo Nami hinchó un poco los mofletes, con tono de desgana.

Serujio se sonrojó mucho ante el comentario de la navegante.

\- Bueno, si yo pude aguantar las ganas de darte uno desde hace dos años y pico, desde el primer momento en que te vi, tú podrás aguantar dos días, ¿no? - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh... Serujio... - dijo Nami con los ojos conmovidos al escucharle - Entonces... cuando me viste en Enies Lobby... ¿ya te gustaba? - dijo con un tono un poco tímido, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Pues claro. Me dio la sensación de que tenías algo especial, y me llamsate mucho la atención desde el primer momento. Y... bueno... al conocerte finalmente, ya estaba seguro de que me había enamorado de ti. - dijo con algo de timidez.

\- Eso es muy bonito... Serujio. - dijo Nami dándole un fuerte abrazo - Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, Nami. - dijo él con una gran sonrisa y correspondiendo ese bonito abrazo.

Se dieron cuenta de que con tanto lío en ese día ya se había hecho de noche, así que con otro fuerte abrazo, se fueron a dormir.

Serujio tuvo una dieta especial impuesta por los médicos para no tener una mala reacción al poco veneno que aún seguía en su cuerpo. Se estuvo haciendo chequeos cada ocho horas, por si empeoraba, o para ver la evolución del veneno. Iba mejorando, pero aún no estaba al cien por cien, así que la tripulación decidió dedicarse a probar las masacras de Franky para buscar tesoros hundidos. Serujio iba entrenando poco a poco durante los dos días calculados por Chopper y Law. Efectivamente, dos días después, en un último chequeo, le dijeron al guerrero que ya no le quedaba ni una sola gota de veneno en su cuerpo. Serujio, muy contento y emocionado con la noticia, fue rápido al cuarto de las chicas. Nami estaba trabajando, dibujando mapas, y Robin leyendo. La mesa estaba de cara a la pared, justo en frente de la puerta. Así que Serujio entró con cuidado. Robin levantó la vista y Serujio le hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada. La morena sonrió y le hizo caso. El castaño se acercó con cuidado hacia la pelirroja, agarró su pluma con cuidado para no estropearla el mapa. Y ante el gesto de sorpresa de la navegante, Serujio estiró su cabeza por encima de la de la navegante, poniéndola enfrente de la suya, boca abajo, y plantándole un dulce beso.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo el chico separándose un poco de ella - Ya estoy perfecto. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Sí!? - Nami se levantó de golpe y le dio un gran abrazo y un romántico beso - Por fin. Me alegro.

\- Bueno te dejo trabajar, yo me voy a entrenar un poco, que al final me oxido. Esta noche nos vemos Nami-san. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro. Hoy te daré todos esos besos. - dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Te tomo la palabra, pelirroja. - dijo Serujio sonriente.

Aquella noche fueron Serujio y Nami los que estuvieron en la habitación de las chicas. Y después de su reencuentro se fueron a dormir todos plácidamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola un día más y os doy la bienvenida un día más a esta historia. Ya en el capítulo 13 nos vamos acercando al ecuador. Espero que os estés gustando y que sigáis disfrutándola hasta el final. Vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

Capítulo 13 - "Sombras del pasado"

A la mañana siguiente, Serujio y Zoro se despertaron a las 6:00 de la mañana para entrenar juntos. Debido a los problemas que tuvo el guerrero, no pudieron entrenar juntos durante varios días, pero aquel día, los dos estaban a tope, al 110%, estaban dándolo todo en el entrenamiento y se notaba. Cuando se despertaron los demás y Brook, que estaba de guardia, se fue a dormir, Sanji les avisó para desayunar. Después del desayuno Zoro se fue a descansar, como era habitual, ahora con Robin. Serujio fue a desconectar un poco con Luffy y Usopp, que estaban pescando. Ese día el castaño tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio excesiva importancia.

Serujio estuvo especialmente nuevas técnicas que se le iban ocurriendo y otras que se escondían en su subconsciente, en las que de vez en cuando pensaba. Así hasta la hora de la cena.

Después de cenar, Nami y Serujio se fueron al observatorio a contemplar el precioso cielo estrellado. Tomaron su habitual postura, en la que la pelirroja, abrazada al chico, apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, y el castaño apoyaba la suya en la cabeza de la navegante. Era una posición muy relajante para ambos, y apenas les hacían falta las palabras con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Oye, Serujio. - dijo Nami con su dulce voz, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Dime, Nami~san. - contestó el chico en tono agradable.

\- Hace poco me dijiste que te llamé mucho la antención Enies Lobby, pero, ¿por qué fue? ¿Por qué te gusto? - preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué por qué? Es una pregunta muy fácil. - comenzó Serujio sonriendo - La primera vez que vi aquellos preciosos ojos, y esa sonrisa, ya llamaste en gran medida mi atención. La primera vez que te vi absolutamente decidida a ayudar a tus amigos, más aún. Y la primera vez que me abrazaste y me besaste en la mejilla, ya me gustabas. Con el paso del tiempo y hasta ahora, bueno, me enamoro de ti cada día más. - explicó algo sonrojado.

\- Serujio... eso es muy bonito... - dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El chico correspondió el abrazo de la joven y aquel día, la pareja culminó la noche en el observatorio. Muy contentos se fueron a dormir tras un romántico beso.

El día siguiente no fue tan plácido. Por la tarde, mientras la tripulación navegaba tranquilamente, rumbo a una isla en la que se decía que había un gran tesoro, fueron atacados. Fueron atacados por lo que inicialmente a todos les pareció un grupo de fantasmas. Unos fantasmas que desgarraban sus cuerpos cada vez que los sentían. Serujio sabía que el día anterior tuvo una mala sensación por algo. El guerrero sabía que esas cosas no eran fantasmas. Reconocía esos movimientos. Maldita sea, ¡él podría hacer esos movimientos!

\- CHICOS, TENED CUIDADO, ¡SON EL CP9! - dijo el guerrero con gesto de rabia.

Todos dieron un salto de sorpresa ante la revelación del joven, Brook también, porque sabía quienes eran a pesar de no haberse enfrentado a ellos.

Lucci dejó de usar el soru, igual que sus compañeros, lo que les hacía parecer fantasmas.

\- Jejeje. Sigues siendo muy perspicaz, eh, Serujio no Haikyo. - rió de forma ladina Lucci.

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUERÉIS IDIOTAS!? - exclamó Serujio de forma hostil.

\- Oh vamos, con todo lo que hemos pasado... - dijo Lucci en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a la tripulación, en concreto a Nami. Serujio estaba más nervioso cada vez - Y tú nos recibes así... tan hostil... - ya estaba al lado de Nami - Pues hemos venido a por vosotros, Mugiwaras... - dijo acariciando con una de sus largas uñas el pelo de Nami. Ya no se andaban con chiquitas, y todos, Lucci, Kaku, Jabura estaban transformados. Estaban con ellos Blueno y Spandam.

Serujio, al ver al leopardo pasar su dedo por su chica explotó y le dio un puñetazo de 20000 ladrillos, con el haki activado.

\- ANTES LA MUERTE!

\- Eso se puede arreglar... A POR ELLOS. - dijo Spandam por detrás.

El CP9 se lanzó a por la tripulación de forma inmediata.

\- Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, Haikyo. - dijo Lucci levantándose y acariciando la zona del increíble puñetazo.

\- Tened cuidado chicos. La primera vez que luchasteis contra ellos, estaban algo cansado porque antes habían luchado contra mi. Ahora irán a l 100%. - dijo Serujio con gesto serio.

\- También debes contar con que estos dos años no hemos estado sentados sin hacer nada. - dijo Lucci con una media sonrisa y marcando los músculos de sus brazos.

Antes el gesto de adversidad de su hermano, Luffy le colocó la mano en el hombro.

\- Nosotros también hemos mejorado, hermanito. - dijo el capitán.

La lucha empezó sin más palabras. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Serujio y Brook se lanzaron a por ellos, mientras los demás atacaban desde lejos. Usopp y Nami enfrentaron a Spandam mientras Robin y Franky, a Blueno. Sin duda los más duros eran Lucci, Kaku y Jabura, que se burlaban del castaño.

\- Bonitas cicatrices. - dijo Kaku en tono de superioridad.

\- Oye son muy bonitas, jajaja. - comentó Jabura con tono burlón.

\- Y abundantes. - añadió Lucci entre carcajadas.

\- Pues sí, tenéis razón. - dijo Serujio agregando una media sonrisa - Lo que pasa, es que ahora tengo algo que entonces no tenía... - miró a la tripulación - Nakamas de verdad.

\- Pues claro, ¡vamos a por estos tíos! - exclamó Luffy.

\- ¡SÍ! - contestaron Zoro, Sanji, Brook y Serujio.

Sanji se lanzó a por Jabura con el Diable Jamble. Zoro y Brook a por Kaku, el peliverde con el Kiki Kyutoriu. Y Luffy y Serujio a por Lucci, con el Gear Second y el haki, y con Axio y el haki, respectivamente. La lucha era difícil. Se notaba que el CP9 ahora iba en serio. Se notaba su gran velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y agilidad mezclada con el entrenamiento por su parte. Los chicos no podían con ellos.

\- Estos tíos... son duros... - dijo Zoro jadeante - Nuestras antiguas habilidades ya no valen. Brook, entretén a esa jirafa, y yo me la cargo. - dijo con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¡Sí! - contestó el músico.

El lado de Sanji no estaba precisamente mejor.

\- Grr... El Diable Jamble ya no sirve contigo, ¿eh, lobito...? - dijo Sanji dirigiéndose a Jabura. Este simplemente echó una media sonrisa y le atacó muy duramente.

Tampoco iban mejores las cosas en la pelea de Serujio y Luffy

\- Oe, Luffy... - dijo Serujio jadeando.

\- Dime... - contestó Luffy con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ayuda al cocinero... yo entrentendré al gatito... - dijo Serujio con su media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Es un tío muy duro... - dijo Luffy con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Tú tranquilo, hazme caso. Es mejor no tener una baja, yo puedo darte algo de tiempo. - dijo Serujio.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, se lanzó a por Lucci, que estaba muy cabreado por lo de "gatito". Luffy fue a ayudar a Sanji, como le había dicho el castaño.

Zoro y Brook confeccionaron un buen plan. Brook usó su música de fiesta para distraer a Kaku, mientras usaba un ataque con su increíble velocidad, haciendo retroceder a Kaku. En ese retroceso, Zoro le lanzó el Rangoku Oni Giri, según pensaron en el plan. La jirafa cayó derrotada.

Mientras tanto, Luffy usó el Gear Second para distraer a Jabura con una gran velocidad, atacando poco a poco. Entonces, Sanji se rodeó de un aura de fuego, pasó ese infernal ataque a su pierna y usó el Hell's Memories, derrotando en una gran patada de fuego al lobo.

Mientras los chicos derrotaban a los demás, Serujio aguantaba como podía contra Lucci.

\- Serujio, la primera vez me derrotaste por el uso del haki del rey, pero esta vez, acabaré con tu vida, porque nos hemos acostumbrado a él. Jajaja. - rió Lucci maléficamente.

Serujio,por los diversos ataques encajados, escupió un poco de sangre y esbozó una media sonrisa para dirigirse al leopardo.

\- Lo que tú no sabes, gatito, es que he estado entrenando... - Lucci, al oír lo de "gatito", que tanto le frustraba, se lanzó a por Serujio - UAAAAH. - Serujio activó el haki del rey, y detuvo su ataque. Fue a lanzarse a por él, cuando Lucci lo agarró con la cola.

Lucci, una vez agarró bien a Serujio, se fue recuperando del haki.

\- Lo que falló aquella primera vez que usé el Roku-Ou-Gan contra ti, fue que sólo usé uno... - dijo Lucci bastante enfadado.

Lucci desgarró la camiseta de Serujio con sus potentes garras, revelando las cicatrices. Posó sus puños en la misma posición en la que estaban marcados sus primeros ataques y volvió a hacer lo que en el pasado.

\- ¡ROKU-OU-GAN! ¡ROKU-OU-GAN! ¡ROKU-OU-GAN!

Serujio se desplomó en el suelo, con un gigantesco charco de sangre debajo suya. Esos tres Roku-Ou-Gan lo habían destrozado por completo. Era incapaz de levantarse. Su cuerpo había llegado al límite. Parecía definitivamente muerto.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamó Luffy.

El capitán se lanzó a por Lucci, junto con Zoro y Sanji, pero éste se deshizo de ellos con el rankyaku de sus uñas. Todos, cansados por sus otras batallas, no se podían levantar y estaban a merced del agente del CP9.

\- Hoy, los Mugiwara... están acabados. - dijo en tono victorioso.

Se fue acercando a toda la tripulación, que estaban en el suelo debido a otros potentes ataques de Lucci, a pesar de que sus demás compañeros estaban derrotados, él continuó la misión solo. Finalmente comenzó a escoger su primera presa.

\- Y empezaré... - hizo un gesto dubitativo. Serujio, al oír sus palabras, intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de Axio. Ya había conseguido abrir los ojos. - ¡Ajá! - Lucci se detuvo delante de Nami - Por ésta, la navegante... - dijo en tono fuerte para que Serujio lo escuchase ya que dedujo que le molestaría mucho por su reacción inicial.

Serujio, al oír aquello empezó a incorporarse y echó una gran bocanada de sangre.

\- Por... encima... de mi... cadáver... - dijo Serujio entre dientes.

Lucci cogió a Nami con sus grandes garras, viendo la lucha por levantarse de Serujio.

\- Jajaja, ¿por qué? Simplemente es una vulgar chica cualquiera. - dijo Lucci.

Nami estaba consciente, e intentaba zafarse de Lucci, pero sin éxito. Serujio se incorporó del todo.

\- Una vulgar putilla pelirroja cualquiera... - dijo el leopardo riéndose.

Serujio, al oír eso, sintió toda su ira dominándolo, una ira serena, serena pero mortal. Activó a Axio, y empezó a avanzar hacia Lucci, despacio, pero con decisión.

\- Voy a acabar con tu vida aquí... - dijo Serujio en tono tranquilo pero firme.

\- ¿¡E-eh!? Oe, oe, se suponía que tú no te podrías levantar. - dijo Lucci nervioso al ver el brutal gesto de la cara del guerrero - ¡SHIGAN! - dijo nervioso, lanzándole disparos a distancia.

Serujio encajaba aquellos ataques sin inmutarse, con la mirada asesina propia de un animal salvaje que está a punto de clavar los colmillos sobre el cuello de su presa, pero mezclada con la serenidad de una persona que toma tranquilamente un paseo.

\- Ya no tienes nada que hacer... Voy a matarte... Y no lo puedes evitar... - dijo Serujio en tono sereno.

Serujio llegó a recibir decenas de esos shigans en su pecho, pero no vaciló ni un solo instante.

\- N-NO PUEDE SER... ALGUIEN NORMAL... ALGUIEN HUMANO ¡NO PUEDE SOPORTAR ESO! - exclamó Lucci muy nervioso.

\- Pues ya ves... que no soy humano. - dijo Serujio ya a su lado - Ahora soy tu peor pesadilla. - dijo con voz sentenciadora. Extendió su garra demoníaca y lo agarró del cuello - Suelta a la chica.

\- ¿Y qué más da que la suelte? Me vas a intentar matar de todos modos... - dijo Lucci casi ahogándose.

\- No, no... ''Intentar'' no; te voy a matar de todas formas. Pero como no la sueltes a ella...dijo el guerrero mientras fue aumentando la presión de su garra sobre el cuello de Lucci - Te mataré muy muy despacito... haciéndote sufrir mucho... Pero, si la sueltas, te mataré un poco más rápido.

Lucci, muy asustado, soltó a Nami con cuidado en el suelo del Sunny.

\- Vale, ya la he dejado, suéltame y os dejaré en paz para siempre, lo juro. - dijo el leopardo en un último intento de salvar la vida.

Serujio sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y continuó aumentando la presión en su cuello, apenas dejando respirar al agente del CP9

\- Tch, tch, tch... eso ya no me vale... Yo cumplo lo que prometo. - dijo aferrándolo lo más fuerte que podía sin matarlo del cuello para que no se le escapase, e incluso lo levantó un poco del suelo - PUÑO DE... - activó también el haki de armadura.

\- ¡NO! ¡BASTA! - dijo Lucci ahogándose.

\- 50000...

\- ¿¡50000!? ¡En el Gyojin Karate eso es casi imposible de conseguir! - dijo Lucci mientras parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

\- ¡LADRILLOS! - exclamó Serujio finalmente.

El fortísimo puñetazo impactó directamente en la cara de Lucci. Como lo tenía bien aferrado, no salió despedido, haciéndole más daño aún. La cara de Lucci quedó completamente destrozada. Serujio le rompió la nariz por completo, destrozó el 90% de sus dientes y el leopardo también sangraba muchísimo por la frente.

\- Te dije que te mataría... y yo cumplo mis promesas... - surgió del brazo del joven la garra de Axio, más grande aún - Rankyaku... - susurró atravesando el pecho de Lucci, acabando finalmente con su vida.

A los demás los tiró por la borda, muy lejos. Finalmente, desactivó a Axio, echó otra gran bocanada de sangre y se desplomó en el suelo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Law estaba dormido porque el día anterior tuvo guardia y ni siquiera todo el ruida de la pelea consiguió desperatarlo ya que, acostumbrado a dormir con esa panda, usaba tapones para los oídos, y se acostumbró a dormir con fuertes ruidos. Cuando se levantó y vio a Serujio lleno de sangre y a los demás tirados en el suelo, casi todos inconscientes, se escandalizó. Nami, Robin, y Chopper eran los únicos conscientes, pero estaban en el suelo, bastante magullados.

\- Chopper, ¿¡qué narices ha pasado aquí!? - preguntó Law levantando al reno.

\- El CP9 vino y nos atacó. Pero hemos conseguido... bueno, Serujio los ha... - contestó Chopper haciendo una mueca rara.

\- ¿¡Se los ha cargado!? - exclamó Law.

\- Sí. Ha sido muy valiente. - dijo Robin incorporándose y con la voz entrecortada - Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sangra tanto? - preguntó el cirujano cada vez más preocupado.

\- Ha recibido muchos golpes demasiado fuertes... Pero aún así se levantó para salvarme a mi de Lucci... y el esfuerzo... lo ha dejado completamente sin fuerzas... - comentó Nami mientras se levantaba.

Law, muy preocupado, se acercó al inconsciente guerrero y lo levantó con sumo cuidado

\- Me le voy a llevar a la enfermería... pero... bueno... haré lo que pueda. Llevad vosotros a los demás. Chopper te espero allí. - explicó Law.

Llevaron a los demás a la enfermería y pronto se recuperaron. Sin embargo, el estado de Serujio era crítico. Estuvo en coma durante un mes. Luffy decidió atracar en una isla cercana hasta que su hermano se recuperara. Todos apoyaron su decisión. Era una isla con un clima de verano, muy relajante. Tenía unas bonitas playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. Todos se divertían en la ciudad y en la playa. Mientras, Serujio seguía recuperándose. Nami estaba muy preocupada por él. Se sentía algo culpable de su estado. Law intentaba convencerla de que no era su culpa y de que no se preocupasen porque él y Chopper lo curarían. Pero aún así Nami casi siempre estaba a su lado. Pasado ese mes, Serujio se recuperó y en cuanto despertó y vio la cara de Nami sonrió.

\- Nami-swan... estás bien... - dijo con voz queda. Le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo, aunque se separó rápido con gestos de dolor - Ay, ay. Esperaré un poco para poder abrazarte. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Serujio... Qué susto nos has dado... idiota. - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo el chico algo desorientado - ¿Por qué?

Chopper se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de explicarle la razón.

\- Porque has estado un mes en coma.

\- ¿¡UN MES!? - preguntó Serujio sobresaltado.

\- Pues sí... Lo que realmente me sorprende... es que hayas conseguido sobrevivir. - comentó Law. Se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro - No eres alguien corriente. - dijo con una sonrisa con aire de admiración.

Serujio estuvo un día tranquilo, recuperándose. Y al siguiente día, los demás iban a hacer compras y demás cosas en la ciudad. Serujio se quería ir con Zoro a un bar, para recuperarse con un buen sake, y como la despensa estaba llena, Sanji y Nami, que tampoco tenía nada que hacer se quedaron en el barco. Antes de que saliesen, Nami le quiso decir algo a Serujio, así que fueron al cuarto de las chicas a hablar. A Nami le costaba mucho enhebrar palabra, así que lo soltó casi de golpe.

\- Verás, he estado pensando mucho... y quiero... que lo dejemos... al menos un tiempo... - dijo soltando un gran suspiro y poniendo gesto triste.

Serujio sintió un dolor tan grande que aquellos tres Roku-Ou-Gan seguidos le parecieron un pinchacito de un alfiler.

\- Pero... Nami... no lo entiendo... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Yo... lo siento Serujio... pero no quiero seguir contigo... - dijo Nami con un nudo en la garganta y pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos - "No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa, a la larga... será mejor..." - pensó.

Serujio tragó un suspiro, ahogó un llanto y con todo el dolor de su corazón consiguió contestar algo.

\- Vale... si así eres feliz... lo entiendo... - giró la cabeza intentando no romper a llorar - Me voy, que Zoro me estará esperando.

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no? - dijo Nami sollozando.

Serujio, con una sonrisa falsa, seguía ahogando sus lágrimas, pero contestó inmediata y muy sinceramente.

\- Pues claro, somos nakamas. - hizo una pausa muy breve - Hasta luego. - se fue lo más rápido que pudo para evitar echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Serujio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tranquilamente. Nami fue detrás de él, pero se quedó en la habitación. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y se echó a llorar. Fue deslizando su espalda poco a poco por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, abrazándose a sus rodillas, llorando a más no poder.

Serujio se fue con Zoro a un bar. El guerrero empezó a pedir muchas botellas de sake, demasiadas incluso para él.

\- Yo no soy muy bueno adivinando sentimientos, pero por mucho entrenamiento que hayas tenido, como tú bien me dijiste una vez, eres como mi hermano, y sé que te pasa algo. - dijo Zoro - Cuéntamelo, anda. - dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Un par de lágrimas que llevaba guardándose un buen rato deslizaron por su rostro.

\- Es Nami... me ha dejado... - dijo echando otro largo trago de sake, acabando la botella - Y no sé por qué... - dijo estallando la botella con su propia mano.

\- Lo siento mucho, Serujio. - dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro - Vámonos fuera, anda.

Los chicos salieron a una especie de bosque que estaba al lado de la playa. Serujio se puso a romper con sus propios puños y patadas todos los árboles que encontraba. Zoro intentaba pararlo, ya que con sus recientes heridas, se podría hacer daño, hasta que el castaño se tranquilizó un poco y rompió a llorar delante suya. Zoro sólo se quedó allí, a su lado, apoyándole. Serujio no necesitaba más, tenía a su amigo allí, pero estaba muy frustrado y triste.

\- Vamos al Sunny. - dijo Zoro - Date una ducha y te despejarás un poco. ¿Te parece bien? - dijo con una cálida sonrisa - Tranquilo, sortearemos a Nami y al cocinero pervertido.

Serujio asintió y se fueron al barco.

Mientras, en el barco, Sanji estaba apoyando a Nami. El cocinero escuchó a Nami llorar en su cuarto y entró a ver qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Nami~swan? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Nami le dio un fuerte abrazo al cocinero, intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía.

\- He hecho algo horrible...

Sanji abrazó a la pelirroja para que se tranquilizase.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Supongo que sabrás que estaba saliendo con Serujio... - dijo Nami.

\- Sí, algo me imaginé. - contestó Sanji.

\- Yo... le he dicho que no quería seguir con él, pero yo le quiero... - dijo Nami entre sollozos.

\- Entonces, no lo entiendo... - comentó Sanji con una mueca de duda.

\- Es que... ya ha sufrido demasiado por mi... con Moria... ahora con Lucci... ¿y lo siguiente? ¿Y si muere por intentar protegerme? - dijo Nami estallando nuevamente en lágrimas.

\- Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que Serujio siempre te querrá y te protegerá con su vida? ¿Qué necesidad tenéis de sufrir? Os queréis con locura, ¿por qué separaros? - dijo Sanji poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la navegante.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - preguntó Nami alzando la vista.

\- Pues claro. Se ve desde el espacio. - dijo Sanji.

Se escuchó el ruido de alguien llegando al barco y Sanji se asomó por la ventanita del cuarto de las chicas y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que podrás decírselo ahora mismo. - comentó el cocinero.

Nami salió corriendo muy feliz de la habitación.

\- Hola, chicos. - saludó con una sonrisa.

Serujio, al ver a Nami tan feliz y a Sanji también en la habitación, se imaginó lo peor - " ¿Me habrá dejado... por Sanji? ¿Lo tendría... ya pensado? No debo llorar, no debo destrozar nada, debo canalizar las emociones" – pensó el guerrero - Hola. Me voy a duchar. - dicho eso se fue casi corriendo al baño de la parte de arriba.

\- ¡SANJI! Ven aquí. - dijo Zoro muy serio.

Sanji salió de la sala y se fue a hablar con Zoro a solas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿¡TE HAS TIRADO A NAMI!?

\- ¿¡QUÉ DICES, MARIMO!? ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁ CON EL GUERRERO! - contestó Sanji escandalizado.

Zoro se puso la mano en la cara, con gesto de desesperación.

\- Y ¿¡qué te crees que se ha pensado él al veros así juntos y tan contentos!? - exclamó Zoro.

Sanji abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Soy idiota. Debo explicárselo. - dijo enseguida.

Fue al baño, donde Serujio había ido realmente a estar solo.

\- Oe, Guerrero, tengo que explicarte una cosa... - dijo Sanji.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Quiero que seáis muy felices. Lo único que quiero es la felicidad de Nami, y ya está. Y si tú puedes proporcionársela, me alegro. - dijo Serujio en tono calmado; realmente era lo que pensaba.

\- No es eso. - intentó explicar Sanji.

\- Que sí, que sí. ¿Qué hay de cena? - dijo Serujio cambiando de tema.

Sanji, muy cabreado, dijo algo de lo que sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

\- Pues sí, me la he tirado.

Serujio le dio un fuerte puñetazo debido a la rabia de su interior. Quería pegarlo, matarlo y descuartizarlo, pero era su nakama y por mucho que le fastidiase, a su parecer, él era el que hacía feliz a Nami... así que se limitó a ese puñetazo que lo mandó bastante lejos. El cocinero se levantó dolorido y se acercó a él.

\- ¿¡ME VAS A ESCUCHAR YA!? - dijo Sanji muy enfadado.

\- ¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿¡ME VAS A DECIR TAMBIÉN LOS DETALLES!? - dijo Serujio a punto de dar otro puñetazo a la cara del cocinero.

\- CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA. NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON ELLA. ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TI. ¿¡NO LO VES!? - contestó Sanji alterado.

\- ¿¡Y QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ!? PERO SI HA ROTO CONMIGO, IDIOTA. - dijo Serujio rascándose un ojo.

\- PERO TE QUERÍA EXPLICAR AHORA EL PORQUÉ, PERO HAS PASADO DE ELLA. - dijo finalmente Sanji.

\- ¿E-en serio? - dijo cambiando el gesto de forma radical a uno de preocupación con gestos de alivio.

\- Sí. Conmigo solo ha estado hablando de eso. - explicó Sanji finalmente.

\- Sanji... yo... - Serujio sólo le dio un abrazo – Eres un gran nakama...

\- Venga, ¿a qué esperas? - se separó de él - Ve a hablar con Nami. - dijo Sanji. Aunque antes de que se fuera, le explicó lo que le contó Nami.

\- Ya entiendo...

El guerrero fue corriendo a ver a Nami, que estaba sollozando otra vez en su cuarto, debido a la anterior reacción del chico.

\- Nami... - la llamó Serujio entrando por la puerta tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujiuo...? - dijo Nami con voz triste.

Serujio no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar, así que simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó.

\- Sanji me lo ha explicado todo, y no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Yo te quiero y te protegeré. - dijo Serujio.

Nami se echó a llorar.

\- Pero... casi mueres por protegerme. Serujio... yo te amo... pero no quiero que te pase nada... - dijo Nami sollozando.

Serujio interrumpió a la pelirroja con otro dulce beso.

\- No te preocupes por mí. A mí no pueden matarme. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Nami se lanzó a sus brazos y el chico secó esos preciosos ojos de color miel.

\- Serujio... te quiero... no te tendría que haber dicho eso... ¿lo olvidamos? - propuso Nami.

\- Pues claro. Yo también te quiero. - contestó Serujio con una amplia sonrisa.

Más tarde regresaron todos, y esa noche Nami y Serujio volvieron al observatorio, sentados juntos, cogidos de la mano, tranquilos.

Nami inspiró profundamente.

\- Nunca me había fijado, hueles muy bien a menta. Me gusta. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Desde tu primer abrazo, yo me di cuenta de que hueles a mandarinas, y a vainilla. Me encanta. - dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Disfrutaron esa noche como nunca y luego, se fueron a dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas un día más a todos y todas a esta historia. Tengo que dar las gracias especialmente a Sherezade por poner un review casi instantáneo en el anterior capítulo que me alegró bastante. También por supuesto gracias a todo el mundo que sigue esta historia. No me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

Capítulo 14 - "No puedo morir aquí"

Nami y Serujio volvieron a estar juntos, más felices y unidos incluso que antes.

Un día como otro cualquiera, la tripulación se encontró con un contratiempo bastante extraño. Estaban todos reuinidos en la cubierta, cuando Nami señaló el suceso extraño.

\- Esto es muy raro... - dijo con una mueca de duda en la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? - preguntó Luffy con curiosidad.

\- Es la brújula, se ha vuelto loca. - aquel aparato no paraba quieto - Da vueltas sin parar, es muy extraño.

Mientras todos pensaban, Serujio dijo algo que tenía difícil respuesta en ese momento.

\- Y... ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó al aire.

Todos se quedaron muy callados, con cara de bobos ante la pregunta del guerrero.

\- Creo que he oído hablar de esto... - dijo Law acordándose de algo. Fue a su habitación a por unos papeles y regresó con los demás - Claro, es eso...

\- Torao, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el capitán sin entender nada.

\- Pues he oído que en el Nuevo Mundo hay un acceso a Skypiea que interfiere con el magnetismo de las brújulas. Le pasa a poca gente y, por lo que me han dicho... - levantó la cabeza - Exacto, estamos justo debajo.

\- Y ¿qué se supone que es lo que tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Zoro algo dubitativo.

\- Pues habrá que subir, ¿no? - dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto. Por lo que sé, la brújula tendrá que cargarse en esa parte de Skypiea. - dijo Law dándole la razón a la arqueóloga.

\- Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero, ¿cómo subiremos esta vez? - dijo Nami - Os recuerdo que en el Nuevo Mundo no sabemos nada de la Corriente Ascendente con la que llegamos en su día... - todos quedaron otra vez muy pensativo y algo resignados.

\- AU. - chilló Franky con una media sonrisa - Pelirroja... infravaloras a este barco. Te recuerdo que tiene un cañón especial en la parte trasera. - dijo muy orgulloso - Llegaremos más allá del cielo... Porque este barco es... ¡SÚUUPEER! - dijo haciendo su habitual postura, que les sacó a todos una sonrisa de orgullo por su carpintero.

Aseguraron bien las cosas y Franky usó un método para poner al Sunny en posición vertical, con el sistema de propulsión en el agua. Como el gran acelerón funcionaba con el aire absorbido por el mismo, Franky mostró a sus camaradas una forma para extraer el aire con dos ventanillas de ventilación que surgieron en el casco del barco y, de ahí, se canalizaban al sistema de aceleración instantánea. Una vez se carhó de aire, Franky activó el Coup de Burst del Sunny a toda potencia. Efectivamente, el cyborg tenía razón y la tripulación se plantó en el Mar Blanco de Skypiea.

\- Guau, Franky, ha sido impresionante. - dijo Serujio emocionado.

\- Gracias, Guerrero. Estoy muy orgulloso de este barco. - dijo acariciando la barandilla del Sunny.

\- Bueno, Torao, ¿sabes cuánto tarda en cargarse aquí la brújula? - preguntó Luffy impaciente por continuar su viaje, aunque con ganas de explorar esa parte de Skypiea.

\- Pues... creo que me dijeron que tres días. - dijo Law resoplando.

\- Bueno... pues entonces vámonos a explorar, ¿no? - dijo Luffy emocionado.

Todos estaban contentos e ilusionados, así que inmediatamente contestaron de forma afirmativa. Era una zona apenas explorada por nadie y tenían ganas de salir a la aventura.

Por el camino se encontraron muchas cosas raras e increíbles. Luffy alucinaba a cada paso. Surgieron algunos monstruos gigantescos que la tripulación derrotó sin mayor esfuerzo. Cazaron unos cuantos para comer varios días, aunque no se pudieron llevar toda la carne por falta de espacio. Robin también estaba fascinada, ya que se encontró otro poneglyph, que le acercó más a la verdad del siglo vacío, y muchas piezas interesantes en el mundo de la arqueología. Chopper encontró plantas muy raras de encontrar, perfectas para sus recetas médicas, e incluso algunas que no conocía, y se las llevó para estudiarlas. Lo que más extrañaba a la tripulación era la ausencia de gente. Incluso en un sitio apenas explorado por el hombre, se supone que era una parte de Skypiea, tendría que haber gente. De hecho, había pueblos con sus casas, plazas, tiendas y demás, pero no había nadie, ni un alma, ese sitio estaba absolutamente deshabitado.

Serujio tenía una pregunta en su interior, y sabía que hacersela a Luffy no tendría sentido, así que se fue a ver, a Sanji y Zoro, que estaban con Robin y Nami.

\- Oe, chicos, ¿no os da mala espina que todo esto esté vacío? - preguntó el guerrero.

\- Mm... tienes razón, Guerrero. - contestó Robin.

\- Sí, yo llevo un rato con la misma sensación. - dijo el peliverde.

\- A mi también me pasa. - dijo Sanji pensativo - Y no sé si os ha pasado lo mismo que a mí... - continuó - Pero también he tenido la sensación de que nos seguían en el mar.

\- ¿¡De veras!? Sanji, ¿¡lo dices en serio!? - dijo Nami algo preocupada.

\- Me temo que sí... - dijo Sanji con un suspiro - Pero... bueno, puede que solo sean cosas mías... - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- O puede que no... - dijo Serujio cerrando los ojos – Siento a alguien...

Antes de que los chicos hubiesen subido al cielo, la Marina lo tenía todo preparado.

En la Marina, antes de que los Mugiwaras subiesen al cielo:

Estaban en una reunión Akainu, Kizaru, Garp, Momonga, Smoker y algunos vicealmirantes más y Sengoku. Aokiji había dejado la Marina; esto fue debido a que Sengoku abandonó su puesto como almirante de flota y Aokiji luchó contra Akainu por el puesto. Tras una batalla de diez días que cambió el clima de una isla que ahora era mitad hielo mitad magma, Aokiji perdió y abandonó la Marina.

\- Tenemos informes, Akainu. - dijo Kizaru con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

\- Procede. - contestó él haciendo un gesto con la mano para que hablase.

\- Pues... no te va a gustar nada, pero esa panda de críos han... bueno, han... matado al CP9. A lo que quedaba de él, después de lo de Enies Lobby. - explicó el almirante de luz.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó Akainu furioso.

\- Siempre tus malditos nietos, Garp... - dijo Sengoku, a lo que Garp contestó con una carcajada.

\- Esto de los mugiwaras... - resopló Kizaru - está pasando de castaño a oscuro. Deberíamos actuar.

\- TENEMOS que actuar. - señaló Akainu dando un golpe en la mesa - Y VAMOS a actuar. - dijo en tono solemne - Smoker... - se dirigió al vicealmirante - ¿Cuál es la posición de esa tripulación pirata?

\- ¿Pretende atacarles directamente? - preguntó Smoker dando u respingo.

\- Obviamente. Hay que acabar con esto de raíz. ¿Cuál es su actual posición? - preguntó de nuevo insistente.

\- Han estado un tiempo en una isla pequeña, esperando la recuperación de uno de ellos... - Smoker ojeó los papeles que le habían dado sus informadores - Serujio no Haikyo... al parecer salió bastante malherido de la pelea con el CP9, pero me cuentan que ya vuelve ha estar al máximo.

\- Mm... ¿sabemos si se les puede pillar de improvisto? - preguntó Akainu pensativo.

\- Al parecer sí, señor... - mostró sus papeles al almirante de la flota, y ofreció copias a sus otros compañeros - Como podéis observar... - volvió a tomar asiento - nuestros amigos están cerca de la otra entrada de Skypiea...

\- Bien, les tenderemos una trampa allí. - dijo el almirante de flota con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y se fueron al cielo antes que la tripulación. Fueron muchísimos marines, demasiados para los mugiwaras. Los marines pidieron encarecidamente a los habitantes de esa parte de Skypiea que se fueran de sus casas durante un tiempo para ejecutar su misión. Como era la Marina y, tras explicar que era para capturar a unos criminales muy peligrosos, la gente del cielo hizo caso.

Vuelta a los Mugiwaras:

Serujio se detuvo en seco y se dirigió a Luffy, que estaba más adelante.

\- LUFFY, ¡PARA!

Luffy se paró de golpe, junto al resto de la tripulación por el grito del guerrero.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio? - dijo con gesto de duda.

\- ¡RETROCEDED! - dijo Serujio asustado.

La tripulación, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, tenía motivos de sobra para hacer caso a Serujio, así que retrocedieron.

Delante suya surgió Akainu con un potente ataque de lava, que la tripulación consiguió esquivar por los pelos.

\- Grrr... Akainu... - dijo Luffy enfadado.

De la nada surgieron Kizaru, Smoker, Garp, Sentomaru junto a un considerable ejército de Pacifistas, un grandísimo ejército de soldados rasos y Sengoku.

\- Mugiwaras y Trafalgar Law... habéis causado ya demasiados problemas... vuestro viaje acaba aquí. - dijo Kizaru sacando su espada de luz - Moriréis aquí.

\- Si os resistís, será peor para vosotros. - dijo Akainu activando la lava de sus brazos.

\- ¡PACIFISTAAAS! - exclamó Sentomaru haciendo una señal con su mano, y las armas humanas empezaron a avanzar, junto con todos los soldados rasos.

Law derrotó a casi todos los soldados rasos con una gigantesca Room, aunque algunos se le escaparon, ya que eran muchísimos. Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Nami y Brook se dedicaron a acabar con los demás soldados, aunque salieron de detrás de Akainu muchos más. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Law, Luffy y Serujio se lanzaron a por los Pacifistas. Parecía que la Marina había mejorado a los Pacifistas, eran más rápidos, y sus movimientos hacían más daño. Sentomaru también era un gran incordio. El Gyojin Karate de Serujio era lo que más se aproximaba a sus técnicas de combate, así que se lanzó a por él. La batalla entre esos dos estaba igualada, pero el castaño era muchísimo más ágil y rápido, lo que decantó la batalla a su favor. Aunque era incordiado en varias ocasiones por los Pacifistas, sus nakamas hacían lo que podían. Cuando parecía que los chicos tenían controlada la situación, Smoker junto a Tashigi y Garp, se lanzó a por ellos. Zoro se encargó de Tashigi, Sanji fue a por Smoker, y Luffy a por su abuelo, mientras que Franky y Law seguían con los Pacifistas y Serujio con Sentomaru. Tashigi, aunque no por ella misma, consiguió distraer a Zoro y le cortó el pecho, con un corte semejante al de Mihawk, pero no tan severo y profundo. Aunque era suficiente para dejarle en el suelo. Robin, al ver eso se lanzó muy enfadada a por la chica marine. Robin se deshizo de ella con sus poderes en poco tiempo, y volvió a su batalla con los soldados, junto a sus nakamas. Zoro se levantó apelando a su gran espíritu y volvió a su batalla contra los Pacifistas. Serujio derrotó a Sentomaru con una impresionante patada de 10000 ladrillos y ayudó a Law, Zoro y Franky en su lucha con los Pacifistas. Luffy "derrotó" a Garp en poco tiempo, ya que, al ser su nieto, no opuso mucha resistencia y fue a ayudar a los de los Pacifistas. Sanji seguía peleando con Smoker. El cocinero usaba su haki de armadura para golpear su forma de Logia, pero aún así era una pelea muy difícil.

Fue entonces cuando Akainu y Kizaru se abalanzaron sobre Chopper, Nami, Robin, Brook y Usopp. Los demás, al ver esto, se dieron prisa en acabar sus peleas y, tras muchos golpes a favor y algunos en contra, acabaron y fueron en ayuda de sus camaradas. Algunos ya habían recibido ataques por parte de los almirantes, aunque no de excesiva gravedad. Seguían entretenidos también por los soldados rasos, que empezaban a ser un fastidio. Los almirantes comenzaron a atacar en serio. Uno de los ataques de rayo de luz de Kizaru iba directo a Robin. Zoro se acercó más rápido e interpuso sus espadas, reflejando el ataque de Kizaru hacia Akainu. Le acertó en el hombro, y el almirante de lava cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, aunque se levantó rápido, mientras todos los demás llegaban y entre todos derrotaron a los soldados. Sengoku se acercó a luchar también, activando sus poderes de gran buda. Su presencia en el combate era realmente terrorífica, a pesar de no ser el actual almirante de flota. Sus ondas expansivas producían un daño demoledor. Todos recibieron unas cuantas, aparte de los potentes ataques de los dos almirantes. Los chicos estaban cansados y ensangrentados, pero conseguían levantarse.

\- Es inútil, rendíos, y será más fácil para todos. - dijo Akainu.

Luffy puso sus puños en el suelo y se incorporó un poco.

\- ¡N-NO! Saldremos de aquí con vida... - dijo como pudo.

Serujio escupió sangre a un lado y sacó su media sonrisa.

\- Luffy tiene razón. No podemos morir aquí. Debemos cumplir nuestros sueños. - se incorporó - Y ¿quién eres tú para interponerte entre alguien y sus sueños, Akainu?- dijo desafiante.

\- YO SOY LA MARINA, ¡SOY LA LEY! ¡PUEDO INTERPONERME ENTRE LOS SUEÑOS DE LOS QUE YO QUIERA! - cargó su brazo para asestar un gran puñetazo de lava a los chicos, que se iban incorporando.

\- GEPPO, SORU. - exclamó Serujio plantándose en su cara - Tú no eres nadie, Akainu... UAAAAH - activó su haki de armadura - AXIO. - invocó al demonio - Si crees que vas a impedir que Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas y suceda en el trono a MI PADRE... - dijo orgulloso - mientras yo viva, estás muy equivocado. PUÑO DE 10000 LADRILLOS. - impactó en su rostro, tumbándolo momentáneamente.

\- Eso se puede arreglar. - dijo Kizaru. Se puso delante suya e hizo su ataque de muchos láseres de luz impactándole de lleno y dejándolo en el suelo, ensangrentado.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamaron los mugiwaras.

Zoro, Sanji y Law se lanzaron a por Kizaru, mientras los demás fueron tumbados y derrotados por un gran puño de ondas expansivas de Sengoku. Akainu se levantó lleno de rabia, enfocando al primer objetivo que vio, es decir, Luffy, que se quedó en el suelo tirado a merced del almirante. Akainu se lanzó a por él con su puño infundido en ardiente lava.

\- Mugiwara, ¡tu vida acaba aquí!

Serujio, al ver eso, se lanzó hacia su hermano, poniéndose entre él y el almirante, con los brazos extendidos. Estaba demasiado cansado para activar cualquier tipo de poder, así que solo pensó en proteger a su hermano aunque le costase su propia vida.

\- ¡LUFFY SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS! - exclamó con una media sonrisa.

En ese momento ya había aceptado su muerte, tenía perfectamente asumido que su final en aquel campo de batalla no sería en vano, sabía que estaba dando la vida en pos de la Nueva Era, y por eso sonreía, de tal forma que solo se quedó con sus pensamientos en un momento que el tiempo se detuvo.

\- "Este es mi fin. Moriré aquí, en este campo de batalla, como murió mi hermano Ace antes de mi viaje al pasado, atravesado por este bastardo. En este momento renuncio a todo, a mi vida. Adiós Luffy, adiós Ace, adiós nakamas, adiós... Nami. Pero... no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida..."

\- "Te despides muy pronto de esta gente, aún te necesitan." - dijo una voz desde su interior.

En ese momento surgió Axio del pecho del joven, siendo él atravesado por el puño de lava.

\- ¡AXIO! P-pero tú... - exclamó Serujio impactado.

\- ESTO NO ES NADA PARA UN DEMONIO, CHICO DE LAVA. - dijo el demonio con una media sonrisa, aferrando con ambas garras el brazo infundido en lava de Akainu y haciéndole retroceder - Este es mi protegido... - le asestó un potente puñetazo, dejándolo en el suelo - Serujio... déjame descansar una semanita, ¿quieres?

\- NO ES POSIBLE. - dijo Akainu completamente impactado.

\- AKAINU, YO NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ. NI YO, NI NINGUNO DE MIS NAKAMAS, PORQUE SI LO HICIÉSEMOS, NO HABRÍA TENIDO SENTIDO SALIR EN BUSCA DE AVENTURAS PERSIGUIENDO NUESTROS SUEÑOS. - dijo Serujio desafiante. Se giró a su hermano y le tendió la mano - Vamos, Luffy.

Luffy cogió su mano y se fueron a por Akainu juntos, que estaba otra vez en pie.

\- ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

Se pusieron al lado del almirante de la flota, dispuestos a atacar.

\- Escúchame bien, Akainu, jamás podrás acabar con nosotros antes de que cumplamos nuestros sueños. - dijo Serujio con su media sonrisa.

\- OS DETENDRÉ. - dijo él infundiéndose completamente en lava.

\- No lo creo... ¡VAMOS, SERUJIO! - exclamó Luffy.

Los hermanos saltaron hasta la cabeza de Akainu. Luffy saltó por la parte izquierda, cargando su brazo derecho, y Serujio saltó por la parte derecha, cargando su brazo izquierdo.

\- GOMU GOMU NO...

\- GYOJIN KARATE...

\- ELEPHANT...

\- PUÑO DE 50000...

\- ¡GUN!

\- ¡LADRILLOS!

Akainu recibió aquel imparable golpe en su rostro y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- M-mugiwara no Luffy... S-serujio no Haikyo... ¡vosotros no vais a llegar a ser nada! - dijo el almirante de flota dando grandes bocanadas de sangre.

\- No te creas. Tenemos promesas de cumplir... - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa - Aquí el chico de goma va a ser el rey de los piratas, y yo voy a ser el mejor guerrero de todo el mundo. Y si nos quieres detener... - hizo una pequeña pausa - Buena suerte... - dijo desafiante.

\- Shishishishi... - rió Luffy - Mi hermano tiene razón, Akainu... ¡Seremos los reyes! - dijo orgulloso.

\- N-no l-lo c-conseguiréis... - dijo Akainu en un último suspiro.

\- Tendrás que ir con mucho ojo, Akainu. Míranos bien... - dijo Zoro por detrás.

\- Un estúpido grupo de críos y crías... - dijo Akainu.

\- Te equivocas, almirante de la flota... - dijo Serujio - Zoro será el mejor espadachín del mundo... Sanji encontrará el All Blue... Nami dibujará el mejor mapa del mundo entero... Robin resolverá el secreto que encierran los Poneglyphs... Usopp será el guerrero más valiente del mundo... Chopper será el mejor médico del mundo... Franky conseguirá que el Thousand Sunny navegue por todos los mares... Brook se reencontrará con su amigo Laboon... Luffy, como ya te he dicho, será el próximo rey de los piratas... y yo, como también te he dicho ya, seré el mejor guerrero de todo el mundo... Y así, Akainu, ¡es como seremos los reyes y reinas del mundo! - dijo decidido.

\- ¡SÍ! - dijeron todos eufóricos.

\- ¡Nami! - llamó Luffy a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Sí, Capitán? - dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Está cargada ya la brújula?

\- Luffy... Law dijo que eran tres días... Aún no puede... - echó una mirada a su muñeca - ¿¡Eh!? ¡Está cargada! - dijo sorprendida.

Law se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa comprometida.

\- Bueno... yo dije "creo" que son tres días... Jajaja. - echó a reír ante las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de viaje.

\- En fin... tendremos que volver al Sunny, ¿no? - dijo Brook.

\- Sí, volvamos. - contestó Luffy.

La tripulación regresó a su barco, mientras la Marina yacía en aquel brutal campo de batalla. No tenían ninguna baja considerable, pero estaban moralmente muy dañados.

Los Mugiwaras regresaron al mar azul. Sabía que la Marina tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse, pero no podían quedarse allí recuperándose, era muy peligroso. Así que avanzaron hacían una pequeña isla que estaba de camino a su destino.

Allí descansaron unos días, recuperándose de sus heridas tranquilamente.

Era otra isla de verano, con una bonita playa en la que la tripulación pasó mucho tiempo, relajándose, haciendo varias fiestas.

Se lo pasaban genial, bebían, reían, jugaban, en fin, todo lo que se hace en unas fiestas.

Un día, por la noche, Zoro se quedó de guardia. Serujio se despertó y salió a la cubierta.

\- Hola, Zoro. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola, Guerrero. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te duermes?

\- Neh, no tengo sueño. - se apoyó sobre la barandilla, mirando el mar de la playa - ¿Qué tal estas, Zoro?

\- Mm... bien... ¿Por qué esa pregunta? - dijo algo extrañado.

\- No sé, por hablar de algo... - de repente los chicos escucharon un ruido en el cuarto de las chicas - ¿Qué pasará allí? Yo tengo malas experiencias con hombres invisibles...

Zoro, que estaba sentado sobre la barandilla, se incorporó un poco y agarró su katana blanca

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir?

\- No sé... - se encendió la luz de la habitación - No será nada... - desvió su vista otra vez a la playa. Y se giró hacia Zoro - Voy a por una botella de sake, ¿quieres una?

\- ¡Claro!

Serujio se fue a la cocina y trajo un par de botellas de sake, entregándole una al espadachín. Serujio volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, esta vez con una mano, y en la otra tenía la botella.

\- Creo que me voy a dar un baño en la playa.

\- Como quieras. Pero acuérdate de llevarte una toalla.

\- Ah, sí. - se fue a por una toalla y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Por el camino, se cruzó con Robin, que salía de su habitación - Hola, Robin. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Robin lo vio con la toalla al hombro, y su camiseta ya en la mano, la parte de abajo de su ropa la dejó en su camarote. El chico llevaba un bañador blanco, que la arqueóloga estudió tranquilamente.

\- Hola, Guerrero. ¿Vas a bañarte a estas horas?

\- Sí. Ahora hay mucha paz, es muy relajante el sonido de la olas, y el mar tranquilo. - dijo sonriente.

\- Pues que lo disfrutes. - dijo Robin con otra gran sonrisa.

\- Y tú vas a ver a Zoro, ¿no? - dijo Serujio con tono y sonrisa pícara.

\- Emm... sí. - dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Pues que se os de bien a vosotros también. - dicho eso, se fue a las escaleras.

\- Por cierto, creo que la navegante está "pensando" en buscarte. - dijo Robin.

\- Dile que no piense tanto, que la espero en la playa... - se fue rápidamente, con una media sonrisa.

Robin le comunicó el mensaje a su amiga, con la misma sonrisa pícara que el guerrero. Nami no se lo pensó dos veces, y salió de su cuarto, deseándole a Robin también suerte con su espadachín, a lo que la morena también sonrió.

Zoro y Robin se quedaron en el barco, solos, y allí culminaron su noche.

Nami bajó del barco, y vio al guerrero en la playa. Había dejado su toalla en la fina arena, y su ropa al lado, dejando a Nami una buena vista de su espalda. El chico abrió su botella con los dientes, y echó un largo trago de sake. Volvió a tapar la botella para que el líquido no se derramase, y lo dejó al lado de su toalla, que previamente había depositado sobre la arena. Se fue al agua tranquilamente, pensando en sus cosas, completamente relajado, en paz con la naturaleza, mientras la pelirroja avanzaba con un sigilo felino hacia el castaño. De repente el chico se puso a hablar, aparentemente solo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Axio? - dijo en un tono muy relajado y muy relajante.

Axio hablaba al chico a través de sus pensamientos, pero estos se oían en el exterior

\- Bueno, estoy mejor ahora. Aunque... ese tipo de lava... realmente tiene fuerza. Como te he dicho, me vendría bien descansar al menos una semana.

\- Sin problemas. Recuerda que yo también sé defenderme solo... - dijo Serujio en tono irónico - Pero, al fin y al cabo, muchas gracias.

\- No es nada. Recuerda que tú eres mi protegido, en su día me venciste y yo te di mi palabra de que te protegería.

\- Tienes razón... A veces cuesta recordar que eres un demonio... - dijo Serujio sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Es que... cuando comprobé tus sentimientos en ese momento que te pusiste delante de tu hermano... y pensaste todas esas cosas... en tus hermanos, tus amigos, y en la pelirroja... supe que tenía que hacer algo. Tú no podías morir allí. - dijo echando una carcajada.

\- "Realmente piensa en mi... cuando iba a morir... pensó en mi... Necesito ir ahora mismo con él..." - pensó la navegante continuando su camino con sigilo para darle la sorpresa.

\- Espera... Axio, ¿¡ves lo que pienso!?

Axio rió a carcajadas.

\- Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. Era una pelea... me habías activado hace poco... fue por eso, tranquilo. - el joven suspiró aliviado y el demonio prosiguió - Por cierto, viene... - le dijo en un susurro.

\- Lo sé. Hace tiempo que lo sé. - dijo Serujio sin levantar el tono de voz.

\- Claro... con ese haki de observación... Bueno, os dejo a solas. - el demonio volvió a su estado de relajación para recuperarse.

Nami ya estaba justo al lado de Serujio, y éste se giró de repente, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

\- Hola, Nami-swan. - dijo con una gran sonrisa pícara.

\- Joo... a ti no hay quien te pille por sorpresa... - dijo Nami en tono de desgana, hinchando sus mofletes.

Serujio no pudo evitar reírse ante el pequeño enfado de la pelirroja.

\- Jajaja, pues... es muy difícil, sí. - dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Nami correspondió sin dudarlo aquel maravilloso beso bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Por cierto, Serujio... - se acercó a su oído, aparentemente para decirle una cosa - Entonces el agua está bien, ¿no? - lo empujó haciendo que el guerrero se cayese al agua de espaldas, ante la risa de la pelirroja.

Serujio echó un pequeño gruñido, pero enseguida tuvo una idea que le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sí, sí, muy graciosa. Ayúdame, anda. - dijo tendiéndole la mano. Nami la tomó confiada y el guerrero tiró de ella, echándola también al agua, esta vez riéndose él.

\- Qué malo eres... - dijo Nami con una pícara sonrisa, plantándole otro dulce beso bajo el agua - Este ha sido mi primer beso bajo el agua... - dijo contenta.

\- Y el mio... Y... ¿qué tal? - preguntó con curiosidad y algo tímido.

\- Siendo tuyos, siempre genial. - dijo sacándole los colores al guerrero.

La pareja salió del agua, se echaron en la toalla. Allí, compartiendo la botella de dulce sake, culminaron la noche y sin querer se quedaron dormidos abrazados sobre la toalla. Serujio estaba en bañador, pero Nami solo tenía puesta la parte de abajo.

Los demás se despertaron entre gritos de querer ir a la playa. Serujio abrió los ojos de par en par, y vio a Nami sin la parte de arriba, por su encuentro de la noche anterior.

\- Mierda... Nami, despierta. - dijo Serujio dándole toquecitos en el hombro.

\- Hola, guapo... - dijo acariciándole el pelo.

\- Nami... vienen todos...

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde está mi parte de arriba!? - dijo sobresaltada.

\- Allí... - Serujio señaló un lugar bastante alejado. No daba tiempo a ir a por él, así que la pelirroja se colocó la camiseta de Serujio, aquella camiseta de tirantes azul oscura con gran escote, aún más destacado con los pechos de Nami, en la que ponía "AKUMA" - Te queda muy bien... - dijo el chico muy sonrojado.

\- Bueno, volvamos al barco anda. - dijo Nami.

Se cruzaron con los demás de camino al Sunny. Estaban muy sonrojados y sonrientes. A Sanji se le pusieron los ojos de corazones y por poco se muere desangrado al ver la ajustada camiseta de Serujio en el cuerpo de Nami, a lo que el guerrero respondió con una serie de puñetazos a su cabeza, estrellándolo en la arena, ante las risas de todos.

La tripulación pasó unos cuantos días en esa isla, se estaba muy bien, e hicieron un par de fiestas, que acabaron muy bien para las parejitas del Sunny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que a vosotros y vosotras también os absorba y os guste. Sin más dilación... ¡vamos allá!**

Capítulo 15 - "Interrupciones"

Allí seguía la tripulación, en aquella pequeña isla veraniega. Tras ese par de fiestas, la tripulación decidió ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

Serujio estaba en el observatorio, relajándose. Acababan de comer. Habían pasado 5 días desde lo de la otra parte de Skypiea que, entre las fiestas y el día de recuperación, se habían hecho muy cortos. El castaño tenía algo en las manos y estaba muy pensativo. Pensaba algunas cosas que en ese momento no debería pensar, y se le dibujó una lágrima en el ojo derecho. De pronto Nami irrumpió en el observatorio con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola, Serujio.

Serujio, al ver a la pelirroja, cambió de cara para no preocuparla y contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Hola.

Nami notó aquel cambio del joven y se sentó a su lado, algo preocupada y cogiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupada.

Serujio amplió aún más su sonrisa y escondió un poco el objeto de sus manos.

\- Nada importante, tranquila.

\- Serujio... aunque sea no sea importante, a mí me importa. - dijo Nami echando una ojeada a su objeto - ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Es un den den mushi... Me lo regaló mi abuelo Garp cuando me fui de la Marina... - dijo Serujio con nostalgia. De pronto se acordó de sus pensamientos y aquella pequeña lágrima volvió a brotar en su ojo derecho.

Nami simplemente lo abrazó.

\- Serujio... ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

\- Hace mucho que no hablo con él... Desde el lío de Enies Lobby... Y ahora con lo de Skypiea... - aquella lágrima que se aferraba a su ojo finalmente se deslizó por su rostro.

\- Lo siento mucho por ti, Serujio... - se aferró aún más a su torso y le besó la mejilla.

Serujio se giró y abrazó bien a su chica.

\- Gracias... Nami-swan. - al decir eso se dibujó una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Serujio - Siempre me anima hablar contigo o estar contigo. - dijo el chico aferrando su mano mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar.

Zoro entró sin previo aviso en el observatorio sorprendiendo a Nami y Serujio

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿entrenamos? - cuando vio la escena retrocedió unos pasos - Eemm... perdón... no sabía...

Serujio resopló un poco, agregando una mirada algo asesina. Nami se rió de su reacción.

\- Tranquilo. Anda, vete a entrenar. Te despejará la mente. - dijo la pelirroja en tono agradable.

Serujio le cogió la cara a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla para susurrarle algo al oído:

\- Esta noche acabaremos esta conversación. - le dijo resaltando lo de "conversación" y con una pícara sonrisa.

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa pícara.

\- Eso espero...

Zoro abandonó la habitación junto al castaño.

\- Lo siento, Guerrero.

Serujio le dio un pequeño capón al peliverde.

\- No pasa nada... Vamos a entrenar, anda, que me voy a oxidar... y tú también. - dijo tocándole el bíceps con su dedo índice, riéndose de medio lado.

\- Grr... Ya veremos quién está oxidado... - gruñó Zoro.

Los chicos entrenaron como siempre, dando siempre el máximo. Estaban sin camiseta, como de costumbre y rompieron a sudar de semejante esfuerzo. Después de unas 3 horas entrenando decidieron parar.

\- Bueno, voy a darme un baño. - dijo Zoro echándose una toalla sobre los hombros.

\- Vale... - Serujio pensó un momento - Pero no llames a Robin, quiero que tardes poco.

Zoro puso un gesto de sorpresa y enfado.

\- V-Vale... ¿Cómo has sabido que... iba a llamar a Robin? - dijo Zoro todo rojo.

\- Simplemente lo sabía... Venga, rápido. - suspiró el castaño.

El chico se quedó allí solo, haciendo unas pocas pesas. No quiso pensar en lo antes, pero no pudo evitarlo, y, lleno de rabia, se puso a darle a un saco de boxeo.

Nami, que escuchó mucho ruido en el gimnasio y se cruzó con Zoro, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Al ver al castaño con lágrimas de rabia y puñetazos muy fuertes al saco, optó por entrar.

\- Serujio... ¿qué tal estás?

Serujio se secó un par de lágrimas de rabia rápidamente y se giró hacia la chica.

\- Oh, hola.

Nami, al ver el torso desnudo del joven, tan esculpido, lleno de cicatrices y algo sudoroso se excitó bastante y se sonrojó muchísimo.

\- Emm... Hola... - dijo desviando la mirada.

Serujio notó claramente el sonrojo de la chica y con una media sonrisa se acercó lenta y sensualmente.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado de repente? - dijo el chico con tono pícaro.

\- N-nada... ya te he visto muchas veces así... - dijo Nami aún colorada al cien por cien.

Serujio estiró su mano cerca de la pelirroja, que hizo que la chica cerrase los ojos y se mordiese el labio inferior.

\- Y siempre te pasa lo mismo... - dijo el chico cogiendo una toalla que estaba en el banco que estaba justo detrás de la navegante y se la echó sobre los hombros.

Nami volvió a abrir los ojos.

\- Y-Y a ti también te pasa... - dijo la navegante.

\- Como para no... - comentó Serujio echando un vistazo a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo.

Nami se rió y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

\- Serujio... ya sabes cómo me pongo entonces... - le susurró al oído.

Serujio agarró a la chica de la cadera.

\- Y tú sabes de sobra cómo me pongo yo... - dijo dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

\- Sí... - contestó Nami mirando a su alrededor - Pero estamos en el gimnasio...

La otra mano de Serujio se depositó en la nuca de la pelirroja y la llevó hasta la pared.

\- Me da igual... - dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

Nami, muy excitada, sintió el aroma de menta del chico y le agarró la nuca aferrándole el pelo con una mano mientras clavaba las uñas de su otra mano en la espalda del chico.

\- Pero... y si viene Zoro... - dijo ella.

Serujio al sentir el aroma a vainilla de Nami y su mano en la espalda le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello que la excitó aún más.

\- Se está bañando. Y no me habrá hecho caso, estará con Robin.

Nami echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Perfecto.

Serujio la cogió en vilo y la chica se aferró a él de la cintura con sus piernas.

\- Voy a terminar lo del observatorio... - dijo deleitándose un momento con sus preciosos ojos color miel.

Zoro irrumpió en el gimnasio sin previo aviso.

\- Serujio, ya me he bañad... - vio la escena y retrocedió un par de pasos - Perdón.

Serujio dejó a Nami en el suelo y se separaron con un gesto de rabia.

\- Joder, Zoro, para una vez que me haces caso... - gruñó el guerrero.

\- Tranquilo, dúchate. - dijo Nami acercándose a su oído - Luego seguimos... - susurró.

Serujio se fue del gimnasio dándole un pequeño puñetazo a Zoro en el hombro, a lo que el espadachín respondió pidiendo perdón de nuevo. Serujio se tomó un relajante baño reconstituyente.

Al salir del baño se fue directamente a por Nami. Apenas se vistió, se puso unos bóxers y su pantalón vaquero gris corto, con su cinturón naranja con la hebilla en la que ponía "S" desabrochado. Iba a por su chica, le daba igual todo, iba como un depredador a por su presa, implacable y tenaz. Activó el haki de observación para saber donde estaba la pelirroja y se fue directamente al camarote de las chicas. Por el camino Luffy y Usopp intentaron pararle para pescar con él, pero el guerrero no hizo caso. Iba con una media sonrisa y la mirada activada con el haki clavada en Nami. Entró en la habitación, y allí encontró a la pelirroja que estaba con una media sonrisa pícara, esperándole, y no se sorprendió por la irrupción del joven en la habitación.

Se lanzó directamente a por ella y la besó con rabia, con ansia, joder, ya habían tenido demasiadas interrupciones. Se estaban calentando ya cuando sonó el sonido de la gaviota del correo.

\- Debería ir a por el correo... - murmuró Nami.

\- Ya lo cogerá otro. - dijo Serujio con tono arisco.

\- Se te ve con ganas... - rió Nami - Si ya sabes que soy tuya, ten paciencia, anda...

\- ¿¡QUÉEEE!? - gritó Luffy haciendo retumbar todo el barco.

\- ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora ese idiota...? - dijo Serujio sin separarse de la navegante.

\- A saber... - dijo Nami.

\- ¡LLAMAD A SERUJIO! ¡RÁPIDO! - dijo Luffy.

Serujio echó un suspiro de desesperación.

\- No puede ser... - se incorporó y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación.

Zoro irrumpió casi chocándose con el guerrero.

\- Serujio tienes que...

\- Ya lo se... ya voy. - dijo él algo enfadado.

\- No lo entiendes, Serujio es muy importante. - dijo Zoro con cara de preocupación.

Serujio cambió a un gesto serio y se pasó por su camarote a coger su camiseta de "AKUMA" y fue a la cubierta.

\- A ver, Luffy, ¿qué es todo ese griterío?

Luffy tenía un gesto muy serio, demasiado serio para ser su hermano.

\- Serujio... es Rayleigh... tiene problemas... - dijo el capitán.

Serujio, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos, hizo un claro gesto de sorpresa tragando saliva pesadamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué le ha pasado...? - preguntó.

\- Verás, Kizaru le abordó en Sabaody y... bueno, el viejo intentó escapar en un barco... - explicaba Luffy.

\- "No, joder, no. Ray es como un padre para mí..." - pensó Serujio apretando puños y dientes - ¿Qué es de él? - preguntó en tono solemne, mientras Nami le cogía la mano intentando calmarle.

\- Pues... su barco encalló en Punk Hazard... y allí están... luchando. Pero... al parecer el viejo está en clara desventaja... - dijo con voz de preocupación.

\- Franky. - lo llamó Serujio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - contestó el cyborg.

\- Había un Pequeño Merry con el mismo sistema de propulsión del Sunny, ¿no?

\- Em... sí.

\- Y al ser más pequeño va incluso el doble de rápido, ¿me equivoco?

\- Así es, pero...

\- Serujio... no vas a ir solo. - intervino Luffy.

\- Lo sé. Pero al menos iré primero. Franky, por favor prepárame el Pequeño Merry. - se giró hacia Nami y le besó la mano con la que le sujetaba - Después de que salve al viejo, seguiremos.

\- De acuerdo... - notó que el chico estaba enmascarando un poco sus sentimientos y le abrazó muy fuerte - Serujio... ten cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Claro, tú tranquila. - el joven estaba algo asustado, pero no vaciló ni un instante. Sabía que no podía utilizar a Axio, pero él mismo lo lograría, por Rayleigh, y por Nami, que lo esperaba allí.

Mientras el Sunny volvió a tomar rumbo a Punk Hazard, Franky preparó el Pequeño Merry, en el que Serujio se embarcó solo. Los dos transportes activaron sus propulsores y, efectivamente, el Pequeño Merry era más rápido, con lo que Serujio llegó en tres horas y los demás en nueve.

\- Vamos Rayleigh, aguanta, ya estoy aquí. - murmuró el guerrero desembarcando en Punk Hazard, en la zona cálida, que era donde estaba la pelea.

Vio a Rayleigh luchando contra Kizaru, espada contra espada de luz. Efectivamente, el viejo estaba rodeado de marines que le hacían perder tiempo y estaba muy cansado para activar el haki. Su potente haki, que era imparable incluso para el almirante. Serujio surgió como una exhalación en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAH! - gritó el chico.

Serujio activó con toda su rabia aquel haki del rey entrenado por el viejo. Dejó inconscientes a todos los pequeños marines e hizo retroceder a Kizaru.

\- Oe, Viejo, te estás oxidando. - dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

\- S-Serujio... e-eres tú... - dijo Rayleigh muy cansado y sorprendido.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... - Kizaru echó una media sonrisa y activó su den den mushi de pulsera - Lo tenemos...

\- Recibido, retenedlo. Tiempo estimado, 5 horas. - comentó una voz desde el den den mushi de Kizaru.

\- De acuerdo... - dijo el almirante en voz baja.

Lanzó dos potentes rayos de luz al guerrero que este esquivó. Sin embargo fue golpeado por las explosiones de luz, echándose al suelo, aunque se recompuso rápido. Rayleigh y Serujio se lanzaron al ataque a por Kizaru. Los dos, ignorantes de la conversación de Kizaru con el den den mushi, seguían atacando al almirante. Kizaru aguantaba sus golpes, pero se estaba llevando una soberana paliza. Sin sus otros marines, Rayleigh ya era demasiado, como para encima enfrentarse a un cabreado Serujio. Aunque los ataques del castaño no eran tan letales sin Axio, eran muy potentes, y dejaban a Kizaru bastante dolorido. Además, se estaba enfrentando a dos personas con el haki más entrenado del mundo, así que tampoco le servía su forma de Logia.

La pelea se estaba alargando mucho, quizás demasiado para Serujio y Rayleigh. Kizaru, muy contento con la duración de la pelea, intentó incluso alargarla más utilizando ataques devastadores. El viejo y el castaño esquivaban la mayoría, y los que iban a impactar en Ray, los absorbía el guerrero.

\- Bueno ya me estoy hartando. Acabemos ya con esto. ¡RAYLEIGH! - dijo Serujio.

El viejo le propinó al almirante un severo corte en el pecho con su espada, y el guerrero se acercó activando su haki de armadura.

\- ¡GYOJIN KARATE, PUÑO DE 15000 LADRILLOS!

Ese golpe dejó baldado a Kizaru. Sus gafas de sol prácticamente explotaron, su nariz se rompió, su pómulo derecho se partió y el izquierdo se fracturó también. Sus labios se partieron y y toda su cara comenzó a sangrar mucho.

\- Este viejo no va a morir, al menos mientras yo viva. - dijo Serujio señalando a Rayleigh con el pulgar.

\- ¿S-Seguro...? - dijo Kizaru con tono irónico, articulando palabras como podía.

De repente un gran barco de la Marina, seguido de muchos pequeños, atracó en la isla.

\- Mierda... KIZARU, BASTARDO... - dijo Serujio muy enfadado - "Joder... tengo que conseguir tiempo hasta que lleguen los demás y por lo menos..." - pensó - Rayleigh. - se dirigió a su cansado amigo, que consideraba su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio-kun? ¿Tienes algún plan? - dijo el Rey Oscuro con la respiración algo entrecortada.

\- Esperaremos a mi hermano y la tripulación. ¿Puedes aguantar? - preguntó el chico muy serio.

\- Yo siempre puedo dar caña, Enano. La pregunta es si tú puedes. - dijo Rayleigh en tono desafiante.

\- Je, a ver si puedes aguantar mi ritmo, Viejo. - dijoSerujio poniéndose en pose de lucha

\- Sabes que en ese barco está Akainu, ¿no? - dijo Rayleigh con gesto serio.

\- Sí. Y probablemente vengan Smoker, Tashigi, Sentomaru con algunos Pacifistas y... - hizo una breve pausa - Y mi abuelo...

\- Sí, es lo más probable. - contestó Rayleigh.

Los dos estaban en lo cierto, del gran barco salieron el almirante seguido de los vicealmirantes y de la capitana y 5 armas humanas. Aunque, para su sorpresa, Sengoku también se presentó allí y el guerrero apretó puños y dientes lleno de rabia. De los otros barcos pequeños salieron muchos soldados.

\- Son unos 6000... y Sengoku no es precisamente débil. - comentó el guerrero.

\- 7000, más bien. - corrigió Rayleigh.

\- Esos son fáciles. Los que me preocupan son los grandes... - dijo echando un vistazo a la zona por la que deberían llegar sus nakamas, aunque no vio nada.

Rayleigh vio el gesto de preocupación del chico.

\- Serujio... gracias por...

Serujio interrumpió su frase.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Eres como mi padre. Además todavía no estamos a salvo. - dijo en gesto solemne.

Rayleigh solo echó una media sonrisa y enseguida se presentaron los marines.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... este es tu fin. - dijo Akainu desafiante.

\- Ya veremos quién acaba muerto aquí, Akainu. - dijo el castaño con su media sonrisa.

Sin más palabra comenzó la lucha. Serujio se metió en medio de la formación marine junto a Rayleigh.

\- ¡VAMOS, RAY!

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaron los dos activando el haki del rey al unísono.

Los soldados rasos y los Pacifistas cayeron derrotados; Smoker, Tashigi y Sentomaru cayeron inconscientes; Akainu se desplomó durante 40 minutos; y Sengoku y Garp, cayeron durante 20 minutos. Tras esos 20 minutos, Sengoku se levantó muy enfadado junto a Garp.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... Hace unos 5 días que me pegaste un buen puñetazo. - dijo Sengoku.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pegué demasiados puñetazos ese día. - el chico hizo una pausa apretando el puño – Pues ten cuidado con lo que dices, no te vayas a llevar otro puñetazo igual, o peor.

\- Uy claro... ¡UAAH! - rió Sengoku pasando a su forma de gran buda - ¡TU VIDA ACABA AQUÍ!

\- Ya veremos. - contestó Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- GRAN ONDA EXPANSIVA. - gritó Sengoku.

EL marine lanzó su puño con una gran onda de color azul claro.

El guerrero la esquivó como pudo, pero cuando su puño impactó en la lava, salieron 5 ondas expansivas un poco más pequeñas, que iban a dar a Serujio.

Justo en ese momento, Garp saltó para golpear a Serujio en el rostro con uno de sus fuertes puñetazos de potente haki. Este golpe, a pesar de hacer mucho daño al guerrero, lo mandó lejos, librándole de las ondas expansivas de Sengoku.

\- ¿¡Qué haces, Garp!? ¡Ya lo tenía! - dijo Sengoku enfadado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta. - contestó Garp.

El chico estaba en el suelo, con bastante sangre. Rayleigh se lanzó con su espada y su haki de armadura a por Sengoku. Asestó un potente corte en forma de X en el pecho del marine, tirándolo al suelo de nuevo, y desactivando sus poderes. Al quedarse Sengoku inconsciente, Garp y Rayleigh dejaron de luchar. Éste íltimo se acercó al guerrero mientras el primero se sentó a esperar.

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿estás bien? - dijo poniéndole boca arriba, dándole cachetitos en la mejilla.

Serujio no respondió, pero estaba bien.

\- "Vamos, tengo que levantarme, tengo que salvar al viejo..." - pensó abriendo un poco los ojos.

Al ver que el chico habría los ojos, Rayleigh se tranquilizó.

\- Vamos, arriba. - animó mientras incorporaba al guerrero.

Serujio se levantó mirando a la playa con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por ahí vienen...

Rayleigh echó un vistazo. Allí estaba el Sunny, venía a toda pastilla, con todos los mugiwaras dispuestos a luchar. En ese momento, Akainu se estaba incorporando y Garp se levantó.

\- Grrr... Mugiwara no Luffy... - gruñó Akainu al ver el barco - Da igual, ANTES ACABARÉ CON VOSOTROS DOS. - dijo dirigiéndose a Serujio y Rayleigh.

El almirante de flota lanzó su puño de lava en contra suya. Iba a dar por completo al Rey Oscuro, cuando Serujio atrapó ese puño con su mano, infundida en haki, para no hacerse daño.

\- Tch tch tch... - dijo el chico negando con la cabeza - Yo he venido aquí a salvar al viejo... - empezó a ejercer presión sobre el puño de lava - Sería una pena que ahora tú empezases a fastidiar... - dijo en tono irónico, aumentando aún más la presión - ¿¡NO CREES!? - dijo destrozando el puño de lava por completo, con su propia mano.

Akainu hizo un gesto de sorpresa, mientras los otros almirantes se despertaban y la tripulación desembarcaba en Punk Hazard. Rayleigh empezó a luchar con Garp, mientras Serujio peleaba contra Akainu. Finalmente llegaron los demás y los dos luchadores se separaron para hablar.

\- Luffy, escúchame bien, y hazme caso. - dijo Serujio con voz firme.

\- ¿Qué quieres...? - preguntó Luffy intuyendo algo.

\- Rayleigh, aunque no lo parezca, está muy cansado, y casi en las últimas. Llévatelo al barco e idos de aquí. - dijo Serujio.

\- No. No voy a dejarte aquí solo. - dijo Luffy con gran gesto de sorpresa.

\- Vas a hacerlo, porque soy tu hermano mayor, debes hacerme caso. - dijo Serujio

\- ¡NO! - contestó Luffy rotundamente.

\- Pues si no lo haces como hermano... hazlo como capitán. Soy tu nakama y esto es un favor que te pido. Llévate al Rey Oscuro de aquí, él es como un padre para mí. - una lágrima se quedó en su ojo derecho, pero no cayó - Por favor, Luffy... confía en mi. Yo les entretendré. Van a empezar a seguiros y quiero que estéis todos para proteger a Rayleigh.

\- Pero... Serujio... - dijo Nami casi llorando.

\- Vamos, Nami. No te preocupes... Esa promesa que te hice... la acabaré después. Terminaremos esa conversación luego, confía en mí.

\- Pero Serujio te van a matar. Son muchos. Y no puedes usar a Axio... - dijo cada vez más nerviosa, echándose a sus brazos.

Serujio correspondió su abrazo, manteniendo la compostura.

\- Lo sé... Pero aún así, a mí no me matan así como así. - dijo sonriente.

\- "Cómo puede sonreír en una situación así" - pensó Nami - No, por favor, hazme caso.

\- Confía en mí, Nami. No te fallaré. - dijo separándose de ella - Luffy, llévate a Nami y a Ray de aquí, dejad el Pequeño Merry y largaos. - se giró y echó su media sonrisa - Ya nos veremos.

Luffy no dijo nada más y cogió en vilo a Nami, que estaba en shock. Todos se fueron al Sunny, todos menos Serujio que se quedo allí para dar tiempo a los demás. Ya desde el barco los chicos veían la pelea del castaño aunque, efectivamente, había barcos marines tras ellos. El chico estaba en desventaja, ya que no estaba usando a Axio, y se notaba bastante. Caía todo el rato, pero escupía sangre y se volvía a levantar.

\- Serujio... - dijo Axio desde el interior.

\- A-Axio... pero tú... - dijo Serujio sorprendido.

\- Vamos, actívame. Vamos a acabar con estos idiotas. - dijo el demonio.

\- Pero tú me dijiste que...

\- Sé perfectamente lo que te dije. - le interrumpió - Pero tú no vas a morir si yo puedo hacer algo. Además en estos 5 días ya me he recuperado, te dije una semana para estar al cien por cien... pero espero que te sirva con un ochenta por ciento...

\- Me sobra con un uno por ciento. - contestó el guerrero.

\- Pues vamos allá. - contestó Axio orgulloso.

\- Claro. - dijo Serujio saltando a por los marines - ¡UAAAAAAAAH!

Después de 5 días volvió a activar aquel humo negro del demonio, que se compactó en las garras y los pies de Axio entorno a sus brazos y piernas.

Todos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con miedo y los chicos del barco suspiraron un poco aliviados, aunque todavía nerviosos.

\- Segundo asalto, marines. - dijo Serujio esbozando una media sonrisa.

Se lanzó a por ellos con rabia, encadenando un montón de duros golpes. Seguía encajando muchos golpes pero al menos ahora los suyos hacían mucho más daño. Pegó un duro puñetazo a Smoker, dejando un poco desprotegida su retaguardia. Tashigi lo aprovechó haciéndole un profundo corte por la espalda. El castaño cayó al suelo y Akainu lo aprovechó para lanzarle un puñetazo de lava. El guerrero con el haki de observación y el kamie consiguió esquivarlo un poco, pero ese puñetazo le impactó en el hombro, dejándolo en el suelo.

Esa fue la última parte de la batalla que vieron los mugiwaras, que ya se alejaban mucho de Punk Hazard.

\- Oe, Ray, ¿qué tal te encuentras? - dijo Luffy, que estaba prácticamente en estado de shock, pero intentó distraerse mientras los demás peleaban contra los perseguidores.

\- Yo estoy bien... - dijo Rayleigh algo magullado sentándose para recuperar fuerzas y mirando con una pequeña lágrima a Luffy, acordándose del castaño - Tu hermano... es increíble.

Ese comentario destrozó del todo a Nami y estalló en llantos, lanzándose a por Luffy, golpeándole un poco el pecho.

\- Idiota, no le tenías que haber hecho caso, le tendrías que haber ayudado. Idiota. - se quejó Nami.

Nami se fue a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo y Luffy tragó saliva pesadamente casi llorando.

\- Oe, Ray, ¿dónde te dejamos?

\- No quiero molestaros... ¿a dónde os dirigís?

\- Pues... a Dressrosa... pero ahora sin Serujio... - comentó Law.

Antes de que todos se echaran a llorar, incluso él mismo, Rayleigh intervino.

\- Pues me podrías dejar en una pequeña isla que está de camino, y le podríais esperar allí... - sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y señaló una isla diminuta - Es esta. Se llama Little Sun. Es una isla veraniega muy agradable, os ayudará a relajaros un poco...

\- Está bien... pero cómo sabrá Serujio que estamos allí... - dijo Luffy muy preocupado.

\- Bueno... yo le dije que me dirigía allí... se lo imaginará, es un chico listo.

Y así, los chicos se dirigieron junto a Rayleigh a Little Sun.

Mientras, Serujio seguía en Punk Hazard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos y todas. Antes de nada quería pedir disculpas por no haber podido subir ayer el capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupado. Disfrutadlo hoy y... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 16 - "El Regreso"

Los chicos llegaron a Little Sun. Todos estaban muy tristes todavía. Luffy estaba muy preocupado, todo el día sentado en la cabeza del Sunny con gesto triste. Nami no paraba de llorar, y Robin intentaba consolarla mientras ella misma intentaba mantener la compostura. Zoro estaba muy serio casi todo el día y sin hablar con nadie, excepto a veces con Robin y Luffy. Chopper sentía que le habían arrancado de sus pezuñas al que consideraba su hermano mayor. Los demás estaban también muy tristes. Brook tocaba música con él a menudo, y ahora ya no. Usopp se reía mucho con él y pescaba, y ahora ya no. Franky le enseñaba a hacer algunos apaños y algunos pinitos de arquitectura, y ahora ya no. Sanji le enseñaba a cocinar un poco y se lo pasaban muy bien, y ahora ya no. Law era amigo suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo y estaban muy unidos, y ahora ya se habían separado. Y Rayleigh sentía que había perdido a su hijo, al hijo de su capitán.

En Little Sun, como dijo Ray, hacía un tiempo muy agradable y tenía unas playas muy buenas, tiendas de ropa buena y baratas, bares buenísimos... pero nadie estaba de humor. Salieron Sanji, Chopper, Franky y Usopp a comprar comida, fármacos, herramientas y munición y pólvora, respectivamente. Los demás días, solían estar todo el rato en el barco. Un día, tuvieron una conversación más larga que las habituales.

\- Y ¿tú qué harás aquí, Ray? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Tengo un hombre de confianza que me puede dejar un buen barco para volver a Sabaody. - dijo Rayleigh levantándose de su sitio - Y además para dejaros ya un poco en paz, me iré a un buen hotel de por aquí.

\- De acuerdo. Pero aquí hay sitio, si no quieres estar pagando el hotel... - dijo Luffy al pensar en la cama libre que estaba dejando su hermano.

\- No, tranquilos. - comentó Rayleigh. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encaminó la rampa que conectaba el barco con el muelle de la isla - Hasta luego... - se giró hacia Luffy - Oye Luffy... no digo esto a la ligera, pero... - cerró un momento los ojos - Tu hermano es un tipo muy duro, no es fácil acabar con él. Ten paciencia.

Luffy rompió a llorar.

\- Pero... ya han pasado 4 días... lleva en ese infierno demasiado tiempo...

\- Lo siento... pero se jodió el propulsor... - dijo alguien por detrás de Rayleigh.

Rayleigh reconoció la voz al instante y se giró rápidamente con un escalofrío..

\- ¿¡SERUJIO!?

Serujio estaba lleno de sangre y heridas por todo el cuerpo, colmado de golpes y moratones, pero con una exclamación de victoria en su rostro.

\- Franky... creo que el Pequeño Merry se ha roto un poco. - dijo Serujio.

El cuerpo del chico no aguantó más, y sólo echó una media sonrisa antes de desplomarse en un gran charco de sangre.

Por otro lado, Nami estaba hablando con Robin en el cuarto de las chicas.

\- ¿Y si no vuelve...? - comentó Nami con voz queda.

\- Va a volver... ya lo verás. Es un chico muy duro. Ya tienes bien vistas y estudiadas sus cicatrices... eso no lo aguanta cualquiera... - dijo Robin acariciando el hombro de Nami.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero...

\- ¡SERUJIO! - gritaron todos cuando se desplomó.

\- ¿¡Han dicho...!? - dijo Nami sorprendida.

\- ¡VAMOS, NAMI! - dijo Robin levantándose.

Las chicas se presentaron en la cubierta y Zoro, que estaba entrenando, también salió con el grito.

Allí estaba el guerrero, tendido en el suelo, lleno de golpes, moratones, cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero vivo. Nami comenzó a llorar de felicidad al verlo, quería cogerle, abrazarle y besarle pero Chopper y Law fueron los que se acercaron.

\- Así a ojo tiene unas 5 costillas rotas y 2 fracturadas. - dijo Chopper palpando un poco el cuerpo del joven.

\- El pómulo derecho destrozado, la nariz rota, muchas heridas, cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo... - siguió Law con el diagnóstico a ojo - "Y aún así sigue con esa media sonrisa... es increíble" - pensó.

Todos estaban muy contentos, aunque preocupados por el estado del guerrero. Por suerte estaba en manos de los mejores médicos. Tardó un par de días en recuperarse, y lo primero que vio, como de costumbre, fueron aquellos dulces ojos de color miel que le volvían loco, y le daban fuerzas.

\- Hola, Nami-san. - dijo Serujio sonriente.

\- ¡SERUJIO! Por fin estás bien. - dijo Nami dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Serujio inspiró muy fuerte por el dolor, pero era un dolor agradable y correspondió ese abrazo, aunque se destrozara todos los huesos.

\- Te dije que volvería. - comentó en voz baja y débil.

Nami le pellizcó el moflete izquierdo, que era el que no estaba roto y vendado.

\- No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos. - dijo ella.

\- Lo intentaré. - dijo el castaño esbozando una media sonrisa.

El chico salió de la enfermería y se los encontró a todos en cubierta.

\- Hola chicos.

Luffy se acercó a él casi llorando y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿¡Te pierdes 4 días en un campo de batalla en el que podrías haber muerto y solo se te ocurre decir "hola"!? - dijo el capitán.

\- ¿¡Y qué quieres que diga!? - respondió el castaño.

\- Pues lo que te pasó. - dijo Luffy enfadado.

\- ¡Pues bien...! - el guerrero se sentó en el césped - Sentaos chicos.

Flashback

Serujio cayó completamente ensangrentado por el puñetazo de lava de Akainu, que impactó en su hombro.

\- ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Nadie puede soportar el poder de la Marina. - dijo Akainu con aire de superioridad.

Serujio escupió gran cantidad de sangre y se incorporó con una media sonrisa.

\- Yo me he quedado aquí sabiendo que no voy a salir. He aceptado mi muerte para que mis nakamas pudiesen salir con vida. Los piratas nos protegemos entre nosotros, defendemos nuestra bandera, nuestro honor. Defendemos lo que realmente juramos proteger. - el chico cambió a un gesto de rabia - ¡POR ESO LOS PIRATAS SIEMPRE SERÁN CIEN MIL VECES MEJOR QUE LOS MARINES!

Akainu se sintió sorprendido y enfadado por las palabras del joven.

\- Pues si has aceptado tu muerte, perfecto, llevémosla a cabo. - dijo el almirante de flota cargando ambos puños - VOLCÁN METEORO.

\- La he aceptado, pero tengo demasiadas promesas como para intentar no morir. - dijo el chico potenciando sus puños de haki con Axio - Esta técnica, me la ha enseñado mi querido hermanito pequeño. ¡GYOJIN KARATE, METRALLETA DE 10000 LADRILLOS! - lanzó sus puños demoníacos a una velocidad vertiginosa, junto a la potente técnica gyojin.

Cada puñetazo del guerrero anulaba y destruía cada una de las gigantescas bolas de lava del almirante, causando a los marines un enfado terrible. Sentomaru se lanzó a por él con su mano extendida, pero Serujio esquivó el golpe.

\- Tch, tch, tch. - dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza - Atacar por la espalda es muy rastrero. - extendió sus garras demoníacas - RANKYAKU, SORU.

El chico parecía teletrasportase. Iba a una velocidad imparable para los sorprendidos marines. Cada vez que se acercaba a uno de ellos rajaba cualquier parte de sus cuerpos con el rankyaku de sus manos. Smoker, que había conseguido incorporarse, cayó de nuevo tras recibir un gran corte del castaño. Garp no fue cortado por el guerrero, pero este no se contuvo con los demás. Sentomaru cayó tras muchos cortes. Akainu fue el que más golpes y cortes recibió, aunque intentaba detener al chico, lanzando puñetazos de lava al aire. Sengoku también recibió muchos golpes, hasta que, tras un potente corte en su pecho, se hartó.

\- SE ACABÓ. - Sengoku saltó en vertical y, al caer, surgieron de su cuerpo diez grandes ondas expansivas - De esta no te libras... Haikyo.

Efectivamente, el chico recibió el golpe de una de las ondas.

\- ¡Aaaggh! - cayó en un gran charco de sangre, pero intentaba incorporarse - N-no p-puedo morir aquí... - echó una gran bocanada de sangre - Debo... volver... con... Luffy... y... Nami... se lo... prometí...

De repente se levantaron de nuevo Smoker, Tashigi y Sentomaru e incluso Kizaru, dispuestos a atacar. Akainu y Sengoku también preparaban sus letales ataques.

\- Es inútil. Tu vida acaba en este momento. - dijo Akainu preparando sus puños de lava. - Éste día se recoradará como el día en el que el gran guerrero, Serujio no Haikyo, murió aquí, en Punk Hazard. - dijo solemne.

\- Y ¿todo por qué? Por un viejo echado a perder... - dijo Sentomaru burlándose.

Serujio, muy cabreado, se incorporó del todo, con Axio prácticamente por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡HAS LLAMADO AL REY OSCURO "VIEJO ECHADO A PERDER"!?

\- Pues lo que es... - dijo el vicealmirante burlón.

\- TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO, TROZO DE MIERDA INMUNDA. ¡RANKYAKU! - estiró su garra demoníaca, atravesando en pecho de Sentomaru - NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA.

Sentomaru se desplomó en el suelo y los demás marines se enfadaron mucho.

\- ¡ESA ES LA ÚLTIMA ACCIÓN QUE HARÁS EN TU VIDA! - gritó Akainu.

\- Puede... pero al menos moriré defendiendo a mi familia... - contestó el castaño.

Cerró los ojos con su media sonrisa y todos los marines que quedaban, excepto Garp, se lanzaron a por él.

\- ¡ICE AGE! - resonó una voz.

De repente todo el suelo se llenó de hielo, menos un círculo alrededor de Serujio y todos los marines quedaron congelados.

\- ¿A-Aokiji...? - susurró Serujio.

\- Me gusta más ''Kuzan''. - dijo una voz masculina.

El ex-almirante salió por detrás de las estatuas de hielo con paso tranquilo, mientras dos lágrimas de alegría y agotamiento recorrían el rostro de Serujio.

\- Kuzan... muchas gracias... - dijo el castaño.

\- Arara, tranquilo, no es nada. - contestó él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has salvado? - dijo el chico en tono débil.

\- Eso no te interesa. Ahora debes escapar. Coge tu pequeño bote y sal de aquí. - dijo Kuzan algo serio.

\- ¿Te dijo alguien más que vinieses a por mí? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Repito, que eso no te interesa. Además, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora soy un hombre libre. - dijo Kuzan con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, como sea... Muchas gracias por esto, Kuzan. Algún día te devolveré el favor. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

El guerrero caminó como pudo hasta el Pequeño Merry. Cuando llegó allí lo puso en marcha, pero se dio cuenta de que el propulsor se había roto.

\- Mierda... alguno de los ataques de esos marines habrá llegado hasta aquí... - se sentó - Bueno, y ¿adónde voy yo ahora? - el chico estuvo un buen rato pensativo - ¡Ah sí! El Viejo me dijo que iba a una isla... ¿cómo era?... Eso, Little Sun. - se fue a por un mapa que estaba en un pequeño baúl del Pequeño Merry y también cogió una botella de sake de allí. La descorchó con los dientes y echó un largo trago, después abrió el mapa - A ver, a ver... - dijo paseando el dedo por el mapa - ¡Aquí está! - abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Madre mía! ¡Está muy lejos! Y el propulsor se ha roto... tardaré siglos en llegar. Bueno... - se puso en marcha - espero que tengan paciencia y me esperen allí.

Fin del Flashback.

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó... - concluyó Serujio.

Luffy se echó a llorar y le dio un abrazo.

\- Idiota, si no es por Kuzan te hubiesen matado allí.

Serujio hizo un gesto de dolor por el abrazo, aunque se lo devolvió como pudo.

\- Ya... supongo que tuve suerte. - comentó el castaño.

\- Idiota, ¿¡es que te lo quieres cargar tú!? - dijo Law separando a Luffy.

\- ¿Eing? - exclamó Luffy con una mueca de duda.

\- ¿No ves lo mal que está todavía? - dijo Chopper dando a Luffy un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - Hay que esperar un poco. - se giró a Serujio - No debes hacer esfuerzos ni entrenar por lo menos en dos días... - miró a Zoro - Lo de los entrenamientos va por ti...

Zoro echó un gruñido y se acercó a Nami y Serujio.

\- Y lo de los esfuerzos va por ti, Navegante... - dijo en tono bajo.

\- Si por lo menos nos dejases hacer esos esfuerzos... - dijo Serujio con una mueca de enfado, provocando la risotada del espadachín.

\- Perdón. - contestó éste entre carcajadas.

\- Serujio... Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta. - dijo Rayleigh abrazándolo.

\- Yo me alegro de que tú estés bien, Viejo. - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de saludar efusivamente al guerrero, los chicos volvieron a sus quehaceres habituales. Serujio se retiró a descansar con Nami al observatorio, sentados en su posición habitual. Serujio cogió a Nami de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Te dije que volvería, Nami-swan. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo sé... y yo confiaba en ti, pero... me tenías muy preocupada. Y yo no quiero perderte nunca. - dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

\- Lo siento, pero tenía que salvar al Viejo, y vosotros teníais que ayudarle a escapar. - contestó el chico.

\- Ya... pero te podríamos haber ayudado, como en Skypiea... - dijo Nami con una lucidez triste en su rostro - ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo?

\- Vamos... no es tan fácil matarme... ya lo viste. - dijo con una media sonrisa triunfadora.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - Y ¿por qué es tan importante para ti Rayleigh?

\- El Viejo fue la primera persona, aparte mi abuelo en mi infancia, que me dio algo a lo que pude llamar hogar. Además me entrenó y confió en mi. Yo se lo debía. - dijo Serujio mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Serujio... casi te matan por eso... - dijo Nami conmovida por su historia.

\- Lo sé, pero... - se giró hacia la pelirroja con una media sonrisa - Además te prometí que teníamos que acabar la conversación, ¿no? - dijo pícaramente poniendo énfasis en "conversación".

\- E-es verdad... ya se me había olvidado... - mintió la navegante ruborizada.

\- Sí, ya... Y yo me creo que se te había olvidado... - dijo Serujio con una pícara sonrisa y besándola en esos labios en los que llevaba tantos días pensando.

\- Llevo demasiados días sin verte... - dijo Nami besándolo de nuevo.

\- Pero tendremos que esperar un poco... - dijo el chico dando un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica.

\- Sí... ya... - dijo Nami con tono de fastidio, pero correspondiendo sus besos.

\- Tranquila... dos días se pasan rápido. - dijo Serujio. De repente una malévola media sonrisa le invadió el rostro - Además, sé lo que podemos hacer para entretenernos... - se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta del observatorio para salir, pero antes le tendió la mano a la navegante - Vamos, ven, Nami-swan.

Nami, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, cogió su mano y ambos abandonaron la sala. Serujio bajó las escaleras seguido de Nami y abordó a Luffy.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un baño a la playa todos? - preguntó sonriente.

\- ¡Claro! Avisaré a los demás. - contestó Luffy todo contento.

\- Yo avisaré a Zoro. - dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

\- Mm... vale. - contestó Luffy algo extrañado por la repentina sonrisa de su hermano.

El espadachín estaba junto a Robin en su cuarto, entrando en materia. Cosa que Serujio intuyó. El chico entró con una media sonrisa en la habitación y les pilló medio desnudos.

\- Oe, Zoro, vístete que nos vamos a dar un baño a la playa. - desvió un poco la mirada - Por cierto, perdón, Robin. - hizo una breve pausa y se dirigió al peliverde - Zoro, tres a uno... - dijo en tono pícaro y abandonó la sala.

\- Maldito Guerrero... - gruñó Zoro separándose de la arqueóloga.

\- Tranquilo Zoro, esta noche acabamos. - dijo Robin.

La pareja abandonó la sala, ya vestidos para el baño. Cada uno llevaba su ropa de baño de un color diferente: Luffy un bañador rojo; Sanji uno azul; Zoro uno verde; Usopp uno amarillo; Chopper uno rosa; Brook uno blanco y negro; Serujio uno blanco y se quitó las vendas; Franky un slip azul celeste; Nami un bikini naranja; y Robin uno morado. Cuando estaban preparados, se fueron a la playa. Jugaron al voleibol, con la pelota de playa y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando todos salieron del agua, Serujio se quedó dándose un relajante baño.

Los demás volvieron al Sunny mientras Sanji preparaba la comida. El guerrero se quedó allí en la playa, solo, relajándose.

\- Oe, Axio, ¿qué tal estás? - dijo Serujio en tono muy alto.

\- Bien. - contestó Axio desde su interior, de forma que se escuchase en el exterior.

\- Me alegro. Si no llega a ser por ti y por Kuzan me matan ahí mismo. - dijo echando una ligera risa.

\- Sí. De todos modos te defendiste muy bien sin mi. - dijo Axio con voz de adulación, mezclada con ironía.

\- Je, te lo dije. - dijo el chico con algo de superioridad - De todos modos me alegro de que estés bien.

\- Y yo. - el demonio hizo una breve pausa - Lo que me hizo pensar... fue lo de ese tipo de hielo. ¿Quién era? Parece que lo conocías. - preguntó Axio.

\- Sí... Él es... bueno, era un almirante de la Marina. - dijo con un tono algo seco.

\- Mm... Y si era un almirante de la Marina, ¿por qué te ayudo? - dijo Axio recordando la escena - Dijo que era porque hacía lo que quería ahora, pero...

\- Ya... - contestó el chico pensativo.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- No sé... simplemente me pareció extraño... - dijo pensando lo que podía ser. Tenía una noción de algo, pero no la quería compartir con nadie.

Nami se acercó a la barandilla del barco.

\- SERUJIO-KUUUUN. - dijo Nami - YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA.

\- Bueno, parece que te reclaman. - dijo Axio. El demonio hizo una pausa - Es una gran chica...

\- Lo sé... - dijo Serujio. Luego alzó el tono de voz - VOY, NAMI-SWAN.

El chico salió del agua y se encaminó hacia el barco. Subió las escaleras y se encontró a Nami con una toalla en la mano.

\- T-toma, Serujio... - dijo algo ruborizada al ver el pecho mojado y desnudo del chico.

Serujio sonrió de forma victoriosa ante el sonrojo de la pelirroja y cogió la toalla, dejando sus manos en contacto con las de ella un buen rato aposta.

\- Gracias, Nami. - dijo con una media sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Nami desvió la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos para no sonrojarse todavía más de lo que estaba.

\- D-de nada.

\- Se te ve nerviosa... ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Serujio con voz juguetona.

\- A-a mí nada... - contestó Nami.

Serujio le agarró de la barbilla y torció su cara para ver sus preciosos ojos color miel, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase aún más.

\- Ah, ¿no? - dijo besándola dulcemente sin quitar la mano de su barbilla.

Nami correspondió el beso agarrándole de la nuca y la espalda.

\- Vamos a comer, anda. - dijo separándose del guerrero y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Está bien... - el chico se echó la toalla al cuello y se fue a la cocina con el bañador puesto.

\- Para celebrar que nuestro nakama ha vuelto, ¡tenemos un plato superespecial! - dijo Sanji.

\- ¡Bieeen! - gritaron todos.

Devoraron sus platos en cuestión de escasos minutos.

\- Madre mía... ¡qué rico! Hacía varios días que no comía así de bien. Está buenísimo, Sanji. - felicitó el guerrero.

\- Gracias, Serujio. - contestó Sanji.

Acabaron de comer y Serujio se fue a la enfermería para que Chopper le pusiese nuevas vendas. Después se fue con Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Brook a pescar. Más tarde Law se acercó a ellos y le dijo al castaño que sería recomendable que no pescase porque para tirar de un pez debería hacer esfuerzos que no le venían bien, y el guerrero se fue a descansar al observatorio.

Al rato apareció Nami, y pasaron la tarde allí relajados.

Después de cenar, Serujio se dio cuenta de que Zoro y Robin se fueron al dormitorio y echó una malévola sonrisa. Cuando ya volvían a entrar en materia, Serujio entró en la habitación.

\- Oe, Zoro, ¿entrenamos? - dijo con una media sonrisa y fingió sorprenderse - Ups, perdón.

\- Grrr... pero si no puedes entrenar. - dijo Zoro enfadado.

\- Mierda, es verdad. - dijo Serujio chasqueando los dedos.

\- Y ¿qué tal te encuentras? - dijo Robin.

\- Bien, gracias, Robin. - dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ejem... - carraspeó Zoro en voz alta - Y... ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Pues... no lo sé... estoy bastante aburrido. - dijo Serujio rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? - preguntó Robin separándose de Zoro.

Serujio esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al ver el gesto de derrota de Zoro.

\- Hombre... no quisiera molestar... - dijo con ironía.

\- Ya da igual... venga... tres a dos... - dijo Zoro con resignación. Se giró hacia Robin y la besó en los labios - Mañana te lo explico, buenas noches. - se incorporó y se encaminó hacia la entrada - Eres mala persona, Serujio...

\- Lo sé... - dijo Serujio estallando en risas. Cuando Zoro salió de la habitación, se dirigió a Robin - Lo siento, Robin.

La pobre Robin no entendía muy bien la situación, y estaba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Emm... vale, no pasa nada. - dijo la chica.

Serujio se fue junto a Zoro a dormir.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidente, salvo otra intervención del guerrero a la pareja que intentaba intimar, haciendo así su empate a tres. Robin, que fue informada de todo, la tercera vez que el chico les interrumpió se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Después de eso, Serujio pidió consejo a los médicos.

\- Oye Law, sinceramente, ¿esta noche ya podría hacer esfuerzos...? - preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí que podrías, pero ten cuidado, no fuerces mucho la maquinaria. - contestó el cirujano.

\- Muchas gracias. - dijo el chico.

Acto seguido, Serujio se fue corriendo a buscar a Nami.

\- Oe, Nami-swan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella con gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo Serujio acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nami de nuevo.

\- Esta noche ya podré hacer esfuerzos... - dijo Serujio algo picarón - Entonces podremos acabar la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

\- Le pediré a Robin la habitación, ella que se vaya al observatorio, que esta noche creo que tiene guardia. - contestó Nami emocionada.

\- Perfecto.

Después de cenar, la tripulación estuvo un buen rato hablando y bebiendo. Serujio se contuvo un poco, porque quería estar al cien por cien. Y así fue. Esa noche fue increíble y, por fin, sin interrupciones.

Y así fue cómo Serujio regresó con sus nakamas, y cómo lo celebró con su chica.


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas, una semana más, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a la gente que la lee cada semana y sigue la historia y la disfruta, de verdad, gracias. ¡A disfrutar también el capítulo de hoy!**

Capítulo 17 - "A latigazos por ella"

Tras la vuelta de Serujio, todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Los chicos abandonaron la isla de Little Sun, despidiéndose de Rayleigh.

Un día que Zoro tenía guardia y Robin pasó la noche con él en el puesto de vigía, Serujio y Nami aprovecharon a pasar la noche en la habitación de la chica. A las cinco de la mañana, la navegante se despertó entre gritos. Serujio la zarandeó levemente para despertarla con suavidad.

\- Nami, Nami, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el guerrero preocupado.

\- ¡N-NOJIKO! - gritó

\- Nami, Nami, vuelve. Tranquila, estás conmigo. - dijo con una tranquilizadora voz.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿D-dónde estoy? - dijo Nami temblando un poco algo desorientada.

\- Nami, estás en el Sunny, en tu camarote, conmigo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo el chico acariciándole los hombros.

\- He tenido una pesadilla horrible... - dijo Nami abrazando con fuerza al guerrero.

Serujio no quiso preguntar nada más, pues la veía muy afectada, así que simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

\- No te preocupes... Ahora estás conmigo, yo no dejaré que te pase nada. - dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, Serujio. - susurró Nami un poco más calmada.

La navegante se acurrucó en su pecho y el sonido del corazón del castaño la tranquilizó aún más.

\- ¿Estás algo mejor ahora? - preguntó el guerrero.

La navegante asintió y el castaño le seco con el pulgar una lágrima. -Nami volvió a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

\- Siento haberte despertado...

\- No te preocupes, Nami, no pasa nada. - dijo sonriente. Bostezó y miró la hora - Además ya son casi las seis, tengo que entrenar.

\- No paras, ¿eh? - dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

\- No me gusta parar. - dijo Serujio soltando una leve carcajada.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Nami con una pícara sonrisa - Pero no quiero que te vayas... - dijo en un pequeño puchero, inflando los mofletes.

\- Vaaaale. - dijo Serujio en falso tono de resignación – Además Zoro está con Robin en un sitio demasiado tranquilo, no creo que venga a decirme nada.

El chico rodeo el cuello de Nami con su brazo derecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Bieeeeen! - dijo la navegante contenta.

Pasaron allí el resto del tiempo hasta que Sanji avisó a la tripulación para desayunar. Durante el resto de la tarde, todo parecía bastante tranquilo, como casi siempre. Los chicos estaban entrando en el área climatológica de una isla de primavera, así que hacía una brisa muy agradable. La isla les pillaba de camino a Dressrosa, así que decidieron parar para comprar comida y otras cosas.

Por la tarde, antes de llegar, se les cruzó un extraño barco, casi en ruinas. A Serujio le sonaba un poco el barco, y no le dio muy buena espina.

\- Oe, Luffy, prepárate para luchar y díselo a los demás. - le susurró el guerrero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Luffy con gesto de duda.

\- Ese barco no me da buena espina. - dijo bastante serio.

\- De acuerdo. - contestó el capitán de forma seria.

Todos se reunieron en la cubierta, preparados para luchar, por si acaso. Y no iban desencaminados.

\- ¿¡Arlong!? - exclamó Luffy.

\- Volvemos a vernos, Mugiwaras... - dijo Arlong con una gran risotada. Echó una ojeada a la tripulación y se paró en el castaño, con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿¡T-TÚ!?

\- Sí, yo. Soy el hermano de Luffy. - dijo Serujio con gesto serio.

\- Esto es perfecto, así os mataré a la vez, y me cobraré dos venganzas. - volvió a reír Arlong.

\- Será si puedes. - dijo Serujio. Acto seguido, se giró a su capitán - Luffy, no hace falta ni que te despeines, yo acabaré con esos pescaditos.

\- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que te vas a divertir tú solo? - dijo Zoro echando mano a sus katanas.

\- Claro, Serujio, aquí repartimos todos. - dijo Sanji fijándose en el barco - Sí, ahí está ese tío grande y gris...

\- ¡KUROOBI, SI NO TE IMPORTA! - dijo molesto.

\- Y ese tío de los morritos alargados...

\- ME LLAMO CHEW, IDIOTA.

\- ¿Y a quién le importan vuestros nombres? Como no os vayáis de nuestra vista, no seréis más que un recuento de cadáveres. - dijo Law desenvainando su gran katana.

\- Buenos pues dadle duro, venga chicos, con fuerza. - dijo Usopp a sus nakamas.

\- De verdad... siempre igual, Usopp... - suspiró Franky.

Serujio se lanzó él primero, usando el soru y el geppo, hacia la cara de Arlong.

\- Hoy comeremos pescadito frito. - dijo cargando su puño.

Arlong simplemente sonrió y sacó de su espalda a una joven, de cabellos azulados y violetas que estaba amordazada, tras la cual se protegió.

\- No creo. - dijo el gyojin.

Serujio no sabía quién era aquella chica, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para deducir que era una civil inocente secuestrada por Arlong, así que se detuvo en seco.

\- Grr... sucio y rastrero pez... - maldijo Serujio.

\- N-Nojiko... - dijo Nami echándose de rodillas al suelo, casi en estado de shock.

\- "¿¡Nojiko!? Ese es el nombre que dijo en su pesadilla..." - pensó Serujio.

Arlong, de un severo puñetazo, mandó al guerrero de vuelta al Sunny.

\- Jajaja, idiota, no vas a poder hacer nada. Y como hagas algo, la mato. - dijo sonriendo.

Serujio se levantó rápidamente y quiso preguntar a alguien, pero todos estaban muy cabreados, con sus miradas fijadas en el gyojin, así que, se fue a preguntar a Zoro en voz baja, para no molestar a Nami, pues se la veía muy afectada.

\- Oe, Zoro, ¿quién es esa chica?

\- ¿Hm? ¿Quién? - preguntó el espadachín.

\- La pelirroja... no te jode... ¡Pues la que está con Arlong! - dijo Serujio.

\- Ah, claro, que tú no lo sabes. Esa es Nojiko, es la hermana de Nami. - explicó el peliverde..

\- ¿¡Has dicho Nojiko!? - preguntó el guerrero algo alterado.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Serujio estaba muy serio, y se fijaba en la pobre Nami, que empezaba a derramar lágrimas mientras seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Es que... hoy Nami ha tenido una pesadilla y se ha levantado diciendo ese nombre... - dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - dijo Zoro – ¿Crees que... tendría que ver con lo de ahora?

\- No lo sé, pero... es probable... - contestó el castaño.

Serujio avanzó hacia la barandilla del Sunny, para hablar con Arlong. De camino le dio una pequeña palmada a Nami en la espalda.

\- Oe, Arlong, suelta a la chica y conseguirás salir de aquí con vida. - amenazó.

\- ¿Crees que estás en posición de negociar algo? - apuntó a Nojiko con una pistola - Esto no va así... necesito cobrarme mis venganzas.

\- ¿Y qué propones? - dijo Serujio enfadado.

\- Bueno... si te hiciese sufrir a ti o a Mugiwara... supongo que soltaría a esta humana. - dijo Arlong.

\- Perfecto, me cambiaré con ella. - dijo Serujio completamente decidido encaminándose al barco enemigo.

\- No. Yo lo haré. - dijo Luffy parando a Serujio.

\- No, mi objetivo es protegerte. - dijo el guerrero muy serio.

\- "¿Su objetivo?" - pensó Nami, que se iba incorporando - No, por favor, no quiero que sufras a manos de ese tipo... - dijo dirigiéndose a Serujio.

Serujio cogió a Nami de los hombros mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban.

\- Tranquila, no me pasará nada que no pueda soportar. - dijo el castaño.

\- Oh, ¡qué bonita escena! Así que nuestra querida ex-navegante Nami se ha echado un noviete... - dijo Arlong irónicamente y riéndose.

\- Eso no te importa. Ahora dime qué tengo que hacer para que sueltes a la hermana de Nami. - dijo Serujio enfadado.

\- Hm... ¿qué castigo se me ocurrirá...? - dijo Arlong mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

\- Vamos. Más deprisa. - dijo Serujio de forma impaciente.

\- Tienes demasiada prisa por sufrir... - rió Arlong.

Serujio estaba a punto de matar a todos esos gyojins que ya agotaban su paciencia, pero no podía.

\- Por lo único por lo que tengo prisa es por alejar a Nojiko de tus sucias y asquerosas manos de tiburón. - dijo el guerrero.

\- ¡Ya sé! Te quedarás en mi barco 30 días y te daré 10 latigazos al día. - exclamó Arlong entre carcajadas.

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? - dijo Luffy enfadado y sorprendido.

Serujio estaba impactado, pero dispuesto a hacerlo, y miró a Nami.

\- Nami-swan, no te preocupes, no me harán daño, tengo formas de que no lo hagan. - dijo muy sereno.

\- Si no lo hace... mataré a Nojiko. - dijo Arlong entre carcajadas.

\- Deja de montar escándalo, imbécil. Lo haré. - contestó Serujio.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Serujio... - susurraron todos.

\- Serujio, no te voy a dejar hacer eso, soy tu capitán. - dijo Luffy muy serio.

\- Y yo soy tu hermano. - concluyó el guerrero – No quiero que nada malo le pase a Nami o a nada de su entorno - se giró hacia Arlong - Pero son demasiados días. No me convence.

\- Si quieres 10 días y 30 latigazos... - propuso Arlong.

Todos estaban ya con los ojos como platos, era demasiado.

\- No, sigue siendo mucho.

\- ¿Prefieres 5 días a 60 latigazos? - preguntó sonriente.

\- No. - volvió a negar Serujio rotundamente - Demasiado.

\- ¿3 días... 100 latigazos? - dijo Arlong algo sorprendido ya.

\- Eso sí. Es menos tiempo. - concluyó Serujio.

La tripulación no daba crédito, ¿¡de verdad pensaba hacer eso por una chica que ni si quiera conocía!? ¿¡Se había vuelto loco!?

\- No, no lo hagas... si no la conoces de nada... no tienes por qué... - dijo Nami agarrando el brazo del chico.

\- Efectivamente, no la conozco. Pero me basta saber con que es tu hermana y que esos imbéciles te han hecho llorar, y no se lo voy a permitir. - dijo Serujio muy serio.

\- P-pero... 300 latigazos... ¡es demasiado! - dijo abrazando fuertemente al castaño.

\- Tranquila... - dicho eso, Serujio saltó al otro barco, quitándose la camiseta.

\- ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto? - preguntó el gyojin sorprendido.

\- Quédate bien con estas palabras: NADIE hace llorar a Nami. Ya te devolveré esto. - dijo Serujio muy enfadado.

Arlong dio un paso atrás al ver los decididos ojos del guerrero. El aura del guerrero daba miedo.

\- Ya veremos... De todos modos, aquella vez que te vi, te dirigías a Enies Lobby... y allí pudiste entrenar, así que me quedaré con Nojiko estos tres días, para que no te rebeles contra nosotros.

\- Deberías fiarte de mi palabra... yo no soy como tú, yo tengo honor. - dijo Serujio

\- Lo sé, pero lo prefiero así.

\- De todos modos... si me rebelase, ¿no podríais conmigo? - preguntó Serujio irónico, intentando picarle.

\- Grrr... - Arlong levantó su mano - Liberad a la chica.

Los demás gyojins liberaron a Nojiko de sus esposas y mordazas y esta se lanzó a los brazos de Serujio.

\- No lo hagas... te matarán... - dijo muy nerviosa.

\- No te creas. - dijo intentando tranquilizarla - Soy más duro de lo que parece.

\- Yo... yo... muchas gracias... - miró hacia Nami - ¿De verdad eres el novio de Nami?

Serujio se sonrojó un poco.

\- Emm... bueno, ya te lo contará ella... Ahora vete.

Nojiko corrió hacia el Sunny, donde abrazó a Nami como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Dio las gracias a los chicos, y conoció a Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook y Law.

\- Nami, acompaña a Nojiko a tu cuarto y descansad. No quiero que veáis esto... - dijo Luffy al ver al castaño medio arrodillándose en el palo mayor del barco de los gyojin.

\- ¡SERUJIO...! - dijo Nami al ver al chico de esa manera.

Sanji y Zoro se llevaron a las chicas al cuarto, y Robin también fue, para que se quedaran allí. Los chicos volvieron a la cubierta del Sunny, y se quedaron viendo la atrocidad.

\- Bueno, pues aquí empieza tu primer día del infierno... - dijo Arlong aferrando el arma flagelante.

\- Yo ya he estado en el infierno... Sorpréndeme. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Arlong comenzó a golpear la espalda del castaño sin previo aviso y este recibió el primer golpe en todo su apogeo, con las diez veces más de fuerza que un hombre que caracterizaba a los gyojin.

Tras este golpe, el chico gritó al sentir ese potente latigazo en su espalda y rápidamente activó sus poderes: el haki de armadura, el tekkai y el gyojin karate piel de tiburón. Aún con todo eso sentía cada uno de esos terrible e interminables latigazos en su espalda.

Con gesto de claro dolor, el castaño de vez en cuando gritaba, pero intentaba mantener la compostura.

\- "Vamos, hazlo por ella, por Nami, y por su hermana..." - pensó el chico. Torció la vista hacia el Thousand Sunny, con lágrimas en los ojos, más de impotencia que de dolor, y vio a sus nakamas preocupados - "Todos están preocupados por mí. Y no es para menos, realmente me duele mucho, pero tengo que aguantar."

Seguía esa increíble tortura que parecía casi infinita. El guerrero contaba para no pensar en el dolor, y en su cálculo mental, iba más o menos por 50.

\- "Vamos... ya es la mitad... un poco más..." - pensaba.

El castaño sentía sus fuerzas y sus poderes desfallecer. No podías más, sentía que se deshacía a cada nuevo golpe. Sentía que cada latigazo le desgarraba la piel, los músculos y hasta los huesos. Pero TENÍA que poder. Y así aguantó. Resistió la otra mitad del castigo, y se levantó escupiendo sangre, con las piernas temblando, y apenas manteniéndose en pie, pero como siempre, con su media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, pescadito, hasta mañana. - simplemente dijo eso y volvió a su barco y casi se desplomó del cansancio y el dolor.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamaron Luffy y Zoro, yendo a agarrarle, para que no se cayese.

Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky y Law, muy enfadados, fueron a lanzarse a por el barco enemigo. Entonces, Serujio levantó la mano.

\- N-no vayáis... He hecho una promesa con ellos... - Sanji iba a hablar, pero el castaño le interrumpió - Sé que podéis con ellos, y probablemente no debamos preocuparnos por Nojiko si atacáis, pero... aunque sean unos asquerosos peces rastreros, debo cumplir la promesa, mi honor está en juego.

Todos recularon con rabia ante las palabras del joven.

\- Debemos curarte esas heridas... pero si mañana vuelven a golpearte así... - dijo Chopper con tono de preocupación

\- Lo sé. - dijo Serujio incorporándose - Por cierto, Zoro, Nami os ha oído el grito, ve a su habitación, que no salga, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, dile que estoy bien. ¿Vale?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que...?

\- Hazme caso. - le interrumpió - Por favor, dile a Nami que se quede con Nojiko.

Zoro se fue a la habitación de las chicas y, efectivamente, se encontró a Robin intentando que Nami no dejase la habitación, como le indicó el guerrero antes. Cuando el espadachín entró, intentó tranquilizarlas.

\- Nami, me ha dicho Serujio que te quedes aquí, que no te preocupes por él, que está bien. - dijo Zoro con seguridad, ante la atenta mirada de las tres chicas.

Nami se levantó sollozando de la cama, ya que estaba sentada, y agarrada por un par de manos fleur de Robin, que se desvanecieron en pétalos de cerezo.

\- Me estás mintiendo... - Nami se acercó al peliverde y le golpeó en el pecho con rabia y con tristeza - ¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO! - empezó a llorar sobre su pecho, dejando de golpearle y le abrazó un poco para apoyarse en él y no caerse de la flojera repentina que invadió su cuerpo.

\- Que no, él me lo ha dicho. Estaba de pie... y se iba con Chopper y Law a la enfermería. Ya verás como se pone bien dentro de poco, si es un tío duro... - dijo Zoro.

En la cubierta del barco, Serujio avanzaba como podía, con ayuda de Luffy y Usopp hacia la enfermería.

Chopper y Law curaron sus heridas lo mejor que pudieron y lo vendaron. Después de eso, Law dejó la habitación.

\- Serujio... no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas... - dijo Chopper - Ya lo hablamos el primer día, cuando te hice el chequeo... si haces este tipo de cosas con lo de tu...

\- Lo sé... - interrumpió el guerrero - Pero dejemos ese tema...

\- Pero si sigues así, y encima 100 latigazos al día... puede que... - susurró el reno.

\- Lo sé, Chopper. - volvió a interrumpir el chico, evitando el tema - Pero ya sólo me quedan dos días, y luego se acabó.

\- Ya... pero aún así... - dijo con tono preocupado - Yo aún sigo intentando hacer eso cuando tengo tiempo. - simplemente dijo "eso" pero el guerrero sabía a lo que se refería, y le sonrió.

\- Gracias por ponerle empeño, pequeñín... - se incorporó un poco, con gesto de dolor - Gracias de verdad, Chopper.

\- No es nada... además aún no consigo nada... - dijo Chopper con tono triste.

\- No te presiones, Chopper. - dijo dándole un abrazo - Yo sé que lo conseguirás, porque eres el mejor médico del mundo.

Law entró en la habitación, para ver la evolución de Serujio.

\- ¿Qué tal vas? - dijo el cirujano.

Serujio se separó de Chopper, dedicándole otra sonrisa para que se animara.

\- Bueno, lógicamente me duele... pero intento no pensarlo. - dijo Serujio.

\- Serujio... esto que haces por ella... - comentó Law.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tiene mucha suerte contigo...

\- Beh, no es nada del otro mundo. - dijo Serujio - Es su hermana... tengo que salvarla...

\- Vete a descansar, anda. Y duerme boca abajo. - dijo Law.

\- Sí, sí. Avisadme para cenar. - respondió Serujio.

Serujio decidió coger unas mantas e irse al observatorio a dormir tranquilamente. Allí estuvo durmiendo mientras sus heridas se curaban un poco. Sanji decidió subirle la cena para que no se tuviese que mover mucho. El cocinero entró con cuidado en el observatorio, para no despertar al joven, pero éste ya estaba despierto.

\- Aquí tienes la cena. - dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, Sanji. - dijo Serujio también sonriente.

Se sentó sobre las mantas y observó la bandeja. Había un poco de pescado con muy buena pinta, fruta y una botella de sake y un vaso; el chico empezó por el pescado.

\- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Sanji mientras le servía un vaso de sake.

\- Algo mejor, pero dolorido. - tomó el vaso - Gracias. - echó un sorbo - Y... ¿cómo está Nami?

\- Pues... - dudó el cocinero.

\- Sin rodeos, Sanji.

\- Apenas ha comido algo, está muy preocupada por ti. Por un lado está feliz por ver a su hermana, pero apenas se le nota.

\- Ya veo... - el chico acabó el pescado y cogió una manzana.

\- Intentamos decirle que no se preocupe, pero no vale para nada. - dijo el rubio algo preocupado.

\- Debería hablar con ella... pero no quiero que me vea así...

\- Te entiendo... - dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro – No es fácil, pero quizá debería intentar hablar con ella. - Sanji hizo una pausa - Y ¿cómo van las heridas?

\- Creo que bien, pero estoy lleno de vendas. - dijo Serujio sonriendo un poco.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver si animamos a Nami jugando a algo... - dijo Sanji cogiendo la bandeja.

\- Déjame la botella... - dijo Serujio cogiendo el sake.

\- De acuerdo. Duerme un poco anda. Y no te preocupes mucho por Nami.

\- Lo intentaré, Sanji... y gracias por todo. - dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa que Sanji le devolvió.

El guerrero intentó dormir, y debido al dolor y al cansancio, no le costó demasiado. El chico pidió encarecidamente a Franky que le dejase una llave, para encerrarse en el observatorio para dormir sin que entrase nadie. El castaño no es tonto, y sabía que Nami iría en mitad de la noche, y así fue.

\- Serujio... - susurró Nami mientras llamaba a la puerta.

El chico despertó y escuchó su nombre, reconociendo la voz de la navegante.

\- Necesito descansar, Nami. Después de todo esto te prometo que hablaremos debidamente... - dijo el castaño.

Nami apoyó su frente en la puerta casi llorando.

\- Pero... yo necesito hablar contigo ahora... - recalcó lo de "ahora" con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nami, pero no quiero hablar contigo ahora... - dijo con mucha rabia - "¿¡Qué narices digo!? Pues claro que quiero hablar con ella..." - pensó.

Nami ahogó un llanto, pero un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

\- Vale... te dejaré descansar... - hizo una pausa, inspirando un poco entrecortadamente - Buenas noches...

\- Buenas noches, Nami. - dijo tragando saliva pesadamente - "Pero yo quiero que entre aquí, y me bese hasta borrarme los labios y me abrace aunque me abra las heridas y me destroce los huesos... pero ya está muy afectada por lo de Nojiko, no quiero seguir preocupándola..." - pensó con tristeza.

Nami se fue a descansar a su cuarto, secándose las lágrimas, pero muy preocupada por el castaño.

El chico consiguió volver a dormir algo, pero también preocupado, más por la pelirroja que por lo que le esperaba mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Sanji le subió el desayuno y estuvieron un rato hablando de esto y aquello. La tripulación estaba bastante preocupada por Serujio, así que ese día bajó a cubierta. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

\- Hola, Serujio. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Luffy preocupado.

\- Pues si te dijese que estoy bien sería mentirte. - dijo Serujio echando una furtiva mirada a la navegante.

\- Serujio... no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte todo esto... - dijo Nojiko.

\- Todavía no se ha ido esa escoria de nuestro lado, así que no agradezcas nada aún. - dijo el guerrero con gesto serio.

\- Serujio, debo cambiarte las vendas, ven conmigo. Law, ayúdame. - dijo Chopper.

El guerrero acompañó al renito y a Law hasta la enfermería, donde le quitaron las vendas, con escasas palabras, y algún gesto ocasional de dolor en el rostro del castaño.

El chico volvió al observatorio a descansar, de nuevo solo, pindiéndole a Robin uno de sus muchos libros para distraer la mente con algo. La arqueóloga se lo dejó de buen grado y el chico fue a descansar.

Después de comer, el guerrero volvió al barco de los gyojins.

\- Vamos, acabemos cuanto antes.

Sin mediar más palabra, Arlong echó mano al látigo y comenzó la tortura de nuevo. A pesar de sus poderes, el castaño sintió aquel centenar de latigazos en su ya dolorida espalda. Los golpes de ese día abrieron sus heridas y le provocaron otras nuevas, aunque también impactaron sobre sus otras heridas, provocándole muchísimo daño. Sin embargo, el guerrero tenía un semblante serio, no se desmoronó, soltó algún pequeño grito, pero la mayoría eran simples gestos de dolor. Las tres chicas estaban en su cuarto, como el día anterior, por petición de Serujio. Tras finalizar los 100 latigazos, el chico se levantó ensangrentado.

\- Disfruta el último día que te queda... - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿Dices de tortura? - preguntó Arlong tragando saliva.

\- Sí... por ejemplo... - diciendo eso, el chico saltó al Sunny.

En el barco, el castaño se duchó y Chopper y Law volvieron a curar sus heridas. Chopper pidió después a Law que abandonase la enfermería.

\- Serujio... te han abierto de nuevo las heridas... Y al estar expuesto a una situación de estrés, tú...

\- Chopper, ya lo sé. Pero solo me queda un día, aguantaré. - afirmó el guerrero.

\- Está bien, pero... - dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Déjalo, anda. - interrumpió - No te preocupes tanto.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo quieres que no me preocupe de...!?

\- Ts, no hables tan alto, viene alguien. - dijo Serujio poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Nami entró en la habitación con gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Serujio?

Serujio vio que el reno ya le había puesto las vendas y se colocó su camiseta azul oscura de tirantes que ponía "AKUMA".

\- Bien... - mintió el chico.

\- Me estás mintiendo... No estás bien... - dijo Nami con tono triste.

\- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por esto, Nami. ¿A que no, Chopper? - se giró hacia el reno con una sonrisa.

\- No debes preocuparte por las heridas... Nami... - dijo el renito poco convincente, desviando un poco los ojos.

\- Bueno, Chopper, de ti TENGO que fiarme... - dijo Nami con ojos llorosos - Voy a ver si hago algún mapa... Hasta luego, chicos. - se fue a su cuarto, pero no ha hacer mapas, fue a intentar tranquilizarse.

\- Se le nota mucho que está triste... - dijo Chopper preocupado.

\- Pero yo no quiero ponerla más triste todavía, por eso no quiero que me vea sí, ¿lo entiendes, Chopper?

\- Supongo que sí. Y lo de... - dijo haciendo gestos con la mano.

\- No. - dijo Serujio, porque ya sabía de que era el tema - No se lo he dicho a nadie, y tú tampoco debes hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Después de eso, el guerrero volvió a descansar para prepararse de cara a lo que le esperaba mañana. Estaba muy dolorido por sus heridas pero consiguió dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, estaban todos en la cubierta, y Serujio iba al barco para su último castigo. Esta vez no se había quitado la camiseta todavía.

\- Vamos, Arlong. Acabemos ya con esto. - dijo muy serio.

\- Hay que ver... - Arlong se acercó a Nami y Nojiko, que estaban al lado de la barandilla - Todo esto por estas dos estúpidas humanas... - cogió a Nami de la boca, cubriéndole la mitad de la cara con su enorme mano - Con lo débiles que son... no merecen la pena.

Serujio se acercó al gyojin despacio, con sus ojos demoníacos.

\- Suéltala.

\- Huy, perdón. - dijo el gyojin burlón.

\- No me toques las pelotas, Pescadito. - dijo cogiendo la mano con la que agarraba a Nami - Suéltala. - dijo con calma y cada vez aumentando más la presión.

Arlong soltó a Nami de forma inmediata.

\- Ya está, suéltame. - se quejó el gyojin.

Serujio apretó tanto que le rompió la muñeca.

\- Pues claro... - el chico le soltó la mano empujándola muy fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo que se le saliese el hombro. El guerrero se echó mano a la cabeza - "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza al activar a Axio?..." - pensó.

\- Lo pagarás caro. - dijo Arlong recolocándose y la muñeca.

Dos gyojins agarraron al guerrero por la espalda, haciéndole daño aposta, y empujándole contra el palo mayor. Le desgarraron la camiseta y las vendas de un tirón.

\- ¡ESA CAMISETA ERA MI FAVORITA! ¡ME LA REGALÓ UN AMIGO! ¡OS MATARÉ...!

Antes de que el guerrero siguiese hablando, Arlong empezó con los latigazos. Esta vez toda la tripulación vio la atrocidad, aunque se sorprendieron porque la cara del castaño no reflejaba nada. No se movió ni un milímetro, su espalda no se arqueó de dolor, su cara no reflejó ningún sentimiento, ni dolor, ni enfado, ni tristeza... solo serenidad. Cada golpe lo enfadaba más. Los gyojins estaban despertando al demonio más peligroso del mundo, Portgas D. Serujio.

Después del castigo, el guerrero simplemente se levantó.

\- Arlong, ahora os vais a ir de aquí.

\- Grr... está bien... - refunfuñó el gyojin.

\- Os acompañaré unos metros para hablar de lo que me debéis por esta camiseta... Tranquilos, luego volveré nadando. - dijo Serujio en tono tranquilo.

\- Mm... supongo que sí. No puedes luchar con esas heridas... - aceptó el gyojin.

El barco se alejó unos metros del Sunny.

\- A ver... ¿cuánto será? - preguntó Arlong sin estar dispuesto a soltar ni un berrie al guerrero.

\- Pues... - el guerrero se puso una mano en la barbilla - A ver... la camiseta costaba 50 berries... pero por daños emocionales debido a que me la regaló alguien muy especial para mí... serán ¡10000050 berries! - concluyó.

Arlong se echó a reír junto a los demás gyojins.

\- No te voy a dar semejante suma por una estúpida camiseta.

\- ¿De cuánto disponéis en el barco? - preguntó Serujio.

\- 15000000 de berries.

\- Entonces podéis pagármelo. Y si no me lo pagáis, os mataré y me llevaré todo. - dijo Serujio sonriente.

Los gyojins volvieron a reír.

\- Pues será la segunda opción... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Os mataré. - dijo sonriendo un milisegundo para luego cambiar a un gesto de ira absoluta.

Se lanzó activando a Axio y agarró por el cuello a Arlong, ejerciendo mucha presión. Con sus piernas, activando el rankyaku, cortó y destrozó a los demás, dejando vivo solo a Arlong, al que cada vez le costaba más y más respirar.

\- T-te p-pagaré l-la c-camiseta... - farfulló Arlong.

\- No, ya es muy tarde. ¡YA ME HAS CABREADO DEMASIADO! - gritó el guerrero aumentando todavía más la presión sobre su cuello.

Cogió al gyojin levantándolo del suelo y lo empotró contra contra el palo mayor sin soltarlo. El palo se derrumbó y Serujio lo cogió, soltando a Arlong en el suelo, casi muerto. Saltó con el mástil entre sus manos y le pegó a Arlong con él, rompiendo también el barco por la mitad.

Serujio volvió al Sunny usando el geppo, con las heridas abiertas y chorreando sangre. Agarró a Nami por la cintura, y sin mediar palabra la besó y posteriormente se desplomó en el suelo.

Law y Chopper se lo llevaron a la enfermería y lo curaron.

\- Gracias, chicos. - dijo Serujio por fin sonriendo de verdad, después de tres días.

\- No es nada. - contestó Chopper.

\- Eso, no te preocupes. - giró la cabeza y sonrió - Y creo que viene la navegante...

\- Lo suponía. - Serujio se levantó y salió de la habitación antes de que entrase la pelirroja - Hola, Nami-swan.

\- Oh, yo iba a...

\- Sshh. - el chico le tapó la boca con dos dedos y la besó.

\- Luego hablaremos... - le cogió por el brazo y se fueron al observatorio.

Después de su triunfal reencuentro tras tres días, se dedicaron a hablar, tumbados sobre las mantas, haciendo manitas.

\- Ya sé por qué no querías hablar conmigo...

\- ¿Ah, sí? Si es que a ti no hay quien te engañe...

\- Pero no tendrías que preocuparte por preocuparme a mí. De hecho me fastidiaba más no verte y no hablarte. - dijo Nami en voz baja, ya que no hacía falta subir el tono, porque estaban pegados.

\- Te conozco, Nami. Y sé que te habrías preocupado más si me hubieses visto las heridas. - hizo una pausa dándole a Nami un beso en la frente - Entonces tienes una hermana...

\- Sí. No es hermana de sangre, pero sí, es mi hermana. Como tú y Luffy - se acordó.

\- Sí... - el chico hizo una pausa acordándose de Sabo – Cuéntame lo de Nojiko.

\- Pues verás... yo era huérfana y Nojiko también. Entonces una marine llamada Bell-Mére nos adoptó. Éramos pobres, pero muy felices... - Nami empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos al acordarse - Hasta que llegó Arlong a nuestra isla y mató a mi madre...- un par de lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la navegante.

Serujio la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre su pecho.

\- Tranquila Nami. No te tendría que haber preguntado...

\- No, no, si te lo quería contar... al fin y al cabo es la historia de mi vida...

Serujio le dio a Nami un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero. - dijo el guerrero.

Nami sonrió cálidamente al escuchar eso.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Después de cenar, los chicos montaron una gran fiesta por el encuentro con Nojiko y la paliza de Serujio a los gyojins. Todos bebían y reían y Serujio sintió que sus ojos tornaron en los del demonio.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante. - dijo Axio en la mente de Serujio.

\- "Vale" – pensó el chico para dirigirse a Axio, y se levantó echándose una mano a la cabeza - Chicos, ahora vengo. - dijo en voz alta.

El guerrero salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la barandilla de la cubierta.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Axio?

\- Es él... - dijo el demonio enfatizando el ''él''.

\- ¿¡ÉL!? ¿¡AHORA!? ¿¡OTRA VEZ!? - dijo Serujio sorprendido y algo asustado.

\- Me temo que sí... - contestó el demonio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí va uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado hacer de esta historia. Me inspiré en una canción que me gusta mucho y espero que a vosotros y vosotras os guste mucho el capítulo. ¡A leer!**

Capítulo 18 - "ÉL"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del demonio, Serujio tragó pesadamente y unas gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su frente y se deslizaron por su rostro.

\- Entonces... ¿por eso me dolía la cabeza cuando te activé...? - preguntó el chico casi en una afirmación.

\- Exacto. Quería apoderarse de nosotros, pero conseguí detenerlo. - Axio hizo una pausa en la que el guerrero tragó saliva de nuevo - Sin embargo, lo mejor es...

\- Lo sé. - interrumpió el guerrero - Hay que ir y derrotarlo...

\- Sí... - afirmó el demonio con un hilillo de voz - Tendrás que decírselo a tus nakamas...

Hubo un momento de silencio muy tenso, en el que Axio notó al castaño nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

\- Serujio... nunca te había visto así... - se preocupó.

\- Es que si fallamos... él irá a por... - susurró Serujio.

\- Te entiendo... - le interrumpió Axio – Pero no dejaremos que nada de eso pase.

\- Ya... Yo... no puedo dejar que les pase nada... - dijo Serujio mirando hacia el cielo estrellado - Pero sobretodo a ella...

\- Y hablando de ella... por ahí viene. - comentó Axio.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Serujio mientras el demonio volvía a descansar dentro del chico,

Antes de ponerse a celebrar las fiestas, los chicos habían dejado la isla de primavera y se estaban acercando a una isla de invierno, por lo que el clima era bastante frío. Aún así, el guerrero solo iba vestido con las vendas y su desgarrada camiseta.

Nami se acercó por detrás del castaño y lo abrazó con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en las heridas.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Serujio?

Serujio se giró y dio un dulce beso a la navegante que esta no se esperaba, lo que hizo que se sonrojase levemente.

\- Ahora estoy mejor. - dijo el guerrero sonriente.

\- Me alegro. - Nami hizo una breve pausa, abrazándolo ahora por el cuello - Eso que hiciste por mí... tengo que agradecértelo otra vez... - dijo con voz pícara.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo... Lo siento, Nami-swan. - dijo Serujio desviando un poco la mirada y haciendo una mueca de fastidio - Pero ya te lo compensaré. Vuelve a la fiesta, anda.

\- Vaaale. - suspiró Nami con tono de resignación, girándose para volver a la fiesta.

\- Hasta luego. Yo voy enseguida. - dijo Serujio.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Nami con una media sonrisa.

La conducta y el gesto en la cara de Serujio consiguieron preocupar a la navegante, por lo ésta se ocultó tras una esquina del Sunny para ver qué hacía Serujio, mientras éste volvía a tornar sobre sí mismo para apoyarse nuevamente sobre la barandilla.

\- Axio... si fallamos, todos nuestros sueños fallarán... - comentó el chico volviendo a invocar a Axio.

\- Lo sé. Por eso iremos y no fallaremos. - dijo Axio decidido- Porque si él consigue lo que quiere... esto se convertirá en un reino dominado por la codicia, donde la gente cambiará por completo su forma de ser hasta sacar lo peor de sí mismos.

\- Por eso vamos a parar los pies de esa bestia. - dijo Serujio con fuego en la mirada.

Nami volvió rápidamente y con gesto de preocupación hacia el castaño.

\- ¡Serujio! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? - dijo preocupada.

\- ¿¡N-Nami!? ¿¡No habías vuelto a la fiesta!? - preguntó Serujio agitado.

\- Serujio... explícame todo esto, por favor... - dijo Nami poniendo una mano en el hombro del guerrero al notar su preocupación.

\- Verás Nami... cuando viajé al pasado atravesando el infierno no solo me encontré con Axio... - comenzó Serujio.

\- También se encontró con otro demonio, que es de los más crueles y malvados de allí... - comentó Axio en voz alta.

\- Y su nombre es Weidrass... - dijo Serujio.

Nami se colocó una mano en la boca, síntoma de su preocupación.

\- Y ¿qué os pasó con él?

\- Bueno... él estaba en contra de que Axio se fuese conmigo, e intentó matarnos. Gracias a Jinbei y Kuma, que venían con nosotros, y Ace, que le encontramos allí, conseguimos vencerlo. - explicó Serujio - Sin embargo... - hizo una pausa tragando saliva.

\- Sin embargo en el último momento ejecutó un conjuro hacia mí, y ahora se está manifestando. Por eso debemos ir y pararle. - concluyó Axio y se volvió a descansar.

Serujio colocó sus manos en los hombros de Nami de forma delicada.

\- Y es por eso... - dijo el chico acercándose a ella - Me encantan tus ojos... son preciosos... - dijo con voz embelasada.

\- Gracias... y los tuyos... - susurró Nami fijándose bien - Son grises... y verdes, y marrones... son muy bonitos... y... puedo sentir tu calor... emanando de ellos...

Serujio notó algo en su interior y vio que Nami retrocedía.

\- No te acerques tanto... allí se esconden... - dijo Serujio agarrando las manos de Nami.

\- V-vale... - dijo Nami algo asustada.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, los demás demonios, tampoco estaban muy contentos... Así que, cuando lleguemos allí, todos se arrastrarán a por nosotros. - comentó el chico.

\- Pero... Serujio, estabas mintiéndome... - dijo Nami como pudo.

\- No. Realmente no estaba seguro de esto, y no quería preocuparte. - comentó Serujio - No quiero decepcionarte, Nami-swan... pero ya ves que estoy atado al infierno...

Nami lo abrazó por el cuello, acercando sus cuerpos, ocultándose un poco en su torso.

\- Confío en ti, Serujio.

\- Ya verás como no voy a dejar que Weidrass consiga su objrtivo. - dijo Serujio cambiando un poco el gesto.

Nami volvió a mirar a Serujio a los ojos profundamente.

\- Aunque sea el escondite de tus demonios... son muy bonitos. - dijo Nami sonriendo.

\- Ya, pero... - dijo Serujio desviando un poco la mirada - Sigue siendo un lugar oscuro...

Serujio tenía un gesto serio, pero cálido frente a Nami.

\- Nami... esta parte de mí está tejida en mi alma... es por eso que... necesito dejarte ir... - dijo Serujio con ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó Nami con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Tus ojos tienen un brillo muy intenso, Nami... - dijo el guerrero acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar - Tengo que salvar esa luz, y no veo otra forma que alejándome de ti...

\- No hará falta... - contestó Nami - Te esperaré, porque sé que lo conseguirás. - dijo dándole un dulce beso.

Serujio la abrazó por la cintura con ternura, con unas fuerzas renovadas.

\- Lo conseguiré.

Nami correspondió su abrazo por la cintura y agarró sus harapos.

\- Oh, Serujio, que lástima lo de tu camiseta...

\- Ya... Pero bueno, les costó la vida, y 15000000 de berries. - dijo Serujio riendo un poco.

\- Aún así es una pena... - comentó Nami con los ojos transformados en el símbolo del berrie. La chica le quitó la camiseta y se la guardó - Ponte tu chaqueta blanca, anda, que vas a coger frío.

El chico obedeció y cogió su chaqueta mientras la pelirroja dejaba la destrozada camiseta en su cuarto. Ambos volvieron a la fiesta y después, se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, excepto Serujio, que estaba algo nervioso. Esa noche, aunque le tocaba a Sanji, el guerrero se ofreció para hacer la guardia, ya que no podía dormir, a lo que el cocinero accedió de buen grado, aunque algo extrañado.

Serujio siguió hablando con Axio para ultimar los preparativos de su entrada en el infierno.

\- Bueno, mañana a las 10:00, según Nami, llegaremos a la nueva isla. - dijo Serujio dando una escalofrío - Y ya se nota que es una isla de invierno.

\- De acuerdo... Deberías despedirte antes de tus nakamas, por si acaso... - comentó Axio.

Serujio tragó saliva pesadamente.

\- Lo sé... Pero aún así, lo dejaremos en un "hasta luego" – dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa - Porque nos vamos a cargar a Weidrass.

\- Sí. - corroboró el demonio decidido - Sin embargo me han estado contando cosas, algunos demonios de allí... - dijo algo misterioso.

\- Cuéntame... - dijo Serujio algo preocupado.

\- Al parecer, Weidrass tiene dos pilares mágicos que le proporcionan fuerza y vida... y su alma está en su cuerpo, pero no sé donde... y si no atravesamos su alma, seguirá viviendo. - explicó Axio.

\- O sea que primero hay que cargarse los pilares y luego patear el culo a ese tío, ¿no? - preguntó Serujiocon una media sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto... buen plan. - concluyó el guerrero - Ahora descansa, me vas ha hacer mucha falta mañana.

\- Lo mismo te digo... - dicho esto, se retiró a descansar al interior de Serujio.

Pasó la noche y Zoro se despertó a las 6:00 para entrenar, como siempre. Vio al guerrero muy pensativo y se acercó a él.

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Luego os lo explicaré a todos, no me apetece hablar tanto de esto... - dijo Serujio desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Comprendo. - el espadachín no entendía nada, pero sí entendía que su nakama estaba preocupado y no quería atosigarle - Yo voy a entrenar.

\- Vale.

El espadachín se fue al gimnasio y unas tres horas más tarde ya estaban todos despiertos y 30 minutos más tarde ya habían desayunado todos y habían atracado en la isla para comprar víveres. Antes de que los chicos dejasen el barco, Serujio los reunió en la cubierta, con un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serujio? - preguntó bastante preocupado.

\- Veréis chicos... - comenzó haciendo una pausa tragando saliva - Tengo que hacer una cosa importante, pero no quiero que os preocupéis por mí... Volveré de una pieza. - dijo con una media sonrisa, ante la atónita mirada de todos, menos Nami, que ya lo sabía.

\- ¿¡De qué hablas!? - preguntó Zoro muy preocupado.

\- Debo volver un momento al infierno y destrozar a un estúpido demonio que me está tocando las narices, no os preocupéis, volveré muy pronto. Calculo unas dos horas. - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿Dices esto de verdad, Guerrero? - preguntó Robin un poco preocupada.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa de verdad? - dijo Usopp agarrando a Serujio por los hombros.

\- Si no mato a ese idiota, matará y sustituirá a Axio, me consumirá y luego matará a todo lo que quiero o he querido... - dijo Serujio mirando a Nami - Empezando por vosotros, y después irá a por Ace, Rayleigh, luego los piratas de Shirohige, y acabará por sumir el mundo entero en un mundo de oscuridad.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - dijeron todos con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas.

\- Por eso debo detenerle. - dijo Serujio. Antes de que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji interrumpiesen continuó hablando - Y TENGO que ir solo.

Todos se quedaron un poco preocupados, pero no dijeron nada más. Luffy se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

\- No quiero perder otro hermano, así que no te mueras, ¿vale?

\- Vale. - dijo Serujio recordando también a Sabo.

Todos excepto Zoro, Robin y Nami se acercaron a él y le desearon mucha suerte. Después se acercó Robin y lo abrazó, hablándole en voz baja.

\- Gracias a ti Zoro y yo estamos juntos... así que tienes que volver.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. - dijo el guerrero correspondiendo su abrazo.

Después de la arqueóloga, se acercó Zoro. Éste, sin poderse aguantar, le dio un abrazo, igual que Luffy.

\- Oe, eres lo más parecido a un hermano que he tenido nunca, así que no me hagas bajar ahí contigo, machaca a ese demonio, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Zoro.

\- Pues claro. Tú también eres como un hermano para mí, así que no te puedo dejar solo. Volveré. - contestó el castaño.

La última en despedirse del joven fue Nami, que lo abrazó sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que el guerrero hiciese una mueca de dolor, por los latigazos de hace poco tiempo, lo que hizo que Nami se separase un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo.

\- Serujio, yo no es quiera que vuelvas, yo es que NECESITO que vuelvas. - dijo Nami - Así que te esperaré aquí, en el barco.

Serujio volvió a fijarse en aquella luz de los ojos color miel de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- No te preocupes, Nami-swan, volveré después de matar a ese tío. - Serujio le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó unos pasos.

El chico hizo un extraño ritual. Era el mismo ritual que vio hacer a Rayleigh, para abrir una puerta al inframundo. Sin embargo, el ritual de Serujio tuvo unas palabras finales que nadie entendió, y no pudieron evitar preguntarle.

\- Serujio... ¿qué ha sido eso último? - preguntó Luffy con una mueca de duda.

\- Eso último que he dicho... ha sido un pacto restricción-juramento. - dijo el castaño respirando profundamente.

\- ¿Un pacto restricción-juramento? - seguía sin comprender nada.

\- Exacto. El pacto se basa en que la puerta impide el paso a este mundo de cualquier demonio, con la condición de que yo vuelva en dos horas. En caso de incumplirlo, la puerta se cerrará conmigo dentro. - explicó el chico dirigiendo la mirada a aquellas escaleras rodeadas de llamas que aparecieron sobre la nieve de esa isla invernal, y echó otro vistazo a sus nakamas - Hasta luego, chicos.

Sin más palabras, el chico bajó las escaleras llameantes con paso firme, aunque se le notaba que tenía miedo. Pero no por él, o por su vida, o por quedarse sin tiempo allí encerrado para siempre, o durante mucho tiempo, si no porque si fallaba en su misión, Weidrass acabaría con todo. Por eso estaba preocupado, por sus nakamas, por sus hermanos, por aquel al que consideraba su padre, pero sobretodo por ella, por aquella pelirroja que le hacía perder el sentido, por la cual destrozaría a todo el mundo, la que le hacía sentir bien con el simple hecho de pensar en ella, la que le distraía con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa... ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no podía perder todo eso!

Iba a por ese demonio, motivado por sus pensamientos, decidido a acabar con él y volver de una pieza.

Atravesó todo tipo de peligros, que, junto a Axio, al que llevaba todo el rato activado, superó sin mayor problema. Esos peligros consistían en almas luchadoras, minotauros malvados, y todos estaban locos y atacaban por culpa de Weidrass, que los había vuelto locos.

\- Axio, debemos parar esta locura. Imagínate esto por todo el mundo... - comentó Serujio.

\- Lo sé. Esto ya me está cabreando. No me imaginaba algo así... - dijo Axio con tono de frustración.

\- Pues vamos a por él. - dijo Serujio decidido.

El guerrero avanzó hasta lo que se podía llamar como el trono de Weidrass. Era una oscura cueva iluminada por antorchas de un extraño fuego verde demoníaco. Toda la cueva estaba teñida de un rojo que parecía sangre de las almas que no se habían sometido al poder de Weidrass, lo que cabreó aún más al castaño.

\- ¡WEIDRASS! ¡HE VENIDO A MATARTE! - dijo Serujio apretando los puños y los dientes.

\- JAJAJA. - rió Weidrass malévolamente - Cuánto tiempo, Serujio y Axio. ¿De verdad habéis venido a intentar pararme? - preguntó desafiante y riéndose.

El demonio se encontraba sentado, en una especie de trono, del que salían el mismo tipo de llamas de las antorchas, y estaba adornado con huesos y calaveras. Incluso sentado, era enorme. Pero después de hablar, se puso en pie, haciendo que el castaño tragase saliva. Era realmente grande, mediría unos 10 metros, y dado que el castaño medía 1'87, se notaba mucho la diferencia de tamaño.

\- Sí. - dijo Axio surgiendo de la espalda de Serujio - Vamos a detenerte.

El demonio miró a su alrededor y localizó los pilares de fuerza y de vida, y se acercó al guerrero.

\- Oe, Serujio - dijo susurrando - Esos son los pilares de Weidrass, debemos romperlos.

\- Rómpelos mientras yo le distraigo. - dijo Serujio.

Axio asintió y se hizo enorme, hasta llegar a los pilares. Comenzó a tirar de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, de los dos a la vez, pero era muy difícil, ya que, aparte de su robustez, estaban anclados con hechizos demoníacos. Mientras Axio trataba de arrancar los pilares, Weidrass cargó un maligno y extraño rayo rojo en su garra derecha.

\- Idiota, no lo conseguirás. - dijo lanzando el rayo contra Axio.

Serujio, sin saber cómo, en una mezcla de poderes, detuvo el ataque.

\- Sí que lo conseguiremos, porque nosotros trabajamos en equipo. - dijo Serujio.

\- Y yo también... - dijo Weidrass con una media sonrisa ladina.

El demonio maligno extendió sus manos y empezaron a surgir demonios de más o menos 2 metros, rodeando al guerrero.

\- ¡MATADLO!

Serujio comenzó a ser atacado y a atacar duramente. Eran unos 15 demonios, contra un solo humano, y se notaba. Aunque el castaño no era un humano corriente, estaba en inferioridad numérica, y eso nunca lo notó, pero contra demonios, era otra cosa. Recibió muchísimos golpes de gran daño, que le hicieron quedarse en el suelo. Ayudaba también a Axio, protegiéndolo de los ataques de Weidrass, y eso era muy duro.

Serujio consiguió derrotar a 5 de ellos, pero pronto se vio rodeado por los otros 10. Se encontraba ya ensangrentado y muy cansado.

\- "No puedo... NO PUEDO morir aquí... Debo salvar la luz de sus ojos... Debo salvarla a ella, aunque muera en el intento, pero ella... debe vivir." - pensó Serujio - ¡UAAAAAAH!

El guerrero activó el haki del rey, controlándolo, de forma que no afectó a Axio, e hizo retroceder a los demás demonios; colocó sus manos en forma de las garras de un león y activó el rankyaku en todos los dedos, girando sobre sí mismo, haciendo un remolino de rankyaku.

\- ¡TRITURADORA!

Todos los demonios enemigos, excepto Weidrass, quedaron despedazados en varios trozos. Su sangre saltó por toda la estancia, pegándose al cuerpo de Serujio, tiñendo su chaqueta blanca de color rojo. El guerrero retrocedió, uniéndose a Axio, para ejercer más fuerza y destrozar los pilares de una vez por todas.

\- AXIO,¡ ACABEMOS CON ESTO! - dijo Serujio empezando a ejercer fuerza junto al demonio.

\- GRR... ¡ESTÚPIDO HUMANO! ¡VAS A MORIR! - gruñó Weidrass mientras cargaba otro rayo rojo, esta vez en ambas manos - ¡RAYO MALIGNO!

Lanzó el rayo combinado, y atravesó el pecho del joven. Serujio sufrió tanto daño, que sintió que en ese mismo momento la vida escapaba de su cuerpo.

\- "Ya está, se acabó, mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Es extraño, ¿por qué no me he desplomado? ¿Será porque no puedo? ¿Será porque no es mi destino morir aquí? Sí, será eso... Tengo que matar a este tío, tengo que detenerlo, y salvarla a ella y a todo el mundo... pero sobretodo a ella..." - pensó Serujio.

El chico echó una gran bocanada de sangre y volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre los pilares junto a Axio.

\- ¡ESO NO TE VA A SERVIR DE NADA! ¡PORQUE DEBAJO DE ESTE CUERPO HAY UN SUEÑO, Y UN IDEAL QUE NI TÚ NI NADIE PUEDEN DESTRUIR!

Entre el castaño y el demonio rompieron por fin los pilares, dejando a Weidrass muy debilitado, pero aún vivo, pues su alma seguía con vida. Serujio se lanzó a por él, con los ojos cerrados

\- Axio, ya sé donde está su alma.

\- Genial, dale. - animó el demonio.

\- Idiotas, dejadme en paz. - dijo Weidrass asutado.

El gran demonio extendió sus manos sacando más demonios y él mismo hizo una gran bola de rayos roja y se la lanzó a Serujio.

Axio se separó del cuerpo de Serujio y atrapó la bola con sus garras y la destrozó, haciendo que sus propios brazos se infundieran de los rayos demoníacos. Movió sus manos, y mató a los demás demonios con esos rayos. Después de este increíble movimiento se volvió a fusionar con Serujio ante la atónita mirada de Weidrass.

\- ¡N-NO PUEDE SER! - dijo muy asustado.

Serujio, con su brazo infundido en haki de armadura, y con la garra de Axio y el rankyaku, atravesó el pecho de Weidrass, aferrando su corazón, y arrancándoselo de cuajo.

\- Tu reino de terror, llega a su fin. - dijo depositándose en el suelo, con el corazón palpitante del demonio en su mano derecha, aunque éste no estaba aún muerto - Aunque... es cierto que a un demonio no se le mata hasta que destruyes su alma... Y la tuya... - prosiguió - ¡ESTÁ EN TU CORAZÓN!

Weidrass estaba escupiendo mucha sangre, y muriéndose poco a poco, mientras era víctima de una fuerte agonía.

\- ¡N-no p-para!

Todas sus súpilcas eran inútiles mientras veía impotente cómo Serujio levantaba su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, preparado para atravesar el corazón.

\- Como ya he dicho, tu reino se acaba aquí. ¡SHIGAN! - el chico atravesó el corazón del demonio, destruyendo su alma.

El malvado demonio cayó abatido al suelo, y se consumió.

Serujio cayó de espaldas al suelo, completamente exhausto.

\- Vamos, Serujio, apenas queda tiempo. Llevamos 1 hora y 56 minutos luchando. Venga, ¡LEVANTA! - animó el demonio.

\- No puedo... estoy muy cansado. No puedo moverme. - confesó Serujio.

\- Venga, por favor. Ya hemos matado a este idiota, debemos salir de aquí. - insistió Axio.

Serujio se encontraba abatido, en un charco de su propia sangre

\- Lo sé... Pero no puedo levantarme...

\- ¡VAMOS! ¿¡O ES QUE VAS A DEJAR A NAMI AHÍ SOLA!? - retó el demonio.

Serujio cerró los puños y se giró, plantándolos en el suelo.

\- ¡NO! Voy a volver con ella. ¡Se lo prometí! - gritó el chico.

Consiguió incorporarse, y comenzar a andar.

\- Ese es el idiota que me venció. - dijo Axio orgulloso.

A falta de un minuto, Serujio subió el último escalón de aquella escalera infernal, y ésta se cerró a su salida.

\- Llegué... - dijo con su media sonrisa. Tras decir eso, se desplomó sobre la nieve.

Nami se encontraba en el Sunny, como le dijo al castaño. Salía de su camarote cada diez minutos para ver las escaleras, a ver si salía Serujio de una vez. Como ya había pasado casi las dos horas, salía prácticamente a cada minuto. En una de sus salidas, se fijó en una zona de nieve roja. Y se fijó mejor.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamó la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente saltó del barco para ir con él. Se acercó a su cuerpo desplomado en el suelo, que se enfriaba cada vez más.

\- Serujio, levanta. ¡Vamos!

El guerrero no contestó. Seguía inconsciente y desplomado en el suelo, pero con su media sonrisa, ya que había conseguido derrotar a Weidrass y salvar a los demás. Estaba muy feliz por su hazaña, y hablaba en su interior, con Axio.

\- Lo hemos conseguido. - dijo el castaño aliviado.

\- Sí. Ha sido increíble. Has estado muy bien ahí dentro. - dijo Axio orgulloso - Aunque sigo alucinado con que tú solo hayas conseguido sobrevivir ante el rayo maligno de este tío, es bastante fuerte... bueno, ERA. - puntualizó.

\- No sé, simplemente pensé que no podía morir...

\- Pensaste en ella, ¿verdad? - preguntó el demonio sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Pues sí. Ella me da fuerzas y me sirve de inspiración para seguir adelante... Así que tenía que volver. - Serujio hizo una pausa - Y encima ahora está muy preocupada por mí, y zarandeándome porque soy incapaz de contestarla, es que no puedo, no tengo fuerzas.

\- No te preocupes. - dijo Axio.

El demonio emanó del cuerpo del joven, y habló con Nami.

\- Tranquila, chiquilla. Está bien, simplemente está muy cansado, pero está vivo. Aunque se ha llevado unos buenos golpes... Deberías llamar a los doctores.

Nami no salía de su asombro al ver a Axio de esa manera, aunque ya lo había visto antes, pero no hablándole a ella de esa forma tan directa.

\- S-Sí. Pero me dijeron que volverían dentro de poco, y no se han llevado el den den mushi de bolsillo... Idiotas... - maldijo la pelirroja – Lo llevaré hasta la enfermería mejor.

Nami se pasó uno de los brazos de Serujio por el hombro, y lo llevó hasta la enfermería.

\- Ahora sí, dale un par de mantas. Y quítale la chaqueta, que está llena de sangre, pero tranquila, sólo el 10% es suya. Lo demás es de unos pobres infelices que osaron intentar matarlo. - explicó Axio.

Nami se rió un poco ante ante eso, pero enseguida se fue a por tres mantas para taparle, después de haberle quitado la chaqueta.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás. Chopper y Law trataron a Serujio. Después de curarlo, Law abandonó la sala para tranquilizar a todos, sobretodo a Nami, informando de que el chico estaba bien. Chopper y Serujio se quedaron hablando en la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pecho? - preguntó Chopper sin rodeos, con gesto y tono de preocupación.

\- Mm... - Serujio a veces daba convulsiones - El demonio al que fuimos a parar... me lanzó un extraño rayo al pecho...

\- Te ha afectado también al corazón...

\- Lo suponía. - contestó.

\- Puede que se haya acelerado... bueno, ya sabes...

\- También lo supuse... - dijo Serujio algo preocupado también.

\- Yo sigo intentando... - el renito se dispuso a explicar algo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Lo sé, Chopper, y te lo agradezco. - le interrumpió sonriendo - Ahora vámonos fuera, anda.

Ambos salieron, cambiando el gesto de la cara a mejor al ver a todos vitorear al guerrero. Nami lo abrazó y lo besó todo lo que pudo hasta la cena. Después de la cena, Luffy propuso algo.

\- Chicos, chicos, ¿sabéis qué? - dijo muy emocionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? - preguntó Usopp con curiosidad.

\- Hay un hotel magnífico en la ciudad, podríamos quedarnos allí esta noche. - propuso el capitán.

A todos les pareció una gran idea, pero Serujio, tras una pícara mirada a Nami, habló.

\- Yo me quedaré protegiendo el Sunny. - dijo el guerrero.

\- ¿No te importa? Lo íbamos a echar a suertes.

\- No, tranquilo. Además estoy cansado, necesito descansar un poco. - dijo Serujio recalcando lo de "descansar" mirando a Nami.

\- Yo me quedo con él, por si está muy débil y necesita compañía. - dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡DECIDIDO ENTONCES! - dijo muy emocionado.

Todos, excepto Nami y Serujio se fueron al hotel.

En el barco, la joven pareja consumaron su amor hasta que los huesos no les aguantaron más y pasaron la noche.


	19. Chapter 19

**Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Hoy quería hacer un inciso especial para decir que éste ha sido sin duda uno de los que más, por no decir el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir. Me encantó pensarlo, barajar muchas ideas, moldear todo el capítulo... fue un proceso genial. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto o más de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Y sin más preámbulos... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 19 - "La segunda batalla de Marineford"

Al día siguiente, abandonaron aquella isla de invierno, y volvieron a poner rumbo a Dressrosa.

Zoro y Serujio últimamente entrenaban con mucha intensidad, quizás demasiada, pero en especial el guerrero. Él había estado recordando un estilo de lucha muy potente, con el Rokushiki (el estilo de los seis poderes sobrehumanos) pero era un estilo de doble filo, pues ponía en riesgo su cuerpo y por consiguiente su vida. Sin embargo lo practicaba, normalmente solo, porque no quería dañar a nadie si le salía mal.

Con estos entrenamientos se hacía muchas heridas, sobretodo en los brazos y en las piernas. En el CP9 le hablaron de este estilo, y lo clasificaron como "el modo de lucha prohibido", sin embargo, Serujio intentaba dominarlo, por si acaso, porque últimamente sentía algo malo.

La tripulación iba de camino a Dressrosa, siempre de camino allí, y siempre con problemas e interrupciones.

Desembarcaron en una diminuta isla de verano, y decidieron pasar allí la tarde, comer y bañarse en la playa.

Serujio fue a darse un paseo relajante por la isla, aunque tardó poco pues era pequeña. De camino se encontró un extraño árbol, con una extraña fruta en su copa, solo una. Se fijó mejor, y dio un paso atrás tragando saliva.

\- "N-No puede ser..." - pensó el guerrero - Rankyuaku. - dijo en voz baja, lanzando un pequeño filo al tallo de la fruta, haciendo que cayese en sus manos - "No puede ser. No puede ser..." - se repetía una y otra vez - "Esta no puede ser la Gura Gura no mi... (la fruta seismizante, la de Shirohige)" - sin embargo, el guerrero había estudiado mucho las Akuma no mi como para equivocarse, pero él QUERÍA equivocarse - "Si aquí hay otra Gura Gura no mi... eso significa que Shirohige ha..." - pensó con un nudo en la garganta - "No, no puede ser tengo que hablar con ellos".

El chico se fue hasta el Sunny a toda prisa y cogió su den den mushi. Llamó a toda prisa a Shirohige, muy preocupado.

\- Hola, ¿quién es? - preguntó Marco educadamente.

Serujio se estremeció al oír contestar a Marco, en vez de a Shirohige.

\- ¿M-Marco? - preguntó tímidamente.

\- Sí, ¿quién llama? - repitió el comandante.

\- Soy Serujio, el hermano de Ace.

\- Ah, hola, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Marco alegre.

\- Mm... yo bien. - Serujio hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo está Shirohige?

\- ¿Hm? ¿Shirohige? El Viejo está bien, como siempre. - informó el fénix.

Serujio suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿De verdad está bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada? - volvió a preguntar Serujio.

\- Mm... no. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Marco al escuchar el suspiro de alivio del guerrero.

\- Nada nada. - el chico pensó un momento - Es que... había tenido un mal presentimiento, ya está, no pasa nada. - mintió el joven, mirando fijamente la fruta que tenía en su otra mano.

\- Mm... vale. ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros? - preguntó Marco cambiando de tema.

\- Bien bien, siento la interrupción.

\- Oh no, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Me alegra que te preocupes por el Viejo. - dijo el rubio contento.

En ese momento, Zoro irrumpió en la habitación.

\- Oe, Guerrero, vamos a comer ya.

\- Sí. - contestó serujio. Inmediatamente después, volvió a hablar por el den den mushi - Bueno, hasta luego, Marco y gracias.

\- No es nada, adiós. - contestó Marco. Acto seguido, colgó.

El guerrero colgó también y dejó el den den mushi donde estaba.

\- Perdón por la interrupción. ¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.

\- Ah, con nadie. - dijo Serujio aún agachado, guardando el den den mushi en una bolsa y la fruta en un pequeño cofre - Vamos a comer. - dijo levantándose sonriente.

El espadachín no le dio mayor importancia a su conversación y se fueron a comer a la playa de la pequeña isla.

Mientras comían divisaron algo extraño en el mar.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Sanji señalando algo en el horizonte.

Usopp se puso sus gafas naranjas para evitar que la claridad le molestase..

\- Mm... parece... ¿un barco? - dijo dudoso.

\- ¿Tiene alguna insignia? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Mm... - el francotirador se fijó bien - Tiene las banderas blancas pero no tiene la insignia de la Marina... - tras otro exhaustivo vistazo, volvió a hablar - Además no parece un buque de guerra o algo parecido.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Serujio como un impulso eléctrico.

\- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada extraño? - preguntó de nuevo.

\- Mm... no. - reafirmó Usopp - No parece q... - hizo un gesto de impresión - ¡Un momento! Han salido otros 9 barcos detrás de él. - informó.

\- ¿Entonces son 10? - dijo Brook extrañado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y son todos iguales? - preguntó el cirujano.

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- ¿¡Todos son barcos con velas completamente blancas!? - preguntó Serujio algo nervioso.

\- Mm.. sí. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Usopp extrañado.

\- Dime si ves a alguien en ellos. - pidió el guerrero con gesto nervioso y preocupado.

\- Pues... - Usopp observó los navíos atentamente - Creo que no...

\- ¿No parece que se están acercando? - preguntó Robin al aire.

Cuando ya estaban prácticamente encima de la pequeña isla, Franky hizo un comentario bastante obvio.

\- ¿Es cosa mía o están rodeando esta isla? - dijo el cyborg algo nervioso.

\- Mierda. ¡Tenemos que irnos, rápido! - dijo Serujio recogiendo lo que había en la mesa rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio? - preguntó Chopper algo preocupado.

\- Creo que esto es una... - comenzó el guerrero.

De repente, tres balas de cañón impactaron a su lado, tirándolos al suelo.

Robin se quedó paralizada recordando la Buster Call, y Zoro corrió a su lado.

\- ¡Zoro, cógela y vámonos de aquí ya! - dijo Serujio metiendo prisa.

La tripulación se puso en camino hacia el Thousand Sunny a toda prisa.

\- Serujio, ¿¡qué pasa!? - preguntó el capitán, pues parecía que el guerrero sabía algo.

\- Esto es peor que una Buster Call... ¡Esto es una Cacería! - informó.

\- ¿Una qué? - dijo Luffy.

\- ¿Una Cacería? - dijo Law.

\- Sí... Cuando estuve en la Marina tuve que participar en una y fue horrible. Una Cacería consiste en 10 barcos de incógnito al mando de un Vicealmirante de la Marina, por eso no tenían el símbolo, y está destinada a capturar a una tripulación pirata. Tienen permiso de disparar, pero a los piratas los tienen que capturar vivos. - explicaba Serujio cada vez más triste y enfadado - Encima se lo toman como un puñetero juego, a mí me dijeron que cada uno valía 10 puntos, los más fuertes 25 y el capitán 50... - explicó - ¡Por eso tenemos que correr!

Los Mugiwaras corrían cada vez más rápido y esa pequeña isla se les hizo por un momento la más larga de todo el mundo. Cuando ya veían el Sunny, otra bala de cañón los expulsó muy lejos.

\- "Esa bala iba más rápido y con más fuerza que lanzada por cualquier cañón de la Marina... No será..." - pensó Serujio.

El guerrero voló hasta una cueva, donde se dio con una roca fuertemente en la cabeza, quedándose casi inconsciente. Los demás de la banda fueron capturados uno a uno por la Marina. Luffy se sentía inútil e impotente, pues les pusieron a todos esposas de kairoseki en manos y pies y los encerraron en jaulas de metal, así no podían hacer nada.

El guerrero intentaba incorporarse de su fuerte golpe cuando alguien entró en la cueva.

\- A-Abuelo... - dijo Serujio sorprendido.

\- Serujio, yo... - dijo Garp.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes participar en una Cacería!? - preguntó el guerrero indignado.

\- Yo no quería participar, y menos y una que va contra mis propios nietos, sin embargo... - explicó Garp preocupado.

\- ¿¡Sin embargo qué!? - preguntó el guerrero furioso.

\- Me ha obligado el almirante de flota... - dijo preocupado.

\- Ese malnacido de Akainu... voy a matarlo... - dijo Serujio apretando dientes y manos.

\- VICEALMIRANTE, ¿ENCUENTRA A HAIKYO? - preguntó un soldado marine desde fuera.

El viejo miraba a su herido nieto desafiante, y éste le miraba también desafiante, y a merced de sus próximas palabras.

\- NO, HA DEBIDO ESCAPAR. - mintió el viejo.

Serujio solo soltó un gruñido.

\- ENTONCES, ¿NOS VAMOS? - preguntó el marine.

\- SÍ. - contestó Garp. Luego bajó el tono de voz - Serujio... vete de aquí y no vayas a salvar a Luffy, por favor. - pidió el vicealmirante.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? - gruñó el chico.

\- Como vayas a salvarlos te matarán. Ya perdí a Sabo, estuve a punto de perder a Ace y a vosotros dos con él y ahora perderé a Luffy, ¡no quiero perder a otro nieto! - explicó Garp furioso, con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Los ejecutarán mañana en Marineford, ¿no? - preguntó Serujio con serenidad.

\- Me temo que sí. - contestó Garp - No querrán alargar esto mucho. Viendo las buenas migas que hicieron Shirohige y Luffy en la Gran Batalla, dudo que esperen tanto como para darle tiempo a Shirohige a venir. Así que por favor, no vayas. - ante cara inexpresiva de su nieto, prosiguió - Ahora debo irme, adiós, Serujio. - se fue de la cueva repitiendo a su nieto que no fuese a Marineford.

Una vez que todos los marines se fueron, el guerrero salió de la cueva y se encaminó hacia el Sunny. Serujio se echó una mano al pecho mientras caminaba.

\- Uff... uff... ¿Por qué esto ahora? Uff... Tengo que... salvarlos... a todos... - el chico se quitó la mano del pecho e inspiró profundamente y siguió avanzando.

Finalmente llegó al Thousand Sunny, solo, lleno de rabia e impotencia. Fue a la enfermería y se vendó la herida de su cabeza. Salió a la cubierta, y se sentó un momento para pensar. Al cabo de un rato, decidió ir a entrenar para aclarar sus ideas.

\- Mierda... ¿Y ahora qué hago? Está claro que voy a ir para allá, pero... La primera vez fue más fácil... bueno, menos difícil, porque consistía solo en salvar a Ace, y tenía a Shirohige y su banda de mi lado, y a Luffy y los de Impel Down, y solo había que salvar a una persona, no a diez... pero tengo que salvarlos a todos, a Luffy, a Nami, a Zoro, a Sanji, a Robin, a Chopper, a Law, a Brook, a Franky y a Usopp, aunque me cueste la vida, debo cumplir mis promesas y mi sueño y ayudar a Luffy, y convertirlo en el rey de los piratas. - Serujio hablaba consigo mismo - Pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo ''eso'' pero aún no lo domino al 100%, y si no lo domino del todo, es un claro arma de doble filo. También tengo la Gura Gura no mi, aunque... - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rayo de esperanza - ¡Pues claro! Si llamo a Shirohige a lo mejor... Aunque su tripulación no me debe nada, ya me devolvieron el favor en Punk Hazard, y aunque Luffy sea el hermano de Ace, no creo que vayan a molestarse... Pero bueno, si no compras boleto no te toca la lotería, hay que intentarlo.

Se fue a su cuarto y cogió el den den mushi. Llamó a Shirohige e hizo su petición.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - preguntó Shirohige al descolgar.

\- Hola Shirohige, soy Serujio, el hermano de Ace.

\- Oh, claro, Portgas D. Serujio, sé perfectamente quién eres, gurarara. - rió el viejo - Y ¿qué es lo que quieres, Serujio?

\- Verás, Viejo. - el chico se dispuso a hablar tragando saliva - Han capturado a toda mi tripulación y los van a ejecutar mañana en Marineford, necesito tu ayuda. - dijo sin rodeos.

\- Comprendo... Es una situación ciertamente peliaguda. - dijo el yonko - Sin embargo, sabes que mi tripulación ya no está en deuda con la vuestra, ¿no?

\- Nunca lo ha estado. - dijo el guerrero con decisión - Lo que Luffy y yo hicimos en Marineford fue por voluntad propia, para salvar a un hermano.

\- Aún así yo me sentía en deuda contigo. - explicó Shirohige.

\- Además, no se lo digas a Ace, porque va a querer venir solo, y yo sé que es fuerte, pero no seré capaz de protegerlo... - dijo Serujio con tono triste – Bueno, Shirohige, gracias por atenderme. Adiós.

\- No es nada, siempre es un placer hablar contigo. Hasta luego. - dijo Shirohige.

Ambos colgaron.

El guerrero se sentía muy mal, aunque entendía perfectamente la postura de Shirohige. El viejo no podía poner en peligro su vida y la de su tripulación por ayudarlo a él, y eso lo entendía, además no quería que Ace se enterase por si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería en solitario.

Fue al baño y se dio una ducha para despejar sus ideas, era la primera vez que ese chico estaba realmente asustado por algo. Mientras estaba bajo la ducha, un par de lágrimas se confundieron con las demás gotas de agua.

Cuando acabó se acercó a su cuarto y cogió la Gura Gura no mi de su pequeño cofre y se fue al timón con la fruta en la mano. Sujetó el timón con su mano izquierda y miraba fijamente y muy pensativo la Akuma no mi de su mano derecha.

\- ''¿Y si me como esta fruta? Así sería lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para salvarlos a todos yo solo, pero... ser un usuario también me da desventajas, sería débil frente al kairoseki y frente al agua, sin embargo, tener precisamente ESTA habilidad me haría el más fuerte del mundo..." - cada vez se arrimaba más la fruta a su boca - "¿Debería comerme esta Akuma no mi, por ellos, para salvarlos...?" - el guerrero abrió la boca decidido a comerse la fruta del demonio.

\- ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? - interrumpió Axio la acción precipitada del joven.

\- ¿¡Uh!? ¿¡Axio!? - preguntó Serujio sorprendido.

\- ¿¡Qué narices te pasa!? ¿¡De verdad te ibas a convertir en un usuario!? - preguntó el demonio exaltado.

\- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? - contestó Serujio agoviado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que crees que con tus poderes y los míos no podemos salvarlos? - preguntó Axio burlón.

\- Pues... es que... Axio, esta vez estoy solo, no tengo allí a Shirohige y a su tripulación para ayudarme, con este poder podría salvarlos, pero sin ellos... - Serujio no terminó la frase.

\- Oh, claro, como estás solo... - dijo Axio con ironía - Qué pena que no tengas a un demonio guerrero a tu lado... - afirmó burlón.

\- Ya sé que te tengo a ti, Axio, pero ya me has entendido. - explicó el chico.

\- Oh, ¡vamos! Si ahora no está Aokiji, y no se ha anunciado un nuevo almirante, así que solo está Kizaru como almirante. - recordó el demonio.

Las palabras de Axio hicieron que Serujio retirara la fruta de su boca.

\- Tienes razón, Axio. ¡Podemos con ellos! ¡Vamos a salvarlos! - afirmó el guerrero.

El chico se fue a su cuarto, dejó la fruta y volvió al timón.

\- Además, Jinbei y Hancock no participarán, pero tampoco creo que me puedan ayudar. - comentó Serujio.

\- Es verdad. - Axio hizo una pausa - Por cierto, deberías dormir algo.

\- Sí, debería. Buenas noches, Axio. - se despidió el chico dejando el rumbo preestablecido.

El guerrero se fue a su cuarto más tranquilo tras la charla con el demonio y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, puso rumbo a toda velocidad a Marineford. Mientras tanto, allí ya se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la ejecución simultánea de los 9 Mugiwaras y de Trafalgar Law. Ellos se encontraban en el mismo patíbulo en el que estuvo a punto de morir Ace, estaban los 10 en fila, arrodillados y esposados de pies y manos, esperando su sentencia de muerte. No tenían esperanza de que los salvasen, y su única esperanza era Serujio, pero ninguno quería que viniese, pues estaban allí casi toda la maldita Marina. Estaban esperando 5 Shichibukais: Kuma, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Moria y Teach, también había 50.000 soldados, 1.000 capitanes, 10 vicealmirantes, el almirante Kizaru y el almirante de flota, Akainu. La escena era ciertamente monstruosa, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría allí, y menos pondría un pie dentro. Se notaba que estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, ya son las 16:00, es la hora. - dijo Akainu. Acto seguido, se giró hacia los prisioneros - ¿Qué creíais? ¿Que vendría ese cobarde de Haikyo? Jajaja. - se burló.

Los chicos solo pudieron tragar saliva y reprimir sus palabras y sus gritos de rabia.

\- Él no vendrá, porque no tiene lo que hay que tener, no es lo suficientemente valiente, es un pirata cobarde y débil. Jajaja. - reía de nuevo el almirante de flota.

Luffy estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se reprimió y simplemente se mordió el labio inferior con rabia.

\- "Por favor, Serujio, no vengas..." - pensó el capitán.

\- Bueno, es la hora. - Akainu levantó su mano derecha - ¡PREPARADOS! - con esa orden, se pusieron a ambos lados de los prisioneros dos soldados con lanzas, haciendo un total de 20 verdugos - ¡PRESENTEN ARMAS! - los soldados los apuntaron con las lanzas, dispuestos a atravesarlos - ¡EJECUTADLOS!

Las armas se acercaron a ellos peligrosamente cuando de repente, una onda expansiva de increíble fuerza hizo que se desmayaran.

\- Grr... ¡SERUJIO NO HAIKYO! - maldijo Akainu.

En aquella isla se pudo ver un barco en la costa, ¡era el Thousand Sunny! De ese barco bajó aquel valiente guerrero, dispuesto a salvar a sus nakamas, aunque eso le costase la vida.

El chico se plantó en la costa, frente a toda la Marina, a los 5 Shichibukais, a miles de soldados, a cientos de capitanes, a una decena de vicealmirantes, a un almirante, y a un almirante de flota. El chico estaba cruzado de brazos y con gesto serio.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡AGUANTAD SOLO UN POCO MÁS! - gritó el castaño.

Garp lo miró asombrado.

\- Grr... ese idiota... le advertí que no viniese. - masculló el viejo entre dientes.

\- Grr... ese maldito criajo... ¡PUES ESTO SE VA A ACABAR AQUÍ! ¡MORIA! - llamó Akainu al Shichibukai.

\- Pues claro. - Moria levantó su mano y muchos pequeños murciélagos de sombra aparecieron alrededor de Serujio - ¡BLACK BOX!

Los murciélagos confeccionaron una caja negra de la que era tan difícil escapar, atrapando así al castaño.

\- Yo mismo acabaré con su vida. - dijo Akainu levantando ambos brazos - ¡VOLCÁN METEORO!

Las grandes bolas de magma fueron directamente hacia la caja negra, con el claro objetivo de eliminar al chico de un solo golpe.

Srujio vio venir el ataque con su haki de observación y activó el tekkai, el haki de armadura, la piel de tiburón del gyojin karate, y a Axio.

Nadie vio nada durante un buen rato. Cuando el ataque de Akainu impactó sobre él, tapó por completo la Black Box, levantando una gran polvareda y casi destruyendo la caja.

No contento con eso, el almirante de flota dio otra orden.

\- Kizaru, ¡destrúyelo por completo! - ordenó.

El almirante simplemente asintió con desgana y levantó su pierna. Sacó tres potentes rayos de luz de su pierna, que impactaron directamente en la polvorienta escena, produciendo tres gigantescas explosiones que destruyeron finalmente la Black Box y, aparentemente, todo signo de vida que pudiera haber dentro de ella.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - gritaron los diez prisioneros al unísono.

Tras unos angustiosos segundos, la gran polvareda se fue disipando. Del humo surgió una silueta, una imponente silueta. Era Serujio. Su cuerpo no retrocedió ni un milímetro, seguía cruzado de brazos, con las piernas un poco separadas, en la misma posición en la que le metieron en la Black Box, solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños en la cara y en el cuerpo.

\- H-Ha sobrevivido... N-No es posible... - dijo Akainu con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡AKAINU! Si los liberas a todos y nos dejas irnos, me iré como he venido. - negoció el joven con voz clara y firme.

\- ¿¡De verdad te crees que lo voy a hacer!? - dijo Akainu con un poco de miedo por la siguiente acción que pudiese hacer el guerrero.

\- Vale, en ese caso te los tendré que arrebatar. - sentenció el cataño.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Es que quieres llegar a superar la recompensa de tu padre!? - preguntó exaltado.

Serujio se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

\- Mm... no estaría mal, la verdad... Pero la de Roger era 2 500 000 000B y la mía solo va por 800 000 000B sería un poco difícil, ¿no? - se burló el joven.

Akainu estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

\- Grr... ¿¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO A PRUEBA, NIÑATO!?

\- Haz lo que te venga en gana con mi recompensa. - concluyó el castaño - Yo lo único que sé es que voy a salvar a mis nakamas y si para eso tengo que arrasar Marineford y pasar por encima de toda la maldita Marina... - hizo una pausa inspirando profundamente - ¡NO DUDES EN QUE LO HARÉ AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA! - vociferó haciendo retumbar todo Marineford.

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia el patíbulo con tranquilidad. Caminaba como si estuviese solo en el Cuartel General, bajo un infernal sol abrasador. El cielo estaba despejado, y hacía mucho calor que, unido a la tensión del ambiente, hacía que casi todos rompieran a sudar.

El guerrero continuó su camino incesante, hasta que Akainu hizo un gesto levantando su mano.

\- ¡DOFLAMINGO, GRUPO UNO, AVANZAD! - ordenó.

10.000 soldados, 200 capitanes, 2 vicealmirantes y Doflamingo avanzaron hacia Serujio con paso firme y lo rodearon.

El castaño nsiguió caminando, con las manos en bolsillos, con gesto solemne y firme y con los ojos cerrados. Los soldados estaban en posición de lucha, con las pistolas y las espadas cargadas y preparadas para atacar. Cuando se lanzaron a por él, el chico solo abrió los ojos, activando el haki del rey. Todos cayeron inconscientes excepto el Shichubukai y Akainu no podía dar crédito, pues Serujio seguía avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos, sin inmutarse ni retroceder ni un solo paso. Cuando llegó a la altura de Doflamingo tuvo que pararse.

\- Eres un chico realmente curioso y fuerte... pero no creo que pases ni siquiera de mí. - dijo en tono victorioso.

\- Mm... los Shichibukais... - pensó Serujio un momento - En la primera batalla no tuve el "placer" de enfrentarme a vosotros gracias a Shirohige pero como en esta no está... tendré que derrotaros yo mismo. - ironizó.

\- Jajaja. - Doflamingo se rió malévolamente - A ver si es verdad. - retó.

Serujio lanzó tres potentes patadas de rankyaku que cortaron a Doflamingo por completo.

El Shichibukai, tras un rato volvió a unir su cuerpo con sus hilos echando una irritante media sonrisa.

\- Mm... creía que eras del tipo Paramecia... - dijo Serujio asombrado.

\- Así es, pero es una Paramecia algo especial... - contestó Doflamingo misterioso.

\- En ese caso...

Sin dar tiempo de reacción a Doflamingo, el chico activó el haki de armadura en sus brazos y empezó a pegarle golpes con la velocidad del soru. Acabó su pelea con Doflamingo tras un potente puño de 10.000 ladrillos, y siguió avanzando, de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Grr... maldito criajo... - gruñó Akainu - ¡KUMA! ¡MORIA! ¡SEGUNDO Y TERCER GRUPO, AVANZAD! - ordenó enfadado.

Kuma, Moria, 40.000 soldados, 400 capitanes y 4 vicealmirantes salieron al paso del guerrero.

\- ¿¡Es que no vais a dejar de molestar!? - dijo Serujio en tono impaciente.

\- Kisisisi. Oe, Haikyo, eres muy gallito. ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que puedes entrar en el Cuartel General de la Marina y rescatar a diez prisioneros a punto de ser ejecutados sin ser aplastado!? - se burló Moria.

\- Puede que sea muy gallito, puede que represente en mí mucha soberbia el presentarme aquí solo e ir en contra de toda la maldita Marina para salvar a mis nakamas, puede que me aplasten una y mil veces, puede que muera en el intento pero si no lo intentase, no habría tenido sentido haber nacido. - el chico hizo una pausa - Y lo que me hace pensar que puedo conseguirlo es el espíritu de superación que me empuja a seguir hacia adelante. - miró a sus esposados y arrodillados nakamas en el patíbulo e inspiró profundamente - Y si la Marina se cree capaz de superar ese espíritu... ¡QUE VENGA Y LO COMPRUEBE! - vociferó orgulloso.

Moria tragó saliva pesadamente.

\- ¿Entonces esas eran tus últimas palabras? - retó el Shichibukai.

\- No. Pero me ha quedado guay, ¿no? - preguntó Serujio con una media sonrisa desafiante.

\- Sí. - dijo Kuma por detrás.

\- ¿¡Y SOLO HABLAS PARA DECIR ESO!? - gritó Moria nervioso ante las carcajadas del castaño - Ya está bien, Gol D. Serujio...

El gesto del rostro de Serujio cambió radicalmente y asestó un puñetazo de shigan en la cara de Moria.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME LLAMES POR ESE NOMBRE!

Los soldados, capitanes y vicealmirantes se lanzaron a por el guerrero mientras Moria se levantaba y Kuma observaba.

El castaño, con el soru, el geppo, el rankyaku y la ayuda de Axio se deshizo de ellos en poco tiempo.

Kuma extendió sus brazos formando una grandísima burbuja de aire que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

\- Eres un joven que vale la pena, realmente me entristece acabar con tu vida. - dijo Kuma mientras la burbuja se hizo del tamaño de sus manos.

\- ¡CUIDADO SERUJIO! - vociferó Luffy desde el patíbulo.

\- Ursus Shock. - dijo Kuma lanzando la burbuja al pecho del joven.

El chico solo pudo activar el haki de armadura y el tekkai, para aminorar el daño del golpe. Después de la gran explosión, el castaño se quedó un rato en el suelo, con bastante sangre. Al cabo de un minuto se levantó.

\- Vaya, es una buena técnica... - dijo jadeando

Moria se levantó e interrumpió al joven atravesándolo con tres sombras cortantes.

\- No vas a salir de aquí con vida... Haikyo...

Serujio acabó en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

\- "Mierda... ¿¡qué estoy haciendo!? Tengo que levantarme... Tengo que salvarlos... a todos... Y si uso eso..." - pensó el chico insistentemente en "eso" - "Definitivamente eso es mi única esperanza." - se fue levantando poco a poco.

\- N-No es posible que se levante... - dijo Moria atónito.

Serujio se puso en cuclillas, con las piernas separadas, apoyando su mano izquierda en el muslo izquierdo y la mano derecha en el suelo.

\- Este estilo de lucha realmente pone en riesgo mi vida... - explicaba el chico mientras unos impulsos de luz blanca azulada, parecidas al color de los filos del rankyaku, recorrían su cuerpo desde las piernas y los brazos hasta el pecho - Pero... prefiero poner en riesgo mi vida y salvar a los míos, que morir y no llegar a salvarlos... además me gusta esta pose del Gear Second de mi hermanito... - de repente una onda parecida al haki del rey, pero de ese color blanquecino, salió de su cuerpo - ¡MASTER STYLE! (Estilo Máster).

\- ¿¡Q-Qué es eso de "Master Style"!? - preguntó Moria muy nervioso.

\- Este es el "Estilo Prohibido" del Rokushiki del CP9. Con esto, todas mis habilidades pasarán a un nivel inimaginable. Pone en riesgo mi vida, ya que lleva mi cuerpo más allá de su límite... - comenzó a explicar el chico esbozando una media sonrisa - Pero es mejor esto que morir sin salvar a mis nakamas. - sentenció - Esto da velocidad y fuerza a mis ataques, así que preparaos...

\- Bah, no será para tanto. - dijo Moria quitándole importancia.

\- Pues tendré que empezar por ti... ¡RANKYAKU STORM! (Tormenta de Rankyaku) – dijo el guerrero.

Serujio saltó y, en el aire comenzó a agitar las piernas a muchísma velocidad, haciendo que miles de filos de potentísimos rankyaku surgieran de sus piernas a una velocidad vertiginosa e impactaran sobre Moria, derrotándolo.

\- Bueno, no ha estado mal. Aunque no me sorprende que estés aquí y que no te quedases hundiéndote con tu barco como un verdadero capitán...

\- H-Haikyo... - se quejaba Moria retorciéndose de dolor.

\- ¡GRUPOS CUARTO Y QUINTO, AVANZAD! - ordenó Akainu rápidamente.

Mihawk, Teach, 40.000 soldados, 400 capitanes y 4 vicealmirantes, aparte de Kuma, que seguía allí, atacaron al guerrero.

El chico hizo otra Rankyaku Storm y derrotó así a todos, excepto a los tres Shichibukais que quedaban.

\- Mm... tienes una técnica ciertamente increíble. Estoy entusiasmado de poder enfrentarme a ti. - dijo desenvainando su espada negra.

\- Dracule Mihawk "Taka no me" 8''Ojos de Halcón'')... una vez que los Shichibukais visitaron Enies Lobby, Crocodile se enfrentó a mí, y mediante trampas casi me mata. Tú me salvaste la vida, yo te debo la vida; sin embargo, voy a salvar a mis nakamas, y si para eso tengo que pasar por encima de ti, lo haré sin miramientos. - contestó Serujio decidido.

\- No espero menos de ti. - dijo Mihawk con una media sonrisa.

De repente Kuma comenzó a cargar uno de sus rayos láser con la boca.

Serujio inspiró profundamente y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos.

\- Master... Soru. - susurró.

A vista de todos el guerrero no se movió de su sitio. Al rato, Kuma se desplomó de cara sin motivo aparente.

Mihawk torció la cabeza y vio caer a su compañero.

-Ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad, Portgas? - preguntó el espadachín con seguridad.

\- Je... muy avispado. - dijo el guerrero con una media sonrisa - Vosotros no os habéis dado cuenta, pero Kuma se ha desplomado porque le he asestado 20 golpes en el estómago y 10 en la cara.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Cuándo!? - preguntó Teach horrorizado.

\- Como ya he explicado antes... - el chico se echó una mano al pecho, en la zona del corazón - Uff... - hizo una pausa respirando costosamente - Este estilo aumenta el poder y la velocidad de mis técnicas del Rokushiki, y si el soru es desplazamiento rápido, el Master Soru es 10 veces más rápido y fuerte. - explicó - Y no solo el soru... - se fijó en Teach - ¡Master Shigan! - se lanzó a por él con el dedo índice de su mano derecha estirado por delante.

Kurohige consiguió esquivar el potente ataque del chico. Este se estrelló en la pared, abriendo un boquete de increíble profundidad y 20 centímetros de diámetro.

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ ES ESO!? - dijo Kurohige asustado.

\- Pues bueno, si el shigan es dedo pistola, el Master Shigan, es como un dedo bazooka. - explicó orgulloso.

Mihawk le lanzó varios ataques cortantes a distancia, que el guerrero esquivó con el Master Kamie.

Serujio enfocó a Mihawk en su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡MASTER RANKYAKU!

Un filo de rankyaku de tamaño normal, pero de velocidad vertiginosa salió de su pierna derecha. El Shichibukai consiguió esquivarlo de alguna manera, y el increíble ataque rebanó unas escaleras detrás de él de forma bestial.

\- Ese ataque es increíble. - observó Mihawk.

\- Sí, tiene el tamaño y la velocidad de un rankyaku normal, pero la potencia de un Amanedachi. - explicó Serujio.

\- Es un estilo de lucha ciertamente interesante. Sin embargo, si permaneces mucho tiempo usándolo, o lo usas muchas veces, reducirás drásticamente tu vida, eres consciente de eso, ¿no? - preguntó el Shichibukai preparando otro ataque.

\- Sí. Pero me da igual, debo salvar a mis nakamas. - dijo Serujio poniendo sus brazos en forma de equis - Esta técnica, es con la que te voy a derrotar... y la he sacado de uno de esos que está allí esposado. - sacó su lengua por la derecha.

\- Veamos si me puedes superar... - desafió Mihawk.

\- Master Rankyaku... - se lanzaron ambos al encuentro de sus ataques - ¡ONI GIRI! - dijo ante el asombro de sus nakamas y de Mihawk.

El Shichibukai cayó derrotado, con un triple corte con la típica forma del Oni Giri de Zoro, y Serujio plantó una rodilla en el suelo con un distintivo corte en vertical en su mejilla derecha, que iba desde un poco más arriba de la barbilla hasta por encima el ojo, y un corte diagonal izquierdo en su pecho.

\- Ha sido un honor haber luchado contigo en un campo de batalla como este, Dracule Mihawk. - dijo Serujio cansado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Portgas D. Serujio. - contestó Mihawk jadeando en el suelo.

\- Sin embargo, el honor de derrotarte del todo, se lo dejo a uno de los que voy a salvar. Yo sólo he pasado por encima de ti. - explicó el guerrerocon una media sonrisa.

\- Roronoa, ¿eh? - preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí. Ahora voy a seguir avanzando. - informó.

\- Me alegro. Me has derrotado, yo ya no puedo hacer nada en esta batalla, he perdido limpia y honorablemente. - comentó Mihawk

\- ¡YA BASTA! Yo mismo te mataré, Serujio. - dijo Teach.

Serujio estaba muy cansado y dolorido debido a sus peleas y a su nuevo estilo de lucha, aún así, no se daba por vencido.

\- Ya veremos, Kurohige...

\- ¡Vórtice Oscuro! - dijo Teach extendiendo su mano derecha y haciendo una espiral sombría.

El chico llegó hasta el vórtice, absorbido por su gravedad. Teach lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cara, y el chico cayó casi sin conocimiento. Aún así, escupió sangre y se volvió a levantar.

\- Kizaru, ve tú también. - le susurró Akainu.

El almirante llegó hasta la escena, mientras Serujio se incorporó del todo.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... resultas molesto. - se quejó Kizaru con voz cansada.

Serujio lleno de sangre, todavía sonreía de medio lado.

\- Me alegro.

\- La velocidad es peso... - dijo Kizaru - ¿Alguna vez te han pegado una patada a la velocidad de la luz? - dijo ya con la pierna al lado de su cabeza.

Serujio, que previó el ataque, se cubrió la cara con el brazo izquierdo y el haki de armadura activado.

\- No. - dijo simplemente deteniendo el potentísimo ataque del almirante.

\- ¿¡Umh!? ¿¡Cómo has podido detener mi ataque!? - preguntó Kizaru muy sorprendido.

\- Je... - exclamó Serujio.

\- ¡Black Hole! (Agujero Negro) - dijo Teach poniendo la mano en el suelo y extendiendo un manto negro de oscuridad.

Su oscuridad tragó al chico y lo atrajo hasta Kurohige.

\- ¡LIBERATION! (Liberación) – gritó el Shichibukai.

El guerrero salió volando de la explosión de oscuridad del Shichubukai. Se quedó en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado y derrotado.

Mientras Teach se acercaba a él con una pistola cargada en su mano, Serujio intentaba incorporarse poco a poco.

\- D-Debo... s-salvar... a... m-mis... n-nakamas... y que Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas... - dijo Serujio como pudo.

De repente una bola de fuego muy grande se interpuso entre el magullado Serujio y el amenazante Teach.

\- ¡HI KEN! - un puño de fuego surgió de esa bola de fuego y mandó a volar entre llamas a Teach - Lo siento, Serujio, pero el único Rey de los Piratas será Shirohige... - dijo una voz desde la bola de fuego, mientras una silueta empezaba a formarse.

\- ¿¡A-Ace!? - dijo Serujio atónito.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Ya te estás ablandando? - dijo Ace con una media sornisa tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase.

Shirohige surgió con el Moby Dick desde el fondo del mar.

\- Gurarara. ¿¡Qué pasa con estos chicos!? - preguntó el yonko con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿¡S-Shirohige...!? - el chico no daba crédito.

Shirohige vino con Marco, Jozu, Vista y Ace para ayudar a Serujio, pero por el camino tuvo varios problemas con las corrientes marinas. Shirohige, Marco, Jozu y Vista se acercaron a Serujio y Ace.

\- S-Shirohige... creí que no... - dijo el guerrero.

\- Maldito mocoso... lo que me has hecho hacer... - dijo Shirohige sonriente - Cuando Ace se enteró de que iban a ejecutar a su hermano y que seguramente tú harías una estupidez como esta, no pudo estarse quieto. - hizo una pausa - Y yo tampoco quería quedarme sin hacer nada. - explicó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Shirohige... Ace... Chicos... Yo... yo... Muchas gracias. - dijo Serujio finalmente.

\- Vamos, Serujio, que ya no te queda nada. - animó Marco.

\- Vamos a ayudarte con estos tres que te quedan. - comentó Jozu.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te ayudaremos! Porque Luffy es nuestro amigo y el hermano de Ace. - añadió Vista.

\- Vamos, Serujio, a por ellos. - dijo Ace ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Sí. ¡Vamos allá! - dijo Serujio agarrando la mano de su hermano.

\- ¡SHIROHIGE! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? ¡ESTA GUERRA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! - se quejó Akainu.

\- Uno de los que tienes allí es el hermano de uno de mis hijos, así que sí que es asunto mío. - explicó Shirohige en tono desafiante.

\- Grr... - gruñó Akainu.

El almirante de flota avanzó hasta ellos también.

\- Oe, Serujio, vete a liberar a tus nakamas, estás demasiado débil para pelear. - dijo Shirohige.

\- Eso que lo dices tú, Viejo. - se rió Serujio poniéndose en pose de lucha.

\- Estúpido mocoso insolente... Hazme caso. - repitió shirohige.

\- ¡No! Yo empecé esta batalla y no pienso dejar solos a los que han venido a ayudarme. - dijo el guerrero con decisión.

\- Grr... maldito cabezota... adoro a los imbéciles como tú... - dijo el yonko con una media sonrisa.

Akainu, Kizaru y Teach se lanzaron al ataque. La tripulación de Shirohige y Serujio no dieron ni un solo paso atrás y les hicieron frente con todo lo que tenían. Serujio volvió a hacer el Master Style, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear. Entre todos consiguieron derrotar a esos tres.

Serujio agarró a Akainu del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿¡Dónde están las llaves de las esposas de mis nakamas!? - amenazó Serujio.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo? - retó Akainu.

\- Porque parece que aprecias tu vida... - respondió el chico con tono intimidante.

\- E-Esta bien... - contestó el almirante de flota finalmente, entregándole una llave de su bolsillo - En mi despacho hay una caja con candado que tiene las llaves, son esas. Va en contra de mis principios rendirme contra unos asquerosos piratas, pero sé reconocer una derrota...

Serujio cogió la llave y se fue, soltando a Akainu.

\- Es bueno reconocer las cosas. Adiós.

El chico se encaminó hacia el despacho de Akainu mientras Ace se acercó a ver a Luffy, y Shirohige y su tripulación se quedaban vigilando a los demás, porque nunca se sabe.

El joven llegó al despacho de Akainu mientras Ace, Luffy y los demás hablaban.

\- ¡ACE! - dijo Luffy con un brillo gigantesco en los ojos.

\- Hola, Luffy. Esta vez ha sido al revés, ¿eh? - dijo Ace entre risas.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido a ayudar a Serujio. - dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo también, muchas gracias, por poco lo matan... varias veces... - añadió Zoro.

\- Je, sí. Supuse que haría algo como eso. Y al fin y al cabo un hermano siempre tiene que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos pequeños. Por eso quería venir, para ayud... - comentaba Ace.

\- ¡BOOOOM! - una explosión procedente del despacho retumbó por todo Marineford.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamaron Ace y Luffy al unísono.

El chico salió del despacho al cabo de un rato con una caja bajo el brazo.

Sin decir nada se la entregó a Ace y se dirigió a Akainu.

\- SUPUSE QUE HARÍAS ALGO ASÍ. ¡PERO PENSÉ QUE LAS CAJAS BOMBAS FALSAS NO SERÍAN TAN FLOJUCHAS! - desafió el chico a punto de caer rendido.

El almirante de flota no contestó.

Serujio cogió más llaves y, con ayuda de Ace, los liberaron a todos de sus esposas. Luffy fue a abrazar a Serujio, pero Law lo paró.

\- ¿¡Después de que nos ha salvado os le queréis cargar!? - preguntó Law enfadado.

\- ¡Solo quería agradecérselo! - contestó el chico de goma.

\- ¡PERO NO ES MOMENTO DE ABRAZARLE QUE TE LO VAS A CARGAR! - exclamó el cirujano.

\- En fin, muchas gracias, Serujio. - dijo Luffy.

\- No es nada, eres mi hermano y mi capitán, tenía que hacerlo. - contestó Serujio.

Bajaron del patíbulo, y llegaron hasta Shirohige y los demás.

\- Oe, Viejo, Ace, y los demás, muchas gracias. - dijo Luffy.

\- No es nada, ahora vámonos de aquí de una vez. - dijo Shirohige encaminándose hacia su barco.

\- Sí, venga.

Los mugiwaras llegaron al Sunny, mientras Shirohige, Ace, Marco, Jozu y Vista ya se alejaban en el Moby Dick.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido a por nosotros. - dijo Luffy muy alegre.

\- No ha sido nada. - respondió Serujio jadeando agotado.

Chopper se acercó a él con gesto de preocupación.

\- Serujio... tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y no hace falta que me lo digas, sólo necesito que me cures las heridas. - dijo Serujio con calma.

\- Está bien... - contestó el reno.

Se encaminaron hacia la enfermería cuando un rayo láser voló sobre ellos.

Kizaru agarró a Serujio de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta y lo lanzó por la borda.

\- Esto no se acaba aquí, Mugiwaras...

\- ¡AAAH! - Serujio estaba a punto de caer al mar - "Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago? Si voy hasta allí con el geppo tardaré mucho y si uso el Master Style... Bah, ya da igual." - pensó - ¡MASTER STYLE! - la onda blanquecina salió de su cuerpo - ¡MASTER GEPPO! - con un increíble salto en el aire se plantó allí y agarró a Kizaru del cuello con todo su brazo y el haki activado - ¡FRANKY, PREPARA EL COUP DE BURST!

Franky activó el Coup de Burst. Mientras se preparaba el movimiento de huida, Serujio se llevó a Kizaru agarrado por el cuello hasta Marineford, donde también se estaban levantando Akainu y Teach, con otro Master Geppo.

\- ¡SERUJIO! ¡NOOO! - se quejaron todos a la vez.

El chico reventó a Kizaru contra el suelo de la isla, y se encaró contra los tres a la vez. Acto seguido, giró la cabeza con una media sonrisa, a pesar de no poder casi ni respirar.

\- ¡OE, LUFFY! Espérame en Dressrosa...

Un rayo de luz de Kizaru atravesó el hombro izquierdo del joven, muy cerca del corazón, pero este seguía mirando a su hermano, con un poco más de sangre ahora.

Luffy tragó saliva pesadamente casi llorando, mientras el Coup de Burst estaba a punto de ejecutarse.

\- Vale... ¡NOS VEMOS EN DRESSROSA! - aceptó.

El Thousand Sunny se perdió en el cielo mientras todos se quejaban profundamente de que Serujio se quedase allí solo en su estado. Luffy tenía la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que se encontraba Marineford y estaba como ausente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás vivo de aquí? - retó el almirante de flota.

Serujio continuaba con su media sonrisa, aunque apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Pues que le he dicho a mi hermano que nos veremos en Dressrosa.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - preguntó Kizaru.

\- Que es una promesa que le he hecho a mi hermano y la voy a cumplir. - el guerrero se puso en la posición del Master Style y lo activó de nuevo - Además, unos idiotas como vosotros, en vuestro estado no me podréis parar. - contestó desafiante.

\- Vamos a comprobarlo... - dijo Akainu lanzándole una bola de magma.

La bola le impactó en el hombro derecho y el chico cayó al suelo.

Serujio se volvió a levantar, escupió gran cantidad de sangre, y encaró de nuevo a sus tres terribles oponentes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas una semana más. Este capítulo fue otro de los que más disfruté pensando y redactando, así que como siempre espero que también os guste a vosotros y vosotras. Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, como digo siempre, porque de verdad que se agradece mucho que la gente siga tu trabajo y nada más... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 20 – "Al nivel de los más poderosos de la Tierra"

La tripulación estaba terriblemente triste y enfadada con Luffy. Nami, en un arrebato de furia, lo agarró de la chaqueta.

\- ¡LUFFY! ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarle allí solo en su estado!? - preguntó enfadada.

\- Él... me dijo que nos veríamos en Dressrosa y yo... yo confío en él. - afirmó Luffy metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Luffy... yo también confío en él, pero... - comenzó Zoro.

\- En el estado en el que se encontraba... - continuó Sanji.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Luffy sacando un papel de su bolsillo - Pone... Serujio... es una Vivre Card. - afirmó.

\- Debió meterte la Vivre Card en el bolsillo justo antes de saltar del barco con Kizaru, sin que te dieses cuenta. - explicó Law.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la cabeza de Luffy.

\- Es diminuta... y se está consumiendo... ya he visto esto antes, con Ace, en Marineford... - dijo el capitán aterrado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso...? - preguntó Chopper.

\- Que se consuma de esta manera... significa que la vida de Serujio está tocando su fin... - comentó el chico.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio en el Sunny.

\- Serujio-ya... está dando su vida por nosotros, no debemos estar tristes, sino orgullosos. - animó el cirujano.

De repente, alguien llamó al den den mushi de Law y éste se fue a hablar en privado.

Al rato regresó con Luffy y los demás.

\- Mugiwara-ya... ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó Law algo nervioso.

\- Claro, Torao, dime.

\- Debemos volver a Punk Hazard...

Mientras tanto, en Marineford...

El guerrero se volvió a levantar escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

De repente vio como algunos de los soldados, capitanes y vicealmirantes que derrotó con su haki del rey se iban levantando para volver a luchar, incluso Moria se levantó.

\- Vaya... esto puede llegar a complicarse aún más... - dijo Serujio en tono relajado.

\- No deberías estar tan tranquilo. - dijo Akainu.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Y los demás Shichibukais? - preguntó el guerrero al aire tras echar un exhaustivo vistazo a su alrededor.

\- Mm... Taka no me (Ojos de Halcón en japonés) ha debido irse, pues lo has derrotado, Kuma se ha ido, Doflamingo ha vuelto a Dressrosa y aquí siguen Moria y Teach... - informó Akainu más para sí mismo que para contestar la pregunta del chico.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¡SERUJIO NO HAIKYO! ¡Resultas muy molesto! - dijo Moria alterado.

\- Moria, guarda silencio, tu voz es irritante. - dijo el guerrero en tono bajo.

\- Grr...

\- ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan problemático un mocoso de 20 años, un maldito novato de la Peor Generación!? - dijo kizaru algo molesto.

\- Mm... ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo puedes ser más joven que tu hermano Ace? - preguntó Akainu extrañado.

\- Cierto... se supone que Portgas D. Rouge murió justo después de parir a Ace. ¿Cómo pudo dar a luz a otro maldito mocoso? - comentó el almirante de luz.

\- No tengo por qué explicaros estas cosas precisamente a vosotros. - dijo Serujio con un gesto muy serio.

\- Bah, seguro que esa ramera de Rouge sobrevivió y se lió con algún otro. - despreció Moria.

Serujio le echó la mirada más maligna, intimidante y sanguinaria que jamás habría podido echar a alguien.

\- ¿Qué has dicho de mi madre? - preguntó con una serenidad preocupante.

Moria tragó saliva pesadamente.

\- Yo... yo he... - titubeó el Shichibukai.

\- Es un poco triste que tus últimas palabras sean un montón de mierda sobre un tema del cual no tienes ni idea... - dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar con paso sereno.

\- O-Oe... Haikyo, ¿¡qué vas a hacer!? - preguntó Moria muy nervioso.

Akainu y Kizaru le salieron al paso, pero el chico se plantó en frente de Moria usando el soru y extendió los diez dedos de sus manos.

\- Shigan Gatling. - susurró.

Solamente se vio desaparecer y volver a aparecer un momento los brazos de Serujio. Al rato, se vieron todos los dedos del guerrero manchados y goteando sangre.

Al fijarse mejor, pudo verse el cuerpo de Moria, lleno de agujeros, desplomándose en el suelo.

\- Nunca, jamás te metas con mi familia. - susurró el guerrero.

Moria no tenía fuerzas para hablar, simplemente se desplomó en el suelo, maldiciendo haberse cruzado con ese joven, y haber insultado a su familia.

El joven se volvió para enfrentar a sus oponentes.

\- Ese idiota... - masculló Kizaru sorprendido.

\- Grr... esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Portgas D. Serujio, ¿no te interesa el puesto de Shichibukai? - preguntó Akainu a la desesperada.

Serujio simplemente pudo echar una media sonrisa.

\- Je... un pirata que es un perro del gobierno, no es un pirata. Un pirata es alguien libre, que hace lo que quiere, y sin que nadie lo controle. Por eso, me resulta muy triste que me hagas esa oferta, particularmente alguien tan orgulloso como tú. - dijo Serujio desafiante.

\- Imaginaba que dirías un "no". - se resignó Akainu.

\- Te estoy dando un "por supuesto que no", por si no ha quedado claro. - repitió.

\- Entonces, este campo de batalla será tu tumba. - dijo poniéndose de nuevo en pose de lucha.

\- Ya veremos... - de pronto Serujio abrió los ojos rápidamente - Tekkai. - exclamó.

Se pudo ver cómo el castaño detuvo el ataque combinado de una katana y un jutte.

\- Momonga, Smoker... - susurró.

Los dos vicealmirantes se retiraron del cuerpo de acero del chico.

Puru, puru, puru, puru, puru...

Puru, puru, puru, puru, puru...

\- "¿Uhm? ¿Mi den den mushi?" - pensó el guerrero.

Puru, puru, puru, puru, puru...

Puru, puru, puru, puru, puru...

Cacha!

\- Hola, habla Serujio, ¿quién es? - preguntó.

\- Oe, Serujio, soy Luffy.

\- Luffy... sabes en la situación en la que me encuentro, ¿qué quieres? - dijo algo cansado.

\- Nos ha surgido un tema y debemos ir a Punk Hazard, es algo importante. - informó el capitán.

\- Ya veo...

\- Nos veremos en Dressrosa dentro de dos días, ¿vale? - propuso el moreno.

\- Vale, no lleguéis tarde.

\- Hasta entonces no mueras. - comentó el chico de goma – Es una orden.

Zoro agarró el den den mushi.

\- Como se te ocurra morirte te mato! - amenazó.

Luego lo cogió Law.

\- Serujio-ya... debemos hacer algo importante en Punk Hazard, que conseguirá que nuestro paso por Dressrosa no sea fácil. - explicó - Por cierto, muchas gracias por...

Cacha!

\- ¿¡Ha colgado!? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Sí... - contestó el cirujano.

\- Esos idiotas... - susurró el chico.

\- ¡HAIKYO! ¿¡Has acabado ya la cháchara!? - preguntó Smoker enfadado.

\- Sí, gracias por la espera. - se guardó el den den mushi en uno de sus bolsillos y se puso en posición de combate - ¡Tekkai! - se lanzó a por ambos vicealmirantes y los mandó a volar con dos potentes puñetazos.

\- Grr... ¿cómo puede ser!? ¡Si tenías el tekkai activado! - exclamó Momonga sorprendido.

\- Bueno, en el CP9 aprendí a moverme usando el tekkai, así los puñetazos son de hierro. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- Eres un chico muy persistente. - comentó Smoker

\- Y sinceramente los tienes bien puestos. - continuó el espadachín.

\- No es bueno alagar a tu enemigo. - dijo Serujio.

\- ¡Dejaos ya de parlotear y acabad con ese maldito idiota! - ordenó Akainu furioso.

El Héroe de la Marina apareció de un salto ante el castaño.

\- Serujio, ¡idiota! ¡Te dije que no vinieses! - dijo Garp enfadado.

\- Abuelo... - susurró el chico.

\- ¡Nunca haces caso de lo que te digo! - dijo con un gessto muy serio.

\- Es normal, Viejo, soy un pirata. - contestó Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- No sé cómo narices lo consiguió Rouge... pero tu nacimiento fue un caso que escapa más allá de lo humano, incluso más allá que el de Ace. - recordó Garp nostálgico.

El rostro de Serujio se volvió serio de nuevo.

\- Portgas D. Rouge... Esa mujer dio la vida por Ace y por mí, y no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella... no la conocí, la vi solo un segundo de mi vida, pero jamás olvidaré su rostro. La vi en el momento en el que nací, pero su imagen se me grabó a fuego en la mente, la imagen de la mujer que dio su vida por mí, la imagen de mi madre, la imagen de Portgas D. Rouge... No tomé su apellido porque renegase de mi padre... No tomé su apellido para estar cerca de Ace... Tomé su apellido porque esa mujer dio su vida por mí. - explicó Serujio con una lucidez triste - Y entonces tú te encargaste de mí, Abuelo... recuerdo muy bien esa escena...

Garp tenía la cabeza algo agachada, y las siguientes palabras apenas pudo decirlas.

\- Serujio, eres un pirata muy peligroso. A nadie se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de atacar Marineford en solitario, excepto al León Dorado Shiki, el archienemigo de Roger, pero con él no teníamos nada preparado. Sólo a un pirata se le ocurrió atacar Marineford teniendo algo preparado contra él... Shirohige. ¡Pero absolutamente nadie ha tenido la idea de atacar el Cuartel General solo sabiendo que hay algo preparado contra él, Serujio! - dijo Garp.

\- Abuelo, sabes que yo tengo un objetivo...

\- ¡Sí! ¡El maldito objetivo que le prometiste al maldito Akagami! (Pelirrojo en japonés) – contestó Garp exaltado.

\- Sí, ese mismo, el que le prometí a Shanks... - dijo Serujio sonriente.

\- Serujio, debo detenerte aquí mismo. - dijo el abuelo con rabia en sus palabras.

\- Abuelo, sabes que para detenerme tendrás que matarme...

\- Sí.

\- Y sabes que me voy a defender...

\- Sí.

\- Definitivamente soy el peor de tus nietos...

\- Sí.

\- Pero aún así me quieres tanto como yo a ti, Viejo. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

A Garp se le salieron dos lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Mucho, idiota.

Serujio cargó un puño con haki y saltó hacia Garp. El marine echó el aliento en su puño, y activó también su poderoso haki de armadura.

Los puños chocaron creando una increíble onda expansiva, de la que salieron volando algunos de los cadáveres creados por el castaño.

El guerrero salió volando unos metros pero sin ningún rasguño, y Garp se quedó algo hundido en el suelo, pero también intacto.

Serujio pudo contemplar cómo Akainu, Kizaru, Smoker, Momonga, Garp, Teach y muchos marines se lanzaban a por él a la vez.

\- "Axio, ¿estás ahí?" - dijo Serujio.

\- Yo siempre estoy contigo. - contestó el demonio.

\- "Axio, cuando fuimos a por Weidrass paraste con facilidad aquel rayo maligno que por poco me mata."

\- Sí. ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? - preguntó Axio con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

\- "Si pudiste detener tan fácilmente aquel ataque, significa que tienes un poder inigualable que aún no me has enseñado, ni a mí ni a nadie." - explicó Serujio convencido.

\- Eres muy perspicaz, Serujio... Nunca he conocido a un humano, no, a un alma así. - contestó el demonio impresionado.

\- "En este momento necesito ese poder, Axio." - dijo Serujio sin rodeos.

\- Yo... tengo algo, Serujio, pero... - comenzó Axio.

\- "Axio, en este punto creo que te habrás dado cuenta que me dan igual los peros..." - contestó interrumpiendo al demonio.

\- Aún así te contaré lo que nos pasará, para que no te lleves una sorpresa. - acabó su frase anterior.

\- "Está bien, dime."

\- Tengo una técnica que ahora mismo funcionaría pero necesito parte de muestra energía vital para ejecutarla. Yo soy un demonio, y me curaré descansando un poco, sin embrago tu vida se reducirá, puede que drásticamente. - explicó Axio.

Serujio pensó eso un segundo mientras los enemigos seguían avanzando hacia él.

\- "Oe, Axio."

\- Dime.

\- "Esa técnica conseguirá que salga de aquí y vuelva a ver a mis nakamas?"

\- Eso creo.

\- "Me vale. ¡Vamos allá!" - decidió finalmente.

El torso, los brazos, las manos y parte de la cara del guerrero se llenaron del humo negro demoníaco. Los marines dieron un pequeño paso atrás al ver eso.

Serujio extendió los brazos poniéndolos en forma de "T" y "agarró" el aire con las garras del demonio, creando una fractura de color morado en el propio aire.

\- ¡LIBERACIÓN DE HADES! - exclamó el guerrero.

Echó los brazos hacia adelante, aún agarrando el aire, abriendo aún más las fracturas. De las fracturas salieron muchas almas de color morado negruzco que se lanzaron a por los Marines, derrotándolos.

Cuando todos los Marines yacían en el suelo, las almas regresaron por donde vinieron y las fracturas se cerraron.

Serujio se desplomó de cara en el suelo, pero esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- "Tenías razón, Axio, esa técnica cansa."

\- No es solo por la técnica, realmente no sé cómo sigues vivo. Aparte de la herida de la cara, que te llega hasta el ojo y te sobrepasa la ceja, Taka no me también te ha hecho un buen corte en el pecho, se parece al de Zoro, solo que en la otra dirección. - explicó Axio.

\- "Sí..."

\- Y los almirantes también se excedieron. - dijo el demonio jadeante.

\- "Realmente has usado mucha de tu energía vital." - observó el castaño.

\- Sí, pero no pasa nada, descansando un día o dos estaré de nuevo al 100%, no te preocupes por eso.

\- "Perfecto." - dijo alegre.

La situación ya estaba arreglada, todo consistía en coger un buque de la Marina e irse de allí. Sus nakamas lo esperaban en Dressrosa en dos días, así que tenía tiempo.

\- "Ya está, lo conseguí, los he salvado." - pensó alegre el chico.

\- ¡HAIKYO! - gritó Akainu levantándose ensangrentado.

Serujio se incorporó lentamente, hasta lograr ponerse de pie.

\- Eres un tío duro, eh. - se quejó el chico.

Kizaru, Teach, Momonga y Smoker también lograron levantarse.

\- Grr... me estáis fastidiando.

\- Zejajaja. Haikyo, vas a morir. - dijo Teach.

\- Sí, como no cambie la cosa, voy a morir... - contestó desafiante pero relajado.

\- Esto se va a acabar, Portgas D. Serujio. - afirmó el almirante de luz.

\- Sí, definitivamente voy a acabar con esto... - dijo el guerrero - "Lo siento, Jinbei, cuando me estabas enseñando el Gyojin Karate me advertiste que esta era una técnica prohibida, porque también afectaba al usuario, sin embargo, en esta situación, esa técnica es mi última esperanza. Una vez más, lo siento, Jinbei..." - pensó el chico.

\- ¡Pagarás cara la osadía de venir aquí solo y dejar escapar a 10 prisioneros condenados a muerte! - sentenció el almirante de flota.

Serujio tenía la pose del Gyojin Karate y parecía muy concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente los abrió y lanzó el puño al aire.

\- GYOJIN KARATE...

Todos pusieron pose defensiva.

\- TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA...

Los marines pusieron cara de asombro, y Akainu tragó pesadamente.

\- ¡PUÑO DE 100.000 LADRILLOS!

Una onda, parecida al haki del rey, pero de color azulada cubrió todo Marineford.

De repente a todos los adversarios del chico se les hundió su propio cuerpo, cada vez más y más.

\- El Gyojin Karate reside en el control del agua, por eso se puede atacar a cualquier persona controlando el agua de su cuerpo. Esta técnica equivale a someter vuestro a una presión de 10.000 metros bajo el agua; es un puño capaz de romper 100.000 ladrillos. - Serujio hizo una pausa, empezando a sangrar mucho por la boca, el pecho, la cabeza y por todas las heridas de su cuerpo - Aunque a mí no me someta a tanta presión, esta técnica también me hace daño, pero... ¡TENGO QUE VENCEROS A TODOS! - gritó echando otra bocanada de sangre.

Cuando la brutal técnica del guerrero acabó, todos los marines se desplomaron, y Serujio, a saber cómo, consiguió permanecer de pie. Se quedó un buen rato así, de pie, con el puño extendido.

\- "¿De verdad lo habré conseguido? ¿De verdad no se van a volver a levantar?" - dudó el guerrero - "Bueno, no es momento de pensar eso, tengo que salir de aquí de una vez, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona..." - pensaba el chico.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, el sol de justicia se le pegaba a su herido cuerpo, y a su destrozada ropa. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, más el izquierdo que el derecho, ya que en este último tenía un buen corte, miró hacia abajo y pudo comprobar un gran charco de su sangre.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a poder moverse, echó un vistazo a toda la escena y pudo observar que Marineford había quedado increíblemente dañado por su culpa, que había montones de heridos y algunos muertos, y que había muchos buques de guerra en la bahía.

El joven pudo caminar hasta uno de esos buques, con paso lento y algo tambaleante. Cuando llegó hasta uno de ellos, subió por las escaleras del casco.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo llegar a Dressrosa, así que entró de nuevo a Marineford y se fue al despacho de Akainu. Allí encontró muchas Brújulas Eternas, y cogió la que apuntaba a Dressrosa, y volvió al barco.

Como pudo, extendió las velas, salió del Cuartel General y puso rumbo a la isla.

De camino, se curo como aprendió de Chopper y Law, con todos los vendajes que le cubrían el cuerpo realmente parecía una momia. Se pasó por la despensa del buque y cocinó y se comió todo lo que allí encontró, se nota de quién es hermano. Como acababa de venir de su mayor batalla hasta la fecha, se comió de una sentada lo destinado para 50 soldados en un mes.

\- Buff, no me sale tan rico como a Sanji, pero tenía que recuperar fuerzas. - dijo tras su festín y se quedó un buen rato pensativo - ¿Y ahora qué comeré...? Bueno, tendré que pescar.

El chico cogió una caña que había en el buque y se sentó en la baranda del barco, lanzando su caña mientras seguía avanzando con buen rumbo.

Mientras esperaba que algún pez picase en su anzuelo, se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos de Marineford.

\- "Abuelo... lo siento mucho, como bien ha dicho Akainu esto va a subir mucho mi recompensa, aunque ya vaya por 800 000B..." - de repente se acordó de lo que hablaron su abuelo y él y de lo que le preguntaron acerca de su nacimiento - "Rouge..." - pensó echando un suspiro - "Ni yo mismo me explico cómo lo consiguió, aunque yo he llegado a una conclusión."

Serujio recordó perfectamente queda parte de aquella historia.

Portgas D. Rouge se encontraba en una situación muy mala. La Marina estaba haciendo una exhaustiva búsqueda para encontrar al hijo de Roger, justo después de su ejecución. Aquella mujer pelirroja consiguió guardar en su vientre a su primer hijo durante 20 meses y, cuando nació, su vida se quedó en grave peligro, pues se había quedado casi sin fuerzas. Cuando nació su primer hijo, lo llamó Ace y lo dejó al cargo de Garp.

Después de eso se pensó que Rouge había muerto, pues se había quedado sin fuerza vital, sin embargo, consiguió sobrevivir, apenas sin fuerzas, pero con otro hijo en su interior, obviamente también hijo del Rey de los Piratas.

Meses más tarde de dar a luz a Ace, cuando ya tenía algo más de fuerzas, se dio cuenta de que seguía embarazada.

Rouge solo pudo dar a luz a uno la primera vez, pues apenas tenías fuerzas y el segundo no pudo desarrollarse completamente en una primera instancia, debido a los meses de gestación del primero.

Durante mucho tiempo buscó el paradero de Garp, mientras seguía retrasando el nacimiento de su otro hijo. Dos años más tarde, supo que Garp estaba en la isla de Dawn, y navegó hasta allí. En su travesía, dio a luz a su otro hijo, y lo llamó Serujio.

Estaba completamente exhausta, pero desembarcó en la isla y se fue a una casa que divisó en lo alto de una montaña, el Monte Colubo.

Llevaba a su hijo recién nacido en brazos, ambos con una sonrisa. Rouge, aunque sonriente estaba casi sin fuerza vital, y a punto de morir.

De camino a esa casa se encontró a Garp, que iba allí como tantas otras veces.

\- ¿¡R-Rouge!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - preguntó Garp sorprendido y algo alterado.

\- Garp... tengo que pedirte otro favor... - dijo Rouge casi sin fuerzas, en un tono muy bajo.

\- S-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? - de pronto reparó en el bebé - ¿¡Q-Quién es él!? - preguntó atónito.

\- Garp, no me queda mucho tiempo, este niño es hijo de Roger también, y él querría que tú te hicieses cargo de él, igual que con Ace... - dijo la pelirroja entregándole el niño - Él se llama Gol D. Serujio, por favor, cuida de él, por mí.

\- Está bien. - Garp hizo una pausa - Pero Rouge, ¡necesitas atención médica enseguida! - dijo con el niño en un brazo, y tocando el hombro de Rouge con la otra mano.

\- No, Garp, mi vida ha llegado hasta aquí, pero por lo menos puedo sentirme orgullosa de haber dado a luz a los dos hijos de Roger... - dijo con una voz muy apagada - Muchas gracias por todo. - dijo cerrando los ojos - Adiós, Garp. - esbozó una sonrisa - Cuida bien de ellos.

Las palabras de Rouge se apagaron finalmente junto con su vida.

Garp llevó a Serujio con Dadán y Ace. Después hizo una bonita tumba para presentar sus respetos y enterró a Rouge.

Serujio volvió en sí con una mirada nostálgica y triste.

\- "Ella dio su vida por mí, porque yo naciera. Y ya ves para qué... No sé si debería haber nacido, al fin y al cabo, tengo sangre maldita por mis venas. Mi vida es prácticamente un crimen, y mis actos no lo mejoran." - de repente se acordó de sus nuevas técnicas en la batalla - "¿Cuánto se habrá acortado mi vida? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte años?... Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero ha merecido la pena, por salvarlos a ellos." - de pronto dio un pestañeo muy largo - "Me está entrando sueño... y si me duermo quizá me muera... pero... tengo tanto sueño..."

El chico definitivamente se durmió, con la caña de pescar aún en las manos, recostándose en la barandilla.

El buque seguía navegando hacia Dressrosa, y de camino se cruzó con un gran buque, recargado de adornos. Era el barco de un Tenryuubito.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué ese buque no se desvía ante mi presencia? - dijo en tono vanidoso.

\- Mm... no lo sé señor. De todos modos si seguimos así no colisionaremos, no hay problema. - informó un soldado.

\- Aún así debería virar su rumbo. ¡Yo soy un Noble Mundial! - dijo exaltado.

\- L-Lo sé señor.

Los barcos pasaron al lado el uno del otro, en direcciones opuestas. Los hombres del barco del Noble no repararon en la presencia del guerrero, pero, al no ver a nadie, decidieron dar la vuelta y volver a ponerse al nivel del buque de guerra.

Cuando volvían a estar a la altura, el Tenryuubito vio a Serujio.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó el Noble.

\- No lo sé señor, parece un pescador del barco.

El Tenryuubito usó un catalejo y pudo ver la Jolly Roger de los Mugiwaras en la destrozada camiseta del chico.

\- Es un pirata, la escoria de este mundo.

El Noble Mundial cogió un bazooka y disparó a Serujio por la espalda.

El joven sintió el disparo con el haki de observación y pudo activar el tekkai. Aun habiendo activado el tekkai se abrieron algunas de sus heridas y comenzó a sangrar levemente. Serujio echó una mirada asesina hacia atrás.

\- ¿¡Quién ha osado golpear el orgullo que llevo a mi espalda!?

Serujio torció aún más el gesto cuando vio a un Tenryuubito.

\- ¡Le di! ¡Le di! - celebraba el Tenryuubito.

Serujio se plantó en el otro barco usando el soru y dejo a todos inconscientes con el haki del rey, excepto al Tenryuubito.

\- Te dejo que te disculpes. - dijo el chico con una voz ronca e intimidante.

\- Mm... pareces muy fuerte, a partir de ahora serás mi esclavo. - dijo el noble haciendo ademán de tocarle el hombro.

Serujio apartó su mano de un manotazo antes de que el Noble le tocase.

\- Parece que no te vas a disculpar...

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Sabes quién soy!? ¡Soy un Tenryuubito! ¿¡Cómo osas tocarme!? - dijo muy alterado.

Serujio agarró del cuello al Tenryuubito y lo levantó del suelo.

\- Sé perfectamente quién eres. Tú fuiste al Reino de Goa hace 12 años y mataste a mi hermano Sabo. Jamás olvidé tu asquerosa cara con el gesto de superioridad y juré que algún día me vengaría. - después de decir esto le pegó un puñetazo al Noble en el estómago.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Bájame! ¡Es una orden! - se quejó el Noble.

\- Soy un pirata, yo solo sigo órdenes de mi capitán. - Serujio hizo una pausa fijándose en el casco del traje del Noble - Esto del casco es para no respirar el mismo aire que nosotros, ¿no? - no dejó tiempo a la respuesta - Pues ahora vas a tener que "infectarte". - dijo en tono irónico.

Activó el haki de armadura en su frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente. Acto seguido le pegó al Tenryuubito un increíble cabezazo, soltándole el pecho, que lo estrelló en el mástil del barco. Efectivamente, el casco reventó, y el Noble se tapó rápidamente la boca, haciendo así que apenas se le entendía al hablar

\- Insolente... voy a hacer subir tu recompensa hasta que vea tu cabeza rodando por el suelo. - amenazó el Tenryuubito.

Serujio se acercó hasta él activando el haki en su pierna derecha.

\- Bah, como quieras... - hizo una pausa esbozando una media sonrisa - ¿Por qué te tapas la boca? - cargó su pierna hacia atrás - ¡TE HE DICHO QUE RESPIRES! - le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago que obligó al Noble a respirar tras echar una gran bocanada de sangre.

El guerrero lo agarró de nuevo por el cuello y le pegó puñetazos hasta que lo dejó prácticamente irreconocible.

\- No voy a matarte, porque eso sería rebajarme a tu asqueroso nivel. Eso lo dejaré en manos del azar. - dijo Serujio mirando el mástil con malicia.

\- ¿Al azar? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con miedo, después de la paliza que se llevó.

El chico caminaba hacia el buque que robó para seguir su camino. Pasó al lado derecho del palo mayor y cargó su brazo izquierdo igual que lo hace Shirohige para sus ataques. Soltó un soberano puñetazo que partió el mástil, y rajó las demás velas con su rankyaku. Después de eso, volvió a su barco.

\- ¿¡ME VAS A DEJAR A LA DERIVA!? - chilló el Tenryuubito preocupado.

\- Sí. - respondió llegando a su buque.

El Tenryuubito sacó su pistola y apuntó al joven, cuando este se giró y le dio con el shigan a distancia.

De pronto, Serujio dio un salto de sorpresa.

\- ¡Por cierto! Te voy a robar todas las provisiones, porque se me han acabado las mías, ¿vale? - informó el castaño cogiéndolas en un saco.

El Noble Mundial solo podía quejarse y retorcerse de dolor.

Finalmente, con nuevas provisiones, el guerrero llegó a su buque de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Se vendó de nuevo las heridas que se le habían abierto y después de cenar se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente le costó levantarse, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, en Marineford.

La escena aún era desoladora. Los operarios trabajaban casi sin descanso para devolver Marineford a la normalidad, mientras los altos cargos estaban reunidos en el despacho del Almirante de Flota, vendados y doloridos, física y moralmente. El Gorosei, el consejo de los cinco sabios jefes del Gobierno Mundial, se encontraban presentes mediante la reproducción de un den den mushi de vídeo.

\- La situación con Portgas D. Serujio empieza a ser crítica. - dijo el almirante de flota.

\- Ese chico nos ha humillado. - se quejó Kizaru.

\- Ese mocoso ha entrado en el Cuartel General SOLO y ha salvado a DIEZ prisioneros que estaban a punto de ser ejecutados. - informó Akainu.

\- Bueno, intentamos pararlo y se escapó. - dijo Garp simplemente.

\- ¡No es solo eso! - dijo Kizaru muy molesto - Se ha reído de nosotros, ahora cualquiera pensará que nos puede hacer frente. - explicó.

\- Bueno, habrá que llegar a una conclusión. - dijo uno de los Gorosei.

\- Tras largo rato reflexionando, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Serujio ha armado más revuelo que Shirohige al entrar aquí solo y enfrentarnos a nosotros y a los Shichubukais y haber conseguido la ayuda de Shirohige en el último momento. Ciertamente está al nivel de un Yonko o incluso más, siendo encima muy joven, y esta mañana nos ha llegado un informe de que atacó con saña a un Tenryuubito. - comentó Akainu - Por todo esto, hemos decidido aumentar su recompensa, hasta llegar a la cifra de 1 300 000 000B, y no nos parece nada descabellada. ¿Estamos todos a favor? - preguntó finalmente.

Tras el voto unánime, se hicieron los nuevos carteles de recompensa del joven y se entregaron como extra en todos los periódicos de la mañana. La noticia se asimiló de distinta forma por el mundo.

En el Archipiélago Sabaody:

En el Bar de Shakky.

\- Jajaja. Shakky, ¿has visto esto? - dijo Rayleigh orgulloso y sonriente enseñándole el periódico a la morena.

\- Es increíble, ha llegado a una cantidad que sólo se reservan a los yonkos. - dijo Shakky también con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ese chico acabará superando a su padre... - dijo Rayleigh algo nostálgico.

En alguna isla del Nuevo Mundo:

\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¿Has visto esto? - preguntó Ace muy emocionado con el periódico en la mano.

Shirohige cogió el periódico y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Ese mocoso...

En el Thousand Sunny:

\- Bueno chicos, ya que tenemos a Caesar, ¡vámonos a Dressrosa con Kinemon y Momo! - dijo Luffy contento.

\- Estás deseando verlo, ¿eh, Mugiwara-ya? - dijo Law sonriente.

\- ¡Claro!

De repente lo interrumpió la gaviota del periódico.

La navegante compró el periódico y lo echó un vistazo, como de costumbre, hasta que leyó la primera noticia con los ojos como platos. De la impresión se le cayó el periódico y Luffy lo cogió para ver qué pasaba. El chico, tras ver la portada, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡ESE ES MI HERMANO!

De vuelta con Serujio:

Después de desayunar, recibió una llamada de su hermano de goma.

\- ¡Oe, oe ,oe, Serujio! - dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? - dijo Serujio extrañado.

\- ¿Has visto tu nueva recompensa? - preguntó el capitán insistente.

\- No, dímela.

\- Pues es de ¡1 300 000 000B! ¡Enhorabuena! - dijo Luffy.

De pronto sonó un gran golpe y a Nami gritando detrás.

\- ¡NO ES PARA ESTAR ORGULLOSO! - dijo la navegante.

\- Claro que sí, mujer. - dijo Serujio desde la otra línea.

\- Como se nota que son hermanos... - resopló la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, Serujio, nos vemos mañana en Dressrosa, ¡ya te contaremos todo lo que nos ha pasado! - dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

\- Claro, hasta luego, chicos.

Y así, el chico de 20 años cuya recompensa llegó a la de los yonkos, siguió su camino para volver con su hermano.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola un día más y bienvenidos a esta historia. Hoy no me enrollo y os dejo directamente con el capítulo, así que... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 21 - "Reencuentro en Dressrosa"

La tripulación, que ahora estaba con Kinemon, Momonosuke y Caesar, tres personas que conocieron en Punk Hazard, se alegraron mucho al encontrar el nuevo cartel de recompensa de Serujio, ya que esto significaba que seguía con vida. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Robin, Law, Kinemon y Momo festejaban la gran cifra, aunque los dos últimos festejaban por festejar, mientras que Nami, Usopp y Chopper, aunque felices por saber que el guerrero estaba con vida, estaban aterrados, y el prisionero, Caesar, estaba ciertamente impresionado de que un joven de 20 años haya llegado a las cifras que rondan los yonkos.

\- Con esa recompensa nos van a encontrar y nos van a matar... - dijo Usopp deprimido.

\- ESE ES MI HERMANITO, ESE ES MI HERMANITO - relataba el capitán abrazado a Zoro y Brook.

\- Chicos... ha sido muy bonito viajar con vosotros... - dijo Chopper casi llorando.

\- Ese tío acaba de llegar a la altura de los yonkos, es impresionante. - dijo Sanji alucinado.

\- La Marina y los cazarrecompensas no nos van a dejar en paz hasta que nos maten. - sentenció Nami con voz deprimida.

\- Serujio-ya... - dijo Law mirando al cielo y casi en un susurro.

Mientras, con Serujio:

El chico seguía el rumbo de la Brújula Eterna que robó en Marineford y viendo también su parte de Vivre Card, que le unía a su hermanito de goma.

\- Así que 1 300 000 000 de berries, ¿eh? - se decía a si mismo consigo mismo - Creo que se han pasado un pelín. - dijo con cierta ironía, he hizo una pausa - Aunque... esta recompensa realmente me ha hecho pensar en los chicos, porque ahora pueden pasar dos cosas... o me pasa lo mismo que a los yonko y me dejan en paz, o van a ir a por mí con todo, y entonces no podré protegerlos, y no podré cumplir mi objetivo de ayudar a Luffy, y lo peor, no lo podré proteger de todo, y aunque él es muy fuerte... - hizo una larga pausa, largando un gran suspiro - Y no solo es al capitán a quien no podría proteger, sino a todos mis nakamas... y si no puede proteger a Luffy o a Nami, o a cualquiera de los otros... no me lo perdonaría jamás. - de repente una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque era una idea que no quería tener, pero quizás fuese una solución - No sé si debería... dejar la banda... aunque fuese por un tiempo... - sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente - ¿¡Pero qué digo!? Cuando alguien le jura lealtad a su capitán no puede traicionar esa lealtad por muy feas que se pongan las cosas, así que ya me las apañaré. - estaba sentado, tranquilamente, y de pronto hizo un gesto de dolor - Gññ... de momento debo recuperarme de todo esto. - se agarró el pecho con fuerza y rabia - Debo hablar a Chopper en cuanto los vea... - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la caída de un periódico - ¿La gaviota del periódico? - cogió el papel y lo extendió. Quedó bastante sorprendido por la primera noticia - "Donquixote Doflamingo abandona su puesto como Shichibukai". - leyó - Algo muy gordo está pasando al sitio donde voy a ir...

El chico llegó a su destino por la mañana, antes de la hora de comer, y desembarcó despacio.

\- Así que esto es Dressrosa... - dijo el chico contemplando toda la isla - Es muy bonito.

El guerrero quedó embriagado por el aroma a flores y a comida de aquel país.

Las mujeres también eran hermosas y muy atractivas, pero el chico no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuese la pelirroja que estaba de camino para allá. Serujio tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, incluso la parte derecha de la cara y la cabeza. Su ropa había quedado bastante mal parada de su combate, y debido a su abultada recompensa, debería pasar desapercibido.

Decidió pasarse por una tienda de ropa para comprarse algo que le hiciese pasar desapercibido.

Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar su cartera repleta de dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pensaba que el dinero se habría derretido, o explotado, o rajado, o cualquier otra cosa que lo pudo hacer desaparecer, pero por suerte no.

Compró un traje muy elegante, y en una tienda de disfraces se compró unas gafas de sol de espejo negras cuadradas muy modernas, según el vendedor, y también una barba falsa. Con todo eso supuso que no le pillarían. Cogió su ropa sucia y destrozada en una bolsa de deporte que también compró y se la llevó a una tintorería.

Entró despacio en el establecimiento y saludó educadamente.

\- Buenos días, buen hombre. - dijo Serujio distorsionando un poco la voz.

\- Hola "quillo". ¿Qué se te ofrece? - preguntó el tendero alegremente.

Serujio se quedó muy pensativo por la expresión del hombre.

\- Mm... "quillo"...

\- ¿Qué te pasa "mi arma", que pareces que has visto a un fantasma? - preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

\- Mm... recuerdo haber visto esas expresiones en algún sitio... y esta isla se parece mucho a aquel lugar... - dijo el guerrero pensativo.

\- ¿Y qué sitio es ese, "quillo"? - preguntó el tendero insistente.

\- Lo leí en un libro de cuentos, se llamaba... España. - recordó el chico.

\- ¿España? - repitió el otro pensativo - Qué nombre más raro. - dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Supongo que sí... - contestó Serujio echándose mano a la barbilla.

\- Bueno, y ¿qué se te ofrece? - repitió el dueño.

\- Me gustaría que me arreglaran y me limpiasen esta ropa. - explicó Serujio poniendo la bolsa en el mostrador.

\- A ver, chiquillo, esto es una tintorería, lo de arreglarla... - empezó a explicar el tendero.

\- Por favor, esta ropa es importante para mí. El dinero no importa. - explicó el guerrero.

\- Mm... está bien, pero arreglarla te costará 50 berries más.

\- No es problema. - dijo el chico contento.

\- Bueno, date una vuelta, tendremos la ropa en una horas. - informó el tendero.

\- Genial, muchas gracias. - dijo el castaño saliendo del establecimiento.

El chico dio una vuelta por aquella bonita ciudad. Le envolvió un aroma que nunca antes había olido. Se acercó a aquel embriagador olor que parecía llamarlo. Ese aroma lo llevó hasta un pequeño puesto de comida de la calle.

\- Huele estupendamente bien. - dijo Serujio observando con curiosidad el contenido de la sartén del cocinero.

\- Muchas gracias. - dijo alagado.

\- Y... ¿qué es? - pregunto mientras el cocinero añadía unas aceitunas con muy buena pinta.

\- Se llama paella. - informó el hombre de buen grado.

\- Tiene muy buena pinta... - dijo Serujio casi babeando.

El cocinero empezó a reír ante la cara del chico.

\- Ahora te sirvo un plato.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Serujio echándose mano a la cartera - ¿A cuánto se pagan?

El cocinero volvió a reír.

\- Nada nada, ya que no has oído hablar de ella te dejaré un platito gratis. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Hala! ¿De verdad? - el cocinero asintió y los ojos del chico hicieron destellos - ¡Muchas gracias!

El chico esperó unos 20 minutos más y el hombre le sirvió el plato. El guerrero felicitó a l cocinero por lo rico que estaba el plato y, cuando lo acabó, decidió seguir su paseo por la ciudad. Pensó en volver a la costa, para esperar a su hermano y estar más tranquilo, aunque antes se pasó a por su ropa. A cada paso seguía extrañado por los juguetes vivientes. Sentía que algo muy extraño y oscuro estaba sucediendo en aquella isla, y si no lo pensaba antes, lo descubriría de camino a la costa.

Todos los habitantes de la isla estaban reunidos ante un pequeño grupo de pinta extraña y ropas extravagantes. El chico supo inmediatamente quiénes eran y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, lo que le hizo tragar pesadamente.

\- "¿Qué hace aquí el Chiper Pol 0?" - pensó algo tenso.

El chico se ocultó tras la esquina de un edificio, donde podía escucharlo todo perfectamente.

\- Por favor, gente de Dressrosa, tranquilícense. - decía un de los agentes.

El joven había notado ya que los habitantes de aquel país estaban agitados por algo, pero no sabía la razón.

\- No deben preocuparse, la noticia extra de esta mañana fue un simple error. Su rey, Donquixote Doflamingo, no ha abandonado el puesto de Shichibukai, por tanto, sigue siendo el rey de Dressrosa. - informó el agente.

Toda la gente que estaba reunida allí suspiraron aliviados y celebraron la noticia entre gritos de "¡Muchas gracias Doflamingo-sama!", mientras que por la frente del guerrero corrían gotas de sudor frío.

\- "Definitivamente, algo muy malo está pasando aquí... Si ha venido el mismísimo CP0... y esa noticia falsa salió a la luz..." - pensó el chico - "Este es el mejor grupo de agentes del Gobierno Mundial, y los más imporatntes, no habrían actuado si no fuese algo de extrema importancia".

Después de eso, el chico cogió otro camino para no cruzarse con los agentes especiales del gobierno, y llegó a la costa, con la bolsa de deporte en su mano. Allí decidió cambiarse de ropa, ya que hacía mucho calor y allí no había nadie que lo pudiese reconocer. Primero se cambió los pantalones y, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta, con sumo cuidado, divisó el Thousand Sunny a lo lejos. No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa invadiese su rostro.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la costa, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky y Brook se lanzaron a por Serujio. Law le salvó la vida usando una Room y cambiándole de sitio con una pequeña piedrecita de por allí. Los demás se quejaron enérgicamente.

\- OE, TORAO, ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? - preguntó Luffy gritando.

\- ¿¡Pero es que no veis cómo está!? - obvió el reno.

\- Es verdad, con tantos vendajes parece una momia. Incluso te tapa la mitad de la cara. - añadió el peliverde.

\- Serujio-ya... tú... - dijo Law.

\- Y ¿qué tal vosotros? - interrumpió Serujio rápidamente.

\- Bien... - comentó el cirujano.

El guerrero se fijó en las otras tres personas que estaban con la tripulación.

\- ¿Quién es esta gente? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Hola, yo soy Kinemon. - dijo el samurái - Mucho gusto. - le puso una mano en la nuca al niño que estaba a su lado - Y este es mi hijo, Momonosuke.

\- Ya veo, encantado. - dijo con tono agradable.

Sanji subió de nuevo al barco y bajó agarrando a alguien, era un hombre con cuernos de cabra en la cabeza, un aspecto algo desaliñado y gesto serio y preocupado.

\- ¿Y este? - preguntó Serujio al ver que estaba esposado.

\- Este es nuestro prisionero, Caesar Clown. - explicó Law.

\- ¿¡Caesar Clown!? - dijo Serujio atónito - ¿¡Ese científico loco ayudante de Vegapunk!? - preguntó casi afirmando.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - dijo Law algo extrañado.

Serujio agarró del pecho al prisionero repentinamente y lo llevó contra una piedra, empotrándolo allí. Caesar quedó sentado en el suelo, algo dolorido.

\- ¿¡Qué locura has hecho esta vez!? - preguntó el guerrero muy enfadado.

\- Verás, Serujio, hay unas akuma no mi artificiales, de tipo Zoan, que Caesar crea para una persona. - comenzó a explicar el cirujano.

\- Sí, el crea los Smile para Joker, lo sé. - dijo Serujio dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto del bajo mundo? - preguntó Law con un tono algo asustado.

\- Nunca queráis saber todo lo que he hecho en el pasado... - dijo el castaño con aire de misterio.

\- Bueno... nuestra alianza surgió con el fin de acabar con uno de los yonko, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó Law.

\- Sí, con Kaido. - aseguró Serujio.

\- Bueno, pues hemos pensado en hacer que Kaido venga a por Doflamingo. - informó el cirujano.

\- Ya entiendo... Kaido tiene un gran ejército de Smiles, y el suministro le procede de Joker, es decir, Doflamingo, y si cortamos su suministro, Kaido vendrá a por Doflamingo. - explicó el propio Serujio.

\- Exacto. - afirmó Law sorprendido.

\- Pero Law, parecías muy agitado cuando me llamaste la última vez... - se preocupó el chico mientras seguía agarrando al prisionero.

\- Sí, es que... por primera vez Caesar consiguió confeccionar una fruta de tipo Logia... - explicó Law - Y no fue otra que la Mera Mera no mi... (la fruta flamígera, la de Ace).

El rostro de Serujio cambió por completo y volvió a agarrar con mucha rabia al científico.

\- ¿Y no habrás creado alguna otra locura? - dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... ¿qué es lo que tienes en tu poder? - preguntó Caesar horrorizado.

\- ¡Contesta! - dijo Serujio casi sin paciencia. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos con su cuerpo que no debía, y los doctores se estaban preocupando.

\- ¿Acaso tienes el proyecto G? - preguntó el científico algo asustado.

Serujio no dijo nada, solo le miró con odio.

\- Se supone que estaba creciendo en una pequeña isla... - dijo Caesar con tono irónico.

\- Sí, tengo la Gura Gura no mi... - contestó Serujio finalmente. Todos, incluso el propio Caesar quedaron atónitos - ¿Sabes, Caesar...? - dijo arrimándose a él con gesto de rabia - Estas personas como tú, que juegan a ser Dios... se las acaba llevando el Demonio. - dijo mostrándole la palabra "AKUMA" (demonio) de su camiseta.

\- ¿E-Es una amenaza? - dijo Caesar muy asustado.

\- Es una promesa... - dijo algo siniestro.

Law le puso una mano en el hombro al guerrero para tranquilizarlo.

\- Serujio-ya, debemos curar esas heridas del todo...

\- Lo sé, yo me las curé un poco, para no morir desangrado, pero necesitaba veros a vosotros. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos al barco. - dijo Chopper.

Los médicos fueron al Sunny junto al guerrero para curarlo. Mientras, los demás preparaban su misión en la isla.

Los médicos le cambiaron sus aparatosas vendas por unas más limpias y mejor puestas.

Después del tratamiento, Serujio le pidió a Law que abandonase la sala, después de darle las gracias, para hablar con Chopper a solas.

\- Chopper... dímelo sin rodeos, ¿cuánto? - Serujio simplemente preguntó eso, con gesto serio.

Chopper se encontraba a punto de llorar.

\- S-Serujio... tú... con el Master Style... - comenzó a explicar.

\- Bueno, es que no solo fue eso, cuando os fuisteis, yo tuve que usar otras dos técnicas que... bueno, para otro cualquiera, esas técnicas simplemente les causarían daño físico, pero a mí... - explicó con una sonrisa, para intentar tranquilizar al reno.

\- A ti te afectan a tu enfermedad del corazón... - dedujo el doctor.

\- Sí, pero sabía en lo que me metía cuando fui a por vosotros. - explicó Serujio.

\- Ya veo... y por cierto, grac...

\- Entonces, ¿cuánto? - volvió a preguntar interrumpiendo al doctor.

\- Seis... meses... - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Sin contar... lo que puedan acortar ese tiempo tus técnicas...

Serujio tragó saliva pero enseguida sonrió.

\- Bueno, gracias, Chopper.

\- P-Pero... S-Serujio... tú... - las lágrimas casi le saltaron cuando el guerrero de repente lo abrazó.

\- No pasa nada, Chopper. Ya verás como mucho antes de seis meses hago de Luffy el rey de los piratas. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Sí... - dijo asintiendo, mientras se aguantaba el llanto.

Serujio y Chopper salieron de la enfermería y se reunieron con los demás.

El guerrero le acarició la cabeza, descolocándole un poco el sombrero, mientras los demás se ponían en círculo.

\- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? - preguntó Serujio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inexplicable para el renito.

\- Bueno, pues... Law, Usopp y Robin van a entregar a Caesar a Mingo, para negociar con él que deje su puesto de Shichibukai; Zoro, Franky, Kinemon, tú y yo, exploraremos la isla y buscaremos pistas sobre la fábrica de Smile y la Mera Mera no mi; y por último, Sanji, Nami, Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Momo se quedarán en el Sunny. - explicó el capitán.

\- Perfecto, vamos allá, ¿no? - dijo Serujio muy animado.

Al rato, Sanji y Luffy salieron corriendo debido al embriagador olor de la ciudad, por lo que los protectores del Sunny se quedaron con uno menos, y los demás siguieron el plan. Antes de entrar en la ciudad, Kinemon usó su poder de cambiar de ropa para disfrazar a los chicos con trajes y barbas falsas, excepto a Serujio, que ya se había comprado un disfraz.

La navegante cogió de la mano al castaño mientras el grupo de protección del Sunny subía al barco y los demás avanzaban.

\- Oe, Serujio... - dijo con la cabeza algo agachada.

\- Dime, Nami-swan. - dijo levantádole la barbilla dulcemente con su mano.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿vale? - dijo golpeándole en el hombro con suavidad.

El chico hizo un falso y exagerado gesto de dolor agarrándose el hombro con una media sonrisa irónica.

\- No te preocupes, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. - dijo poniendo énfasis en "intentaré".

\- ¿"Intentaré"? - repitió Nami con tono de ligero enfado.

Serujio rió sin abrir la boca.

\- Sí, eso he dicho. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Nami fue a decir algo más, pero Serujio la calló con un tierno beso, que la pelirroja rápidamente correspondió.

Al rato se separaron y el castaño la agarró de ambas manos.

\- No debes preocuparte por mí, ¿vale? - dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Nami suspiró profundamente.

\- Vaaale. - dijo con voz cansada.

De repente el renito bajó del barco a toda prisa.

\- Oe, Serujio, estamos en territorio enemigo y ya nos conocemos, así que te lo diré solo una vez: no hagas grandes esfuerzos, ¿está bien? - advirtió el médico.

\- Está bieeen. - dijo con la misma voz cansada que Nami antes - Bueno, chicos, debo irme o me dejarán atrás. - le dio otro dulce beso a Nami, esta vez más corto, y se despidió.

El equipo de entrega de Caesar se fue hacia Green Bit. Aunque gracias a Serujio, ahora sabían que Doflamingo no había renunciado a los Shichibukais, intentarían negociar algo.

Mientras, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, Kinemon y Serujio se encontraban dando vueltas por la ciudad, cuando encontraron un restaurante.

\- Oe, chicos, quiero comer allí. - dijo Luffy apuntando hacia el establecimiento.

\- Oe, Luffy, yo he comido hace poco, ¿te importa si voy a hacer una cosa en la ciudad? - preguntó Serujio apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

\- Mm... vale, no hay problema. - dijo el capitán sonriente.

El guerrero le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió sobre sus pasos.

El chico llevaba un papel en la mano, doblado y redoblado para que ocupase poco y que no se pudiese ver el contenido de su interior. Caminaba por las calles leyendo los carteles de las tiendas.

\- "Mm... frutería... pescadería... floristería..." - repasaba mentalmente los carteles -"Estudio de tatuaje, ahí". - encontró finalmente lo que buscaba.

El castaño entró con una media sonrisa en el establecimiento.

\- Hola, joven, ¿qué se le ofrece? - dijo una chica.

Era una chica morena, con las puntas del pelo de un tono azul oscuro. Llevaba contados tatuajes visibles, uno en el hombro derecho, y otro en la clavícula. Éstos se veían porque la mujer portaba una camiseta de tirantes negra. También iba vestida con unas mallas sobre las que llevaba una falda. De esa falda vaquera colgaban tres cadenas por el lado izquierdo.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita. - dijo Serujio amablemente - Venía a hacerme un par de tatuajes.

\- Entonces has venido al mejor lugar. - la tendera hizo una pausa con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Tienes algo en mente o te muestro el catálogo? - ofreció amablemente.

\- Pues... tenía algo ya en mente. - dijo el chico ofreciéndole el papel de sus manos.

La chica- se sorprendió un poco al ver los dibujos del papel.

\- Oye... ¿estás seguro de que quieres estos tatuajes en tu cuerpo? Te pueden causar problemas... - dijo la tatuadora con tono algo preocupado.

Serujio esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, no se preocupe.

\- Bueno... es tu elección. - hizo una pausa aún algo sorprendida – Y puedes tutearme. - añadió con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde quieres los tatuajes? - preguntó finalmente.

\- Pues, la calavera de los Mugiwara me la haces en grande, en la espalda. - dijo empezando a quitarse la camiseta y las vendas - Y el tatuaje de "SERUJIO" me lo haces en vertical, en el brazo izquierdo. - explicó el guerrero – El de "LUFFY" en los nudillos de la mano derecha, y el de "SABO" en los de la mano izquierda, por favor.

\- Mm... ya veo. ¿Con qué tipo de letra? - preguntó la chica.

Serujio, tras retirarse un poco las vendas de la espalda y del brazo izquierdo, se quitó las del brazo derecho para mostrar su tatuaje de "ASCE" con la "S" tachada.

\- Con este tipo de letra, por favor.

\- Este tatuaje... ¿no es el que lleva Hi ken no Ace en su brazo izquierdo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí. - afirmó Serujio rotundamente.

\- Mm... nunca entendí por qué tiene la "S" tachada... - dijo la chica más para sí que para el joven.

Serujio sonrió de medio lado ante ese comentario.

\- Yo creo que me hago una ligera idea... - susurró y de repente se acordó de algo - ¡Ah, sí! La "S" del tatuaje de "SERUJIO" táchala con una X igual que en este tatuaje, por favor. - pidió encarecidamente.

\- Sí, claro, como mandes. - dijo la tendera. Cuando lo tenía todo preparado para empezar le hizo una última pregunta - Debes de ser muy fan de estos piratas para hacerte estos tatuajes, ¿no? Te pueden causar problemas si te ven con ellos. - dijo con curiosidad.

\- Sí, dejémoslo en que soy fan. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Debido a su disfraz, la tendera no lo había reconocido, y menos mal que así era, ya que con su nueva recompensa podría tener problemas si lo reconocían.

Cuando terminó de hacerse los tatuajes salió del establecimiento pagando y dando las gracias. Se volvió a poner las vendas y, por encima, su traje como disfraz. Era un traje negro parecido al de los demás, y con una corbata blanca que, junto a los vendajes, la barba falsa y las gafas de sol, conseguía no ser reconocido por nadie.

Se fue a reunir con los demás cuando vio un extraño cartel.

\- "Gran Campeonato hoy en el Coliseo Corrida, premio: Mera Mera no mi" - leyó Serujio el cartel para sí - "Así que estaba aquí, ¿eh, Caesar?" - pensó - "Lo siento, Luffy, pero no voy a dejar que caiga en malas manos, sé que debemos encontrar la fábrica de Smile y destruirla, pero... bueno, también dijimos que debíamos encontrar la Mera Mera no mi... Voy a ir allí." - decidió.

Se encamino hacia el Coliseo cuando se tropezó con algo que iba a gran velocidad. Cuando se recuperó del golpe vio a un juguete dándole cachetes en la cara.

\- Perdón, perdón, ¿estás bien? - dijo el soldado de juguete.

Serujio se incorporó poco a poco.

\- Uff... sí, sí, no pasa nada... - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

De repente aparecieron dos guardias, y uno de ellos, sin delicadez alguna, agarró al juguete del brazo.

\- ¿Así que ahora encima le haces daño a los humanos? ¿¡Es que no vas a dejar de saltarte las reglas!? - exclamó el guardia en tono amenazante - Se acabó, te vienes con nosotros. - dijo tirando de él.

\- "¿Reglas? ¿Daño a los humanos? Algo muy gordo está pasando aquí..." - pensó Serujio - No, no se preocupe, guardia, ha sido culpa mía.

\- No intentes defenderlo, este maldito juguete no deja de molestar. - replicó el otro guardia.

\- Yo eso no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que yo me he chocado con él por no ir atento al camino... - mintió el chico. Por suerte, estaba muy entrenado para cosas como esta y nadie le pilló.

\- Mm... ¿seguro? - el guerrero asintió - Grñ... por esta vez te libras, Soldado de Juguete. - dijo el guardia soltándolo en el suelo.

Después de esto, los guardias se fueron.

\- Muchas gracias, joven. ¿Podría saber tu nombre? - preguntó amablemente el soldado de juguete.

\- Mm... - el castaño dudó un momento - Por el bien de ambos, mejor si no te lo digo... - comentó Serujio.

\- Mm... comprendo, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Y tú? Aunque comprendo si no me lo dices...

\- Como tú bien has dicho, por el bien de los dos, mejor si no te lo digo... - dijo el juguete desviando la vista hacia el Coliseo.

\- Bueno, ambos tenemos secretos... - dijo Serujio arrugando en su mano el cartel que había leído y cogido antes - Por cierto, ¿cómo puedes ira tan rápido con solo una pierna? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad al fijarse en que le faltaba la izquierda.

Sin decir palabra, del pie del soldado de juguete salió un patín a reacción que le hizo dar una vuelta entera al Coliseo a toda velocidad

\- Pues por eso. - dijo al estar de nuevo al lado de Serujio.

\- ¡Increíble! - dijo el guerrero con los ojos como estrellas.

\- Por cierto, ¿te vas a apuntar al torneo? - preguntó el juguete con curiosidad.

\- Sí. - dijo Serujio haciendo notar su sonrisa por su lado izquierdo de la cara, que era el que no tenía vendado.

\- Hay gente muy fuerte en este torneo, además... no parece que tengas buen aspecto... - dijo fijándose en todas las vendas del cuerpo del guerrero - ¿Estás seguro de ello? - preguntó algo preocupado.

\- Por supuesto. No voy a dejar que el poder del premio caiga en malas manos. - dijo el castaño sin dudar.

\- Ya veo... eres un joven muy decidido. - el soldado hizo una pausa - Pues te puedes apuntar allí. - dijo señalando un puesto en el que estaba una chica.

\- Muchas gracias. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

El guerrero llegó hasta el puesto de inscripción y pidió apuntarse al torneo.

\- Hola señor. - dijo la recepcionista educadamente, ya que por su barba falsa y sus gafas de sol parecía mucho mayor de lo que era - ¿Qué desea?

\- Me gustaría inscribirme en el torneo. - dijo con gesto serio.

\- Emm... de acuerdo... - dijo la secretaria con un gesto de sorpresa entregándole uno de los dorsales, con el número 555.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita? - preguntó Serujio al ver su gesto de sorpresa.

\- Emm... nada, nada, sólo que me sorprende un poco que alguien con su edad y sus heridas se apunte a semejante torneo... - dijo la chica con voz de complicidad.

\- Las apariencias engañan, señorita, no se preocupe por mí. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidó! Debes poner tu nombre en el dorsal y en esta hoja. - dijo la secretaria dándole un formulario – Será también el nombre que aparecerá en el dorsal.

\- Ah, claro. - el chico cogió el formulario con una mueca de duda - Emm... esto... amm... - dudaba el chico con un bolígrafo en la mano.

La secretaria tenía una mueca de complicidad en la cara.

\- No... ¿no se sabe su nombre? - preguntó escuetamente.

\- Emm... ¡claro! Ser... - el chico escribió esa parte y se paró en seco - "Mierda..." - pensó - Emm... - el chico siguió escribiendo con una mueca de duda en la cara y le entregó el papel a la chica.

Ésta lo miró de inmediato.

\- Emm... ¿entonces es... "Serus"? - leyó el nombre escrito en el papel.

\- Sí. - afirmó el castaño un poco dudoso.

\- Bueno... vale... pues ya puede ir pasando al Coliseo. - dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Gracias, señorita. - sonrió amablemente.

El guerrero se fue a la entrada del Coliseo Corrida, cuando alguien le paró.

\- ¡Hola Serujio! - dijo Luffy alegre.

Serujio de repente vio como todo su universo se le caía encima, pues no le dejaban hacer esfuerzos, y mucho menos le dejarían apuntarse a un torneo.

\- Hola Luffy, hola Franky. - dijo Serujio con una falsa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó el cyborg con curiosidad.

\- Pues me estaba dando una vuelta a la ciudad y descubrí que estaba aquí la Mera Mera no mi creada por Caesar. - informó.

\- Sí, lo sabemos. He venido a apuntarme. - explicó el chico de goma.

\- Allí te puedes apuntar. - dijo el castaño señalando el lugar donde estaba la secretaria.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! Ahora vengo. - dijo Luffy mientras corría hacia el puesto.

Franky y Serujio lo siguieron rápidamente.

\- Oh, hola, ¿viene usted a apuntarse, señor? - dijo la secretaria refiriéndose a Luffy, que también parecía mayor con su disfraz.

\- ¡Sí! - contestó él decidido.

\- Oe, Luffy, tienes que pasar desapercibido, no dejes que descubran quién eres de verdad, ¿vale? - explicó el cyborg en voz baja al capitán mientras la secretaria le entregaba a Luffy un formulario.

\- Vale. - el capitán empezó a rellenar el formulario - Luf...

\- ¡IDIOTA! - exclamaron Franky y Serujio pegándole un capón doble, haciendo que Luffy corrigiera su nombre.

\- ¿Entonces es "Lucy"? - preguntó.

\- Mm... sí. - contestó Luffy definitivamente.

La secretaria le entregó un dorsal con el nombre de Lucy y el dorsal número 556.

Luffy ingresó en el Coliseo y la secretaria le hizo un gesto a Serujio para que entrase también.

\- Oe, Franky, ¿sabes qué? Creo que para encontrar la fábrica deberíamos dividirnos. - mintió el guerrero.

\- Mm... sí, es buena idea. - dijo Franky algo pensativo.

\- Bien, yo iré por este lado. - dijo Serujio apuntando cerca de la entrada del Coliseo - Franky, creo que deberías hablar con ese juguete de allí... - dijo apuntando al soldado.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Franky sin entender nada.

\- Creo que tiene... algo... - dijo Serujio con gesto serio.

\- Está bien, confío en ti. - dijo el cyborg mirando hacia el soldado de juguete.

Serujio, al ver que Franky se alejaba un poco, suspiró aliviado.

\- "Me he librado..."

\- ¡Por cierto! - Franky se giró de repente haciendo que Serujio se pusiese algo tenso de nuevo - Suerte en el torneo.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien del guerrero.

\- ¿Cómo has...?

\- Es el poder de tu hermano, sé que no te quedarías quieto. - dijo el cyborg sonriente.

\- Bueno, pues me has pillado. - contestó él con una risa cómplice.

Después, Serujio se metió en el Coliseo acompañado de una secretaria. Esta le acompañó hasta una de las dependencias.

\- Este es tu sitio, el bloque A. - explicó con un gesto de su mano.

\- Gracias. - dijo el chico sonriente.

Al entrar, se encontró mucha gente muy grande, muy fuerte, muy ágil, pero no le impresionó. Estudiaba a sus contrincantes con gesto pensativo y se sentó a esperar en uno de los bancos. Uno de los contrincantes le llamó la atención. Era un hombre alto y muy corpulento, llevaba una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, pero a Serujio le sonaba mucho, le sonaba de... ¿Marineford? ¿Podría ser...?

\- ¡Oye, viejo canijo! - dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos uno de los concursantes gigantescos, con brazos iguales que los cuerpos de algunos participantes.

\- Dígame, señor. - contestó Serujio muy amablemente, sacando de quicio al otro.

\- ¿Te crees que vas a poder pasar del primer minuto del torneo? - preguntó con ironía.

\- Sí, señor. Tengo pensado ganarlo. - informó Serujio de buen grado.

\- ¡Te voy a matar a los dos segundos! - amenazó el luchador.

\- Lo siento, pero para ganar tendré que vencerlo, señor... - dijo el castaño con gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿¡Me estás vacilando, viejo!? - dijo cargando su enorme puño - ¡Acabaré contigo aquí mismo!

El puño se acercó peligrosamente a Serujio. Ese enorme puño ocupaba toda la cabeza y parte del cuerpo del guerrero. De repente sonó un enorme estruendo procedente de otra habitación, pero el participante molesto no se detuvo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dar a Serujio, este subió su mano izquierda y paró el golpe en seco, sacando una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza...? - murmuró el participante mientras sentía que los huesos de su mano se desintegraban ante la presión del chico.

De repente irrumpieron algunos guardias en la sala del bloque A, ante el barullo formado por los gritos de impresión ante la acción de Serujio.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Separaos! - dijo un guardia avanzando hacia el guerrero y el otro participante.

Serujio redujo la presión de sus dedos sobre el puño del otro, y el participante molesto se retiró instantáneamente y completamente asustado.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? - dijo el otro guardia tratando de poner orden.

El guerrero no dijo nada y el participante molesto solo podía respirar entrecortadamente.

\- Si nadie quiere hablar tendré que expulsaros a los dos. - sentenció uno de los guardias..

\- No, empezó ese grande. - saltó uno de los otros participantes desde atrás.

\- Es cierto, yo también lo he visto. - espetó otro.

\- Está bien. ¡Tú! - dijo un guardia señalando al grandullón - Quedas expulsado.

El participante molesto se fue y Serujio siguió sentado plácidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que intervino.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en el otro cuarto? Es el del bloque C, ¿no? - preguntó Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- Nada, una pequeña pelea entre dos participantes. - informó el guardia.

\- ¿Le importa decirme sus nombres? - pidió Serujio amablemente.

\- Pues... Spartan y... Lucy. - dijo ojeando unos papeles.

\- Vale, gracias. - dijo el chico - "Ya la está liando..." - pensó con una sonrisa.

Al rato, otro guardia irrumpió en la habitación y avisó de que ya debían prepararse para la batalla.

Serujio, en la sala de armas y armaduras, se puso una capa de color azul oscuro, un casco de estilo griego de plata, con una cresta de pelo, las vendas le cubrían el resto del cuerpo y la mitad de la cara, pero le permitían luchar, aunque no debía esforzarse mucho.

Diez minutos más tarde, empezó la batalla del bloque A, turno de Serujio.

Luffy fue a ver la batalla desde uno de los balcones.

\- ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! HOY, TENEMOS UN TORNEO, UN GRAN TORNEO. ¡NUESTRO REY ES MUY GENEROSO Y TIENE UN GRAN PREMIO FINAL PARA EL GANADOR! - gritaba el comentarista - CLARO, QUE DOFLAMINGO-SAMA NO LO VA A PONER FÁCIL... - se dispuso a explicar - TENEMOS CUATRO BLOQUES, A, B, C Y D, EL GANADOR DE CADA BLOQUE PASARÁ A LA FASE FINAL PERO ESTA NO SERÁ NADA FÁCIL, YA QUE DEBERÁN SUPERAR A... ¡LOS EJECUTIVOS DEL EQUIPO DIAMANTE DE LA DOFLAMINGO FAMILY! - todos los espectadores vitorearon - Y SON... ¡MACHVISE! ¡LAO-G! ¡DELLINGER! ¡SEÑOR PINK! Y POR SUPUESTO... EL ÚNICO... EL INIGUALABLE... EL ACTUAL HÉROE DEL COLISEO... ¡DIAMANTE! - los espectadores aplaudieron y vitorearon como si les fuera la vida en ello - Y SIN MÁS DILACIÓN... ¡ES LA HORA DE MATAR O MORIR! ¡BLOQUEEE... A!

Los participantes entraron a la arena como locos, excepto Serujio que entró con calma.

\- Bueno... 3... 2... 1... ¡YA! - dijo el comentarista.

Los contendientes empezaron a pelear como bestias. Serujio estudiaba la escena con atención, a un lado del campo de batalla. Vigilaba sobretodo a ese tal Mr. Store, realmente le sonaba ese enmascarado...

De repente un participante fue a darle un severo puñetazo, pero él lo esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. Como Serujio estaba al lado del borde del ring, del impulso, el participante que le atacó se cayó al agua y quedó eliminado.

\- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ESE PARTICIPANTE MISTERIOSO, SERUS, ¡HA ELIMINADO A ALGUIEN SIN INMUTARSE! ¡Y MR. STORE SIGUE REPARTIENDO A DIESTRO Y SINIESTRO! ¡ESTO ES EL COLISEO CORRIDA! - gritaba el comentarista emocionado.

Serujio eliminó otros tantos usando un poco el haki, pero sin esforzarse mucho. Cuando ya solo quedaban él y Mr. Store en el ring, y se miraron fijamente. Mr. Store comenzó a atacarle a base de potentes puñetazos que Serujio esquivaba sin apuros.

\- Pensaba no usar esta técnica tan pronto, pero... - dijo el luchador cargando su codo hacia atrás para atacar.

Serujio estudió el artilugio que llevaba en su brazo, y con el haki descubrió que era un arma explosiva. El guerrero decidió hacer algo y puso sus dedos índice y corazón juntos, y separados, sus dedos anular y meñique y el pulgar también separado. Por último, dobló sus dedos, formando garras.

\- "Por un lado, esta técnica me trae malos recuerdos, pero por otro lado me trae muy buenos recuerdos. No paraba de entrenar esta técnica con... él..." - pensaba el chico con nostalgia.

Rápidamente, Mr. Store lanzó su codazo y Serujio activó el haki en su mano derecha, que era donde había formado la garra. El guerrero detuvo en seco el golpe, creando una súper onda expansiva. El artilugio del brazo de Mr. Store se rompió. Serujio echó una media sonrisa triunfal, aunque con cierto gesto de nostalgia.

\- Estos dedos no son dedos, son las garras de un dragón, capaces de partir cuerpos humanos enteros como si fueran palillos. - explicó Serujio con voz amenazante y rasgada.

Dicho esto, aumentó la presión de su garra y destrozó el arma de Mr. Store.

\- ¡N-No puede ser...! - dijo Mr. Store aterrado.

\- Tanto te sorprende, ¿¡Jesus Burgess!? - dijo Serujio quitándole la máscara de papel.

\- Wijajajajaja. - rió Burgess irritantemente - Muy listo, viejo. ¿Quién eres?

\- Eso no te importa. - dijo el castaño algo irritado.

Finalmente le rompió el codo a Burgess y le pegó un puñetazo con el otro puño, echándolo fuera del ring.

\- ¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR! EL PARTICIPANTE MISTERIOSO... EL GLADIADOR SUSURRANTE... ¡SERUS! - dijo el comentarista emocionado mientras los espectadores aplaudían efusivamente.

El chico dejó la arena de batalla mientras se preparaba el bloque B.

Se fue directamente a la sala donde se preparaban los guerreros, ya que una extraña estatua le había llamado la atención. Sabía que Luffy estaba esperando en el balcón para esperar a ver el bloque B así que no tenía miedo de cruzarse con él. Cuando llegó hasta la estatua se paró frente a ella, y se quedó un rato pensativo leyendo la inscripción de la estatua.

De repente una chica habló detrás de él.

\- "Esta es una estatua en memoria del héroe del coliseo, el gladiador que logró 3.000 victorias sin ser derrotado, Kyros." - dijo la chica de memoria.

A Serujio le llamó la atención que alguien se supiese cada palabra de aquella inscripción.

\- Este hombre... ¿existió de verdad? - preguntó Serujio sin girarse.

La chica llegó a la altura de Serujio y se quitó el casco que llevaba.

\- Nadie lo sabe...

Serujio echó un vistazo a su izquierda y se encontró con una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas y recogidos en una trenza; llevaba una capa de color verde, una gran espada y de armadura solo llevaba ropa interior almohadillada.

\- ¿Eres una gladiadora? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Sí, me llamo Rebecca. - dijo la chica sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano.

\- Yo me llamo Seruj... digo... Serus. - dijo el guerrero estrechando su mano con la de ella.

\- Encantada, Serus. - la pelirrosa miró a la estatua - Nadie sabe si es verdad, pero yo creo que sí es cierto...

\- Mm... - Serujio se quedó un rato pensativo - Parece que lo conoces...

\- No sé por qué... pero tengo la sensación de que lo conozco desde siempre... - dijo Rebecca con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Serujio sintió el impulso de consolarla de alguna manera, por la melancolía de sus palabras, así que le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

\- No te preocupes... yo también creo que es real. - dijo Serujio sonriente.

Rebecca se sorprendió de que alguien fuese amable con ella.

\- Gracias Serus... - dijo casi llorando, de repente le abrazó muy rápido.

Serujio se sorprendió por ese gesto de una completa desconocida.

\- Oe, oe... - dijo intentando separarla un poco - Vamos al baño, refréscate un poco.

El guerrero se la llevó hacia una habitación que él pensaba que era el baño y entraron. Al ingresar en la habitación, el chico se sorprendió al ver una gran jaula llena de gladiadores. Por suerte, había lavabos y Rebecca pudo refrescarse. Cuando se calmó un poco, la chica se fue al balcón en el que estaba Luffy, que ya se conocían y querían ver al bloque B junto a otra gente del bloque C y D. Serujio se quedó en esa sala, con aquella gente.

\- Quién eres tú, ¿chico? - preguntó uno de los que estaba en la jaula.

\- Me llamo Serus. - hizo una pausa - ¿Qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? - preguntó pensando en la reacción de Rebecca.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rebecca? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé. La vi algo triste, le di una palmadita en la espalda y de pronto se puso así como la habéis visto al entrar aquí. - explicó Serujio tomando asiento en un banco de la habitación.

\- ¿Tú fuiste amable con ella? - dijo el gladiador algo sorprendido.

\- Sí, bueno, no veo por qué no. Además no fue nada del otro mundo... - contestó el castaño - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Verás, Serus, Rebecca es la nieta del antiguo rey de Dressrosa, el Rey Riku. - comenzó a explicar.

\- ¿Tiene sangre noble? - preguntó Serujio sorprendido.

\- Sí. Pero, en la fatídica noche de hace 10 años... - el gladiador empezó a hablar con un nudo en la garganta mientras los demás ponían gesto de rabia - Doflamingo vino y controló con sus poderes al Rey Riku y a sus guardias... que éramos nosotros... e hizo que el Rey, que era idolatrado por todos los habitantes, matase a todo el mundo y arrasase los pueblos, y nosotros, sus guardias, también. - explicó con mucha rabia.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿¡Doflamingo hizo eso!?

\- Sí... Y luego él y su familia aparecieron como héroes, y Doflamingo quedó como rey de Dressrosa, y la gente empezó a odiarnos, a nosotros, al Rey Riku y a toda su familia, por tanto a Rebecca también. Doflamingo nos ha obligado a luchar aquí hasta conseguir 1.000 victorias seguidas. - concluyó el guardia - Por eso Rebecca quiere ganar este torneo, para conseguir la Mera Mera no mi, y acabar con Doflamingo.

\- Entiendo... Pero yo voy a tener que ganar esa fruta. - ante el silencio de los gladiadores, el guerrero se levantó y continuó - Pero tranquilos, yo le patearé el trasero a Doffy. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿T-Tú? - todos los gladiadores levantaron la cabeza a la vez.

No os preocupéis, tendré ayuda... - informó con cierto aire misterioso - Voy a ver quién gana en el bloque B. Hasta luego.

\- Igual que ese chico que vino antes... - murmuró el gladiador - Lo puedes ver en esta televisión. - añadió señalando una gran pantalla que estaba por dentro de la jaula.

\- No te preocupes, prefiero verlo en vivo. - dijo Serujio despidiéndose.

\- Hasta luego, Serus, eres alguien valiente, espero que consigas lo que te propones. - dijo el gladiador.

\- Gracias. - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El guerrero fue a otro balcón distinto del de Luffy para ver la pelea. Justo en ese momento, un chico con el pelo verde en forma de cresta y con dientes en forma de colmillo estaba orinando desde el ring. Serujio se echó a reír y, a saber si fue por ese gesto irreverente o ese pasotismo, ese idiota le cayó bien.

Al final, ese tipo de la cresta, llamado Bartolomeo, fue el ganador del bloque B, gracias al poder de sus barreras.

Luffy, a la vez que sucedía la pelea del bloque B, se peleó con otro participante del bloque C, Don Chinjao, que descubrió su identidad y quería matarlo por odio hacia Garp.

Más tarde, Serujio tubo que ir al baño. Cuando salió fue a ver la batalla del bloque C, en la que participaba Luffy. De camino se encontró con Bartolomeo y se chocaron. A Serujio se le cayó el casco del choque y parte de la venda de la cabeza.

\- S-S-S-S-S-S-Se-Se... - tartamudeaba el chico de la cresta.

\- Ay... au... - se quejaba Serujio rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡S-S-S-SERUJIO-SENPAI! - vociferó Bartolomeo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Serujio y enseguida le tapó la boca.

\- ¡Calla! - dijo nervioso.

\- Mpmemrmdmomnm – dijo Bartolomeo como pudo.

Serujio le retiró la mano de la boca y volvió a colocarse los vendajes y el casco.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Bartolomeo desvió la mirada muy nervioso.

\- He d-dicho q-que lo s-siento... S-Serujio-senpai...

\- ¿Por qué hablas así? Puedes mirarme a los ojos... porque tenga semejante recompensa no significa que... - el chico no pudo acabar la frase al sentirse observado.

Bartolomeo le miraba fijamente, bastante nervioso.

\- Entonces ¿usted era Serus desde el principio? - preguntó Bartolomeo emocionado.

\- No hace falta que me llames de usted... Y sí, era yo... pero no digas nada, o me meterás en problemas... - explicó Serujio con voz cansada.

Bartolomeo desvió de nuevo la mirada.

\- D-De acuerdo Serujio-senpai... - hizo una pausa - Es increíble... he conocido Luffy-senpai y ahora a Serujio-senpai... ¡esto es increíble! - dijo muy emocionado, más para sí mismo que para su oyente – Con razón fue capaz de acabar con esa bestia de un sólo golpe.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver la batalla, mi hermano tiene que ganar. - dijo Serujio invitándole a ir con él.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto! - dijo Bartolomeo tremendamente emocionado.

Serujio y Bartolomeo se pusieron en uno de los balcones a ver la pelea, junto a Rebecca y otro participante del bloque D, el capitán de los Piratas Hermosos, Cavendish.

Bartolomeo explicó a Serujio su gran admiración por la banda de Luffy y todos sus participantes en tono bajo, pero emocionado.

Luffy, después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió ganar su pelea y se convirtió en el ganador del bloque C.

Más tarde, empezó la batalla del bloque D. Cuando Rebecca entró al ring, la gente empezó a abuchearla y a pedir su cabeza. Serujio estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, cuando apareció Cavendish en el ring y puso orden.

Después empezó la batalla. Tras un largo rato de dura pelea, el gesto de la cara de Cavendish cambió drásticamente y se convirtió en una especie de demonio, muy rápido y sanguinario, llamdo Hakuba. Tras el inconsciente y devastador ataque de área Cavendish, o, mejor dicho, de Hakuba, la única que quedó en pie y por tanto ganó, fue Rebecca.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, Sanji, que había pasado casi todo el día con una bailarina de la que se enamoró, Violet, que en realidad era Viola, la hija del Rey Riku, tuvo que volver al barco por culpa de Doflamingo. Esto fue debido a que, tras el fallido intercambio de caesar, el cual fue interceptado por la Marina, Doflamingo atacó a los Mugiwara.

Law, Usopp y Robin, el equipo de entrega de Caesar, se separó en la zona de la entrega, por culpa de los marines.

Law y Doflamingo se quedaron luchando mientras Usopp y Robin ayudaban a una pequeña tribu, los tontatta, que querían acabar con Doflamingo, ya que sabían la verdad sobre la noche trágica de hace 10 años, y Nami y los demás del barco, ahora con Sanji, llegaron de nuevo hasta la costa.

Al llegar allí, la yonko Big Mom comenzó a perseguirlos en su barco, lo que hizo que éstos escapasen en dirección a Zou, la siguiente isla de su viaje.

Por otro lado, Franky, junto al soldado de juguete también fue a ayudar a los tontatta. A su vez, Zoro y Kinemon, después de recuperar la espada de Zoro, que fue robada por los mismos tontatta en el restaurante en el que comieron al entrar en la isla, fueron al Coliseo para informar a Luffy de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando fueron allí, Zoro le pidió a Bartolomeo que avisase a Luffy. Este, después de varios gritos de "ZORO-SENPAI" consiguió ir a por Luffy. Cuando Luffy, Zoro y Kinemon estaban hablando, apareció Doflamingo junto a Law surcando los cielos. Los combatientes se estrellaron en el suelo y Doflamingo disparó varias veces a Law, estando ya el cirujano en el suelo. Después de eso, Doflamingo se llevó a Law y por culpa del almirante Fujitora, Zoro y Kinemo no pudieron intervenir.

Luffy salió del coliseo para salvar a Law, delegando su traje de Lucy y su responsabilidad en... alguien... muy especial.

Después de todo esto, comenzó la fase final del torneo.

\- ¡SEÑORAS, SEÑORES Y JUGUETES! DESPUÉS DE TANTA ESPERA, POR FIN EMPIEZA LA... ¡FASE FINAL! - empezó a explicar el locutor - ESTA VEZ VA A SER MÁS DIFÍCIL, AUNQUE SOLO PUEDA ESTAR DIAMANTE DE LOS EJECUTIVOS YA QUE LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN MUY OCUPADOS; LO PRIMERO, ¡CAMBIO DE RING! -dicho esto, el ring circular rodeado de agua y de peces asesinos, comenzó a separarse en varios segmentos - LO SEGUNDO, ¡PECES SÚPER MORTALES! - unos nuevos peces, más grandes y más agresivos entraron en el agua que rodeaba el ring - ATENCIÓN, ¡UNO DE ELLOS LLEVA A SU ESPALDA LA MERA MERA NO MI!; Y LO TERCERO... ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE! - después de estas palabras, Lucy comenzó a dar vueltas al ring, para atraer a los peces.

Diamante, con su poder, convirtió en metal dos mazas de papel que sacó de dos de sus bolsillos y derribó a Rebecca, Bartolomeo fue a ayudarla.

Serujio estudiaba cuidadosamente a Lucy. Sus movimientos eran distintos, esa tubería blanca que llevaba a su espalda le resultaba tremendamente familiar y por un momento le pareció... ¿rubio? No, definitivamente ese no era su hermano de goma. Entonces, ¿quién era? Y ¿por qué llevaba el traje de Luffy? Serujio fue a resolver el misterio como solo él sabía.

Se iba a lanzar a por él con una serie de puñetazos, cuando una de las mazas de Diamante le dio en la cabeza, quitándole el casco y las vendas de la cara. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio... Desde esa mañana todo el mundo conocía a ese joven... Desde esa mañana, ese era el joven que con 20 años tenía el nivel de un yonko... Portgas D. Serujio...

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ VEN MIS OJOS!? ESE ES... ¿¡PORTGAS D. SERUJIO!? ¿¡EL DEMONIO QUE ATACÓ MARINEFORD SOLO!? ¡ES INCREÍBLE! - vociferó el comentarista.

Nadie del Coliseo daba crédito, excepto Diamante, que se esperaba algo como esto.

Serujio echó una intimidante mirada al ejecutivo.

\- Idiota... yo que no quería meterme en problemas... - susurró Serujio. De repente se percató de que pudo darle porque Rebecca y Bartolomeo estaban derrotados – Pagarás esto, Diamante...

En un momento, usando el soru y el haki de armadura le plantó una veloz patada en la cara al ejecutivo y lo tumbó.

Ahora, el guerrero se fue a por Lucy. Este ofreció más resistencia y más fuerza. Serujio hizo su ataque de las garras del dragón con ambas manos. Y cuán fue su sorpresa al ver que Lucy ejecutaba exactamente la misma técnica, también con ambas manos. Sus técnicas chocaron, haciendo un gran despliegue de fuerza.

\- Estos dedos no son dedos... son las garras de un dragón, capaces de romper cuerpos humanos enteros como si fueran palillos. - dijo Serujio con rabia.

\- Estos dedos no son dedos... son las garras de un dragón capaces de romper cráneos humanos como si fueran huevos. - a medida que Lucy decía estas palabras, Serujio tragó saliva pesadamente.

Serujio, con un nudo en la garganta, dijo unas palabras débilmente.

\- Solo hay una persona que yo conozca sobre la faz de la tierra que sepa ejecutar esta técnica... - dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, eh, Serujio... - dijo Lucy con voz calmada y sonriente.

El guerrero podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, en cualquier situación... y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas...

\- ¡SABO!


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola una semana más! Hoy quería agradecer a Sherezade por su review del anterior capítulo, y por supuesto gracias también a los demás y las demás que siguen esta historia. Un día más, disfrutad y... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 22 – "Hermanos"

\- ¡SABO! - dijo Serujio absolutamente sorprendido y emocionado.

\- Demasiado tiempo... Serujio... - dijo Sabo también algo emocionado.

\- Sabo... - Serujio abrazó muy fuerte al rubio, como si le fuera la vida en ello, como para evitar que se lo volviesen a arrebatar - S-Sabo... tú... yo creía que tú... - dijo el guerrero estallando en lágrimas, sin dejar de aferrar a su hermano.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, hermanito. - dijo Sabo correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo del castaño, con dos lágrimas dibujadas en sus ojos.

\- Sabo... - dijo Serujio simplemente, recuperando un poco la compostura.

Al otro lado del ring, podía escucharse otra conversación.

\- Oe, Rebecca, ¿sabes qué? - dijo Diamante en tono irónico.

La chica no contestó.

\- Fui yo quien mató a Scarlett, era tu mamá, ¿no? Qué pena que también fuese la otra hija del Rey Riku... - dijo el ejecutivo en tono ñoño.

\- T-tú... - los ojos de Rebecca se pusieron como platos y tragó saliva pesadamente.

Bartolomeo surgió para defender un poco a Rebecca, pero Diamante era demasiado fuerte, así que lo retuvo.

Sabo, al ver que un pez gigante se abalanzaba sobre Serujio, que estaba de espaldas al agua, rompió su abrazo y se lanzó a por el pez con sus puños infundidos en su potente haki de armadura.  
El rubio se aferró a la espalda del pez con sus garras de dragón y pudo comprobar que ese era el pez que llevaba a su espalda la Mera Mera no mi, así que reventó el cofre y echó mano a la fruta.  
Mientras, Serujio fue a por Diamante, bastante enfadado por las palabras que le había dicho antes a Rebecca. Llegó con sus puños de haki y empezó a golpear al ejecutivo por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole mucho daño y, al final, lo tumbó de nuevo.

\- Oe, Serujio, - dijo Sabo con la fruta en la mano y cayendo en el centro del ring - Ayúdame con esto. - dijo dando un mordisco ya a la fruta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Sabo ponía muy mala cara y Serujio se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

\- Sabo, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo algo asustado.

\- ... Es... está... ¡ESTÁ ASQUEROSA! - dijo Sabo sacando la lengua por el sabor de la fruta.

\- Tsk, ¡Idiota! ¡Has hecho que me preocupe! - dijo Serujio dándole un capón. Luego hizo una pausa mientras Sabo se acababa de comer la fruta - ¿En qué querías que te ayudase?

\- Pues... - Sabo puso las manos en la posición de las garras de dragón y activó el haki - En destruir todo esto. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos allá. - dijo Serujio activando sus garras de dragón y poniéndose espalda con espalda con Sabo

Ambos se agacharon a la vez impactando sus potentes ataques en el suelo de la arena. Entre los dos destruyeron el ring, haciendo que la gente empezase a desalojar el Coliseo y que Diamante se escabullese de alguna manera.  
Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que Rebecca estaba en uno de los fragmentos de piedra destruidos, inconsciente, y Bartolomeo en otro, a punto de caerse al agua.

\- Oe, Serujio, ayuda a ese chico, es un usuario. - dijo Sabo yendo hacia la gladiadora.

\- Vale. - dijo Serujio corriendo hacia el pelo-cresta.

Serujio agarró con un brazo a Bartolomeo y se lo echó al hombro, mientras Sabo cogía a Rebecca y daba un tremendo salto, con el brazo en alto.  
Sabo activó sus poderes por primera vez y él mismo se sorprendió.

\- Es fuego pero no... no quema... no ME quema... - puntualizó el rubio - Serujio, ¡salta! - dijo mientras preparaba un ataque.

El castaño hizo caso inmediato y usó el geppo para llegar al lado de su hermano.

\- ¡HI KEN! (Puño de fuego) – exclamó Sabo lanzando el megadestructivo ataque hacia el ya destruido ring.

La arena no dio más de sí, y el suelo se vino abajo, haciendo que los cuatro cayesen.  
Serujio y Sabo aterrizaron con suavidad y soltaron a Bartolomeo y Rebecca en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Serujio a su hermano, mientras llegaban por detrás una chica y un gyojin.

\- Estamos en una fábrica secreta. - informó Sabo mientras saludaba a los dos que se aproximaban.

\- ¿Es la fábrica de Smile de Doflamingo? - preguntó Serujio algo sorprendido.

\- Sí, sus interiores. - contestó Sabo mientras la chica le daba unas ropas negras y azules y su característico sombrero de copa negro con gafas azules.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos? - preguntó el guerrero educadamente.

\- Verás, Serujio, ellos son Koala y Hack. - dijo Sabo presentándolos.

\- Sabo... hay algo que no me has contado todavía, ¿verdad? - preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

\- Pues... soy el 2° al mando de la Armada Revolucionaria, Dragon, el padre de Luffy fue quien me salvó la vida. - explicó Sabo con una media sonrisa.

\- Ya veo... Mola. - Serujio no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a su hermano - Me alegro de que estés bien.

\- Oye, Sabo, ¿quién es este chico? - preguntó Koala sonriente.

\- Oh, claro. Koala, Hack, este es mi hermano, Serujio. - dijo Sabo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Oh... Así que este es el famoso Serujio, ¿eh, Sabo? - dijo Koala dándole la mano a Serujio con cierto gesto de admiración.

\- ¿Famoso? - repitió Serujio con una mueca de duda mientras saludaba a Hack.

\- Sí, bueno, aparte de que ahora todo el mundo te conoce, Sabo no deja de hablar de sus tres hermanos. - explicó Koala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Serujio se le escapó una de las típicas risas de Luffy.

\- Tienes razón, pero no sabía que Sabo hablaba tanto de nosotros.

\- Oe, Serujio. - le llamó Robin saludando con la mano.

\- ¡Robin! - dijo Serujio sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Verás, Usopp y yo... - empezó Robin a explicar.

\- ¡ROBIN! - exclamó Koala tirándose a sus brazos.

\- Oh, hola Koala. - dijo Robin con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡R-R-R-R-R-ROBIN-SENPAI! - dijo Bartolomeo por detrás con gritos de admiración.

\- Emm... hola... esto... - dijo Robin con gesto de circunstancia.

Bartolomeo tuvo que desviar la mirada.

\- Oh, lo siento, Robin-senpai, no pretendía asustarla... yo me llamo Bartolomeo, soy un gran admirador de la tripulación de los Mugiwara... - dijo el chico con ojos de estrellas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ah, pues me alegro. Encantada, no hace falta que me llames de usted... - dijo Robin con una de sus típicas sonrisas, dejando de abrazar a Koala.

\- Oe, Robin, ¿cómo es que conoces a Koala? - preguntó Serujio con una mueca de duda.

\- Durante los dos años de entrenamiento, yo estuve con la Armada Revolucionaria. - informó Robin.

\- Ah, es verdad. - Serujio hizo una pausa - Oe, oe, ¿entonces por qué no me dijiste que Sabo estaba vivo? - preguntó con un poco de rabia en sus palabras.

\- Fufufu... - la arqueóloga miró al rubio con una sonrisa y luego torció a ver al castaño - Porque Sabo me dijo que no te lo dijera.

\- Tch... - Serujio se acercó a Sabo y le dio otro capón - Idiota, casi pierdo a Ace, me habría venido bien saber eso.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Sabo entre carcajadas - Por cierto, gracias por salvar a Ace.

\- No me tienes que dar las gracias por eso. - contestó Serujio.

\- Yo no pude ir, por eso te lo agradezco. - explicó el rubio.

\- Además, Ace es mi hermano, ¿qué querías que hiciese? - obvió el castaño.

\- Sí... Además, Ace es más hermano tuyo, al fin y al cabo él es tu hermano de sangre... - empezó a decir Sabo.

El gesto de Serujio se volvió muy serio.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Sabo. Tú eres tan hermano mío como Ace o Luffy, ¿qué más dan los lazos de sangre? Lo que importa es lo que uno siente en su corazón. - explicó Serujio.

\- Tienes razón... - dijo Sabo con la cabeza algo agachada – Olvida lo que he dicho.

De repente un grito por detrás interrumpió su conversación.

\- ¡VIVA GOD USOPP! - gritó un gigante. Era uno de los gladiadores del torneo, de la tribu de los gigantes, llamado Hajrudin, que fue derrotado por Luffy.

Hajrudin, rodeado de un montón de gente, estaba levantando a un dolorido Usopp mientras todos lo vitoreaban.

\- Oe, Robin, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Serujio muy extrañado por la situación.

\- Una de las de la Donquixote Family, Sugar, estaba transformando a todos en juguetes, y cuando transformaba a un humano en juguete, los demás perdían los recuerdos de esa persona. - explicó la arqueóloga.

\- ¿E-eh? - una gota de sudor frío recorrió la cabeza Serujio - Entonces... ¿por eso sentí antes que me había olvidado un momento de ti? - preguntó asustado.

\- Sí... a mí ha conseguido transformarme, pero Usopp, de una manera... curiosa... ha conseguido dejarla inconsciente. - dijo Robin sonriente.

\- Ya veo... ¿Entonces esas personas antes eran juguetes? - preguntó el guerrero.

\- Sí.

\- Ya entiendo.

Bartolomeo se acercó a Robin y Serujio tímidamente, cuando Hajrudin estaba soltando a Usopp en el suelo.

\- Oe, Serujio-senpai, parece que conocéis a ese narizón, ¿quién es?

\- Ah, ¿no lo sabes? - preguntó Serujio con tono irónico.

\- Él ha estado siempre con nosotros... - explicó Robin dando pie a su identidad.

\- ¿Hm? - Bartolomeo se fijó mejor - Pues no me suena... - de repente hizo gesto de sorpresa - N-No puede ser... ese es... ¿¡S-S-S-SOGEKING-SENPAI!? - preguntó emocionado.

La confusión de Bartolomeo se debía a que en su cartel de recompensa, Usopp está disfrazado de Sogeking.

-Serujio: Pues sí, se llama Usopp. - explicó Serujio sonriente.

Cuando ya se juntaron todos, vieron algo muy extraño, reproducido en un vídeo.

\- Bien, ciudadanos de Dressrosa, me he visto obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer... - dijo Doflamingo proyectado en la pantalla - He colocado el Torikago. Es una gran jaula hecha con el poder de mis hilos, no puede ser destruida; en este momento no se puede salir de la isla, tampoco se puede entrar, y he cortado las comunicaciones. Hay dos formas de que esto acabe, matarme, o entregarme a estos trece fugitivos, que me han dado muchos problemas. Si los capturáis, seréis recompensados, y a cada estrella, serán 100.000.000B. Estos son:  
Una estrella: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kinemon, Franky y Viola.  
Dos estrellas: Kyros, Roronoa Zoro y Portgas D. Serujio.  
Tres estrellas: Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Rey Riku Dold III y Sabo.  
Y por último, por ser el causante de todo, con cinco estrellas: Usopp. - explicó el Shichibukai.

\- ¡C-C-CINCO! - saltó el francotirador de golpe.

De repente, todos los que estaban vitoreando a Usopp se lanzaron a por todo el grupo.  
Estos empezaron a escapar cuando todo el suelo empezó a moverse. La fábrica de SMILE salió a la superficie atravesando el Coliseo Corrida y toda la isla se redistribuyó por obra de Pica, uno de los ejecutivos de la Donquixote Family y su poder de controlar la piedra.  
El grupo seguía avanzando por la rampa que había dejado echa la fábrica, mientras Serujio hacía gestos de dolor.

\- Oe, Serujio. - le llamó Robin.

\- Dime. - dijo el castaño con voz muy cansada.

\- Se te han abierto las heridas, ¿verdad? - preguntó la arqueóloga.

Serujio tragó saliva y Sabo torció la vista rápidamente hacia su hermano.

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué heridas? - preguntó algo preocupado.

\- N-No es nada... - dijo el guerrero sin dejar de correr.

\- ¿Es por el lío que montaste en Marineford? - preguntó Sabo casi afirmando.

\- Sí... pero no es nada. Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Luffy. - dijo Serujio aligerando el paso.

-Sabo: Je... - sonrió de medio lado - Y yo también.

Sabo y Serujio se adelantaron a los demás con un sprint.  
Sabo se cubrió de un manto de fuego y echó a volar, y Serujio lo acompañó con el geppo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Luffy? - preguntó Serujio agarrándose el pecho mientras volaban.

\- Creo que por allí. - dijo Sabo señalando hacia adelante - Por cierto, Serujio... ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -

preguntó muy serio.

\- Son... las heridas, se me han abierto. - explicó Serujio.

\- No te creo. Puede que eso te haya colado con Robin, pero a mí no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente, recuerda que soy tu hermano. - dijo Sabo con una media sonrisa.

\- Sabo... - Serujio puso un gesto serio - No es nada... de verdad... - dijo algo menos convincente.

\- Serujio... tú...

De repente la conversación de los hermanos se vio interrumpida. Ambos se sintieron muy pesados, sintieron que cargaban con muchísimo peso, y cayeron al suelo.  
En el suelo se quedaron casi pegados, sin poder moverse.

\- Gññ... ¿¡qué pasa!? - dijo Serujio intentando hacer fuerza contra el suelo.

\- Gññ... es imposible... levantarse... - se quejó Sabo haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

\- ¡Gravito! - dijo una voz grave y masculina aumentando aún más la presión en el cuerpo de los jóvenes.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? - dijo Serujio empezando a incorporarse, a pesar de la gran gravedad.

\- Yo soy el nuevo almirante de la Marina, Fujitora. - explicó el hombre.

\- ¿¡Hm!? - Serujio elevó un poco la vista - "¿¡Es... ciego!?" - pensó atónito.

\- ¡Gravedad Lateral! - exclamó Fujitora.

Con un suave pero firme movimiento de su espada levantó una gravedad horizontal que echó a los hermanos.

\- "¿¡G-Gravedad Lateral!?" - pensó Sabo asustado.

Los chicos se recompusieron rápido mientras algunos edificios se desmoronaban a su espalda.  
Al recuperarse vieron un montón más de marines.

\- Siento no haber podido estar en Marineford, Serujio no Haykio, me llaman Fujitora. - dijo el almirante.

\- Pues encantado de conocerte, Fujitora. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- Oe, Serujio, vete a ayudar a ese llorica de Luffy, yo me encargo de esto. - dijo Sabo con otra media sonrisa.

-Serujio: No te voy a decir que no, porque sé que puedes con estos, pero como no los venzas, vendré aquí y te daré una paliza. - dijo también sonriente.

Después de decir esto, Serujio abandonó la pelea usando el geppo y el soru para ir con Luffy.

\- Sabo, ¿por qué te interpones en mi camino? Tú eres el segundo al mando de la Armada Revolucionaria, los revolucionarios no ayudan a los piratas. ¿Qué te impulsa a proteger a los Mugiwara? - preguntó Fujitora en tono serio.

\- Es que Luffy y Serujio son mis hermanos pequeños, y allí donde necesiten mi ayuda... ¡no dudes en que les ayudaré cueste lo que cueste! - dijo Sabo desenvainando la tubería que llevaba a su espalda.

\- ¿Hermanos? - repitió el almiante algo sorprendido - Pero cuantos hijos tuvo Roger? - preguntó algo desconcertado.

\- Solo dos, pero, ¿qué importan los lazos de sangre? Ace, Luffy, Serujio y yo somos hermanos, y ese es un lazo que nadie puede romper. - desafió Sabo activando su otra mano con fuego.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar. - sentenció Fujitora desenvainando su espada.

Entonces, Fujitora y Sabo empezaron su encarnizada pelea.  
Mientras tanto, Serujio llegó al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Luffy. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a una chica morena, alta y muy esbelta y a un hombre mayor con algunas heridas. Como no los conocía, tuvo cuidado.

\- Hola. - saludó Serujio.

\- Hola. - dijo la chica algo sorprendida.

Después de pensar mucho rato, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar directamente.

\- ¿Tú eres Viola? - preguntó el guerrero recordando el vídeo.

\- ¿Hm? - la mujer se fijó mejor en la cara del joven - ¿¡Tú eres Serujio!? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Sí. - Serujio hizo una pausa - Y ¿tú eres el Rey Riku? - preguntó al hombre.

\- Así es. - contestó él.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Luffy? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Sí, se fue por allí. - dijo Viola señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba un gigante de piedra.

Serujio se sorprendió al ver el gigante

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!?

\- "Eso" es Pica. - informó Viola.

\- ¿Pica? - el castaño pensó un momento - Es uno de los ejecutivos de la Donquixote Family, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. - dijo Riku.

\- Entonces debo ir a ayudarles. - dijo Serujio acercándose al borde del jardín del palacio.

\- Espera, Luffy también está con Zoro y Law, pero Law lleva puestas unas esposas de kairoseki. Estoy buscando la llave, ha caído por aquí, pero no la encuentro. - dijo Viola algo preocupada.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Serujio vio que Pica estaba cargando un puñetazo gigante contra ellos - Lo siento, debo ir a ayudarles.

Serujio saltó sin más y llegó a su lado usando el geppo y el soru. Al llegar, vio a Luffy, Law y Zoro junto a un montón de ciudadanos.

\- Oe, chicos. - dijo Serujio saludando con la mano.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Serujio! - dijo Luffy saludando él también.

\- Serujio-ya, ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó el cirujano.

\- Emm... buscando la fábrica, ya os lo dije. - mintió Serujio.

\- Sí, vamos, que te apuntaste al torneo del Coliseo Corrida. - dijo Zoro con tono de obviedad.

\- Emm... bueno, el caso es que encontré la fábrica. - Serujio hizo una pausa - Por cierto, Luffy... yo también lo he visto... - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Luffy simplemente sonrió, pues sabía a quién se refería. En ese momento, el gigante empezó a hablar.

\- Oe, ¿vosotros os enfrentáis a nuestra familia y pretendéis salir ilesos? Voy a acabar con vosotros. - dijo Pica con una voz tremendamente aguda.

Luffy y Serujio empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Zoro intentaba contener su risa.

\- No encaja para nada. - dijo Luffy pataleando de risa.

\- Un hombre tan grande... - dijo Serujio llorando de risa.

\- ¡Mugiwara! ¡Haykio! - exclamó Pica molesto por las risas.

\- P-P-P-Por favor para... - dijo Luffy riéndose más todavía.

\- Oe, oe, ¡callaos ya! Pica-sama es muy sensible con su voz aguda. - dijo uno de los soldados de Doflamingo que rondaba la ciudad muy preocupado.

\- ¿Pero cómo podéis no reíros de eso? - dijo Luffy como pudo entre las risotadas.

\- ¡Porque aún no queremos morir! - dijo otro de ellos muy asustado.

Pica cargó su enorme brazo contra ellos y todos empezaron a huir. Luffy cargó a Law a su hombro, pero estos se engancharon con las esposas de Law a una roca y cayeron al suelo mientras el puñetazo se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- ¡AAAAAH! - gritaban los soldados mientras corrían - No es solo un puñetazo, ¡es como si una parte del pueblo se nos viniese encima!

\- Luffy, ¡corre, levanta! - apuró Zoro, que estaba algo más adelantado.

\- Oe, Zoro – dijo Serujio respirando hondo y manteniendo la calma - ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien detener un pueblo con una sola mano? - desafió con una media sonrisa.

\- Oe, oe, oe, ¿qué piensas hacer, Serujio? - dijo Zoro algo asustado por el siguiente del guerrero.

El castaño saltó a la posición de Luffy y Law mientras el colosal puñetazo avanzaba implacable.  
Serujio, con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo, extendió hacia arriba su mano derecha. Mientras todos estaban nerviosos y expectantes, Serujio empezó a activar sus poderes, primero la fuerza del gyojin karate, después su mejor tekkai, luego transformó su brazo en el de Axio y, finalmente, infundió todo su cuerpo en haki, creando una armadura de, valga la redundancia, haki de armadura.  
Hubo un par de segundos de completo silencio, en los que todos se pusieron más tensos todavía al ver la media sonrisa despreocupada del guerrero.  
Finalmente, el puñetazo de Pica impactó, pero no en el suelo, Serujio lo detuvo, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro creando una brutal onda expansiva, pero sin lugar a dudas muchísimo menos dañina que la que habría provocado el impacto, de hecho, sólo fue una onda de aire, que el mayor daño que hizo fue romper algunos cristales y echar a volar el sombrero de Law.  
Luffy y Law se salvaron y, al rato, el brazo de Pica estalló en miles de piedrecitas.

\- ¿¡C-C-C-Cómo narices ha...!? - susurró Pica muy asustado.

\- Oe, chicos, venga, tenemos que patearle el trasero a Doffy. - animó Serujio desactivando sus poderes.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo haré! - dijo Luffy decidido.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha y llegaron a la plaza enfrente del coliseo. Por detrás llegó Cavendish.

\- Oe, Mugiwara. - saludó el capitán de los Piratas Hermosos.

\- Oh, Cavendish, hola. - saludó Luffy con la mano.

\- Mira esto. - dijo Cavendish mostrando algo que llevaba en la mano – Lo encontré entre una lluvia de piedrecitas. - dijo enseñando el sombrero de Law.

\- Uhm, habrá salido despedido en la onda expansiva del choque de Pica y Serujio. Gracias. - dijo Law simplemente.

\- De nada. - dijo Cavendish con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó a ponérselo, pues Law seguía esposado, y entonces echó mano a su espada - ¡DEVOLVEDME LA POPULARIDAD QUE ME ROBASTEIS! ¡MALDITA PEOR GENERACIÓN! - dijo intentando dar a Law con la espada.

Luffy y Serujio le pararon.

\- ¡Oe, para! ¡Law es mi nakama! - dijo Luffy frenando sus ataques.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO LO SOY! - gritó Law por detrás.

\- ¿Aún sigues enfadado porque te hayamos quitado algo de protagonismo frente al mundo? - preguntó Serujio con tono de cansancio.

\- Supongo que no... al fin y al cabo God Usopp me ha salvado la vida. - Cavendish hizo una pausa - En fin,

Mugiwara, salvaré mi deuda con vosotros cobrándome la cabeza de Doflamingo.

\- No, no hace falta, yo lo haré. Se lo prometí a Rebecca, porque ella me invitó a comer cuando estaba muerto de hambre. - dijo Luffy decidido.

\- ¿¡TU RAZÓN PARA LUCHAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO ERA COMIDA!? - volvió a gritar Law por detrás.

\- Sí. - contestó el chico de goma muy convencido.

Tras esa charla, se acercaron a ellos los otros participantes del torneo.

\- Oe, Mugiwara, te ayudaremos a acabar con Doflamingo. - dijo uno de ellos. Era un estratega llamado Dagama.

\- Sí, lo venceremos por habernos transformado en juguetes. - afirmó el Rey de Prudence, otro de los participantes, llamado Elizabello.

Todos los demás apoyaban también.

\- Oe, oe, oe, ¡seré yo quién le patee el trasero a Mingo! - dijo Luffy enfadado.

Apareció también Moocy, el Toro Luchador que participó en el torneo y que se hizo muy amigo de Luffy.  
Luffy, Law, Zoro, Serujio y otros dos gladiadores, Abdullah y Jeet, se subieron en su lomo, mientras los demás les seguían corriendo.

\- Vale, lo primero es vencer a Pica. - propuso Serujio.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¡VAMOS ALLÁ! - dijo Luffy señalando al gigante.

Mientras, Pica reconstruyó el brazo que le rompió Serujio, a la vez que lanzaba un puñetazo con el otro.  
Elizabello y Don Chinjao lo detuvieron con un ataque combinado y siguieron avanzando.  
Luffy decidió subir por el brazo derecho de Pica, para llegar hasta el palacio.  
Pica lanzó otro puñetazo hacia ellos.

\- Luffy, ¡ahora! - dijo Serujioi mientras los dos saltaban.

Serujio detuvo el puñetazo con un Roku-Oh-Gan, mientras Luffy se lanzaba a por su cabeza.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡GRIZZLY MAGNUM! - exclamó Luffy.

La cabeza del gigante estalló en montones de piedrecitas y los hermanos volvieron a los lomos de Moocy.

Pica se reconstruyó y Zoro decidió quedarse a luchar con él.

\- Oe, idiota con voz de soprano, ahora yo soy tu rival. - dijo Zoro desenvainando dos de sus katanas.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Te vas a enterar! - se quejó el ejecutivo con su aguda voz.

Zoro vio a Robin, Bartolomeo y Rebecca volando al lado de Pica. Estos tres, con ayuda de la tribu tontatta, estaban llevando a cabo el plan de dar a Law la llave de las esposas. El gigante lanzó un puñetazo y la primera que estaba era Robin. Zoro, al ver eso, puso gesto de enfado.

\- Que te crees tú que la vas a golpear. - susurró Zoro mientras saltaba - ¡Oni Giri! - dijo deteniendo el puñetazo, y luego se dio una vuelta en el aire - ¡Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou! (Cañón de 1080 libras). - con esa bestial técnica, Zoro cortó a Pica por la mitad, y luego siguieron luchando.

\- Gracias, Espadachín. - dijo Robin guiñándole un ojo.

Luffy, Law, Serujio, Abdullah y Jeet continuaron los primeros. Llegaron al palacio y vieron que se dividía en 4 niveles, llenos de soldados y altos cargos de la Donquixote Family. Mientras avanzaban, Serujio quería ponerse al corriente.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿qué tal van los demás?

Luffy se rascó la barbilla.

\- Mm... pues... a ver, los del barco están escapando hacia Zou, que es donde está la tripulación de Law, porque les persigue Big Mom... - explicaba Luffy.

\- ¿¡Big Mom!? - preguntó Serujio exaltado - Es que tenías que cabrear a una yonko... - dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara.

\- Bueno, ahora que tenemos a alguien del nivel de un yonko no pasa nada. - dijo Luffy con su típica y amplia sonrisa - Bueno, Franky está en la fábrica de SMILE... - siguió explicando.

\- Sabo luchando contra Fujitora, y Robin, Usopp, Bartolomeo, Rebecca, Hack, Koala y los tontatta, avanzan hacia el jardín del palacio, donde están Viola y Riku. - acabó Serujio.

\- Sí. ¡Y nosotros vamos a patearle el trasero a Mingo! - afirmó Luffy decidido.

Por el camino, se encontraron a Kelly Funk, otro de los participantes del torneo, que les aconsejó un atajo, un atajo falso. Abdullah y Jeet se chocaron con la entrada del atajo y se quedaron fuera.  
Cuando Law, Serujio y Luffy llegaron al final del atajo, Doflamingo apareció, haciéndoles una encerrona.

\- Doflamingo... - susurró Law enfadado.

\- De verdad, habéis conseguido enfadarme. - dijo Doflamingo – Pero no creo que lleguéis mucho más lej... - de repente fue interrumpido.

\- ¡RANKYAKU! - Serujio lanzó 5 filos que cortaron el cuerpo del Shichibukai en cachitos.

Doflamingo se deshizo en una montaña de hilos.

\- ¿Qué narices...? - dijo Serujio algo desconcertado.

\- Serujio-ya, ese no era el verdadero Doflamingo, era un clon creado con sus hilos. - informó Law.

\- Ahora lo entiendo... - dijo Serujio pensativo.

\- ¿Entiendes qué? - preguntó Law con curiosidad.

\- Os lo explicaré más tarde. - dijo Serujio algo misterioso.

\- Bueno, hay que salir de aquí... - Dijo Luffy.

El capitán miró el techo del túnel y se puso el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha en la boca. Serujio resopló porque conocía a su hermano y sabía lo que iba a hacer

\- Law, agárrate a algo... - avisó el guerrero.

De repente llegaron otra vez Abdullah y Jeet y todos se agarraron a Moocy, y Luffy agarró al toro con su otra mano.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡ELEPHANT GUN! - Luffy lanzó su puñetazo hacia arriba, destrozando todo el túnel.

Llegaron al siguiente nivel y se encontraron mucha gente luchando contra los gladiadores. Al ver que Moocy estaba inconsciente, decidieron echar a correr, justo cuando apareció Cavendish, montado en su caballo Farul. También apareció Kyros. Ya que Sugar había quedado inconsciente, Kyros había vuelto a su forma humana. Era un hombre muy fuerte, tenía una gran espada y, a pesar de tener una sola pierna, tenía un gran porte.

\- Oe, Mugiwara, sube. - dijo Cavendish señalando la grupa de su caballo.

Luffy, agarrando a Law, que seguía esposado, montó en el caballo y detrás suya, Kyros. Serujio tuvo que ir usando el geppo.  
Llegaron casi al nivel 3, cuando se encontraron con los altos cargos de la Donquixote Family. Los participantes del torneo los entretuvieron mientras Luffy y los demás seguían avanzando.  
Cuando llegaron al nivel 3, se encontraron con unos juguetes gigantes.  
Tras derrotarlos una y otra vez, se hartaron, pues parecían invencibles. Para colmo, apareció Gladius, uno de los altos cargos de la Donquixote Family que, cuando vio a Robin, Bartolomeo y Rebecca volando con los escarabajos amarillos de los tontatta, los derribó con el poder de sus bolas explosivas. Por suerte, Rebecca, que llevaba la llave de las esposas de Law, consiguió llegar al jardín de flores, el nivel 4.  
Bartolomeo y Robin cayeron y se quedaron a ayudar. El caballo de Cavendish quedó inconsciente por culpa de los juguetes gigantes, así que Bartolomeo hizo una escalera con sus barreras, para que Luffy, Law, Serujio y Kyros pudiesen llegar al nivel 4.  
Kyros fue el primero y, a pesar de tener una pierna, al ver a su hija Rebecca, fue el más rápido. Sin embargo, Serujio lo adelantó con el geppo y el soru.  
Cuando Serujio llegó hasta el nivel 4, vio a Diamante a punto de atravesar a la indefensa Rebecca, y le pegó una brutal patada el el costado, dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Serujio! - dijo Rebecca sorprendida.

\- Hola, Rebecca. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa, aunque estaba jadeando.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto la pelirrosa algo preocupada.

\- No es nada... - mintió el guerrero.

\- ¿No serán las heridas de Marineford? ¿Te están pasando factura ahora? - se preocupó la gladiadora.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido eso? - preguntó Serujio atónito.

\- Oh, vamos, salió en todos los periódicos. - obvió la chica.

\- Ah, claro. - dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

De repente una gran maza le impactó en el pecho y lo dejó en el suelo.

\- Grr... Serujio... Doffy se enfadaría mucho si te dejase pasar. - dijo Daimante enfadado.

Serujio se levantó echando una bocanada de sangre.

\- Pues entonces se va a enfadar mucho... - susurró dolorido.

\- ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? - Diamante se dispuso a atacar a Serujio, pues Rebecca salió corriendo a por la llave de las esposas de Law, que Diamante le había tirado al suelo.

De repente llegó Kyros y bloqueó el ataque de Diamante.  
Más tarde llegaron Luffy y Law. Rebecca les entregó la llave, y Law se liberó de sus esposas.  
Luffy, Law y Serujio continuaron avanzando hacia el nivel final, donde aguardaba Doflamingo. Y Kyros se quedó luchando ferozmente contra Diamante.

\- Por favor, derrota a Doflamingo, ¡Lucy! - gritó la gladiadora.

\- Je... - Luffy se giró con una amplia sonrisa - Verás, Rebecca, no me llamo Lucy, me llamo Luffy, y soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas. - informó todo contento mientras Serujio y Law sonreían de medio lado.

Luffy, Law y Serujio entraron al palacio. Allí se encontraron con una chiquilla, a la que ninguno de los tres conocía.  
Era Sugar, un alto cargo de la Donquixote Family, la que transformaba a la gente en juguetes solo tocándoles con la mano. Era muy peligrosa, pues la gente a la que transformaba en juguete, era olvidada por todo el mundo.  
Usopp, estaba en el jardín del palacio con Viola, el Rey Riku, Kinemon, Kanjuro, el samurái amigo de Kinemon al que este había salvado por fin, Tank Lepanto, el capitán de la guardia del Rey Riku, y Hack, el revolucionario.  
Viola informó a Usopp de que Sugar estaba al lado de Luffy, Law y Serujio, y Usopp decidió hacer algo. A pesar de estar a muchísima distancia, el francotirador consiguió despertar el haki de observación y disparó una... munición especial... que había hecho Kanjuro con sus poderes. La munición consistía en una caricatura de Usopp.  
Sugar, al ver la munición, que era la cara que puso Usopp la primera vez que la dejó inconsciente, cayó otra vez.  
Después de esto,Luffy cogió a Law y Serujio, y, estirando su brazo, llegaron a la azotea, donde se encontraba Doflamingo, acompañado de Trébol.

\- Solo para asegurarme... ¿a qué habéis venido aquí? - preguntó Doflamingo.

\- ¡A patearte el trasero! - dijo Luffy.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! - corroboró Law.

\- ¡Sí! - añadió Serujio.

Al lado de Doflamingo estaba Bellamy, siendo pisoteado por el Shichibukai una y otra vez, mientras saltaba la sangre.

\- ¡Bellamy! - exclamó Luffy.

\- Bellamy me ha fallado una y otra vez, así que tiene que morir. - dijo Doflamingo pegándole otra patada.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - dijo Luffy enfadado.

\- Oe, Mugiwara, te dije que deberíamos estar calmados, enfadarte es lo que quiere. - dijo Law algo arisco.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Mugiwara? - dijo Doflamingo irónico - ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos? ¿No os enfrentasteis en el pasado?

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? El pasado, pasado está. - dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, qué bonito... - dijo el Shichibukai dándole otra soberana patada a Bellamy.

Cuando Luffy fue a salvarlo, Doflamingo interpuso a Bellamy y este se llevó el ataque.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Bellamy! - dijo Luffy muy arrepentido.

De repente Doflamingo hizo un clon con sus hilos.

\- Así que esto fue, ¿verdad? Esto usaste en Marineford, ¿eh? - dijo cortando al clon con filos de rankyaku. El clon volvió a unirse con hilos - No era que tu fruta fuese "especial" es que mandaste un clon.

\- Jejeje... muy avispado. - Doflamingo levantó sus manos y empezó a controlar a Bellamy con sus poderes.

Bellamy comenzó a atacar por culpa de Doflamingo.

\- Lo siento, Luffy, por favor, ¡matame! - pidió Bellamy casi llorando.

Mientras, el cirujano se puso a luchar contra el nuevo clon.

\- Mugiwara, ¡vencerlo es la única forma de hacer que pare! - dijo Law mientras se defendía con su gran katana de los insistentes ataques del clon.

\- No puedo... porque... Bellamy ¡es mi amigo! - dijo Luffy mientras lo esquivaba.

Serujio abrazó a Bellamy con fuerza para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡AHORA! - exclamó el guerrero dando paso al plan.

\- ¡Sí! - Luffy se lanzó a por Law extendiendo mucho el brazo y activando el haki.

El plan pilló un poco desprevenido a Law, pero lo llevaron a cabo.

\- ¡Room! ¡Shambles! - exclamó el cirujano.

Law intercambió su posición con Doflamingo, dejándoselo a tiro a Luffy. El capitán sacó fuego de su brazo.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡RED HAWK!

El potente ataque impactó en el estómago de Doflamingo, haciéndole mucho daño. Law, que se quedó en el trono en el que estaba sentado Doflamingo, infundió su katana con rayos y miró hacia Trébol, que estaba detrás.

\- ¡Radio Knife! - con la potente técnica, Law cortó al ejecutivo en cuatro partes.

Doflamingo generó otro clon y se lo lanzó a Luffy, mientras Bellamy también lo atacaba también.  
Serujio se lanzó a por el clon, dejando a Luffy una preocupación menos, mientras Law se lanzó a por Doflamingo.  
La batalla estaba en su punto álgido, cuando Trébol decidió molestar de nuevo.

\- Eh, nee, nee, Law, sabemos perfectamente lo que hace tu fruta, así que solo tengo que volver a unir mi cuerpo. - dijo Trébol mientras sus partes saltaban para unirse.

Cuando terminó de formarse el cuerpo, de repente se separó solo de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? - el ejecutivo acabó de nuevo por el suelo cortado en cachos.

\- Jeje... - Law sonrió y se acercó a él evadiendo un ataque de Doflamingo - El Radio Knife tiene una

propiedad especial, e impide volver a juntar el cuerpo durante unos minutos. - el cirujano apuntó con la punta de su katana a Trébol - Hora de acabar con esto... ¡Injection Shot!

El cirujano se acercó peligrosamente a Trébol, cuando Doflamingo lo detuvo, y preparó un ataque con su mano izquierda mientras Law agachó la cabeza por la detención inicial.

\- ¡LAW! ¡CUIDADO! - dijo Serujio distrayéndose un poco de su pelea.

El clon de Doflamingo aprovechó el momento para atacar e hizo un corte con cuatro hilos sobre el pecho de Serujio, haciéndole muchísimo daño, no solo por su ataque, sino por las demás heridas.  
Aún así, a Law solo le dio tiempo a girar la cabeza para ver cómo Doflamingo le propinaba un ataque similar.  
Serujio y Law estaban en el suelo, derrotados y magullados. El clon de Doflamingo se lanzó a por Luffy, y de un potente golpe lo lanzó al piso de abajo. El clon fue a por él junto a Bellamy, para acabar finalmente con Luffy.  
Mientras todo esto sucedía en el palacio real, los demás miembros de la tripulación mantenían arduas batallas con los demás miembros de la Donquixote Family: Franky peleaba contra Señor Pink, el cual defendía la fábrica de SMILE, Kyros contra Diamante, Zoro contra Pica, Bartolomeo contra Gladius, y Sai, uno de los gladiadores más fuertes, hijo de Don Chinjao, contra Lao-G. Baby 5 se pasó al bando de los Mugiwaras porque se enamoró de Sai, y Dellinger, otro de los altos cargos de Doflamingo ya fue derrotado por Cavendish en su forma de Hakuba.  
Bartolomeo, tras mucho esfuerzo derrotó a Gladius con un ataque semejante a los de Luffy, en honor a él.  
Sai consiguió derrotar, después de un increíble ataque de su pierna, a Lao-G.  
Kyros aguantó muy bien el tipo frente a Diamante hasta que consiguió acabar con él con su potente técnica Trueno Bastardo.  
Franky, después de un duelo entre hombres contra el Señor Pink, lo derrotó tras un aluvión de fuertes golpes.  
Y por último, Zoro, venció a Pica a su estilo, con un brutal golpe cuando más falta hacía. Pica estaba a punto de atacar a Usopp y los demás que se encontraban en la meseta del rey en su forma de estatua gigante, hasta que Zoro, con la ayuda de uno de los gladiadores del coliseo, llegó hasta él surcando los cielos mientras preparaba su brutal ataque. Cuando llegó hasta Pica, lo hizo: "Santoryuu Ogi... Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai"; dicho ataque, partió por la mitad la estatua de Pica y luego, Zoro, remató al verdadero Pica con su técnica Sanzen Sekai.  
A la vez, Luffy derrotó al clon de Doflamingo que no le dejaba en paz y, el verdadero Shichibukai, liberó a Bellamy. Éste, debido a su honor, siguió peleando contra Luffy.  
Mientras el capitán reunía valor para enfrentar a su nuevo amigo, Law y Serujio intentaban mantener el tipo frente a Doflamingo.  
Trébol atrapó a Serujio con sus poderes de moco mientras Law se lanzaba a por Doflamingo.  
El Shichibukai esquivó el ataque de Law, y cogió a este en vilo mientras Serujio intentaba librarse de Trébol. Doflamingo agarró el brazo de Law y puso su pierna encima con un hilo cortante. Doflamingo cayó con Law y le arrancó el brazo derecho. Serujio, lleno de rabia e impotencia se cubrió de haki y se liberó del agarre de Trébol.  
Fue corriendo a por Doflamingo, pero en su estado era algo torpe, así que el puñetazo que intento propinarle, fue esquivado fácilmente por el Shichubukai. Éste cubrió su mano de hilos cortantes y haki y atravesó el pecho de Serujio. El guerrero escupió una gran bocanada de sangre mientras su mirada se apagaba lentamente.

\- Esto es lo que pasa... cuando unas ratas se quieren enfrentar a un rey. - dijo Doflamingo sonriendo de forma desquiciante.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - gritó Law desde el suelo.

Doflamingo retiró la mano llena de sangre y Serujio cayó de rodillas al suelo, chorreando sangre y, posteriormente, cayó del lado izquierdo.  
Law se incorporó costosamente utilizando su gran katana de apoyo.

\- Maldito... Doflamingo... ¿¡cómo te atreves a hacer eso a Serujio!? - dijo Law lleno de ira.

El cirujano se lanzó a por Doflamingo asestando golpes con mucha rabia que, debido a que Law estaba dando los golpes únicamente con la mano izquierda, eran muy fáciles de esquivar y detener para Doflamingo.  
Law se sentía impotente, así que probó un ataque a la desesperada. Una vez que Doflamingo detuvo uno de sus golpes, Law pisó el pie del Shichibukai y atravesó a los dos con su espada para que no se pudieran mover.

\- ¡Te arrastraré conmigo, Doflamingo! - exclamó Law. Su mano se llenó de chispas y se acercó al pecho de Doflamingo - ¡COUNTER SHOCK!

El movimiento acertó de lleno sobre Doflamingo, pero Law cada vez estaba más y más agotado. Trébol, al ver ese ataque, derribó a Law con un proyectil explosivo.

\- Oe... Serujio... - le habló Axio desde su interior.

\- "¿Uhm? ¿A-Axio...?" - pensó el chico para comunicarse con él - "Ya está... ¿verdad? Ya no me puedo librar de esta... He... muerto... ¿verdad?" - comentó algo triste.

\- Serujio... yo... tengo algo... pero conlleva ciertos riesgos. - dijo el demonio con voz solemne.

\- "Tsk, y a estas alturas ¿qué no lleva riesgos?" - ironizó el guerrero.

\- Bueno... el caso es que podría absorber todo el daño del ataque de Doflamingo y devolverte a la vida... - explicó el demonio.

\- "¿Pero...?"

\- Pero... la conexión que me une a ti se debilitará bastante. Ya no podrás usarme como extensión, es decir, no podrás sacar garras demoníacas gigantes ni cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, la fuerza que te cubra a ti seguirá siendo la misma. - explicó Axio.

\- "Por mí está bien. Tengo que cargarme a ese tío" - decidió el guerrero.

\- Vale... Esto te dolerá un poco... - aceptó el demonio.

El distintivo humo negro del demonio comenzó a cubrir la herida de Serujio y después todo su pecho, hasta que llegó a cubrirle todo el cuerpo. El chico todavía no se había movido mientras Law seguía luchando contra Doflamingo a duras penas.  
El cirujano fue derribado, y presionado por Doflamingo a tomar una decisión.

\- Nee, Law, ya que vas a morir de todas formas, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? - dijo el Shichibukai apuntándole con una pistola.

\- ¿Qué trato es ese? - preguntó Law a duras penas.

\- Tú haz la cirugía de la vida eterna sobre mí, y muere, y yo te concederé cualquier cosa que pidas. - propuso Doflamingo con una sonrisa maligna.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Absolutamente cualquier cosa que yo quiera? - preguntó Law con una ladina media sonrisa.

\- Claro, Law. - dijo Doflamingo con una risa victoriosa - ¿Qué deseas?

\- Si me vas a conceder cualquier cosa, entonces... ¿Recuerdas al único amigo que tuve de niño? ¿Recuerdas al hermano que asesinaste a sangre fría? Bien, pues... trae a Cora-san de vuelta a la vida. Vamos, ahora mismo. - dijo Law sacándole el dedo con una media sonrisa.

El enfado de Doflamingo se hizo muy notable, y propinó dos disparos a Law. Cuando éste quedó tumbado boca abajo, Doflamingo se acercó para seguir disparándole a bocajarro.  
Mientras tanto, Luffy seguía peleando con Bellamy.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea, Mugiwara! - gritó Bellamy mientras rebotaba por todas las paredes.

\- ¡No! Bellamy, ¡eres mi amigo! ¡Déjalo ya, te vas a matar! - se quejó Luffy.

\- ¡Me da igual! Incluso un idiota como yo tiene derecho a elegir su propia muerte, ¡y yo elijo que sea muriendo por Doflamingo! - declaró La Hiena mientras cargaba su ataque final.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

Mientras, los efectos de aquella peligrosa acción sobre Serujio se empezaban a notar. Éste gritaba y se retorcía de dolor mientras el humo de Axio seguía cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? ¿No lo había matado ya? - dijo Doflamingo mientras se acercaba con la mano otra vez cubierta de haki y de hilos cortantes.

\- ¡UAAAAAH! - seguía gritando Serujio mientras se retorcía.

Los ojos del guerrero estaban rojos brillantes con el aura demoníaca típica de Axio, pero esta vez con más intensidad.  
Doflamingo se lanzó con la mano por delante de nuevo hacia el pecho del chico. Éste lo detuvo sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Qué crees... que estás... haciendo...? - dijo Serujio con una voz ronca y distorsionada que no parecía la suya.

\- ¿Q-Qué narices te pasa? - dijo el Shichibukai algo nervioso mientras intentaba liberar su mano de ese agarre, sin éxito alguno.

Serujio cada vez apretaba más la mano de Doflamingo, y después, con su mano libre, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo retroceder varios metros.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - dijo Doflamingo con ambas manos en su estómago.

\- ¡Nee, nee! ¿¡Qué narices ha sido eso!? ¡Doffy! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Trébol exaltado y preocupado.

\- Sí... pero... ese hombre... no es de este mundo... - dijo Doflamingo con aire misterioso.

Tras ese golpe, Serujio seguía retorciéndose de dolor sin capacidad de moverse.

\- "Axio, ¿¡qué está pasando!?" - pensó Serujio para intentar comunicarse con el demonio.

\- Te estoy curando la maldita herida. - dijo el demonio algo exaltado.

\- "¡Pero esto jamás ha dolido tanto!" - se quejó el guerrero.

\- ¡Es que esta vez te estoy devolviendo a la vida! - concluyó Axio.

Serujio seguía gritando mientras se retorcía, cuando Luffy finalmente tomó una decisión.

\- Mugiwara, ¡si no peleas acabaré matándote! - dicho esto, Bellamy se lanzó hasta él.

\- ¿Recuerdas... este puño...? - dijo Luffy levantando el brazo derecho.

Cuando Bellamy se acercó lo suficiente, Luffy ejecutó un rápido movimiento de su brazo, dando un brutal puñetazo que dejó en el suelo derrotado completamente a Bellamy.

\- ¡DOOOOFLAAAAMIIINGOOOOO! - vociferó el capitán aún desde el piso de abajo.

\- Vaya... parece que la jaula era demasiado pequeña para una bestia tan grande. - dijo el Shichibukai con una media sonrisa.

Luffy saltó hacia la azotea, donde se encontraban Doflamingo, Trébol, Law y Serujio. Cuando éste llegó, se encontró el cuerpo de Law en el suelo, lleno de sangre y agujeros de bala; el cuerpo de Serujio completamente negro y retorciéndose, y a Doflamingo y Trébol sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

\- Doflamingo... - susurró Luffy con mucha rabia - ¿¡QUÉ LES HAS HECHO!?

\- Law está muerto y Serujio... bueno, él lo estaba pero... pasó algo raro. - Doflamingo hizo una pausa esbozando una sonrisa - Pero al menos está sufriendo.

\- ¡No te voy a perdonar esto nunca, Doflamingo! - gritó Luufy mientras se lanzaba a por él.

Luffy y Doflamingo se enzarzaron en un duelo de golpes. El Shichibukai rechazó uno de los golpes de Luffy, enviándole cerca del cuerpo de Law.

\- Oe, Torao, ¡resiste, por favor! - dijo Luffy meciendo su cuerpo - ¿Qué es toda esta sangre, Torao? - dijo asustado.

\- ¿No te he dicho ya que está muerto? - preguntó Doflamingo entre carcajadas.

\- Gñrr... ¡Definitivamente no voy a perdonarte! - se levantó enseguida.

\- Escucha, Mugiwara-ya, no estoy muerto, tengo un plan. - susurró Law desde el suelo, deteniendo el avance de Luffy.

\- Voy a agilizar este juego... - Doflamingo levantó el brazo y sacó una columna de hilos hasta que tocaron la jaula - Esto se acabará en una hora. - dijo entre carcajadas.

Luffy tragó saliva.  
El humo negro se desvaneció del cuerpo de Serujio, y éste cayó al suelo como si su cuerpo pesase mil toneladas. Se fue incorporando poco a poco, estaba increíblemente cansado, magullado y dolorido, pero consiguió levantarse.

\- "Axio... muchas gracias..." - pensó.

\- No las des, y cárgate a ese tío. - animó el demonio.

\- "No... yo... yo no puedo con Doflamingo en este estado" - asumió el guerrero - "Debería hacer algo con lo de la jaula..."

Parecía que todo se hubiese detenido durante unos instantes, hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos, hasta que Luffy actuó. Se lanzó a por Doflamingo con todo, en un ataque que parecía decisivo.

\- ¿¡Te crees que eso va a funcionar!? - dijo Doflamingo haciendo un gesto de defensa.

\- ¡TORAO! - Luffy simplemente gritó eso.

\- Shambles. - susurró Law desde su posición.

Law sustituyó la posición de Luffy con un gran cuchillo hecho con un tipo de energía de color verde agarrado en su mano.

\- ¡Law! - exclamó Doflamingo sorprendido.

\- Este movimiento destruirá tus órganos desde dentro, es un ataque mega destructivo que no causa daños exteriores, ¡este es tu fin, Doflamingo! ¡GAMMA KNIFE! - exclamó Law introduciendo el gran cuchillo de energía en el pecho del Shichibukai.

Doflamingo sólo pudo gruñir de dolor y expulsar una gran bocanada de sangre.

\- ¡DOFFY! - gritó Trébol preocupado.

\- Buen movimiento, Law... - dijo Serujio con escasas fuerzas - Oe, chicos, os confío esto plenamente, yo no estoy ni al 20% de mis posibilidades ni de mi capacidad en este momento, intentaré hacer algo con la jaula, os deseo suerte. Luffy, Law, acabad con ellos. - dicho esto, Serujio saltó del Palacio Real.

\- "Serujio... ¿por qué narices no admite que está llegando a su límite?... recibió mucho daño en Marineford, se está exigiendo demasiado." - pensó el capitán bastante preocupado.

Law acabó su ataque sobre Doflamingo, y este quedó de rodillas y, tras un ataque de Luffy, en el suelo. Law se acercó hasta él.

\- Room. - dijo Law creando una cúpula alrededor suya y de Doflamingo.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte, Law! - gritó Trébol echándose encima de Law.

\- ¡No molestes! - dijo Luffy pegándole una patada, apartándolo de Law.

\- Doflamingo... Yo voy a hacer lo que Cora-san no pudo. Tú lo mataste aquel día, sabiendo que él no

podría apretar el gatillo contra ti; ¡eres un demonio! - Law hizo una pausa extendiendo su mano - Pero yo... yo no voy a tener tanta piedad como Corazón... yo haré lo que él no fue capaz de hacer. ¡YO APRETARÉ EL GATILLO EN LUGAR DE CORA-SAN! - dijo lleno de rabia.

\- ¿Ah, sí... Law? ¿Tú harás eso...? - dijo Doflamingo como pudo - Tú eres igual que yo... no tienes piedad cuando no es necesaria... Tú y yo somos iguales, Law. - dijo intentando provocarle.

\- Lo que tú digas, Doflamingo. - dijo el cirujano sin perder los nervios.

\- En realidad... matar a Corazón fue lo mejor que pude hacer. - dijo Doflamingo con la mirada asesina de Law encima suya - Era un inútil y un entrometido, fue mejor matarlo.

Law perdió completamente los nervios y extendió su mano llena de chispas, llevándola rápidamente al pecho de Doflamingo.

\- ¡COUNTER SHOCK! - gritó Law pegándole ese potente golpe.

Doflamingo volvió a escupir sangre.

Mientras tanto, Serujio seguía avanzando por la ciudad, con paso lento. En su camino reparó en una cajetilla de tabaco que estaba en el suelo. Su color, forma y aroma fueron inconfundibles para el guerrero.

\- "Es el tabaco de Sanji... Se le habrá caído cuando estaba en la ciudad..." - el chico se agachó a recogerlo y de pronto se sintió muy mal - "Mierda... estoy muy mal... me duele todo... creo que incluso me estoy... mareando..." - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, y a punto de desplomarse.

De repente, alguien lo agarró antes de que éste se cayera.

\- Oe, Serujio, espabila. - insistió Sabo dándole cachetitos en la cara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sabo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serujio desconcertado, pero a la vez alegre de ver a su hermano.

\- Estoy haciendo cosas para este país. - informó Sabo algo misterioso.

\- ¿Cosas que te mandó Dragon? - preguntó Serujio con seguridad.

\- Sí. ¿Sabes de los revolucionarios? - preguntó Sabo con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, algo sé. Además cuando supe que Robin estuvo aquellos dos años con vosotros, la acribillé a preguntas. - dijo Serujio con una sonrisa - Claro que sobre ti no me contó nada.

\- Pues tenía aquí la misión que parece que teníais vosotros, destituir a Doflamingo. - explicó Sabo.

\- Entiend... - Serujio fue interrumpido por alguien.

\- ¡Wihahaha! - se rió Jesus Burgess con ganas - Sabo, quiero tu fruta, así que voy a matarte.

\- Oe, idiota, ¿qué crees que...? - esta vez Serujio fue interrumpido por Sabo.

\- Descansa, Serujio. - la mirada de Sabo se volvió asesina - Yo me encargo. - se acercó hasta Burgess - Oe... tú... eres el primero al mando del tipo que capturó a Ace, ¿no? - dijo con voz enfadada.

\- ¡Wihahaha! ¡Sí! ¡Fue demasiado fácil capturar a vuestro hermano! - dijo Burgess entre carcajadas.

Sabo puso su mano derecha en la posición de las garras de dragón y aferró la cabeza de Burgess.

\- ¡FUEGO DEL REY DRAGÓN! - dijo Sabo soltando una potente llamarada de la mano.

Burgess salió despedido entre jirones de fuego.

\- Guau... Sabo, eres increíble. - dijo Serujio con una sonrisa.

\- Serujio... ¿estás bien? - dijo Sabo fijándose bien en él.

La verdad era que el castaño tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus ojeras marcadas eran lo que más resaltaba de su ya hecho polvo rostro. Las heridas y la ropa hecha unos harapos no contribuían a su buen aspecto. Y su cansancio mental era tan notable como el físico. A pesar de todo, él seguía en pie.

\- No.. Sabo... no estoy bien. - Serujio hizo una pausa en la que cogió aire - Pero si me rindiese, nada de esto tendría sentido, no habría merecido la pena vivir, ni haberos conocido, ni nada. Por eso voy a seguir adelante, Sabo.

\- Serujio... - el rubio puso una amplia sonrisa de orgullo - No has cambiado nada, Serujio. Y por el bien de nuestro hermano pequeño, no debes hacerlo. Sigue creciendo, sigue entrenando y mejorando, sigue superándote, Serujio. - animó Sabo con gran alegría.

Los hermanos se dieron un abrazo, y partieron en direcciones opuestas.  
Serujio llegó hasta la meseta del rey, donde estaban Zoro y los demás.

\- Oe, Zoro. - le llamó Serujio.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Serujio? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Luffy y Law? - preguntó Zoro bastante desconcertado.

\- No... en estas condiciones no estoy a la altura de esa pelea. - el guerrero hizo una larga pausa - A lo que iba, Zoro, ¿no crees que podríamos hacer algo con esta jaula? - preguntó con aire misterioso pero decisivo.

\- Sí... Lo estaba pensando. - dijo el espadachín esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ambos bajaron de la elevada meseta del rey, y llegaron a un punto de la ciudad al cual se estaba acercando la jaula cada vez más y más.

\- Boushoshu... Kouka. - susurraron al unísono.

Los brazos y las espadas de Zoro se revistieron de haki, y todo el cuerpo de Serujio también.

\- No va a ser fácil. - dijo Zoro.

\- Nadie dijo que lo fuese. - comentó Serujio.

\- Tenemos que dar tiempo a Luffy. - dijo Zoro.

\- Por eso vamos a hacer esto. - dijo Serujio.

Comentaban "tranquilamente" mientras la jaula se acercaba destrozando todo a su paso.

\- ¡VAMOS! - dijeron a la vez.

Con ese grito, la jaula impactó sobre ellos. Estos la frenaban, Zoro con las espadas, y Serujio con las manos.  
Mientras, la pelea en el palacio real continuaba.  
Law, tras ese ataque, acabó en el suelo, exhausto.

\- ¡Muy bien, Torao! - le felicitó Luffy mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Bajajajaja... bajajajajajajaja... ¡BAJAJAJAJAJA! Nee nee, idiotas, ¿de verdad pensáis que habéis acabado con Doffy? ¿Eh? Nee nee. Él es un verdadero demonio, su rabia e ira lo consumirán todo, ¡la oscuridad de Doffy acabará con todo! - vociferó Trébol entre risas victoriosas.

Mientras Trébol se burlaba, Doflamingo volvía a incorporarse.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Es imposible! Tus órganos internos... ¡deberían estar destrozados! - dijo Law exaltado y nervioso.

\- Law... si quieres ganar una batalla, debes controlar muy bien tu habilidad. En este momento, hay montones de hilos en mi interior reparando los órganos que tú destruiste. - explicó Doflamingo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En un instante, Trébol saltó hacia Luffy, y lo atrapó en su moco.

\- Ahora, Doffy, ¡acaba con Law! - le animó el ejecutivo con una sonrisa maliciosa y desquiciante.

\- Gñnnah, ¡suéltame! - se quejó Luffy mientras se retorcía en la pegajosa trampa - ¡Doflamingo, para! Law está indefenso, ¡no puede ni moverse! - pidió lleno de rabia.

\- Ts... Trébol, eres un idiota. ¿No ves que Doflmingo te está usando? No significas nada para él. No eres más que otra marioneta para él. - dijo Law desafiante desde el suelo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO, IDIOTA!? - dijo Trébol completamente exaltado.

El ejecutivo se lanzó a por Law ciego de rabia, una vez había dejado bien atrapado a Luffy.

\- Déjame esto a mí, Doffy, ¡ese idiota se va a enterar por lo que ha dicho! - gritó Trébol mientras avanzaba a por él.

\- Oe, Trébol, no lo escuches, ¡sólo quiere confundirte! - pidió el Shichibukai.

\- ¡Law! Nosotros somos como una familia, Doflamingo no nos usa, nosotros lo apoyamos, ¡somos sus iguales! - repetía Trébol mientras avanzaba hacia Law.

\- Room. - susurró Law cuando Trébol estuvo cerca.

Una pequeña room apareció sobre Law y Trébol.

\- Oe, Trébol, cuidado, ¡estás dentro de su room! - dijo Doflamingo preocupado.

\- No puede hacerme nada, ¡está muy malherido! - dijo Trébol llenándolo de su moco por todo el cuerpo - Sabes que mi moco es muy inflamable, ¿no, Law? - preguntó mientras encendía el mechero de la punta de su bastón.

\- ¡Torao! ¡Cuidado! - gritó Luffy mientras seguía retorciéndose en su pegajosa trampa.

\- ¡Tact! - dijo Law haciendo el gesto con su mano.

El brazo cortado de Law, que estaba aferrando su espada, voló hasta estar frente a Trébol.

\- ¡STERBEN! - gritó Law con otro gesto de su mano.

El brazo amputado que empuñaba la espada, giró como una sierra sobre el pecho de Trébol, y este, tras semejante ataque, cayó derrotado. No obstante, el bastón con la mecha de Trébol, cayó sobre su moco, produciendo una brutal explosión, que hizo que los otros tres combatientes que quedaban en pie, saliesen despedidos del castillo real.  
Law fue recogido por Robin, y los tontatta que estaban con ella, repararon su brazo. Mientras que Doflamingo y Luffy comenzaron su pelea enserio.

\- Vaya... eres un tipo muy fuerte. Voy a tener que emplearme a fondo... - Luffy puso su brazo derecho en posición horizontal, enfrente de su cara, y empezó a recubrirlo de haki - ¡GEAR FOURTH!

Luffy mordió su brazo y lo infló, de tal manera que todo su cuerpo se infló y se recubrió de haki, activando una sorprendente técnica que lo hizo mucho más fuerte.  
Mientras tanto, Franky, que estaba en la fábrica de SMILE con los demás tontattas liberados, aprovechó que ésta estaba hecha de kairosheki, para frenar la jaula desde otra posición, y dar más tiempo a Luffy.  
Por otro lado, los otros participantes del torneo usaron una de las barreras de Bartolomeo para empujar desde otro lado.

Luffy encaró a Doflamingo y llegó hasta él impulsándose con una gran fuerza elástica de su cuerpo, la cual fue muy potenciada por el nuevo Gear.

El chico de goma se puso frente a la cara de Doflamingo, y comprimió mucho su brazo derecho.

\- ¡KONG GUN! - exclamó Luffy liberando toda la fuerza del golpe.

Este golpe envió a Doflamingo a la ciudad. El Shichibukai, harto de la situación, activó el despertar de su fruta, mediante el cual podía transformar cualquier cosa que tocaba en sus hilos.

Luffy y Doflamingo continuaron su batalla demasiado tiempo, y Luffy perdió el haki y la fuerza durante diez largos minutos. Los participantes del torneo que no estaban empujando la jaula, se dedicaron a entretener a Doflamingo mientras Luffy se recuperaba.

Finalmente, tras diez angustiosos minutos, Luffy, que estaba siendo apartado de Doflamingo por Gyats, el comentarista del coliseo, recuperó sus fuerzas y su haki.

\- Gracias... Guts, acabaré con Doflamingo de un solo golpe. - declaró Luffy en tono firme.

\- ¡Me llamo Gyats! - se quejó el comentarista.

Luffy activó de nuevo el Gear Fourth y, con los gritos de ánimo de toda la ciudad, voló por encima de Doflamingo. Comprimió de nuevo su brazo derecho, y esta vez mordió el brazo izquierdo para hacer mucho más grande el derecho.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡KING KONG GUN! - exclamó Luffy liberando el potentísimo ataque.

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!? - exclamó Doflamingo - ¡TELARAÑA! ¡HILOS CORTANTES! - exclamó Doflamingo.

El Shichibukai trató de contrarrestar el ataque de Luffy, pero fue imposible y, atravesando el suelo de la ciudad, Doflamingo quedó derrotado.

Pasaron unos días Serujio, Sabo, Franky, Zoro, Luffy, Bartolomeo, Law, Bellamy, Kyros y Robin, descansando en casa de Kyros. Como la Marina se encontraba en la zona, Luffy y los demás Mugiwaras, junto a Law, tuvieron que marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de Kyros y los demás.  
Bartolomeo les prestó un barco para que fuesen a Zou, donde se encontraban sus nakamas y así poder reunirse con ellos.  
Comenzaba la nueva aventura de los Mugiwaras.


	23. Chapter 23

**Muy buenas. En primer lugar quería pedir disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero de verdad que me resultó imposible. Espero que lo entendáis y que, como compensación creo que os dejo uno de los capítulos más chulos de esta historia, al menos a mí me encantó pensarlo y escribirlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y como siempre... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 23 – ''Batalla contra la Bestia''

Tras su lucha y victoria frente a Doflamingo en Dressrosa, Luffy, Robin, Serujio, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Law, Kinemon y Kanjuro fueron, con un barco prestado por los agradecidos ciudadanos del país, a su siguiente destino, en el cual se encontraban las tripulaciones de Law y Luffy, la isla de Zou.

Law poseía una vivre card que compartía con su tripulación y con Nami, a la que prestó un pedazo para que se dirigiese a Zou, ya que ella, Sanji, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke y Caesar estaban siendo perseguidos por la Yonko Big Mom.

Utilizaron ese papel para dirigirse a la nueva isla. Durante la travesía nadie tenía una cara de alegría. Si bien habían pasado unos días descansando para recuperarse de sus heridas en Dressrosa, ahora se les presentaba otro problema; sin margen de descanso moral.

\- Probablemente tengamos problemas con Big Mom. - dijo Law.

\- Es lo más seguro, sí. - comentó Serujio – Tenemos que estar preparados para otra lucha; más dura aún que ésta.

Los demás miraron al suelo con gesto serio. A pesar de que Serujio ya estaba recuperado y, por lo que todos comentaban, estaba a la altura de un Yonko, seguían teniendo el problema del número; faltaba gente.

¿Podría Big Mom tener prisioneros a los demás? ¿Habrían escapado con vida? Había preguntas demasiado importantes aún sin respuesta.

\- En cualquier caso, Mugiwara-ya. - dijo Law – No sabemos del todo las intenciones de Big Mom, puede que tu tripulación esté bien.

\- En realidad sí las sabemos... - dijo Serujio – En la isla gyojin mi querido hermano hizo enfadar a Big Mom con una llamada telefónica. - Law quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Me temo que es por eso que Haya asaltado a Nami y los demás y, espero equivocarme pero, en caso de que le motive esa llamada, puede que haya hecho prisioneros a todos... o algo peor... - dijo en un tono algo más bajo.

En el fondo de sus corazones todos sabían lo que estaba diciendo Serujio, pero preferían no contemplar esa posibilidad.

Su travesía hasta la nueva isla no duró más de un día, así que llegaron esa misma noche. Cuando llegaron allí, se temieron lo peor, pero avanzaron por la isla para buscar a alguien, bien fuese la tripulación de Luffy, o bien la de Law.

La isla era una isla de invierno. Estaba todo nevado y, bajo otras circunstancias, todos se habrían dedicado a jugar con la nieve. El cielo estaba nublado, y caían copos helados de vez en cuando. La temperatura no era excesivamente fría contando que era una isla de invierno, pero sí lo suficiente como para que, sin sus prendas de invierno (que estaban en el Sunny), la tripulación pasase frío. Las casas eran de materiales rústicos, tales como madera o paja que conseguían aislar del frío a sus lugareños.

Ahora se presentaba la gran pregunta: en un lugar así, ¿dónde podrían estar los demás? Nadie tenía una buena solución a esta respuesta, así que simplemente siguieron la vivre card de Law. Ésta les condujo a una casa de un poco más alejada del pueblo. Luffy llamó a la puerta y una señora mayor abrió. Era una anciana de pequeña estatura, con un pelo color negro recogido un un pequeño moño. Poseía una gafas redondas bastante grande y en su mano derecha portaba un bastón. Debido a la noche, la luz de su casa sólo iluminaba las caras de Luffy y Law, que estaban delante, así que preguntó:

\- ¿Sois los amigos de Momo? - preguntó simplemente la anciana.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento y algo sorprendidos por la pregunta de la señora, pero inmediatamente después de esos segundos contestaron.

\- Sí. - dijo Law – Somos nosotros, ¿está aquí?

\- Pasad. - dijo la anciana abriendo la puerta del todo y haciendo un gesto con la mano dando paso a los chicos.

\- ¡Luffy! - dijo Nami.

\- ¡Law! - dijo Bepo, uno de los tripulantes de Law, que era un oso polar con la capacidad de hablar.

Luffy y los demás no daban crédito, ¡estaban todos allí! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué impulsaba a esa anciana a dar cobijo en su casa a unos piratas? Y más importante que todo eso... ¿¡Dónde narices estaba Sanji!?

Los demás fueron entrando. Chopper y los demás les entregaron sus prendas de abrigo, que se había traído del Sunny. Al entrar en la casa Kanjuro y Kinemon, la anciana sonrió.

\- Así que realmente estáis aquí, guerreros... - dijo la señora con una pequeña lágrima dibujada en su ojo.

Ninguno de los que llegaron ahí en ese momento entendía nada, así que Usopp preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

\- Oye Momo, esta señora nos ha preguntado si éramos amigos tuyos, pero, ¿quién es ella? - preguntó Usopp con extrema curiosidad.

\- Perdona joven... - dijo la anciana mientras se ponía un poco en cuclillas. De repente saltó hacia la cara de Usopp con uno de sus tacones por delante – ¡PERO YO AÚN SOY UNA SEÑORITA, NADA DE SEÑORA! - exclamó enfadada.

Usopp se levantó del suelo mientras Kinemon intentaba calmar a la anciana.

\- P-Perdonad, chicos... - dijo Momonosuke algo abochornado – Ella se llama Caneka, y es mi abuela.

\- ¿¡TU ABUELA!? - dijeron Luffy, Law, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Serujio y Usopp al unísono.

\- Sí, veréis... - se dispuso a explicar Momonosuke – El país Wano, de donde yo procedo, y la isla de Zou tienen estrechos lazos entre sí. Mi abuela es de aquí, de Zou. Cuando conoció a mi abuelo, se trasladó a Wano, para estar con él y cuando mi abuelo murió, ella volvió aquí.

\- Ya entiendo... - dijo Luffy – Pero chicos, una cosa, ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SANJI!? - exclamó el capitán.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala hasta que Nami lo rompió.

\- Luffy... Sanji está... Sanji ha... - titubeó la pelirroja – Sanji está en el barco de Big Mom... - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamaron Luffy y los demás al unísono.

\- Verás, Luffy, - comenzó a explicar Brook – cuando estábamos intentando huir de Big Mom, a Sanji se le ocurrió un plan; ni si quiera nos dijo en qué consistía el plan, simplemente se fue del barco y aterrizó en el de Big Mom. Antes de marcharse nos dijo que nosotros, pasase lo que pasase, no parasemos ni diésemos la vuelta, así que eso hicimos... - el esqueleto hizo una pausa – Todos pensamos que Sanji no iba a suponer problemas para un Yonko y que quizá su sacrificio era en vano, pero 10 minutos después de que subiese a su barco, la Yonko se detuvo. - continuó – Seguimos... nosotros seguimos el deseo de Sanji... y bueno... aquí estamos... Más tarde encontramos a la tripulación de Law y nos quedamos en casa de Caneka-san. - concluyó el músico.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a Sanji. - dijo Luffy.

Todos se escandalizaron intentando persuadir a Luffy, pero Serujio permaneció callado un rato, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

\- ¡CALLAOS! - gritó el guerrero. Con ese gran vozarrón todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, y Serujio continuó – Momo, dinos la verdad de por qué está aquí tu abuela, puede ser información útil. - dijo simplemente.

A Momonosuke le recorrió un sudor frío por la frente.

\- ¿C-Cómo has...? - dijo el muchacho. Una mirada de Serujio le hizo comprender que su mentira no iba a ningún lado – Nuestro país fue arrasado por unos piratas... - comenzó a explicar Momo ante la estupefacta mirada de todos – Kinemon y Kanjuro son dos de los grandes guerreros que quedaron, así que ellos y yo partimos en una misión para encontrar gente fuerte y derrotar a esos piratas.

\- Tras conoceros a vosotros, - intervino Kinemon – dimos por finalizada la misión y, al ver que nuestro destino era el mismo, pensamos que tendría que ser una señal.

\- De esta manera os pedimos – dijo Kanjuro mientras los tres se ponían de rodillas frente a Luffy y los demás – que nos ayudéis a derrotar a esa gente.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados, pensando en la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Sí, claro. - dijo Luffy con tono serio – Pero antes tengo que salvar a Sanji. - el capitán hizo una pausa - ¿Quiénes son esos piratas?

\- Son... la banda del Yonko Kaido de las Bestias. - dijo Momonosuke tragando saliva.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

\- Torao, ¿nos ayudarás? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Con ese objetivo creamos la alianza, ¿no? - dijo Law – Sí, te ayudaré.

\- Gracias... Gracias a todos. - dijo Kinemon.

\- Danos las gracias cuando derrotemos a Kaido. - dijo Serujio – Ahora vamos al otro tema que nos ocupa... - prosiguió - ¿Se hace alguien una idea de dónde puede estar Sanji?

Todos se quedaron callados.

\- Parece... que tendremos que recaudar información, ¿no? - comentó Law.

\- Sí, vamos a ponernos a ello. - dijo Luffy.

Ambas tripulaciones comenzaron a moverse por la isla, para preguntar a la gente de Zou; cualquiera que tuviese la más mínima sería de ayuda. Serujio abandonó la casa con calma, cogiendo la cajetilla de tabaco de Sanji, que éste había perdido por Dressrosa, y justo detrás de él salió Momonosuke.

Serujio realmente sentía curiosidad por el tabaco de Sanji, ya que olía a menta fuerte, así que con la técnica del shigan que transforma el dedo en fuego para luego lanzar un proyectil en llamas, se encendió uno. Le costó asimilar las primeras caladas, pero el sabor le gustaba.

Momonosuke estaba muerto de curiosidad por lo que pasó en la casa, así que preguntó:

\- Oe, Serujio, ¿cómo supiste que estaba mintiendo? - preguntó el chico con la cabeza agachada.

\- Experiencia, supongo. - dijo Serujio exhalando una bocanada de humo – Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a mentir o a detectar mentirosos por mi antiguo trabajo, así que muy bueno tienes que ser para engañarme, la verdad. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo... - Momo se quedó un rato pensativo – Pero, ¿cómo supiste que mi información podría ser útil? - preguntó el pequeño.

\- Bueno, respecto a tu información... me temo que aún no se sabe si es de importancia por completo para nosotros, pero sin duda era importante. - Serujio hizo una pausa dando otra calada al cigarrillo – Si me preguntas por qué dije que podría ser de utilidad... la verdad es que no lo sé, una corazonada, supongo.

Momo se quedó con un gesto de complicidad en el rostro pero, cuando salieron de la casa Kinemon y Kanjuro, se fue con ellos a por información.

Más tarde, salió Nami de la casa, ella fue la u¡última en abandonar la estancia, y era la razón por la que Serujio seguía apoyado en el pórtico de la casa esperando. Cuando Nami estaba fuera de la casa, Serujio la rodeó con el brazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la sien.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. - dijo Serujio con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Te recuerdo que el que se quedó luchando contra un Shichibukai demente fuiste tú. - replicó Nami.

\- Bueno... yo no corrí realmente peligro... - mintió el chico - Se lo acabó cargando Luffy. - dijo con una media sonrisa – Y te recuerdo que la que estaba huyendo de una yonko cabreada eras tú. - dijo Serujio pinchándole un moflete.

\- Ya, bueno... supongo que ambos estábamos en problemas. - dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Serujio y Nami se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a buscar por la isla un poco de información.

Pasó un buen rato sin que nadie consiguiese nada, ni siquiera una remota pista de la ubicación de Big Mom. Después de un largo rato sin novedades, todos volvieron a la puerta de la casa de Caneka. Fue entonces cuando, antes de que alguien pudiese decir una palabra, un ave, algo parecido a la gaviota del correo, pero más grande y de color negro, sobrevoló sus cabezas, dejando caer una nota. Luffy cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

\- Hola, tengo al rubito, y a otra persona a la que probablemente queráis ver. Si os interesa venid a la isla Happy Cake. Mi buitre de reparto tiene un Eternal Pose, cogedlo y venid aquí. - BG – leyó Luffy.

Nadie daba crédito al contenido de esa nota; todos quedaron boquiabiertos y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Bueno, es obvio que ''BG'' significa ''Big Mom''... - dijo Zoro.

\- Luffy... ¿qué hacemos...? - preguntó Choppper tímidamente.

\- ¿Es que no es obvio? - dijo Franky enérgicamente.

\- De seguro todo esto es una trampa, pero... - dijo Brook emocionado.

\- Si no vamos no lo descubriremos. - comentó Robin con una media sonrisa.

\- Luffy, dilo. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡VAMOS A SALVAR A SANJI! - exclamó Luffy.

La tripulación de Luffy sonrió de medio lado, gesto que compartió la tripulación de Law.

Los Mugiwaras cogieron el Sunny y los Heart Pirates (la tripulación de Law) cogieron su submarino amarillo siguiendo a Luffy y los demás.

No prepararon ningún plan, porque no sabían lo que se podían encontrar. Serujio pensó en vestir una prenda que a él le gustaba llamar ''Atuendo de Asedio'', que consistía en una gran capa negra con capucha que tapaba todo su cuerpo, un cinturón, unas botas negras con tonalidades marrones oscuras, unos guantes negros y unas muñequeras del mismo color. En su interior, la capa llevaba todo tipo de armas, como 20 cuchillos arrojadizos, una cadena de una aleación especial que la hacía ultra resistente con pinchos del mismo material, que podía separarse en dos cadenas de menor tamaño, unas cinco granadas compactas y una escopeta recortada. El cinturón llevaba un par de katanas cortas y cuatro pistolas de diez disparos cada una. Las muñequeras llevaban una hoja oculta extensible cada una de ellas, hechas del mismo material que la cadena. Las botas llevaban unos cuchillos ocultos, tapados por la capa y por el propio compartimento de las botas, y un sistema que al taconear cinco veces fuerte, salían unos tacos ultra afilados de la misma aleación que la cadena. Los guantes simplemente eran para no dejar huellas.

Todo este conjunto rondaba los 80 kilogramos, por lo que gran parte del entrenamiento propio de Serujio consistía en llevarlo para acostumbrase a él y hacerse más fuerte, ágil y rápido cuando se lo quitaba. Como no estaban seguros de lo que podría pasar, no se lo puso porque, aunque era increíblemente ágil con el atuendo puesto, quería disponer de toda su velocidad en caso de que tuviesen que huir.

Finalmente llegaron a Happy Cake. Sin duda la isla hacía honor a su nombre. La forma geográfica de la isla la hacía parecer una gran tarta y, una hilera de cuevas en lo alto de una de las montañas hacían que pareciese una sonrisa. Big Mom utilizaba esta isla de otoño como su base y lugar de residencia.

La tripulación atracó en la isla con miradas y gestos de tensión. En lo alto de la montaña más alta de la isla, o lo que en la tarta correspondería al piso más alto, como la guinda del pastel, había un enorme castillo, el cual era, aparentemente, la casa de la yonko.

La alianza fue hasta el castillo y llamaron enérgicamente a la puerta.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SANJI!? - gritó Luffy mientras aporreaba la puerta.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta despacio. Se trataba de Pekoms, uno de los subordinados de Big Mom que fue a cobrar la renta de pasteles a la isla gyojin, por lo que conocía a Luffy. Era un gato humanoide de pequeño tamaño que portaba unas gafas de sol y un traje.

\- Tú eres el pirata que habló con Mama en la isla gyojin, ¿cierto? - dijo el gato con una sonrisa diabólica dirigiéndose a Luffy.

\- Sí, soy yo. - dijo Luffy muy seco – Y tú eres el gato que fue allí a cobrar. - afirmó el chico de goma.

\- Vaya, tienes buena memoria. - dijo Pekoms abriendo del todo el portón del castillo – Pasad, pasad, Mama os está esperando en el gran salón.

La decoración interna del palacio era muy vistosa. Predominaba el color rosa en alfombras y cortinas que contrastaban con cuadros de colores oscuros y temas lúgubres. Había series de velas para iluminar los largos y anchos pasillos. Al final de uno de esos pasillos se encontraba el salón en el cual esperaban Big Mom, Sanji y esa otra persona que supuestamente a Luffy le interesaría ver.

Pekoms, que estaba a la cabeza del pelotón, abrió la gran puerta del salón, que dejaba ver la gran estancia a medida que avanzaba con un fuerte chirrido. El gran salón, como su propio nombre indica, era enorme. Las dimensiones de la sala eran descomunales, tanto que el techo apenas se podía ver, y hacían falta cuatro chimeneas para calentar la estancia. En el centro de la gran sala había una enorme y alargada mesa de forma rectangular en la que estaban sentados tres personas.

\- ¡Luffy! - dijo Sanji, uno de los cuales estaba sentado en la mesa, a la derecha de la que la presidía.

\- Así que habéis venido... - dijo Big Mom con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Luffy-kun! - comentó con sorpresa la otra persona.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Jinbei!? - exclamó Luffy asombrado.

\- Jinbei, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Os dije que no me uniría a vosotros hasta que no normalizase la situación entre Big Mom y la isla gyojin, ¿no? Pues a eso vine y por eso estoy aquí. - explicó Jinbei.

\- Y ¿por qué está aquí Sanji? - preguntó Luffy de forma arisca.

Bien es cierto que no había ningún tipo de esposas o cadenas sobre Sanji o sobre Jinbei, que no parecían prisioneros e incluso que parecían invitados por la propia yonko. Pero, a pesar de eso, era demasiado raro y el cocinero no tenía un buen gesto en la cara. Su rostro reflejaba tensión y cierta preocupación.

\- Veréis, Mugiwaras. - comenzó a hablar Big Mom – Os he traído hasta aquí para negociar con vosotros. - la yonko hizo una pausa en la que todos se temieron lo peor – Luffy, los imbéciles como tú que desafían sin miramientos a alguien muchísimo superior a él me agradan. - todos hicieron gestos de sorpresa – Cuando Jinbei vino a hablar conmigo, ya me lo dejó bastante claro contándome cosas sobre ti y tu tripulación... - las pausas que hacía Big Mom se hacían eternas – Quiero formar una alianza con vosotros para derrotar a Kaido y quedarme con todas sus tierras y posesiones. - explicó finalmente.

Las mandíbulas de la alianza llegaron a tocar el suelo. ¡Se esperaban lo peor! ¡Se esperaban a Sanji maltratado o muerto! Y, muchos más lejos de eso, ¡se encontraron una oferta increíblemente buena!

\- Hm... no sé... - pensó Luffy mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Inmediatamente Law y Serujio le golpearon con un capón doble en la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pararte a pensar una oferta así!? - dijeron al unísono.

\- V-Vale, vale, aceptamos, aceptamos. - contestó Luffy incorporándose del suelo.

Big Mom sonrió de medio lado.

\- Perfecto, preparemos un plan entonces. - dijo ella.

Sanji y Jinbei volvieron al lado de Luffy.

\- Entonces, Jinbei. - comenzó Luffy emocionado - ¿Ahora sí que te unirás a nosotros?

\- Jajaja, claro, Luffy, con mucho gusto. - contestó el gyojin con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Síiiiii! - exclamaron todos los mugiwaras a la vez.

\- Nosotros, Big Mom, - dijo Law cambiando de tema – ya tenemos un plan para ir a derrotar a Kaido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - contestó la yonko algo incrédula – Hay que ver con éstos novatos, van muy preparados.

Los chicos explicaron a Big Mom su plan de ir a por Kaido directamente al reino Wano, su ubicación actual, y ésta aceptó el plan de ataque.

Con este gran aliado ahora la derrota de Luffy y los demás parecía imposible.

Ese día dio mucho de sí, quizá demasiado, así que volvieron a Zou y pasaron allí la noche y otro día más preparando el ataque y la coordinación de todos dentro del mismo.

\- Vale, entonces el plan será el siguiente. - comenzó Law – En principio Kaido no sabe nada sobre nuestro ataque, aunque sabe de nosotros por lo de Doflamingo y es difícil creer que no tenga una base establecida con buenas defensas. Es más, es altamente probable que todo su ejército de zoans (usuarios de akuma no mi que se transforman en animales), o la gran mayoría, esté en la isla con él. Sin embargo,poniéndonos en el mejor de los casos, les pillaremos por sorpresa. - todos escuchaban a Law con gran atención – Gracias a Momonosuke, Kinemon y Kanjuro sabemos la distribución del país Wano, lo que nos da una ventaja geográfica en caso de que Kaido no haya modificado nada. - en ese momento el cirujano extendió un plano del Reino Wano – Como veis hay varias entradas al palacio principal del rey, en concreto, cuatro, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Suponemos que Kaido, siendo un pirata que se basa en la fuerza y el poder, se encontrará en dicho palacio como prueba de sus propias habilidades, así que, dando por hecho que las cuatro entradas estarán duramente vigiladas, la mejor entrada es por arriba. - todos se sorprendieron ante la explicación de Law – Serujio posee el geppo y un poder semejante al de un yonko, pero no sabemos lo que puede tener preparado Kaido, por tanto, Serujio, deberás cargar con Big Mom por el aire para tener la ayuda de otro yonko, ¿podrás? - preguntó el cirujano.

Serujio echó un vistazo a Big Mom de arriba a abajo.

\- Sí, por supuesto. - dijo el chico con seguridad – Sin embargo, ver a una sombra por el aire resaltará demasiado, ¿no?

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero, aparte de que atacaremos de noche para que no se note tanto, aquí entra en juego la otra parte del plan. - dijo Law – Lo primero que haremos para cubrir a Serujio y Big Mom será una táctica que me he permitido el lujo de llamarla ''ataque frontal suicida''. - dijo Law con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Me gusta! - dijo Luffy.

\- Eres horrible poniendo nombres. - comentaron Zoro y Sanji al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡El nombre es lo de menos! - exclamó Law – El caso es que consiste en que ataquemos todos de frente. Con el poder militar de Big Mom, con mi tripulación y con la de Luffy, haremos un ataque por la entrada Norte. Dando por hecho que los comandantes de Kaido, es decir, sus subordinados más fuertes, estarán protegiendo las entradas, conseguiremos atraer a todos a la entrada Norte, dejando la entrada Sur completamente libre para que entremos Luffy y yo a ayudar a Serujio y Big Mom. - explicó Law.

\- A ver si lo entiendo, Torao, entonces ¿tú y yo no atacamos por el frente? - preguntó Luffy.

\- A eso iba a llegar ahora. Mi idea es que sí, que ataquemos en el ataque frontal de la entrada Norte. Cuando los subordinados de la entrada Sur vengan a por nosotros, entre todos abriremos dos aperturas para que tú y yo, Luffy, nos vayamos por ambos lados del palacio hasta la entrada Sur, yo por la dirección de la entrada Oeste y tú por la Este, ¿vale? - expuso Law.

\- Sí, está claro, pero ¿cómo sabremos en qué momento han venido todos los de la entrada Sur? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Una persona debe venir a esta zona de la isla, en la cual se ve perfectamente la entrada Sur y puede acceder en poco tiempo a la zona Norte. - dijo Law señalando unas montañas del mapa.

\- Yo también sé usar el geppo, Law. - dijo Sanji.

\- Perfecto, entonces Sanji subirá a esta zona de las montañas. En cuanto veas que no queda nadie, vienes a la entrada Norte y nos avisas a Luffy y a mí. - dijo Law - Bueno, ese es todo el plan. - concluyó el cirujano – No es para nada fácil, y casi nos basamos en suposiciones, pero es lo mejor que tenemos, y vamos a lograrlo, ¿verdad, chicos? - dijo Law.

\- ¡SÍIIIII! - exclamaron todos.

Al día siguiente, la gran alianza se despidió de Caneka agradeciendo toda su ayuda, y de Momo, que no vendría al ataque, y pusieron camino a sus barcos. Antes de embarcar, Luffy dijo unas palabras.

\- Chicos... en esta misión no se asegura la supervivencia de nadie. Como ha dicho Law es una misión muy difícil, es una batalla muy dura, es un sitio en el que cada uno se protege a sí mismo pero a la vez protege a todo el mundo. Cada uno de nosotros va a desempeñar un papel crucial, sin importar el sitio en el que te encuentres. Así que, chicos, Zoro, Sanji, Serujio, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Brook, Jinebei, Torao, tu tripulación, Big Mom, tu tripulación... intentad no morir... ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

\- ¡SÍ! - exclamaron todos de forma rotunda.

Con esas últimas palabras de Luffy todos embarcaron en sus respectivos navíos. Entre el barco de Luffy, el de Law, el de Big Mom, y los nueve barcos de los aliados de Big Mom, hacían un total de doce navíos, en los cuales, entre todos sumaban alrededor de 300 piratas dispuestos a luchar. Contando con que el ejército de Kaido se compone de 500 usuarios de zoan, en lo que respecta a número, estaban en clara inferioridad, pero no por ello su espíritu de lucha y su valor era inferior al del enemigo.

Tras un largo tiempo de travesía, llegaron, de noche como estaba planeado, al Reino Wano.

Serujio, Law, Luffy, Sanji y Big Mom, que era los que empezaban el ataque estaban en el mismo barco, en el de ésta última, concretamente. Serujio tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba de forma pausada y profunda.

\- ¿Estás listo, Serujio? - preguntó Law poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Sí, comencemos. - dijo el guerrero.

Serujio calentó las articulaciones de su tren superior y posteriormente del inferior. Cogió a Big Mom a la espalda y se dispuso a saltar.

\- Serujio. - le llamó Luffy – No mueras. - pidió el capitán.

Serujio asintió con una media sonrisa y concentró la energía del geppo, el soru y de Axio en las piernas para dar un potentísimo salto inicial. Sanji fue detrás con su geppo. La zona estaba tal como Law lo predijo. Se encontraban todos los subordinados de Kaido de la misma forma que en el plan, lo cual agradó a los tres que estaban en el aire.

Una vez que Serujio comenzó a usar el geppo para avanzar, Law dio la primera señal de ataque. El Thousand Sunny se colocó en la costa justo enfrente de la entrada Norte, y cargó su brutal cañón de viento de la parte delantera.

\- A ver qué os parece esto, piratas de Kaido. - dijo Franky - ¡GAON HOU! - exclamó activando la superarma.

El fuerte cañón se activó expulsando una fortísima ráfaga de viento que menguó bastante las tropas enemigas y alertó a todos los subordinados. La tripulación de Law atracó en la costa y comenzó a avanzar. La tripulación de Big Mom hizo lo propio y, finalmente entró en escena la tripulación de Luffy. Law y Luffy comenzaron a avanzar hasta la entrada, respaldados por todos los demás. Los subordinados y comandantes de Big Mom se quedaron luchando contra todos los subordinados de Kaido, mientras que los piratas de Luffy y los de Law se enfrentaban a los comandantes de la puerta Norte, que estaban ya luchando contra ambos capitanes.

Fue tan dura la acometida de las tres tripulaciones, que enseguida las otras tres entradas empezaron a quedarse despejadas, incluyendo la Sur.

En ese momento Serujio atravesaba el techo del palacio junto a Big Mom.

\- Hola, Kaido de las Bestias. - dijo Serujio con gesto serio.

\- Vaya, vaya... - dijo incorporándose del trono en el que estaba sentado – Hacía mucho que no me llamaba alguien a la cara por ese nombre.

En realidad le venía demasiado bien ese nombre, era una bestia descomunal. Algo más alto que Shirohige, incluso más que Big Mom, Serujio tanteó unos tres metros y medio, quizá cuatro de yonko. Portaba una gran hacha en su mano derecha, casi de su misma medida. Sus enormes brazos y descomunal tórax estaban descubiertos, con contadas aunque grandes cicatrices, seña de su fuerza y resistencia. Tenía el pelo muy largo, color negro y una barba algo desaliñada. Las piernas en comparación a su gigantesco cuerpo eran algo pequeñas, pero muy fuertes, un simple vistazo valía para notar eso. En definitiva, una enorme bestia.

Serujio tragó algo de saliva ante su apariencia y porte cuando el yonko se levantó. No por miedo, sino por respeto a semejante figura. Serujio sabía que Kaido era el segundo hombre más fuerte del mundo, y no quería estar confiado.

\- ¡Qué ven mis ojos! - dijo el gigante – Pero si vienen Big Mom y Serujio no Haikyo en persona. - comentó en tono burlón - ¿Sabes qué, mocoso? La estúpida banda de tu hermano, y eso te incluye a ti, me ha dado muchos problemas. Y ahora, para rematar, me asaltáis. - Kaido hizo una pausa – Estáis cabreando a un yonko que no tiene demasiada paciencia, niñatos. - agarró su hacha apoyándola en su hombro – Me temo que voy a tener que mataros.

\- No si te matamos antes nosotros, Kiado. - dijo Big Mom.

\- Buscas mi fortuna y mis territorios, ¿verdad, Big Mom? - preguntó Kaido – ¿Crees que conseguirás ese objetivo con una panda de novatos? - se burló el yonko.

\- De momento te hemos puesto nervioso, ¿me equivoco? - dijo Big Mom con una ladina sonrisa.

El gesto en la cara del enemigo cambió drásticamente y, con una gran mueca de enfado, Kaido se lanzó a por Big Mom con un ataque rapidísimo, demasiado para semejante tamaño, aunque más sorprendente aún fue la forma increíblemente ágil de esquivar ese ataque por parte de Big Mom. Kaido atacó con un hachazo vertical a Big Mom, pero la yonko lo esquivó hacia la izquierda, y mordió el brazo izquierdo de Kaido arrancándoselo de cuajo. Big Mom se comió el enorme brazo de Kaido relamiéndose los labios.

\- Me parece sorprendente que te hayas puesto tan vulnerable sabiendo que mi ácido lo derrite TODO. - dijo Big Mom con aire de superioridad.

Kaido no contestó, simplemente siguió peleando

\- ''¿¡Ácido!? Pero... ¡le ha arrancado ese brazo de cuajo y Kaido ni siquiera se ha quejado! Además, ¿¡qué narices ha sido ese ataque del principio!? ¡Con lo grande que es! ¿¡Y Big Mom!? Prácticamente estas dos bestias son más rápidas que yo. ¿Yo al nivel de un yonko? ¡No me fastidies!'' - pensaba Serujio algo nervioso – ''Si queremos ganar esta batalla... necesitaré un plan con Luffy y Law. Hasta que vengan intentaré buscar patrones en los movimientos de Kaido, o intentaré ver cómo se mueve en combate''

El ''ácido'' que Big Mom mencionó provenía de la akuma no mi que comió ella, una fruta que hacía que los ácidos de su estómago y saliva fueses más corrosivos y letales que cualquier otro ácido, pudiendo así disolver y digerir cualquier cosa. Obviamente ella era inmune a ese ácido.

Serujio se lanzó al ataque junto a Big Mom. A pesar de que tenía un sólo brazo, se defendía demasiado bien, no iba a ser una batalla nada fácil.

Por su parte, Luffy, Law y los demás seguían enfrentando a los comandantes de Kaido y los demás soldados zoan. Era demasiado notable la diferencia de un zoan con uno de los subordinados de Big Mom. Se perdieron muchas vidas de ambos lados, pero era algo que estaba previsto, así que nadie dio un paso atrás. De hecho, la sangre de los compañeros caídos en el campo de batalla parecía dar fuerza a los que se encontraban en pie combatiendo.

Tras un largo rato de batalla, Sanji se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie en la puerta Sur, aunque aún rondaban las entradas Este y Oeste, así que se rodeó de fuego y cayó al campo de batalla como un meteorito. Se situó cerca de Luffy, Law y Zoro.

\- Chicos, la entrada Sur está despejada, pero aún queda gente en las otras dos. - informó Sanji mientras peleaban.

\- ¿Esperamos más? - dijo Luffy.

\- No, Zoro y yo os cubriremos, empecemos ya. - dijo Sanji – No conozco la situación en la sala del trono, pero es un yonko, prefiero que Serujio no esté peleando mucho rato sólo con el apoyo de Big Mom, hay que asegurarse.

\- Vale. Zoro, ven conmigo. - dijo Law.

\- ¡Vale! - aceptó el espadachín mientras derrotaba unos cuantos soldados.

Law y Zoro se encaminaron hacia la entrada Sur pasando por la entrada Oeste mientras que Luffy y Sanji lo hicieron por la Este, como estaba planeado.

Al llegar a las entradas Oeste y Este se encontraron, como bien informó Sanji, con resistencia zoan. Zoro y Sanji se quedaron peleando mientras Luffy y Law terminaban de avanzar. Aquellos subordinados eran realmente fuertes, pero Sanji y Zoro también lo eran, y mucho.

Luffy y Law entraron por la puerta Sur con una gran patada doble, echando la puerta abajo. Jamás odrían haber pensado la escena que se encontraron allí.

Big Mom había perdido su pierna izquierda, de la cual emanaba una fuente de sangre y otras heridas por todo el cuerpo, Serujio estaba lleno de zarpazos, cortes y mordiscos profundos, todo lleno de sangre, lo que, por lógica y eliminación era el yonko Kaido, era una gran bestia con cabeza de león con pelaje anaranjado, cuerpo de dragón de duras escamas color rojo muy oscuro, fuerte cola de serpiente de rayas negras y verdes oscuras, dos patas traseras de águila color naranja rematadas en unas fuertes y negras garras, dos patas de tigre delanteras color naranja con rayas negras rematadas en potentes uñas y enormes y negras alas de buitre. A pesar de ser tan formidable bestia, poseía también graves daños.

\- ¿¡Qué narices... es... ESO!? - exclamó Luffy.

Los tres combatientes giraron la cabeza.

– ¡Luffy! - exclamó Serujio con tono algo nervioso.

\- Yo soy Kaido, Mugiwara. - gruñó la gigantesca bestia.

\- ¿K-Kaido...? - repitió Law incrédulo.

\- Mucho cuidado... chicos... - dijo Serujio – Kaido tiene la habilidad de una zoan mitológica. Él puede adoptar la forma de un Grifo, una poderosísima criatura mitológica.

Kaido se lanzó con ambas zarpas a por Luffy y Law, en un ataque rapidísimo que éstos apenas pudieron esquivar. Ambos capitanes cayeron al lado de Serujio.

\- No es para tomarse este tío a la ligera. Al principio de la pelea, Big Mom se comió uno de su brazos, pero al convertirse en Grifo y chupar el muñón con su lengua, el brazo volvió a salir. - explicó Serujio con voz pesada.

Luffy y Law se quedaron sin palabras.

\- ¿Realmente es posible vencer a eso? - preguntó Law impactado.

\- Sí... o eso creo. Tengo un plan. - dijo Serujio - ¡Big Mom, primera parte! - dijo el chico.

La yonko se lanzó a por Kaido mientras Serujio explicaba el plan a los otros dos.

\- Bien, escuchad. - comenzó Serujio en tono muy bajo – Tengo unas pistolas con balas hechas de kairoseki, el problema es que están en el Sunny y tengo que ir a por ellas. Espero tardar menos de quince segundos en ir, cogerlas y volver, tenéis que darme ese tiempo para poner en marcha el plan, que es el siguiente: mi idea es darle con todas las balas que tengo, cuarenta en total para quitarle la forma de Grifo y hacerlo menos letal. En ese momento, Kaido lanzarás un ataque para defenderse a la desesperada, un puñetazo, o atacará con su hacha, la idea es que yo lo pare y Big Mom le corte un brazo. En el momento en el que retroceda, el cual es casi nulo, Law se meterá debajo de sus piernas y hará el Counter Shock en sus isquiotibiales para desequilibrarlo. En el momento que pierda el equilibrio, yo usaré una de las paredes de la espalda para impulsarme y haré mi mejor Roku-Ou-Gan en su columna. A la vez que yo hago mi ataque Luffy hará su ataque más potente a su cara, para romper su cuello. - explicó Serujio – Luffy, tu mejor ataque es el King Kong Gun de tu Gear Fourth, así que te quedarás pronto sin energía, Law hará una Room muy grande y gastará mucha energía en el Counter Shock que debe derribar a Kaido, Big Mom sólo aguantará un ataque más, y yo tras un Roku-Ou-Gan a toda potencia me quedaré completamente exhausto, así que es la última baza, es la carta a todo o nada, la carta para vencer a Kaido. - dijo Serujio - ¡EMPECEMOS!

Con el grito de Serujio, Law y Luffy se lanzaron a por Kaido junto a Big Mom para darle a Serujio tiempo suficiente. El chico fue a toda velocidad con el soru, pero sin usar el Master Style, ya que luego lo necesitaría, y activarlo dos veces tan seguidas era peligroso.

El tiempo para que el guerrero apareciese se hizo eterno; el rival era muy fuerte. Pero, tal y como el castaño vaticinó, estuvo de vuelta en la sala del trono en quince segundos, con su cinturón del Atuendo de Asedio equipado. Había dejado las katanas en el barco para no llevar peso de más, lo que dejaba en su cinturón las cuatro pistolas con las balas especiales de kairoseki.

\- ¡SEGUNDA PARTE! - exclamó Serujio con su llegada, portando en las manos ya dos de las pistolas.

La primera bala de Serujio impactó por sorpresa en el centro del cráneo de Kaido. Su cabeza dio un gran gira hacia atrás, pero enseguida se reincorporó.

\- Kairoseki, ¿eh? - dijo extrayéndose la balas con las zarpas.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Serujio incrustó otras dos balas exactamente en el mismo lugar, una detrás de otra, dos en las rodillas, dos en los muslos, una justo en la mandíbula, y doce formando tres hileras por su pecho, gastando las diez balas de ambas pistolas. Enfundó esas y sacó las otras dos tan rápido como Kaido extrajo todas las balas de su pecho al coger mucho aire y hacer fuerza en esa zona.

El yonko se lanzó a por Serujio, pero éste saltó, apoyó un pie en su cabeza, dio una voltereta en el aire y, en medio del salto, cuando estaba boca abajo, incrustó dos balas en la nuca de la bestia, y otra cuatro entre las escamas de su lomo.

Al perder tanta sangre y energía por el kairoseki, Kaido regresó a su forma humana, pero en la regresión, consiguió extraer todas las balas de su cuerpo.

\- ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! - gritó Kaido.

Error por parte del yonko, ya que en mitad de semejante grito, Serujio alojó una bala en su campanilla y otra en la fila de abajo de sus dientes.

Cuando el gigante cubrió su cara por el dolor, Serujio llenó su cuerpo de kairoseki con las balas que le quedaban.

Kaido retrocedió hasta que su espalda se apoyó y rebotó un poco en la pared en la cual dejó su gran hacha al transformarse. El yonko siguió cubriéndose la cara con un plan en mente.

\- ¡AHORA! – exclamó Serujio.

Big Mom fue a inutilizarle uno de sus brazos cuando el instantáneo plan de Kaido se puso en marcha. El yonko agarró su hacha con la mano derecha, y la hundió en estómago de Big Mom. Los otros tres se quedaron congelados un segundo. Aunque fue aún más sorprendente la respuesta de Big Mom. La yonko agarró el brazo de Kaido mientras se lo introducía poco a poco en la herida. Ya que ésta atravesó su estómago, Big Mom decidió derretir el hacha y el brazo de Kaido por la misma herida. Cuando Big Mom vio cómo Kaido cargaba un puñetazo con su mano libre, mordió su hombro y arrancó por completo su brazo.

El ataque que preparaba Kaido paró porque el gigante retrocedió.

\- ¡ACABAD CON KAIDO, MALDITOS NOVATOS DE LA NUEVA ERA! - dijo Big Mom en un último suspiro mientras caía de espaldas al suelo.

\- ''Big Mom... gracias...'' - pensaron los tres al unísono.

\- ¡VAMOS ALLÁ! - exclamó Luffy.

Law se colocó con gran agilidad bajo las piernas de Kaido.

\- Room. - dijo haciendo una gran cúpula.

El cirujano cerró sus puños dejando fuera sus pulgares. Los juntó por un momento creando un hilo de rayos. Dirigió cada mano a cada uno de los isquiotibiles de Kaido y clavó sus pulgares en ellos haciendo el potente ataque electrizante.

\- ¡COUNTER SHOCK! - exclamó Law.

Serujio fue con el gepo y el soru hacia la pared de atrás de Kaido y apoyó sus pies y su puño derecho en ella.

\- Master Style. - dijo Serujio mientras un destello azulado rodeaba su cuerpo.

Serujio activó a Axio y el haki por sus brazos mientras concentraba mucha energía en sus pies.

Mientras Serujio se preparaba, Luffy no se quedaba atrás. Cubrió su brazo con haki, lo mordió y sopló.

\- ¡Gear Fourth! - dijo al hacerse grande.

Luffy saltó hasta la cabeza de Kaido, mientras Serujio abandonó su puesto.

\- Master geppo. - dijo Serujio saliendo de la pared.

El guerrero se impulsó con una velocidad superior a la de un cañón hacia la columna de Kaido. Puso su brazos por delante en paralelo, uno encima de otro, e impactó a Kaido en el centro de la columna.

Luffy puso en posición de ataque su brazo derecho, mientras mordió el izquierdo para soplar y hacer aún más grande el derecho, el cual se contraía cada vez más.

\- GOMU GOMU NO... - comenzó Luffy.

\- MASTER... - empezó Serujio.

\- KING...

\- ROKU...

\- KONG...

\- OU...

\- ¡GUN!

\- ¡GAN!

El brutalmente imparable ataque conjunto de los hermanos impactó de lleno en la columna y la cabeza de Kaido, rompiéndole así la columna y el cuello, y poniendo fin a su vida.

Serujio cayó al suelo a plomo víctima del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre.

\- Torao, ayuda a Serujio, yo aprovecharé el Gear Fourth para acabar la batalla de ahí fuera. - pidió Luffy.

\- Vale. - dijo Law cogiendo a Serujio pasándose su brazo por el cuello – Suerte, Mugiwara-ya.

Luffy salió de la sala del trono y ayudó a los demás hasta que estuvo todo bajo control y perdió el Gear Fourth. Luffy quedó expuesto al enemigo, pero Zoro y Sanji, que acabaron con los subordinados de Kaido, lo protegieron bien de los soldados restantes.

La batalla no se extendió mucho más. El bando de Luffy, Law y Big Mom acabó ganando la batalla. Con muchas bajas, eso sí, pero era algo inevitable.

Luffy explicó a los piratas de Big Mom la muerte de su capitana. Éstos cogieron su cuerpo, igual que los de los demás piratas y embarcaron.

Fueron a Zou a recuperarse, y en una parte de la isla que estaba abandonada, crearon un cementerio donde enterraron a Big Mom y los demás. La banda de la yonko se disolvió, deseando suerte a Luffy en su viaje, y dejando la isla de Zou en su gran barco.

Luffy, Law y ambas tripulaciones se quedaron celebrando la victoria y recuperándose de la batalla mientras celebraban la victoria con Momo y Caneka.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 – ''El principio del fin''

La tripulación se encontraba en la isla de Zou celebrando su gran victoria frente a Kaido. Se recuperaban de sus heridas mientras festejaban su batalla, bebían, reían, bailaban y jugaban. Siempre les gustaba hacer esto tras una batalla importante, ya que les hacía sentir mejor, y les ayudaba a estar de nuevo al 100% para la siguiente.

Sin embargo, esta paz no iba a durar demasiado tiempo para ellos...

El cuarto día de fiesta, Serujio decidió, en mitad de la noche, dejar un rato el barco.

\- ¡Serujio! ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Sanji con la voz algo cargada.

\- Me voy a dar una vuelta, me gusta andar por la nieve. Servirá para refrescarme un poco. - contestó el chico – Volveré dentro de poco, por si acaso pasa algo me llevo el den den mushi de bolsillo, llamadme.

\- No tardes mucho en venir, y ten cuidado, no cojas frío. - dijo Chopper alcanzándole su chaqueta.

\- Sí, mamá. - dijo Serujio en tono irónico tras un suspiro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del chico, y el pequeño reno hinchó los mofletes con gesto de enfado. El guerrero le hizo cosquillas para que sonriese de nuevo, y dejó el barco con su ropa de invierno.

Cuando iba a llegar a la parte de abajo de la rampa que conectaba el Sunny, una voz femenina y dulce pronunció su nombre.

\- Serujio-kun. - dijo la chica desde arriba.

El castaño, que reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, se giró sonriente.

\- Dime, Nami-swan.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte en tu paseo? - preguntó la navegante.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Contigo será mucho mejor. - contestó Serujio de buen grado.

Nami descendió por la rampa toda contenta. Cuando llegó a la altura del chico, cogió su mano y comenzaron a caminar por la isla. Nami apoyó su cabeza levemente sobre el hombro derecho de Serujio mientras caminaban. En ese bonito paseo bajo la luz de una enorme luna llena, apenas necesitaban las palabras, la compañía del otro era más que suficiente para que ese rato fuese uno de los mejores de su vida.

La pareja caminó hasta un pequeño monte que se alzaba tras la ciudad, detrás de la casa de Caneka. El cielo estrellado y despejado del invierno de esa isla era algo impresionante y digno de ver. Había un gran árbol, y en su zona baja, un tronco caído. Serujio y Nami se sentaron en el tronco, una vez retiraron la nieve.

\- Guau, la vista es increíble... - dijo Nami mirando al cielo embelesada.

\- Sí, es una vista preciosa... - añadió Serujio – Ah, y el paisaje también está muy bonito.

Nami se sonrojó mucho y miró hacia otro lado.

\- I-Idiota... - susurró la pelirroja.

Serujio echó una pequeña risa, giró la cara de Nami y se besaron.

Estuvieron en ese árbol un buen rato, hasta que Nami dio un pequeño estornudo.

\- Es algo tarde, ¿volvemos ya? - propuso Serujio.

\- Sí, tengo algo de sueño. - contestó Nami.

La pareja se volvió a coger de la mano y se encaminaron hacia el Sunny de nuevo. Por el camino sonó el den den mushi de Serujio. El chico, utilizando su mano libre, cogió el aparato del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

\- Serán los chicos, les diré que estamos de vuelta. - dijo Serujio.

El guerrero contestó, y no pudo imaginarse la voz que escuchó del otro lado.

\- Hola, ¿quién es? - preguntó el chico.

\- Serujio... Portgas D. Serujio... ¿verdad? - preguntó una voz masculina, pesada y fatigada del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, soy yo... ¿eres... Marco? ¿Marco el Fénix? - preguntó el chico algo extrañado.

\- Sí... soy yo... - contestó Marco.

Serujio se paró en mitad del paseo, haciendo que Nami, que también estaba escuchando la conversación, se parase a su lado con el mismo gesto de incredulidad que el guerrero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te noto la voz muy mal. - dijo el guerrero.

\- Verás... - contestó el comandante entre jadeos – La Marina ha hecho un paso que nos ha dejado bastante jodidos...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado, Marco? - dijo el chico algo nervioso.

\- Han construido una nueva Mariejois en el Nuevo Mundo. - dijo Marco.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mariejois!? ¿¡En serio!? - dijo Serujio impactado – Pero si... la Mariejois antigua... estaba bien.

\- Sí, esta la han hecho para mantener a raya a los piratas. Parece que cada vez se toman más en serio lo del futuro rey... - explicó Marco con la voz cansada – El caso es, Serujio, que los peces gordos del Gobierno Mundial, los cinco sabios, el Gorosei, se ha trasladado aquí. - el fénix hizo una pausa – Y nosotros... bueno, nosotros... nos metimos en la isla sin saber nada. No les costó mucho retenernos el tiempo suficiente para pedir refuerzos y entablar una lucha aquí. - el comandante tosió pesadamente – Serujio... esto es como Marineford, pero a lo bestia... ¡está aquí toda la Marina!

\- ¿Dónde os encontráis, Marco? - preguntó Serujio en tono muy serio.

\- En Raftel. - contestó Marco en el mismo tono.

Serujio y Nami se quedaron completamente petrificados unos segundos.

\- ¿Estáis en...? - murmuró Serujio.

\- Sí, en la última isla del Nuevo Mundo, en el lugar donde tu padre escondió el One Piece. El Gorosei decidió que si no podía detener al Rey de los Piratas, lo pararía en la raíz del problema. - contestó Marco – Serujio, os he llamado a vosotros para que seáis nuestros refuerzos. Os necesitamos.

\- Sí, no dudes en que os ayudaremos. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una isla llamada Zou, pero iremos de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo podéis darnos? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Ambos bandos estamos muy cansados y doloridos , así que hemos hecho una especie de tregua. Quizá aguantemos otras 10 horas, quizá algo más. - explicó el comandante.

\- Vale, vamos para allá ahora mismo, por favor, aguantad. - contestó Serujio – Dale las coordenadas de la isla a Nami y esperadnos.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Marco.

El comandante de Shirohige le dio las coordenadas de la isla a Nami, y colgó. Acto seguido, la pareja corrió en dirección al Sunny.

Al llegar se encontraron a todos durmiendo. Serujio, debido a la gravedad de la situación, no pudo esperar a explicar las cosas mañana.

\- Chicos, despertad. - dijo Serujio en tono alto.

Al no recibir otra respuesta que fuertes ronquidos, aumentó el tono de voz.

\- ¡CHICOS, DESPERTAD, ES IMPORTANTE! - gritó el guerrero.

Todos se despertaron de golpe, y se fueron incorporando poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio...? - dijo Zoro con voz cansada.

\- La tripulación de Shirohige tiene problemas con el Gobierno Mundial en Raftel. - dijo de golpe.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? - gritaron todos a la vez.

\- Qué bien, ya estáis despejaditos. - dijo Serujio – Os explicaré todos los detalles mientras vamos a la isla, tenemos poco tiempo. Nami tiene las coordenadas.

Todos se quedaron muy impactados y sorprendidos.

\- De acuerdo. Franky, ve con Nami y pon el rumbo que te diga. - ordenó Luffy.

El cyborg obedeció de inmediato y se fue con la navegante hacia el timón. Cuando ya estaban en marcha, se reunieron todos en la cubierta.

\- Serujio, explícanos... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó Luffy muy serio, en tono de preocupación.

\- Sabéis lo que es Mariejois, ¿verdad? - dijo Serujio.

\- Sí, la Tierra Sagrada, el hogar de los Tenryuubitos, la sede del Gobierno Mundial, donde se aloja y opera el Gorosei, el consejo de los cinco sabios. - contestó Law en el mismo tono de seriedad y tensión del ambiente.

\- Parece que alguien se tiene bien aprendida la lección. - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en Mariejois, Serujio? - preguntó Sanji.

\- Mientras paseábamos, Marco el Fénix, el comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige, me llamó. - comentó el guerrero ante el asombro de todos – Parece ser que el Gobierno ha decidido cambiar su sede, es decir, todo Mariejois hasta Raftel, bajo la idea de que, en vista de que no pueden parar al próximo rey de antemano, lo pararán de raíz cuando finalmente llegue a la última isla.

Ninguno de los que escuchaba a Serujio podía dar crédito de semejante noticia.

\- El caso es que Shirohige llegó a Raftel justo después de eso, y empezaron una gran batalla. - explicó Serujio.

\- ¿Cómo no pudieron enterarse de semejante noticia? - preguntó Robin.

\- Desde mi propia experiencia en mi tiempo como agente del Gobierno puedo asegurar que un movimiento de ese calibre puede ser perfectamente encubierto, más aún si tiene que ver con el mismo corazón del Gobierno Mundial. - contestó el castaño.

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio, con cara de clara preocupación.

\- Marco me dijo que podría asegurarnos diez horas en las que aguantarían, Franky, Nami, ¿llegaremos a tiempo? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Puedes apostar a que sí. - dijo Franky con una mirada desafiante, acompañada de una media sonrisa.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de toda la escena por unos segundos.

\- Luffy, siento lo que he hecho. - añadió el guerrero.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó el capitán.

\- He aceptado la ayuda de otra banda pirata en una misión muy difícil que puede costarnos la vida sin tu aprobación.

\- Serujio... hablamos de la tripulación de Shirohige. Nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, es la tripulación de nuestro hermano, si hubieses perdido el tiempo en venir a por mi aprobación es cuando tendríamos un problema. - contestó Luffy – Lo has hecho bien.

Serujio sonrió de medio lado.

\- Gracias, capitán.

\- Bueno, chicos, preparaos bien, vamos a meternos directamente en la boca del lobo. Ahí van a estar los más grandes, incluyendo la parte más importante del Gobierno Mundial. Al lado de esta batalla Marineford parecerá la pataleta de un niño de dos años. ¡Preparaos bien! ¡Cubrid las espaldas de vuestros nakamas y la de la tripulación de Shirohige! ¡No os achantéis! ¡Sed fuertes! ¡Sed valientes! ¡No dudéis! ¡No reculéis! ¡VAMOS A IR A POR TODAS! - animó Luffy.

\- ¡SÍ! - contestaron todos al unísono con decisión.

\- Law, ¿nos ayudarás de nuevo? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Nuestra alianza ya cumplió su objetivo, ya derrotamos a Kaido. - dijo Law muy serio. Inmediatamente después sacó una media sonrisa – Pero, te debo una por patear el culo de Doflamingo. - cuando dijo eso, la mirada de todos los demás se iluminó – Cuenta conmigo, Luffy.

\- ¡Bien! Cuanta más ayuda mejor. - dijo Luffy sonriente – Ahora, todos, id a descansar, dentro de poco nos espera algo muy serio. - dijo con un semblante más serio.

\- Me quedaré despierto para manejar la dirección del Sunny. - comentó Franky.

\- Tranquilo, Franky, llevo unos cuantos días durmiendo mucho, en comparación con vosotros. Además estoy algo más despejado, yo me quedaré, no te preocupes por el Sunny. - dijo Serujio.

\- Hm, te lo encargo, Serujio. - aceptó el cyborg.

Todos los demás se fueron a sus cuartos, y Law y su tripulación a su submarino, el cual seguía la ruta del Sunny, a descansar. Todos excepto Serujio, el cual se fue a la barandilla más cercana del timón del barco.

El chico introdujo sus piernas por dos de los huecos de la barandilla, y apoyó los brazos y la barbilla encima de la misma. Tenía un gesto muy serio, y estaba algo nervioso por dentro, así que cogió uno de los cigarrillos del paquete de tabaco de Sanji que él aún conservaba, y se encendió uno. El sabor fuerte de esos cigarrillos y el aroma a menta que desprendían realmente le gustaba y relajaba.

Serujio tenía la mirada perdida en el vasto mar, y la mente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Aunque una parte suya siempre estaba atenta a todo, esa vez, pensando todo lo que tenía que conseguir y todo lo que tenía que proteger, se distrajo por completo. Tal fue así, que alguien le pilló por sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuando fumas, Serujio? - preguntó Sanji acercándose a él.

Serujio se sobresaltó. El cocinero consiguió asustarlo y traerlo de vuelta del mundo de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, hola, Sanji. - contestó el guerrero.

\- Vaya, perdón si te he asustado, pero no podía dormir, así que he decidido traerte esto. - dijo Sanji entregándole un vaso con un líquido espeso de color naranja claro, con algo de nata montada por encima, del cual sobresalía una pajita de color azul oscuro.

\- Oh, gracias, Sanji, tus granizados son los mejores. - dijo Serujio sonriente, pegando el primer sorbo.

\- No es nada. - contestó Sanji de buen grado.

El cocinero se sentó al lado de Serujio, en su misma posición. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos contemplaban el mar, hasta que Serujio acabó rompiéndolo.

\- Contestando a tu pregunta... El primer cigarrillo me lo tomé en Zou, justo antes de ir a por ti. - comentó Serujio – Se te cayó un paquete de tabaco en Dressrosa, y lo cogí para devolvértelo, porque sabía que era tuyo. El caso es que al acordarme de ti, y del aroma d ellos cigarrillos, decidí probar uno. - explicó echándose mano al bolsillo del pantalón – Pero ya puedo devolverte la cajetilla. - dijo ofreciéndosela.

\- No, no hay problema, si quieres te la puedes quedar, yo tengo más. - dijo Sanji haciendo gesto de negación con la mano – De hecho, si se te acaba esa y quieres más, me lo puedes pedir siempre que quieras. - dijo amablemente.

\- Gracias, te tomo la palabra. - contestó el chico volviéndose a guardar el tabaco.

Pasaron otro rato hablando de esto y aquello. Sanji y Serujio se entendían y se llevaban bastante bien, como todos, pero quizá algo más, quizá del mismo modo del que se entendían Zoro y Serujio.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Sanji decidió irse.

\- Bueno, Serujio, yo creo que voy a intentar descansar, la pelea que nos espera no es fácil. - dijo Sanji – Espero que no se te haga muy aburrida la vigía.

\- Gracias, Sanji, me has animado un poco. Descansa bien. - se despidió el chico.

Sanji sonrió y se fue al cuarto de los chicos para descansar.

En ese momento todo parecía tranquilo y relajado. Serujio seguía contemplando el mar mientras daba caladas a su cigarrillo, cuando alguien abordó, en un rapidísimo movimiento, el Thousand Sunny.

Serujio reculó al sentir su presencia, para tomar distancias de una posible pelea, ya que aquella persona entró de una forma demasiado rápida en la cubierta del barco, y sin hacer ningún ruido. A pesar el oscuro manto de la noche que envolvía toda la escena, Serujio pudo ver claramente a su presunto adversario. Era un señor mayor, con una larga barba blanca, que llegaba hasta su pecho. Era de estatura media, y de porte delgado. Portaba un gorro de color blanco, y vestía unos ropajes de colores negros, grises y blancos. Llevaba una katana atada a su cintura, y aparentemente ningún otro arma.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Serujio algo agresivo.

\- Eres Portgas D. Serujio, ¿verdad? De la tripulación de los Mugiwaras, ¿no? El hombre que atacó Marineford y a un Tenryuubito, ¿me equivoco? - dijo el anciano.

\- Preguntas mucho, abuelo. Pero sí, soy yo. - contestó Serujio – Ahora contesta tú a mi pregunta, ¿quién demonios eres?

\- ¿Quién soy...? Hm... Vaya, jovencito, esa es realmente una pregunta muy curiosa. - dijo el anciano mientras se atusaba la larga barba - ¿Quién soy? - preguntó el anciano de vuelta.

\- Y ¿cómo pretende que yo lo sepa? - contestó Serujio poniéndose en pose defensiva.

\- Hm... si me quieres identificar de algún modo... puedes llamarme Sexto. - dijo el anciano.

\- Sexto, ¿eh? - dijo Serujio calmando un poco su pose de lucha – Y ¿qué es lo que quieres, Sexto?

\- He venido a hablar contigo, Portgas D. Serujio, a darte consejos sobre el cometido que vas a llevar a cabo, sobre la proeza que vas a hacer. He venido a avisarte y aconsejarte sobre tu destino, Serujio, sobre el tuyo y sobre el del mundo entero. - dijo Sexto con voz grandilocuente.

\- Oe, viejo, se te está yendo la cabeza. - dijo Serujio - ¿Cuál se supone que es ese cometido que cambiará el destino del mundo? - preguntó con tono de desgana.

\- Llevo fijándome en vosotros demasiado tiempo, Serujio. Dos personas con el apellido ''D.'' que se han ido a juntar con otro ''D.''... ¿no lo entiendes, Serujio? Está en ti, el destino, está escrito en tu nombre, en tu sangre, en tu cuerpo, ¡tú eres el destino! ¡Tu hermano y tú lo sois! - dijo Sexto acercándose a Serujio con gestos exagerados de sus manos.

\- Oe, oe, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabes tú de la ''D.''? - dijo Serujio algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué no sé yo sobre la ''D.'', Serujio...? ¡Todos los ''D.'' deberían saberlo! Pero el mundo es injusto... - dijo en tono de desgana - ¡Sin embargo! - dijo volviendo a cambiar a su tono de grandilocuencia – Yo te diré lo que significa, Serujio... yo no soy tan cruel como este mundo, Serujio... ¡yo te explicaré el significado, y te explicaré tu destino! - dijo alzando las manos al cielo.

\- Te enrollas mucho, Sexto. Y hablas muy alto, mis compañeros intentan dormir. - dijo Serujio algo arisco – Pero dime el significado, y explícame este futuro del que tanto hablas.

\- Oh, sí, sí, sí, por supuesto, perdón, perdón. - dijo Sexto agachando sus manos – Verás, Serujio, aquellos que portan la ''D.'' en su nombre son los llamados ''enemigos de los dioses''. ¿Sabes quiénes son los dioses en este mundo, Serujio? ¡Ellos! ¡Ellos lo son! - dijo volviendo a alzar sus manos.

\- ¿¡Quiénes!? ¡Acaba de una vez! - dijo el guerrero con impaciencia.

\- ¡El Gobierno Mundial, Serujio! ¡Los Tenryuubitos! ¡El Gorosei! ¡Todos ellos que se creen superiores a los demás! Que no respiran su mismo aire, que los esclavizan, que los matan... ¡Todos ellos son los falsos dioses! - Sexto hizo una pausa dentro de su emoción – Y vosotros, Serujio, los ''D.'', sois los que estáis predestinados a acabar con esos falsos dioses, ¡sí! ¡Vosotros! - dijo Sexto.

\- Y ¿cuál es papel que juego yo en todo esto? - dijo el chico algo más interesado.

\- Bueno, ya que me prestas atención... - dijo Sexto mucho más calmado, cambiando radicalmente y carraspeando – Lamento mi actuación hasta ahora. Sé que eres un chico que atiende a buenas razones, pero debía asegurarme de que captaba tu atención. Más allá del numerito, la información que te he dado hasta ahora es completamente cierta. - explicó el viejo.

\- Vaya, sí que nos has seguido mucho tiempo, sabías que no iba a hacerte caso si no me llamabas la atención. Y ahora que pareces una persona racional, estoy dispuesto a escucharte. - contestó Serujio.

\- Bien. De nuevo lamento la forma de actuar, ha sido algo extraña. - comenzó Sexto – Pero como ya he dicho, la información era completamente cierta. Y tú, Serujio, eres el más fuerte de ésta tripulación, por lo que te tocará enfrentarte al Gorosei. - hizo una pausa – Cosa que tenías ya pensada, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo has...? - dijo Serujio algo nervioso y sorprendido.

\- Como te he dicho, me pareció muy importante seguiros la pista por tanto tiempo, así que he deducido que serías tú el que se enfrentase a ellos, probablemente en solitario mientras los demás enfrentan a la Marina, ¿estoy en lo cierto? - dijo el viejo.

\- Sí, lo estás. - dijo Serujio con cierto aire de desconfianza. Le ponía nervioso que alguien supiese tanto sobre ellos.

\- Bueno, pues... quizá te preguntes aún el porqué de mi nombre y la forma en la que está conectado a todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Yo... formaba parte del Gorosei, del consejo de los cinco sabios, cuando aún estaba compuesto por seis miembros. - explicó Sexto.

\- ¿¡Seis!? - dijo Serujio con los ojos como platos – Oe... Sexto... ¿cuántos... cuántos años tienes...? - preguntó asustado.

\- Qué perspicaz... Tengo 800 años, Serujio, al igual que los cinco actuales miembros del Gorosei. - dijo Sexto en tono muy serio. - Doy por hecho entonces que sabes del arma ancestral Ambrosía, ¿no?

\- No quería creerlo, por si en algún momento tenía que enfrentarme a ellos... quería pensar que no eran ciertos los rumores. - dijo Serujio apoyándose sobre la barandilla de espaldas, con gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente sobre ese arma, Serujio? - preguntó Sexto con un tono algo relajador para el chico.

\- Escuché que... es un gran árbol que se encuentra en la sala del Gorosei y que sus frutos proporciona la vida eterna. - dijo Serujio con voz queda.

\- Bueno, esos rumores son ciertos en parte. - dijo Sexto pensativo – Siéntate, Serujio, te contaré la verdadera historia tras ese arma. - dijo aproximándose al banco cercano al timón del Sunny.

Serujio hizo caso, con un semblante muy serio y preocupado, y se sentó al lado del viejo.

\- Verás, Serujio, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo formaba parte del Gorosei, existía una isla llamada Deefaria. - comenzó a explicar Sexto con tono algo melancólico – La gente de esa isla era tranquila, amable, con un gran espíritu, una gran determinación, y una enorme voluntad. Eran gentes laboriosas y sencillas, que lo que tenían lo compartían con los suyos, y salía del trabajo duro de ellos mismos. Desde el principio de los tiempos, en Deefaria existió un árbol, un enorme árbol que daba frutos de colores anaranjados y amarillentos, con una forma muy lustrosa, y rico aroma que las hacía muy apetecibles. Sin embargo, las gentes de ese lugar sólo comieron un fruto por persona, a pesar de los muchos que maduraban en el árbol. Éste árbol, como te puedes imaginar, era el arma ancestral Ambrosía, aunque por el momento no recibió el calificativo de ''arma ancestral''. Los frutos que proporcionaba éste árbol, daban la vida eterna a aquella gente, y también curaba sus enfermedades, y ellos eran muy felices con ésto. Por aquel entonces ya existía la formación de países del Gobierno Mundial, aunque era mucho más pequeña que la de ahora, sin duda, pero los seis jefes, es decir, el Gorosei, era el mismo que el actual. El Gobierno se enteró de éste árbol y, cegados por la codicia y el poder, decidieron... no... decidimos... - matizó – ir hasta allí. Yo quería hablar de forma civilizada con las gentes de Deefaria, pero sabía que mis compañeros irían a conseguir el árbol Ambrosía a cualquier precio. Cuando llegamos a la isla me pareció sorprendente la calidez y amabilidad de la gente para con los extranjeros y más me sorprendió aún su capacidad para escuchar nuestras peticiones. Nuestra idea era convencerlos de que el Gobierno necesitaría el poder de ese árbol en sus luchas. Ellos, como es lógicos, rehusaron en entregarnos el árbol, ya que era algo que llevaba en su isla mucho tiempo, pero estaban dispuestos a compartir algunas de sus frutos con nosotros. Es más, a mí me entregaron uno y me explicaron que sólo podía tomar uno en toda mi vida, ya que tomar más de uno podría tener consecuencias nefastas. A pesar de su generosidad, el Gobierno Mundial decidió quedarse con el árbol, empezando así una sangrienta y larga batalla. Al final, el Gorosei consiguió el árbol Ambrosía y, a modo de recordatorio de que aquel árbol desencadenó una gran guerra, se le atribuyó el nombre de ''arma ancestral''. - explicó Sexto.

\- Vaya, es una historia realmente curiosa, pero sabiendo de qué es capaz el Gobierno Mundial, no me sorprende en absoluto. - contestó Serujio – Lo que no acabo de entender, Sexto, es ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo ésto? ¿Por qué es importante la ''D.''? Y también, ¿por qué sólo podían tomar un fruto?

\- Pues verás, Serujio, el significado de la ''D.'', radica en que todos los habitantes de Deefaria, llevaban el apellido ''D.'' en su nombre. - explicó Sexto.

Serujio se quedó sin palabras, y con los ojos de par en par. No daba crédito de toda la información que invadía su mente en ese instante.

\- Entonces... ¿cómo es que hay un linaje de la ''D.''? - preguntó algo asustado.

\- Bueno, eso es porque algunos consiguieron escapar y tener hijos. - dijo Sexto - Sin embargo, por culpa de la energía que les hizo consumir la guerra, el efecto de la fruta se pasó, y acabaron muriendo.

\- ¿El efecto de las frutas ambrosía se pasa? - preguntó Serujio sorprendido.

\- Si el gasto de energía es mayúsculo sí, acaba por desaparecer. Además, cuantas más frutas se consumen, mayor es el desgaste al consumir energía. - explicó Sexto – Esa es la razón por la que, llevando una vida tranquila, como la que llevaban los ''D.'', sólo era necesario comer una fruta. De hecho, - continuó – algunos de los supervivientes que llevaron una vida tranquila consiguieron sobrevivir mucho tiempo, hasta que, por unas cosas u otras, se les acabó la energía vital. Creo que la última ''D.'' en morir a causa de ésto fue Portgas D. Rouge. - comentó.

\- M-Mamá... - dijo Serujio en un susurro – No puedo creer que ella...

\- ¿Era tu madre? - dijo Sexto exaltado – Lo siento, no sabía que... - dijo algo nervioso.

\- No, no pasa nada... ésto me da más fuerzas para luchar contra el Gorosei. - dijo el chico mirando al cielo – Bueno, explícame cómo me puede ayudar lo de las frutas en la pelea, por favor.

\- Bien. Como te he explicado, cuantas más frutas consumes, más rápido es el gasto de energía vital con cualquier acción, necesitando así más frutas, y entrando en un bucle para mantener la vida eterna. - dijo Sexto – La codicia del Gorosei ahora juega a tu favor, Serujio. Ellos, al conseguir el árbol, se comieron todas las frutas que tenía, sin saber sus efectos, pues no escucharon a los ''D.''. Esto ha hecho que necesiten comer dos o incluso tres frutas por día, lo que les impide entrar en batalla seria, pues morirían víctimas del consumo de energía vital. - explicó – Lo que debes hacer tú es simple, agotarlos y aguantar hasta que mueran.

\- Hm, me parece un buen plan. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, quizá pensando su próxima acción, su próximo diálogo o su último momento de vida.

\- Gracias por toda ésta ayuda e información Sexto, pero, ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué ayudas a los ''D.''? - preguntó Serujio muy serio, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Que por qué, dices? - dijo Sexto acariciando su barba – Porque se lo debo, porque os lo debo, a todos vosotros. Los ''D.'' fueron muy amables conmigo, eran gente inocente, con intención de ayudar, nunca de pelear, y sin embargo el Gorosei al que yo pertenecía tomó aquella horrible decisión... - explicó frustrado.

\- Pero tú no participaste en la guerra, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo hice. En el mismo instante en el que se tomó la decisión de guerrear, yo abandoné el Gorosei, pero... fui demasiado cobarde como para avisar a aquella pobre gente... - dijo Sexto con un nudo en la garganta – El Gorosei me amenazó de muerte pero yo... pude haber avisado...

\- Déjalo. - interrumpió Serujio – No sirve vivir en el pasado. La mala acción que hiciste en aquel momento está siendo redimida ahora mismo, preocúpate por eso.

\- Serujio... gracias... - dijo Sexto.

\- Una cosa más, Sexto. - dijo Serujio.

En ese momento se escuchó ruido en las habitaciones de la tripulación, lo que hizo que ambos se levantasen.

\- Rápido, debo irme. - dijo Sexto.

\- ¿Qué esconde la ''D.''? ¿De qué palabra es inicial esa letra? - preguntó Serujio.

\- ''Enemigos de los dioses''... debería darte una pista... - dijo Sexto mientras se subía a la barandilla del Sunny, dispuesto a saltar para no ser visto por los demás.

Los Mugiwaras ya empezaban a salir de las habitaciones, y caminaban en dirección al timón.

\- Demasiada información hay en mi cabeza como para pensar, dímelo. - insistió Serujio antes de la partida del viejo.

Sexto giró la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ''Demon''. - susurró.

El viejo pegó un tremendo salto, que le hizo desaparecer del campo visual en cuestión de escasos segundos. Serujio esbozó una media sonrisa, y sus ojos echaban chispas.

Los demás llegaron al lado de Serujio, y Law subió al Sunny para pensar un plan.

\- Chicos, espero que hayáis descansado todos y esteis bien preparados física y mentalmente para lo que nos espera. - dijo Luffy muy serio.

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron todos.

\- Necesitaremos un plan. - comentó Law.

\- Yo he pensado algo esta noche. - dijo Serujio.

\- Adelante, dinos, Serujio. - dijo Luffy.

\- Dado que es una misión de rescate, no podemos preparar algo muy elaborado, como hicimos con Kaido, porque no sabemos lo que nos podemos esperar. - Serujio hizo una pausa - Lo que sí sabemos es que estará el Gorosei. - el guerrero miró a todos, en especial a Luffy y Law – Chicos, con vuestro permiso, yo me los cargo.

\- Serujio, no sabemos nada del Gorosei, pueden ser tremendamente fuertes. - advirtió Law.

\- Yo sí que sé algo sobre ellos... - dijo Serujio con cierto aire de misterio – Como sea, el caso es que tengo algo preparado. Y no sólo un plan contra ellos, tengo un arma... - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Genial, Serujio, te lo encargo. - dijo Luffy con decisión – No dejes ni uno.

\- Sí, déjamelo a mí, capitán. - dijo Serujio sonriente – Por lo demás... como he dicho antes, es una misión de rescate, no podemos saber qué pasará, encargaos de defender bien a Shirohige, Ace y los demás. - expuso Serujio.

\- Me parece un plan bastante bueno. - dijo Luffy - ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron los demás a la vez.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? - preguntó Zoro.

\- Unos 45 minutos. - contestó Nami.

\- Bien, hasta que llegue esa hora y lleguemos a Raftel, preparaos. - dijo Luffy en tono de ánimo.

Los chicos fueron a prepararse. Nami daba sus últimos vistazos al clima Tact, Usopp comprobaba las gomas de su Black Kabuto, Zoro afilaba sus katanas, Franky ponía a punto su cuerpo y Brook afilaba su espada. Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Chopper y Jinbei estiraban un poco y calentaban el cuerpo. Serujio por su parte fue al cuarto de los chicos, a su baúl personal. Lo abrió con una llave que él guardaba y cogió aquella prenda que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar. También se fijo en la Gura Gura no mi artificial que tenía, pero decidió no usarla.

Fue al gimnasio, en el cual no había nadie, y comenzó a vestirse. Los pantalones cortos y grises que llevaba habitualmente no se lo cambió. Se puso las botas negras con tonalidades marrones. Comprobó que al taconear cinco veces salían los tacos y que estos estaban bien afilados, y que los cuchillos que guardaba en los laterales de las botas estaban bien afilados. Se puso el cinturón con las cuatro pistolas y las dos katanas cortas, comprobando que éstas cortarían cualquier cosa de un solo sablazo. Se colocó las muñequeras, echando un vistazo a los mecanismos de las hojas extensibles, y verificando también que éstas estaban correctamente afiladas. Era el momento de ponerse su gran capa negra. Ésta cubría todo su cuerpo, y su cabeza con la capucha que llevaba. Fue poniendo, revisando cada cosa según la iba añadiendo, la cadena de pinchos, la escopeta, los 20 cuchillos y las 5 granadas. Finalmente, una vez lo tenía todo preparado, se puso los guantes.

Cuando el guerrero ya estaba listo, Nami subió a avisarle.

\- Serujio, quedan cinco minutos para que lleguemos. - dijo la navegante.

\- Nami. - la llamó Serujio antes de que volviese a bajar a cubierta.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo la pelirroja.

La chica, que no había subido del todo por la escotilla del gimnasio, acabó por entrar del todo, e ir al lado de Serujio. Éste se quitó los guantes y la pesada capa por un momento. Al impactar la prenda contra el suelo y además ver el cinturón y las botas, Nami se sorprendió.

\- Pero ¿qué llevas ahí? - dijo Nami asombrada.

\- Nada, es mi arma especial, pero no es importante ahora. - dijo Serujio.

El chico agarró a Nami del antebrazo, y tiró suavemente de ella, para sentir su cuerpo lo más cerca posible, hasta llegar a abrazarla por un momento. Se separó al momento, pero seguían muy cerca.

\- Nami... - dijo el chico mientras acariciaba suavemente la fina tez de la cara de la chica.

La pelirroja llevó su mano hasta juntarla con la de Serujio y apoyó en ella su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serujio? - dijo la pelirroja en tono bajo y dulce.

\- Sólo quería... si algo me pasase en ese campo de batalla... sólo quería que supieses que te quiero, Nami. - dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

\- Serujio... yo también te quiero. - contestó Nami – Pero... tienes que prometerme que éstas dos palabras me las repetirás cuando acabe todo ésto, ¿vale? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Serujio inmediatamente sonrió. Dudaba mucho con esta pelea. Sentía que ésta era la primera vez que quizá no podrían ganar, pero Nami le daba fuerzas, ella disipaba todas sus dudas y miedos. En ese momento, Serujio podía con todo.

\- Te lo prometo. - contestó el chico.

Serujio agarró a Nami de la nuca y la besó.

Después bajaron a cubierta, donde ya estaban todos reunidos, y ya se veía Raftel. Era una isla increíble, y el campo de batalla que la ocupaba era brutal.

Las dos tripulaciones de apoyo atracaron en la costa, muy cerca del Moby Dick, el barco de la tripulación de Shirohige.

No tardaron mucho en fijarse en que Akainu, Kizaru y Fujitora estaban volando para atacar a unos magullados Shirohige, Marco y Ace.

\- ¡CAÑÓN DE 1080 LIBRAS! - gritó Zoro.

\- ¡HELL MEMORIES! - gritó Sanji.

\- ¡ROKU-OU-GAN! - gritó Serujio.

Los tres potentes ataques a distancia derribaron a Fujitora, Kizaru y Akainu respectivamente.

Los Mugiwaras se colocaron en fila en la cabeza del Sunny, contemplando la escena de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Serujio! - vociferó Ace feliz.

\- ¡Mugiwara! - gritaron los demás en tono de alegría.

\- Haber tenido que pedir ayuda a unos mocosos de la Peor Generación... hay que ver... gurararara. - rió Shirohige – Gracias por venir, chicos.

\- No es nada, viejo. - dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

De repente, Luffy y Serujio sintieron una fuerza aproximarse a toda velocidad hacia Luffy. El capitán miró al frente y vio una sombra aproximarse.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Coby! - dijo Luffy sorprendido mientras el marine se acercaba con intención clara de golpearlo.

Antes de que Coby pudiese siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Luffy, un puño de haki de Serujio en su cara, interrumpió y devolvió el avance del chico.

\- No te dejaré acercarte al Rey tan fácilmente. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- Oh, parecía que Coby venía a matarme. - dijo Luffy con gesto de fastidio – Gracias por salvarme, Serujio. - dijo todo contento.

Después de eso, los chicos desembarcaron en la isla, acompañados de Law.

\- Así que proteger al Rey, ¿eh? - le dijo Shirohige a Serujio.

\- Sí, mi hermano será el futuro Rey, lo siento, viejo. - dijo Serujio mirándole desafiante.

\- ¿Un mocoso como tú va a poder defender a un Rey? - dijo Shirohige echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- Pues claro. ¿Apuestas algo? - desafió el guerrero.

Mientras ellos dos intercambiaban estas palabras, se dirigían hacia ellos un grupo muy numeroso de soldados de la Marina.

\- Claro que apuesto, dinero fácil. - dijo el yonko cargando su gran alabarda.

\- Pues venga, inténtalo. - dijo Serujio infundiendo sus brazos en haki.

Shirohige utilizó las dos manos para asestar un brutal corte a Serujio, y éste detuvo la trayectoria del arma con sus manos. Ambos activaron su haki del rey, provocando un choque que tumbó a la horda de marines que se les venía encima.

Levantaron una polvareda considerable, y cuando se disipó, ambos sonrieron de medio lado.

\- Me encanta trabajar contigo, estúpido mocoso insolente. - dijo Shirohige con tono de orgullo.

\- A mí también, viejo flojucho. - contestó el chico en el mismo tono.

\- Serujio, creo que hay que ir poniendo en plan en marcha. - avisó Law.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo fijándose en la estancia en la que se encontraba el Gorosei. Era una gran torre que se levantaba a un lado del campo de batalla, con una gran cúpula de color azulado en la que se podía ver el gran árbol Ambrosía – Volveré dentro de poco, cuidad a esta gente mientras tanto.

El chico comenzó a correr, derrotando a unos cuantos marines de camino, en dirección al torreón. Llegó en poco tiempo y, tirando la puerta de una patada, comenzó a subir piso tras piso. Al encontrarse con la última puerta, decidió tirarla de un puñetazo, y encontrarse así con el Gorosei.

Los cinco sabios, que permanecían sentados esperando pacientemente, se levantaron de golpe.

\- Portgas D. Serujio... - comentó uno de ellos con tono nervioso, poniendo cierta énfasis en la ''D.''.

\- Hola, dioses. - dijo el chico con una media sonrisa maliciosa, y unos ojos chisporroteantes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Muy buenas una semana más. En el anterior capítulo no comenté nada porque no tuve tiempo realmente para nada, suerte que pude subir el capítulo... Ya nos vamos acercando a la recta final de ésta historia, espero que la esteis disfrutando mucho y que disfrutéis también este capítulo. ¡A leer!**

Capítulo 25 - ''Y la muerte bajó del cielo''

En ese momento, la suerte ya estaba echada. Realmente ésta estuvo ya decidida en cuanto el den den mushi de Serujio dio su primer tono, pero en ese momento estaba en su punto más álgido.

La tierra en la que se encontraban los combatientes era un paraje yermo, con el cielo raso, y el sol emergente del lado este. Era de un clima seco, que parecía ayudar a propagar la tensión del ambiente. La isla no era muy grande, pero tampoco se quedaba corta respecto a otras islas del Nuevo Mundo. El suelo era rocoso e irregular. Los cuerpos debilitados y ensangrentados de muchos de los combatientes contribuían a la escasez de uniformidad del suelo, lo que, unido al cansancio de los combatientes, hacía muy difícil el acto de caminar.

En mitad de este paisaje se encontraban envueltos miles de guerreros entre los que se encontraban, preparando un plan rápido, tres grandes capitanes: Shirohige, Luffy y Law.

\- Debemos preparar algo contra esta gente. - dijo Law.

\- Sí, parece que esta vez será más duro que en Marineford. - añadió Luffy.

\- Lo tenemos todo bastante controlado, lo que más preocupa es que acaban de venir los Shichibukais – informó Shirohige – No han llegado hasta ahora, así que no tienen ningún tipo de daño o fatiga.

Al mencionar eso, Luffy y los demás repararon en el despliegue de fuerzas de la Marina. Se encontraba en escena el almirante de flota, Akainu; los dos almirantes, Fujitora y Kizaru; un gran despliegue de vicealmirantes, tales como Momonga, Smoker, los vicealmirantes gigantes, e incluso Garp; también había oficiales, como Tashigi; y a todo esto se le suma los recién llegados Shichibukais, Mihawk, Kuma, Moria, el cual continuaba con vida gracias a un aparato de respiración artificial muy sofisticado que cubría su pecho, obra sin duda del gran científico de la Marina, el doctor Vegapunk,, y Buggy, el cual consiguió su título de Shichibukai tras la batalla de Marineford; Boa Hancock, la emperatriz pirata, no se presentó en el campo de batalla, pues no quería pelear contra Shirohige, sabiendo que Luffy entraría en escena. A todo esto se le debe añadir un más que considerable número de soldados de la Marina, y un gran número de agentes del Gobierno Mundial.

\- No pasa nada, nosotros también estamos frescos. - dijo Luffy con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Shichibukais. - dijo Jinbei - ¿Estás de acuerdo, Luffy?

\- Sí, por mí perfecto. - contestó el capitán.

La mirada de Zoro se paseó por todo el campo de batalla. El espadachín se desabrochó su chaqueta verde, y la dejó caer sobre sus pantalones, creando una falda. Retiró de su brazo izquierdo el pañuelo negro que tenía atado y se lo puso en la cabeza. Una mirada con un toque demencial y una media sonrisa desafiante invadieron su rostro. Su ojo derecho se iluminó de un color escarlata fuerte, y su voz era seca y ronca.

\- Yo me encargaré de Mihawk. - informó Zoro mientras desenvainaba dos de sus katanas y avanzaba con paso firme y sereno.

\- Sí, no se lo podría encargar a nadie más, Zoro. - dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa – Derrótalo.

\- Saldré de aquí con el título de mejor espadachín del mundo, ¿qué te parece, Rey de los Piratas? - dijo Zoro.

\- Shishishishi, muy bien. - dijo Luffy con su típica risa.

\- Me podéis dejar a Moria sin ningún problema. - dijo Jinbei con tono de seguridad.

\- Sí, todo tuyo, Jinbei. - dijo Luffy.

\- Luffy, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con Kuma... - dijo Sanji con gesto serio – Escuché por algún lado que el gobierno acabó por transformarlo en un robot por completo tras la segunda batalla de Marineford, así que podré cobrarme la cuenta, déjamelo a mí.

\- Perfecto, como quieras. - contestó el chico de goma.

\- Buggy no dará ningún problema, yo me encargaré de ello. - dijo Shirohige con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Y en caso de que los dé te cubriré yo. - comentó Law desenvainando su gran katana.

\- Bien, pues si los Shichibukais están cubiertos, los demás podéis ir a por los vicealmirantes y los soldados y agentes más pequeños. ¡Ayudad a la tripulación de Shirohige, y demostrad que han hecho bien en llamarnos como refuerzos! - dijo Luffy animando a todos.

\- ¡SÍII! - contestaron a la vez.

\- Hemos pedido más refuerzos, espero que no tarden mucho en venir... - comentó Shirohige – Mientras tanto nosotros debemos hacer frente a los almirantes. ¡Luffy! ¡Ace! ¡Marco! ¡Jozu! ¡Vista! Venid conmigo.

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron a la vez.

Cuando se disponían a avanzar en dirección a los almirantes, se encontraron que éstos se habían retirado a descansar, protegidos por los vicealmirantes y muchos soldados, así que tuvieron que hacer frente a éstos primero. Por otro lado, con el avance de las tripulaciones de Luffy y Law, los comandantes de Shirohige se vieron apoyados de forma efectiva y rápida, lo que agradecieron en gran medida, e incluso les permitió descansar.

Con paso firme constante, por otro lado del campo de batalla, Zoro se acercó a la que sería la pelea más importante de toda su vida, y la pelea que todo espadachín del mundo querría entablar. Llegó hasta Mihawk, el cual esperaba a Zoro de brazos cruzados y mirada fija y penetrante, con un gesto de concentración en su rostro.

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Dracule Mihawk. - dijo Zoro.

\- Roronoa Zoro, ¿serás ya un adversario digno para mí? - dijo Mihawk desenvainado su gran katana.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, en este campo de batalla, frente a ti. - contestó Zoro desenvainando su tercera katana, y arrimándosela a la boca.

\- ¡Comprobémoslo! - dijo Mihawk en tono firme, lanzándose a por Zoro con un ataque de su espada.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - contestó Zoro aferrando la tercera katana con sus dientes y lanzando otro ataque para contrarrestar el de Mihawk.

La pelea por el título de mejor espadachín del mundo había dado comienzo.

Por otro lado, Jinbei ya tenía contacto con su adversario.

\- Gecko Moria, la última vez que peleamos sólo pude darte un puñetazo, porque caíste redondo tras ese golpe. - dijo Jinbei - ¿Me darás más problemas esta vez?

\- Jinbei... - susurró Moria en tono de rabia – ¡Esta vez voy a matarte!

\- Inténtalo. - desafió el gyojin poniéndose en pose de lucha.

Moria comenzó a extraer del seco suelo de la isla un gran número de zombis, a lo que Jinbei reaccionó con un potente uchimizu. Las balas de agua del gyojin se clavaron en los zombis del Shichibukai, y al ser agua salada, la única debilidad de los zombis, éstos cayeron de inmediato.

En otra parte de la isla, Sanji se acercaba al inmenso robot Kuma. Avanzaba con paso lento y constante mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

\- Oe, grandullón, ¿me recuerdas? - dijo Sanji mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo.

\- Kuro Ashi no Sanji (Sanji Pierna Negra). Pirata. Tripulación: Mugiwara. Ocupación: cocinero. Aviso: objetivo poderoso. - dijo Kuma con la voz mecanizada de un robot mientras analizaba a Sanji.

\- Bueno, claro, ya no recordarás nada... - dijo el cocinero expulsando el humo – La cosa está en que hace dos años, uno de mis estúpidos compañeros se sacrificó por la banda. - Sanji hizo una pausa mientras el gesto de su cara se volvía tenso y furioso – Le hiciste mucho daño con tu ataque, ¿sabes? Acabé preocupándome realmente por ese idiota. - explicó mientras daba otra calada.

El cuerpo de Sanji comenzaba a rodearse de un aura de fuego ardiente, mientras su gesto era cada vez de más ira.

\- Hubo un momento en el que nos ayudaste... en gran medida... pero ahora que ya no tienes voluntad propia, no tendré por qué contenerme si eres mi enemigo. - dijo Sanji aumentando la potencia de su fuego.

\- Activando modo de combate. - dijo Kuma poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Sanji se lanzó con su gran velocidad hacia Kuma y consiguió asestarle una potentísima patada llameante en el costado izquierdo, lo que hizo que Kuma retrocediese con un gran y ágil salto hacia atrás.

\- No sé si sabes que el fuego derrite el metal. - dijo Sanji mientras doblaba su pierna derecha por encima de su cadera y por delante de su cuerpo, y ponía los brazos flexionados con los puños a ambos lados de su cara - ¡Y mi fuego está más ardiente que nunca!

Kuma y Sanji se enzarzaron en una dura batalla.

Por otro lado, Luffy y los demás enfrentaban a los soldados, agentes, oficiales y vicealmirantes que custodiaban el acceso a los almirantes.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la gran torre de Mariejois, llamada la Torre Celestial, se encontraba Serujio frente a los cinco miembros del Gorosei.

\- ¿Os sorprende tanto ver aquí a un ''D.''? ¿Aquí frente a los dioses? - dijo Serujio quitándose la capucha.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo preguntarte a qué has venido, Portgas D. Serujio. - dijo uno de los sabios mientras desenvainaba una gran katana.

Ese gesto hizo a Serujio observar la zona. Los cinco oponentes frente a él portaban armas. Uno llevaba una katana, otro un mazo con pinchos, más propio de los piratas, otro una lanza, uno de ellos dos espadas cortas, y el último un hacha corta. El guerrero pensó que todos eran expertos en el uso de sus respectivas armas, así que tuvo extremo cuidado con eso. El gorosei estaba dispuesto en un semicírculo frente al guerrero. Por lo demás, su apariencia física era de gente mayor, pero gracias a los efectos de las frutas Ambrosía, no tanto como parar aparentar 800 años. Iba a ser una batalla muy dura, y eso provocó en Serujio una media sonrisa desafiante.

\- Sí, lo es, es una pérdida de tiempo de proporciones épicas. - dijo el chico con su intimidante mirada clavada en sus adversarios – No es que sólo sea un ''D.'' es que soy Gol D. Serujio, el hijo del Rey de los Piratas. - el guerrero hizo una pausa – Esta es una información que ya sabéis, por supuesto, pero quiero dejarlo bien claro. Voy a hacer lo que hizo mi padre, voy a poner el mundo patas arriba, para limpiarlo de escoria como vosotros. Y todo gracias a gente como mi hermano. Gracias a él y a mis amigos he conseguido llegar hasta aquí ahora. Y por eso hoy es el día – dijo Serujio mientras metía sus manos en la capa, de forma cruzada, en los bolsillos donde estaban los cuchillos – en el cual el grito de los demonios provocará el llanto de los dioses. ¡Hoy es el día en el que voy a hacer llorar sangre a los dioses!

Serujio aferró cuatro cuchillos, dos con cada mano, y, pasándoles su haki y energía demoníaca de Axio, lanzó dos al sabio que se encontraba en su diagonal izquierda, y otros dos al de la diagonal derecha, de forma que les clavó uno en el pecho y otro en la frente a cada uno. Inmediatamente, sin dejar tiempo de reacción a sus oponentes, Serujio dio cinco taconazos fuertes en el suelo con la velocidad del soru y saltó con gran rapidez hacia el que se encontraba enfrente suya. En mitad del salto clavó un cuchillo en el pecho de cada uno de los otros dos, lanzándolos de la misma forma y con los mismos poderes que la anterior vez. En el final de su salto llegó hasta el sabio central, propinándole un brutal puñetazo de cinco mil ladrillos en el pecho con Axio y haki.

El chico dio una vuelta en mitad del aire, y hundió su bota con clavos en la cara del viejo. Con un gran salto de su geppo se alejó de el, reventando su cara por completo. Mientras volaba de nuevo por el aire se giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó otros dos cuchillos a los sabios de los extremos, ésta vez introduciéndolos en su cráneo.

Antes de que su espalda tocase el suelo, dio una voltereta hacia atrás y cayó en cuclillas, apoyándose en el suelo con su mano derecha.

\- Bueno, una buena primera toma de contacto. - dijo el chico en tono irónico.

Serujio se limpió con el pulgar una gota de sangre de su mejilla izquierda, que le habría saltado de alguno de sus oponentes.

El viejo frente a Serujio, al cual le había explotado la cabeza, se incorporó un poco. Su cráneo se fue regenerando poco a poco. Las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaron con un par de ojos. Los músculos de la cara surgieron después, pero hasta ahí llego la regeneración. No regeneró piel para cubrirse el rostro, lo que le hacía parecer un verdadero monstruo.

Los otros cuatro sabios del Gorosei extrajeron de sus cuerpos los cuchillos demoníacos lanzados por el guerrero, regenerando sus heridas de la misma manera que el primero.

\- Como puedes comprobar, Portgas D. Serujio, es imposible matarnos. - dijo el viejo frente a él.

\- ¿Mataros? - repitió Serujio con tono irónico – Yo no voy a mataros, os vais a matar vosotros solos. Vosotros sois los únicos que os vais a consumir por dentro, vosotros sois los que os vais a quedar sin una gota de energía vital, pero todo ello por vosotros mismos. - dijo con una media sonrisa desafiante, aún agachado en la posición en la cual cayó – Lo único que tengo que hacer yo es aguantar el tipo hasta que eso pase. - dijo mientras apretaba el puño de su mano derecha y lo apoyaba en el suelo – Además esas caras... están muy feas así... voy a tener que hacerlas explotar muchas veces más hasta que mejoren. - un destello azulado recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven - ¡Master... Style!

La tensión se hizo muy notable de repente por parte del Gorosei.

\- Vaya, vaya... sabes usar el estilo de lucha prohibido del Rokushiki. - dijo uno de ellos.

\- Sí. - dijo Serujio mientras se ponía en pie – Es satisfactorio ver temblar a los dioses, al ver que un demonio ha dominado su técnica. - dijo relamiéndose el labio superior.

\- Sí, pero... ¿a qué precio? - dijo otro de los viejos – Con sólo ver las contracciones involuntarias y puntuales de tus músculos al estar sometidos a ese estado se aprecia perfectamente que no lo dominas al 100%. Lo que te hace sufrir por dentro. - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica – ¡Mientras que nosotros dominamos el Master Rokushiki, que así es como se llama, del todo!

Cuando el sabio dijo aquellas palabras, todos los miembros del Gorosei activaron su Master Rokushiki a la vez. Ellos se pusieron en una pose distinta a la de Serujio, donde se podía ver mejor todo el proceso. Se colocaron con ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo, con las piernas algo separadas, y al hacer fuerza, lo activaron.

\- Oh... así que así se hace... - susurró Serujio – Entonces probaré de nuevo. - dijo mientras se volvía a poner con el puño derecho en el suelo.

La energía azulada recorrió su cuerpo a una velocidad distinta a la que lo hacía las otras veces; algo más rápida, pero mucho más ordenada y armónica.

\- Aunque me sigue gustando más mi nombre... ¡Master Style! - dijo Serujio provocando una onda expansiva de energía.

En la parte de abajo de la Torre Celestial, donde tenía lugar la gran batalla, Shirohige, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Law, Usopp, Jinbei y los demás comandantes del yonko, reaccionaron inmediatamente.

\- Oh, parece que el mocoso se ha puesto en serio... - dijo Shirohige con una gran media sonrisa.

Sanji, Law y Jinbei sonrieron de medio lado, mientras que Usopp se quedó atónito.

\- ¿Ese era... Serujio? - preguntó el francotirador para sí mismo.

Zoro peleaba muy duramente contra Mihawk, pero no pudo evitar una media sonrisa mientras detenía un ataque del mejor espadachín del mundo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Roronoa? - dijo Mihawk en tono serio – Si no te concentras morirás.

\- ¿No has sentido esa enorme fuerza? - dijo Zoro en tono orgulloso.

\- Sí, ¿qué se supone que ha sido eso? - contestó Mihawk de forma cortante.

\- ''Eso'' – puntualizó Zoro – Ha sido Serujio. Él ya está al 100%. Con esa fuerza a nuestro lado no podemos perder. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. Es un gran guerrero, pero ahora tú debes preocuparte de no perder la cabeza. - dijo Mihawk asestándole un ataque.

\- Sí, tranquilo, no me he olvidado de ti. - dijo Zoro mientras lo esquivaba.

Ace y Luffy estaban luchando codo con codo, como cuando eran pequeños y luchaban contra las bestias de su pueblo natal.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿lo has notado? - dijo Ace con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Sí. - contestó Luffy con una media sonrisa – Se nota que Serujio es nuestro hermano.

Los tres almirantes se estremecieron en su improvisada zona de breve descanso.

\- Haikyo... - susurró Akainu en tono furioso.

Kizaru y Fujitora pusieron gesto tenso.

Pero donde más se hizo notar Serujio fue en la propia Torre Celestial.

\- Es demasiado poder... - dijo uno de los sabios.

\- Este es el poder de todos los ''D.'' a los que vuestra codicia mató. - dijo Serujio mientras el humo negro de Axio recorría sus manos y cogía su cadena de pinchos – Es con este poder con el que voy a acabar con vosotros. - sentenció mientras pasaba su haki y la energía de Axio a la cadena.

El chico se lanzó a por ellos cadena en mano. Empezó a girarla tan fuerte que podría cortar cualquier cosa a su paso. Sin embargo, los cinco sabios se compenetraron y, en un ataque combinado de sus cinco armas, consiguieron parar e incluso partir la cadena de Serujio.

\- No subestimes el haki de cinco hombres que lo han estado entrenando por más de 800 años. - dijo uno de ellos.

\- Oh, tío, esa era mi arma favorita... - dijo Serujio con tono de fastidio – Bueno, supongo que tendré que usar algo un poco más resistente. - dijo desenvainado sus katanas – Esta vez os costará un poco más parar mis ataques. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Serujio se lanzó a la velocidad del Master soru a por ellos. Los ataques de los seis oponentes chocaban entre sí de una manera brutal. Cada ataque que impactaba hacía un sonido de mil demonios. Serujio tenía la agilidad, velocidad, resistencia, fuerza, flexibilidad y coordinación necesarias para evadir cualquier ataque de sus adversarios mientras cortaba de vez en cuando alguna cabeza, brazo, o pierna.

No obstante, al cabo de un tiempo, se fue cansando. Comenzó a recibir golpes, muy duros algunos de ellos. Pero se levantaba y continuaba luchando. Esa perseverancia hizo que los cinco sabios fuesen perdiendo cada vez más energía, hasta que ya no pudieron regenerar más su cuerpo.

Éste hecho se hizo notar cuando Serujio cortó el brazo izquierdo de uno de ellos, y éste no volvió a su ser. En ese instante, el Gorosei se separó de Serujio rápidamente.

\- Vaya, vaya... parece que los dioses están empezando a ser mortales... - dijo Serujio.

El chico hizo una pausa y se concentró para hablar con Axio. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que todo su conjunto estaba destrozado, excepto el compartimento de las granadas. Por ello, quería otro arma.

\- ''Oe, Axio, me dijiste que, a pesar de estar algo más desvinculados, tu poder se hacía más fuerte en mí, ¿no?'' - preguntó Serujio.

\- Así es. - contestó Axio – ¿En qué estás pensando, Serujio?

\- ''Bueno, en lo que estoy pensando ya lo sabes, necesito el poder para hacerlo''. – dijo Serujio.

\- Oh... ya veo... - dijo Axio con un tono satisfactorio – Me gusta, hagámoslo.

Tras esa conversación, los ojos de Serujio se volvieron rojos brillantes, y el gesto de su rostro pasó a una media sonrisa demencial.

Las manos del castaño fueron llenándose del humo de Axio, aunque esta vez, aparte del negro característico, tenía tonalidades y destellos rojos.

\- ¿Qué mejor arma... - comenzó Serujio mientras formaba entre sus manos una esfera negra de energía – para matar a los dioses... - dijo mientras enroscaba las manos para darle a la esfera forma cilíndrica – que un arma... - Serujio agarró el cilindro de energía con la mano derecha y tapó un extremo con la izquierda – forjada por los mismos demonios...? - preguntó mientras tiraba del cilindro con su mano derecha, dejando salir algo cada vez más largo de su mano izquierda.

Serujio finalmente sacó del todo el objeto de su mano izquierda, era el filo de un arma. Lo que el chico invocó fue una katana larga, con el mango negro y morado, la empuñadura de color dorado, con dos cordones rojos en el extremo del mango que se entrelazaban, y de filo rojo intenso. Era un arma de pura energía demoníaca.

\- Devil Sword... ¡Yamato! - dijo Serujio arrimándose la empuñadura a la cara. El chico lamió el filo del arma con una mirada intensa – Con esta katana os borraré de la faz. - dijo desafiante.

\- ¡Inténtalo, Demonio! - dijo uno de los sabios.

Serujio y el Gorosei se enfrentaron en su último asalto, el que decidiría todo de esa batalla. El chico empuñó su katana con fuerza, honor y valor, para dar los golpes finales a sus rivales. Sus oponentes activaron su haki al máximo poder para atacar al guerrero de forma letal.

En el gran campo de batalla de la parte de abajo, ambos bandos se estaban dejando la piel para ganar al otro. Los almirantes, algo más descansados ya, se unieron de nuevo a la batalla para derrotar a los piratas. Se notó inmediatamente la presión de los tres grandes, aunque Shirohige y los demás no se achantaron.

Akainu, Kizaru y Fujitora se centraron en diezmar a las tropas del yonko, sin entrar en batalla con alguien más fuerte, para no perder más energía.

Jinbei consiguió vencer sin excesivos problemas a Moria, ya que éste seguía sin tener suficiente entrenamiento a sus espaldas para vencer al gyojin.

Sanji continuaba peleando contra Kuma. Su pelea era algo más difícil, ya que el Shichibukai era un máquina programada perfectamente para el combate. Apenas tenía fisuras a la hora de defender, y sus ataques eran muy contundentes, pero Sanji aguantaba bien el tipo, e incluso guardaba cierta ventaja por el momento.

Por parte de Zoro, su pelea con Mihawk era sin duda la más igualada. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, y luchaban con todo.

Luffy y Ace, que estaban luchando juntos, comenzaron a verse rodeados por decenas de soldados y agentes. No parecía un problema muy serio hasta que comenzaron a llegar oficiales y vicealmirantes. Fue entonces cuando se vieron en un apuro serio, aunque fueron capaces de aguantar el tipo.

En la feroz batalla que se llevaba a cabo en aquella isla, todo se detuvo en un instante. Sólo resonaban los filos de las espadas, las balas que expulsaban las pistolas, los cañonazos de ambos bandos, pero ni un alma. Ninguna respiración fuerte, ninguna voz, ningún grito, nada más que las armas.

Tras ese instante, volvió la tormenta.

En lo alto de la Torre Celestial, la batalla había tocado su fin. El ropaje de Serujio chorreaba sangre, su Atuendo de Asedio quedó destrozado, y su katana estaba llena y goteando sangre.

\- Tío... me va a llevar siglos quitar toda esta sangre de mir opa... - se quejó Serujio en tono de desgana – Bueno, si mi intuición no me falla... esa puerta debería llevar al árbol Ambrosía... - comentó el chico.

La katana demoníaca que había invocado fue transformada en humo negro y absorbida por su mano derecha. El guerrero se dirigió a una gran puerta de hierro, con un cierre propio de las puertas de los submarinos o de las cajas fuertes. En su breve camino pisó la sangre de sus oponentes. Allá donde mirase, Serujio veía miembros amputados chorreando sangre, las caras de sus enemigos con gesto de terror, e incluso algunos llorando al haber suplicado clemencia contra la ira del ''D.''.

\- Je... al final los dioses también sangran y mueren. - dijo Serujio mientras cogía un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de su bolsillo derecho.

El castaño se encendió el cigarro mientras de una patada hacía volar la gruesa puerta. Entró a la sala, y el único gesto que fue capaz de hacer fue abrir los ojos de par en par. Lo que estaba ante sus ojos era algo impresionante. La sala se componía de un largo pasillo que finalizaba en el centro de la misma. Toda la estancia estaba recubierta de una gran cúpula color azul marino translúcida, que permitía el paso de luz para la vida del árbol Ambrosía. Dicho árbol se encontraba en el centro de la cúpula, con sus raíces aferrando el largo pasillo y la parte de abajo de la cúpula, la cual estaba cubierta de tierra. La copa del árbol era tan grande que llegaba hasta la altura de la cabeza de Serujio por el pasillo, y se extendía unos metros por arriba. El guerrero estimó que el árbol milenario tendría entre 10 y 15 metros.

Serujio se aproximó al árbol, y, por supuesto, se topó con una de las frutas que colgaba de la copa más cercana a él.

\- Un mordisco de una de éstas frutas... - dijo acariciando el anaranjado y suave fruto – y se curarán las enfermedades y la vejez... ¿eh? - dijo para sí mientras miraba fijamente el alimento.

Más abajo, en el campo de batalla, Luffy y Ace tenían serios problemas. Lo que antes eran decenas de soldados y oficiales, ahora eran miles. Estaban en serios apuros. Para colmo de males, ninguno de los dos podía activar su haki del rey, debido a las constantes interrupciones basadas en ataques enemigos.

\- Luffy, ¿cómo vas? - dijo Ace con voz cansada y entrecortada, mientras se zafaba de dos oponentes.

\- Gññ... no muy bien. - contestó Luffy en la misma situación que su hermano.

\- ¿Puedes activar el haki? - preguntó Ace algo desesperado.

\- No, he probado un par de veces, pero no me dejan. - contestó el chico de goma como pudo.

Un ataque combinado de dos vicealmirantes con espadas iba directo a Luffy, parecía imposible escapar.

\- ¡MASTER AMANEDACHI! - resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

Lo que se pudo ver desde el suelo era cómo fue cortada en dos la Torre Celestial, incluyendo la gran sala de la cúpula, en la que se encontraba Ambrosía, aunque ahora fue cortado en dos y destruido.

Serujio bajó a toda velocidad de la escena y, plantando la rodilla izquierda y el puño derecho justo al lado de Luffy y Ace, activó el haki del rey, derrotando así a todos los enemigos que rodeaban a sus hermanos.

\- Que empiece el segundo asalto. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡SERUJIO! - exclamaron Ace y Luffy aliviados.

\- Hola. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, Sanji derrotó a Kuma de una brutal patada llameante. Zoro seguía peleando contra Mihawk con todo lo que tenía.

Law, Luffy y Shirohige se reagruparon por un momento.

\- ¿Habéis visto la reacción de los almirantes cuando Serujio ha caído del cielo? - dijo Shirohige con una media sonrisa – Ese mocoso ha conseguido poner tensos a los tres grandes.

\- Sí, lo ha conseguido, pero ¿hasta qué punto eso es bueno? - dijo Law algo preocupado por la situación.

\- Es bueno porque nos podremos quitar de encima a esos tres cuanto antes, y así acabar ésta guerra. - contestó Luffy.

\- Exacto, Mugiwara. - dijo Shirohige – Tenemos que plantear un ataque directo contra ellos, o si no...

Antes de que Shirohige pudiese acabar la frase, una irritante risa resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

\- Zejajajaja... ¡Zejajajajaja! - se escuchó una voz ronca y grave.

\- Esa voz... - susurraron a la vez Shirohige, Ace y Marco, los cuales se encontraban muy separados entre sí.

\- Kurohige... - susurraron Luffy y Serujio con rabia, que también se encontraban muy separados entre sí.

\- ¡No me podía perder esta gran batalla! - gritó Kurohige.

Inmediatamente, los comandantes de Shirohige y Serujio se fueron cerca de sus capitanes.

\- Padre, ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Marco algo alterado.

\- Esto es realmente un contratiempo... Ese maldito de Teach... no lo esperaba aquí... - maldijo Shirohige.

\- Viejo, Luffy, ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Muy bien, modificaremos un poco nuestro plan. - dijo Shirohige en voz alta – Mi tripulación irá a por Teach, y vosotros, los novatos, id a por los almirantes. ¡VAMOS! - vociferó el yonko.

\- ¡SÍ! - aceptaron todos.

\- Oe, Papá, Luffy y Serujio son mis hermanos, soy consciente de que Teach es mi propia responsabilidad, pero... - dijo Ace.

\- Tranquilo, Ace, ve con ellos. Nosotros nos ocupamos de Teach. - aceptó Shirohige.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias, Papá. - dijo Ace.

Akainu se fijó por un momento en la tripulación de Teach, y vio un rostro conocido.

\- ¡Kuzan! ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo como para unirte a Kurohige? - dijo en tono arisco.

\- Lo que haga yo ahora con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Sakazuki. - contestó el ex-almirante de hielo.

El almirante de flota sólo echó un gruñido.

Ace y la tripulación de Luffy fueron a hacer frente a los tres almirantes, mientras que Shirohige y los comandantes enfrentaban a Teach y su banda. Por otro lado, los demás piratas de Shirohige y la tripulación de Law se hacían cargo de los soldados y los vicealmirantes, y Zoro continuaba peleando por el título de mejor espadachín del mundo.

Serujio, Luffy y Ace fueron a por Akainu, Sanji, Nami, Chopper y Usopp, a por Kizaru, y Brook, Franky y Jinbei, a por Fujitora.

La diferencia numérica y el cansancio hacían mella en los almirantes, que estaban cayendo ante los piratas de forma considerable. Shirohige y los comandantes aguantaban el tipo a Kurohige y los demás, pero contando con su cansancio no iban a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volcó.

\- Akainu, sería inteligente rendiros ahora. - dijo Serujio mientras asestaba una patada en su estómago.

\- Es cierto, perdéis de forma abrumadora. - añadió Ace dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¿Pretendéis que admita una derrota frente a sucios piratas? ¡Nunca! - declaró Akainu saltando hacia atrás.

Kizaru y Fujitora ejecutaron la misma maniobra evasiva que el almirante de flota, y por un momento, los Mugiwara se pusieron en fila frente a los tres.

Fujitora agitó su espada de forma que aumentó considerablemente la gravedad sobre todos ellos. Fue entonces cuando Kizaru aprovechó para usar tres proyectiles de luz explosivos, que mandaron muy lejos a todos, excepto a Ace y Luffy, que de algún modo aprovecharon la gravedad para anclarse al suelo.

En ese momento, Akainu aprovechó para atacar a Luffy de forma mortal con un puño de lava.

Mientras Serujio volaba por el cielo, pudo ver la escena perfectamente.

\- ¡LUFFY! - gritó de forma desesperada.

Esa voz provocó que casi todas las miradas de la batalla se fijasen en ese punto, especialmente la de Ace que, sin dudar ni un sólo momento, se interpuso en la trayectoria del puño de lava, de espaldas a Akainu, para proteger a su hermano.

\- ¡ACE! - volvió a gritar Serujio.

Ese grito consiguió que Kizaru viajase a la velocidad de la luz al lado del guerrero, para asestarle una potente patada y, posteriormente, otra en dirección al suelo, para clavarlo en él por completo. El almirante se puso al lado del chico por un momento.

\- Observa el espectáculo de la justicia, chico. - susurró Kizaru.

En ese mismo momento, Shirohige giró la vista.

\- Hijo mío... - se dijo a sí mismo.

En un último acto de grandeza, Shirohige canalizó toda la energía que quedaba en su debilitado cuerpo y llegó hasta Ace de forma muy veloz, interponiéndose él entre el ataque y su hijo. Puso por delante su gran alabarda, pero de poco le sirvió, ya que estaba demasiado débil incluso para activar el haki.

El puño de lava de Akainu impactó sobre la alabarda, rompiéndola en dos y mandando los pedazos a diferente lugares. La zona del filo cayó justo al lado de Serujio. El ataque del almirante de flota acabó por atravesar el gran pecho de Shirohige, de forma mortal.

Se hizo el silencio por un sólo segundo.

\- ¡PADRE! - gritaron todos los piratas de Shirohige.

\- V-Viejo... - susurró Luffy completamente impactado.

Ace no pudo verlo, porque estaba de espaldas, pero en cuanto giró la vista, se quedó en estado de shock.

\- P-P-P-Padre... - murmuró el chico de algún modo.

Desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, retumbó otra voz.

\- ¡SHIROHIGE! - vociferó Serujio, con ojos rojos brillantes.

El chico agarró la alabarda que estaba a su lado, y se levantó de inmediato. Kizaru quiso pararlo, pero el chico infundió la alabarda de haki e hizo un gran corte diagonal sobre el pecho de Kizaru.

El guerrero empezó a correr de forma vertiginosa a por Akainu.

Mientras el chico corría, debido al impulso y al cansancio, el cuerpo de Shirohige cayó de lado, lo que dejó a Akainu vía libre para repetir el ataque con Ace y Luffy. De hecho, ya comenzó a preparar otro puño de lava.

Mientras Serujio avanzaba por el aire con el geppo y alta velocidad, montones de soldados intentaron frenarlo, pero él no se detuvo. Cortó en dos, de forma literal, a cualquiera que se le interpuso. Su cuerpo rezumaba el humo negro de Axio, sus ojos brillantes e inyectados en sangre estaban a punto de estallar. Toda la sangre que saltaba de los demás se adhería a su cuerpo. Por el camino se le cruzó un vicealmirante gigante, y Serujio lo cortó en dos de forma vertical, y pasó por el medio, mientras sus mitades se separaban.

\- ¡NO ESTORBES! - dijo Serujio en una ronca, profunda y perturbadora voz asesina.

Fujitora se interpuso en su camino también, pero Serujio aferró con ambas manos la alabarda, e hizo una segada horizontal. Fujitora se protegió con su espada y su haki, pero ésta acabó doblándose y resquebrajándose, gracias a que usó su gravedad; en caso contrario, se habría partido en dos.

El impulso del ataque llevó a Serujio hasta Akainu, el cual ya rozaba el pecho de Ace. Luffy consiguió tirar del pantalón de Ace, haciendo que el hermano en estado de shock se sentara para evitar el ataque. Esta acción, aparte de salvar a Ace, dejó vía libre a Serujio.

El guerrero, con toda la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba, clavó la alabarda en el pecho de Akainu, llevándolo, del impulso, hasta una pared rocosa que se encontraba detrás suya.

Serujio sacó la alabarda con rabia, y cargó un nuevo ataque.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a matar al padre de mi hermano!? - dijo Serujio con la misma voz perturbadora e intimidante.

Akainu lanzó su puño derecho contra Serujio, pero el guerrero fue más rápido y cortó su brazo a la altura del hombro, con haki, lo que hacía que no lo pudiese regenerar con lava.

Todo el campo de batalla se detuvo en ese mismo momento. Serujio no era humano, era un animal, una bestia salvaje, en ese momento era el peor demonio que podía existir.

Serujio se dispuso a cortar la cabeza de Akainu, cuando Kizaru y Fujitora se volvieron a interponer en su camino. Kizaru creó una espada de luz, para contrarrestar la de Serujio, y Fujitora enderezó la suya con gravedad con el mismo objetivo. En el forcejeo de armas, la fuerza física de Serujio se imponía poco a poco a la de los almirantes.

\- Dejad de molestar... - susurró Serujio con su infernal voz.

Justo cuando Serujio estaba a punto de ganar el choque, Teach disparó contra el guerrero, justo en el costado izquierdo. Esto hizo que el chico arqueara la espalda, perdiendo algo de fuerza, lo que permitió a los almirantes lanzar su arma bastante lejos.

Serujio dio un paso atrás y se arrancó la bala con los dedos.

\- ¡Teach! - maldijo Luffy.

El capitán de goma iba a lanzarse a la batalla contra Kurohige, pero Kuzan le hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza. Además, nadie se movía de su sitio, esperando el siguiente movimiento del guerrero.

El chico formó una bola de humo negro entre sus manos, a la que dio forma cilíndrica, y de la cual sacó un filo rojo.

\- Devil Sword, Yamato. - dijo el chico – Si tanto os empeñáis en interrumpirme, os mataré a los tres a la vez. - dijo el guerrero en tono tranquilo y ronco.

\- ¿Pretendes... vencer... a los tres mejores... guerreros... de la Marina... tú solo...? - dijo Akainu tosiendo sangre, mientras se incorporaba un poco.

\- Sí. - contestó el chico tajantemente.

\- ¡Pruébalo! - retó el almirante de flota.

Un destello de color rojo brilló en los ojos de Serujio, y se lanzó directo al ataque. La demoníaca katana de Serujio chocaba con las armas de los almirantes y con los puños de Akainu, es decir, el puño izquierdo, y el otro generado por lava momentáneamente. Estuvieron envueltos en una brutal batalla de golpes colisionando durante unos minutos. Fue un choque de tal magnitud, que incluso los espadachines que luchaban al otro lado del campo de batalla se detuvieron un momento.

\- Lo de ese chico, ciertamente es increíble. - comentó Mihawk con la respiración algo fuerte, al fin y al cabo llevaban mucho tiempo luchando.

\- Sí, está haciendo frente en solitario a los tres almirantes, es increíble. - dijo Zoro con tono orgulloso.

\- Peor aún, los está enfrentando, y encima va ganando. - dijo Mihawk.

\- Sí, no esperaba menos. - concluyó Zoro.

La observación del Shichibukai era cierta, Serujio iba ganando la batalla. Su velocidad, en el estado en el que se encontraba, era mayor que la de sus oponentes, lo que le dio la ventaja. Tenía la ventaja al menos hasta que Teach volvió a incordiar. Volvió a disparar a Serujio, esta vez con dos balas, en el mismo costado.

Esto consiguió que Serujio se desestabilizara. Nami, Luffy, Ace y Sanji, que eran los que más cerca estaban, tanto de Serujio como de Teach, fueron a lanzarse a por Kurohige, cuando otra acción de la gran batalla los dejó petrificados.

Al desestabilizarse, Serujio fue derribado por una veloz patada de Kizaru. Antes de poder levantarse del suelo, Fujitora clavó su espada en la mano izquierda de Serujio, de forma que la dejó prisionera al suelo también. Kizaru hizo lo mismo con su espada de luz sobre la mano derecha del guerrero. Akainu se puso encima de Serujio, con su brazo izquierdo en alto y rodeado de lava.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Serujio? - dijo Akainu en tono desquiciante.

Serujio sonrió de medio lado y escupió a Akainu en el ojo izquierdo. Pero no era un escupitajo cualquiera, llevaba haki, y la fuerza del shigan, por lo que el almirante de flota quedó ciego de ese ojo.

Con mucha rabia, Akainu atravesó el pecho del joven, calcinando sus órganos internos.

Luffy entró en estado de shock, uno muy fuerte, que le hizo pararse en seco. Todos quedaron horrorizados. Nami entró en un estado de shock tan fuerte como el de Luffy, aunque el de ella duró un sólo segundo, que fue el tiempo que tardó en cambiar la dirección de su carrera hacia los almirantes, que ya se alejaban del cuerpo del joven.

En su camino, los brazos de Nami iban oscureciéndose, hasta que tomaron un color negro metalizado. El impacto de la muerte de Serujio despertó en ella el haki de armadura. Nami pasó el haki a su vara del tiempo mágica y, posteriormente, a tres nubes de tormenta que se unieron para formar una de gran calibre, y del mismo color negro metalizado intenso.

\- No os lo perdonaré... no os voy a perdonar esto... - susurró Nami con voz de rabia - ¡Vais a pagar por esto! - sentenció la navegante.

Tras esas palabras, la pelirroja movió hacia abajo su vara, de tal forma que surgieron tres rayos recubiertos de haki de las nubes, lo que los convertía en rayos negros. El electrizante ataque dejó fuera de combate a Kizaru, y dañó en gran medida a Fujitora y Akainu. Éste último se dirigió a la navegante con su puño izquierdo infundido en lava.

En otra parte, Kurohige aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Gracias por distraerte, Mugiwara. - dijo Teach mientras hacía un vórtice oscuro para atraer el cuerpo de Luffy.

Por otro lado, Kuzan cogió un den den mushi de bolsillo.

\- Ahora. - avisó por el den den mushi.

Una estela de fuego surgió por el cielo y detuvo el ataque de Akainu que se dirigía a Nami.

Por otra parte, la mano con la que Kurohige estaba atrayendo a Luffy, fue rebanada de un tajo.

Robin levantó la mirada a la zona en la que se encontraba Nami.

\- ¡Sabo-kun! - exclamó contenta.

Marco torció la vista hacia Luffy y Kurohige, y suspiró aliviado.

\- ¡Shanks! - exclamó el fénix con alegría.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto, Marco. - dijo Shanks con una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias por venir... - comentó el comandante.

\- Llegas tarde. - dijo Kuzan en voz alta.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - dijo Sabo rascándose la cabeza.

Luffy salió del estado de shock en el que estaba, pero sólo pudo reconocer las voces, se sentía muy aturdido.

\- Shanks... Sabo... - susurró el chico de goma.

Más refuerzos habían llegado. La tripulación de Shanks y la llegada de Sabo, que traía unos cuantos revolucionarios con él, serían determinantes en la batalla.

A pesar del parón momentáneo, Nami volvió a ser atacada por Akainu. Ésta, llena de furia, asestó un duro golpe con su vara sobre el costado izquierdo del almirante, pero este no detuvo su ataque.

Sí lo detuvo cuando el filo de una katana roja atravesó su pecho de atrás adelante.

\- H-Haikyo... N-No puede ser... - susurró el almirante.

Serujio retiró su katana y le pegó una patada en la cabeza, que hizo que volase unos metros. El guerrero se acercó a Nami y acarició su cabeza.

\- Gracias, Nami. - dijo con una sonrisa – Has sido tremendamente valiente.

Nami salió del estado de ira, para sonreír de medio lado y asentir, aunque se encontraba algo confusa.

\- Serujio, ¿cómo has...? - fue a preguntar la navegante.

En ese momento se fijó en que se pecho estaba rodeado del humo negro de Axio y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ya te lo explicaré luego. - dijo Serujio dándole un beso en la frente.

Acto seguido avanzó un par de pasos en la dirección del vuelo de Akainu.

\- Antes me preguntaste si tenía miedo a la muerte... pues bien... - comenzó Serujio con una media sonrisa – La gente tiene miedo a la muerte... ¿Por qué? Tener miedo al acto en sí de morir, en el momento inminente a que suceda, es lógico, pero vivir con miedo a la propia muerte, es completamente ilógico. Todos morimos, más tarde... más temprano... Así que, la gente que tiene miedo a la muerte, debe dejar de temerla, y empezar a temerme a mí, pues yo... - dijo acercándose a Akainu – Yo soy la Muerte. - concluyó el guerrero.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bienvenidos y bienvenidas un día más a esta historia. Ya queda poco para que esto acabe, así que disfrutad mucho. Nada más y... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 26 - "La batalla final"

Serujio se acercaba a Akainu katana demoníaca en mano. Sus ojos escarlata echaban fuego, su rostro impasible reflejaba la ira serena que invadía todo su ser en ese momento. El peor demonio del mundo aún no había dicho su última palabra. Fujitora fue a cortarle el paso, pero Sabo apareció con una patada voladora de fuego, que hizo retroceder al almirante.

\- Todo tuyo, hermanito. - dijo Sabo con una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Sabo. - contestó Serujio con la mirada fija en Akainu.

Mientras el guerrero avanzaba amenazante, Shanks y su tripulación comenzaron a atacar a Teach y los suyos, para dar así un respiro a Marco y los demás. La batalla era muy feroz, pero ninguno de los dos bandos cedía un milímetro.

Luffy y los demás comenzaron a hacer retroceder a los vicealmirantes y los demás soldados y agentes. Estaban ganando terreno, la batalla comenzaba a bascularse a su favor.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, la lucha por el título de "mejor espadachín del mundo" volvía a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿Preparado para el último asalto, Roronoa? - preguntó Mihawk poniéndose en pie, ya que para ver los movimientos del guerrero ambos habían tomado asiento sobre el suelo.

\- No. - contestó Zoro mientras se levantaba también.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó Mihawk muy extrañado.

\- Digo que no estoy preparado para otro asalto, porque no va a haber más asaltos. - dijo Zoro mientras comenzaba a mover los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, con las espadas extendidas – Este va a ser el último ataque, mi última baza.

\- ¿Vas a jugarte el título a un último ataque? - preguntó Mihawk impresionado – Admirable. Un coraje encomiable. - alabó mientras preparaba su gran espada negra – No te lo pondré fácil.

La espada de Mihawk se llenó de haki, aunque debido al color de la espada, no fue muy notable. Lo que sí se hizo notar fue un gran aura de color blanco verdoso que emanaba del gran arma cortante.

Mientras Mihawk cargaba su sablazo levantando la espada por encima de su hombro derecho, Zoro cubría a sus espadas con haki, activando a la vez el Kiki Kyutoryu, formando un total de nueve espadas recubiertas de haki, las cuales emanaban un aura de color morado intenso.

\- No espero que lo hagas... - dijo Zoro mientras un destello rojo surgía de su ojo bueno.

\- Espada Negra... - susurró Mihawk.

\- Kiki Kyutoryu... - dijo Zoro.

\- Sablazo...

\- Asura...

\- Salvaje...

\- Final...

\- ¡DEL VACÍO!

\- ¡ONI GIRI!

Los dos espadachines se lanzaron al encuentro el uno del otro. Sus filos chocaron formando un ruido terrible que recorrió todo el campo de batalla. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos se hizo nada, pero al cabo de segundos, se apreciaron los daños.

Dos de las katanas de Zoro se resquebrajaron, el espadachín del pelo verde recibió un brutal corte igual al que el mismo rival le hizo hace años, pero esta vez en sentido opuesto, formándose así una gran X en el pecho del joven. Zoro plantó pesadamente su rodilla derecha en el suelo, víctima del cansancio, mientras se ayudaba clavando la punta de la katana de su mano derecha para mantener el equilibrio.

\- Ha sido una gran lucha... Dracule Mihawk... - dijo Zoro con voz ronca y cansada.

\- Sí... Ha sido un honor... encontrar un rival... a mi altura... - dijo Mihawk mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

El Shichibukai sufrió un gran corte de nueve espadas sobre su pecho, un duro golpe que su espada, ahora resquebrajada y llena de muescas, sólo pudo mitigar un poco. Mihawk cayó derrotado sobre el campo de batalla, y Zoro se incorporó de nuevo para ir a ayudar un poco a los demás.

Por otro lado, Kuzan, para sorpresa de Teach, dejó la banda para ayudar a Sabo y los demás.

\- Nos has traicionado, Kuzan. - maldijo Teach.

\- Sí, formaba parte del plan. - dijo Kuzan con una media sonrisa – Yo soy un revolucionario, tu tripulación era demasiado peligrosa para el cambio que iba a sufrir el mundo, había que eliminarte.

\- Pagarás esto muy caro... - dijo Kurohige con voz ronca.

\- ¡No te desconcentres de tu pelea! - dijo Shanks asestándole un corte en el estómago.

Teach cayó un momento, y Kuzan pudo ir a ayudar a los demás.

En ese momento, el gesto de Teach cambió a una cara de ira pura.

\- Todos... me las vais a pagar todos... yo voy a ser el nuevo Rey de los Piratas... ¡con todo mi poder! - exclamó Teach.

Kurohige se echó al suelo, poniéndose a cuatro patas mientras su cuerpo hacía gestos raros.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te hice esa cicatriz del ojo... Shanks? - dijo Teach con la voz muy distorsionada.

\- Sí, eran las garras de una bestia... - contestó Shanks muy serio.

\- Y dime otra cosa, Shanks, ¿por qué no te sorprendió ver que tenía el poder de la oscuridad? - preguntó Teach mientras su cuerpo se hacía más grande y peludo.

\- Porque tienes tres estómagos, puedes comer más de una fruta... - dijo Shanks ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

\- ¡EXACTO! - dijo Teach mientras se transformaba en una bestia enorme, con aspecto canino y de tres cabezas, de pelaje negro como el carbón y fuertes garras y dientes - ¡Aquí está! ¡Mi auténtico poder! ¡Mi poder original! ¿El poder de la fruta de tipo Zoan Mitológica! ¡El cerbero! - exclamó dando un fuerte rugido.

\- Tened cuidado todos... - dijo Shanks tragando saliva – El poder de un cerbero de la oscuridad no es nada comparable a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Teach pegó su primer zarpazo en dirección a Shanks y su tripulación. Éstos consiguieron esquivar como pudieron el duro golpe, pero la fuerza y la rapidez del mismo, empujaron a Shanks a tomar una importante decisión.

\- ¡A los miembros de mi tripulación! Ayudad a Marco y los demás a ir a un lugar seguro en el que puedan recuperarse. Escoltad a todos los heridos y ayudad a los que estén combatiendo, esta batalla toca su fin, si no hacemos eso, habrá bajas innecesarias, yo me ocuparé de Teach. - ante los gestos de desaprobación de su tripulación, el yonko dijo una última frase - ¡Es una orden de vuestro capitán!

\- ¡Sí, capitán! - contestaron finalmente los miembros de la tripulación de Shanks.

\- Espera, Shanks, ¡no te puedes quedar peleando solo contra esa cosa! - dijo Marco.

\- Marco, me llamaste como refuerzos, ¿no? Entonces confía en mí. - dijo Shanks con una media sonrisa.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, el paso sereno de Serujio finalmente culminó en el encuentro con Akainu.

\- Akainu, vas a morir, aquí y ahora. - dijo Serujio apretando la empuñadura de su katana.

El almirante de flota echó un vistazo por detrás del guerrero, y vio a Nami peleando con unos soldados, lo que le dio la idea de que estaba distraída y, por tanto, indefensa.

\- En este estado no puedo contigo, Serujio no Haikyo... - dijo Akainu – Pero te destruiré quitándote lo que más quieres...

En ese momento, Akainu saltó y se fundió en el suelo, transportándose a través de él en forma de flujo de lava. Cuando estaba a la altura de Nami, saltó del suelo con su puño de lava amenazante, en dirección a la ocupada navegante.

El ataque de Akainu estaba a punto de dar a la pelirroja justo cuando un filo rojo se paseó por el cuello del almirante de flota. Serujio agarró su cuerpo, lo lanzó a la derecha, y cogió su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

\- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a obsesionar con destruirme y por culpa de ello pierdas la cabeza... - dijo Serujio torciendo la cabeza.

El chico puso sus dedos en la posición de la garras de dragón y estalló la cabeza de Akainu con rabia, haciendo que más sangre aún salpicase su cuerpo. Luego absorbió la katana con su mano para tener más poder puro de Axio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nami? - dijo mientras la navegante derrotaba a cinco enemigos con un rayo.

\- Sí, se escuchó a Akainu desde lejos, pero sabía que ibas a pararlo, así que no me preocupé. - dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

\- Pequeña tentadora de la suerte... - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Después de ese gesto, Serujio pudo reparar en Teach. En ese momento no sabía que esa gran bestia era Kurohige, pero sí sabía que estaba peleando contra Shanks, y que era peligroso.

En el mismo momento que Serujio miró la escena pudo ver cómo la gran bestia cargaba un gran zarpazo para golpear a Shanks. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Serujio se lanzó con el geppo y el soru a ayudar a su amigo, pero, en el mismo vuelo, se agarró muy fuerte el pecho y se mareó, lo que le hizo caer al suelo a plomo.

\- "Ahora... no..." - pensó el guerrero aferrándose el pecho y respirando como podía.

Consiguió girar sobre su cuerpo para incorporarse y vio cómo la zarpa del cerbero volvía del ataque llena de sangre. Al alzar un poco más la vista, pudo ver a Shanks sobre una mancha color carmín. El chico no daba crédito, estaba en estado de shock.

\- ¡SHANKS! - gritó Serujio.

El ensordecedor grito alertó a Luffy y, al ver la misma escena que su hermano, se lanzó a por la bestia lleno de ira.

\- ¿¡Cómo has... podido!? - exclamó Luffy mientras corría. Cuando estaba al lado de Teach, saltó hinchando ambos brazos, rodeándolos de haki y echándolos hacia atrás – Gomu gomu no... ¡GRIZZLY MAGNUM!

El potente golpe de Luffy impactó sobre la cabeza central del cerbero, haciendo que éste se marease y volviese a su ser.

\- Teach... - susurró Serujio – No te lo perdonaré jamás... maldito... bastardo... - dijo con los brazos inyectados en sangre.

El chico se lanzó sin dudar a por Teach. A la velocidad del soru se plantó a su lado y hundió su puño en la cara de Kurohige, mandándolo lejos, en dirección casi al centro de la batalla.

\- ¡Al final sólo voy a quedar yo! - dijo Teach poniendo su mano derecha, la única que tenía, en el suelo.

Todo el campo de batalla se cubrió de una alfombra negra con una gravedad impresionante.

Serujio saltó hasta la posición de Luffy y lo agarró por el cuello para lanzarlo por los aires. Serujio, tras haber puesto a Luffy a salvo, quiso saltar también, pero no pudo por la oscuridad de Teach.

\- ¡GIGANT BLACK HOLE! - dijo Tech tragándose a todos los combatientes.

La gran cantidad de cuerpos que fue absorbida por la oscuridad llegó hasta Teach, y éste la subió por encima de su cabeza y la hizo explotar.

\- ¡LIBERATION! - exclamó Kurohige.

Todo el mundo salió despedido en todas direcciones. Ya nadie tenía fuerzas para luchar o levantarse. Sobre el campo de batalla sólo quedaban Teach y Luffy.

\- Zejajajaja... Supongo que esto es lo apropiado, ¿no? Una batalla uno contra uno como gran final. - dijo Teach.

\- Voy a acabar contigo, Kurohige. - sentenció Luffy con una mirada furiosa y desafiante.

\- Inténtalo. - retó Kurohige.

Luffy comenzó a correr estirando su puño derecho. Teach extendió su mano e hizo un agujero negro que comenzó a atraer a Luffy a gran velocidad. A esa velocidad, el puñetazo de Luffy se hacía más potente, pero acabaría en las garras de Teach.

\- "Un poco más... un poco más... un poco más..." - pensaba Serujio mientras se incorporaba mirando atentamente la escena - "¡Ahora!" ¡Rankyaku! - exclamó el guerrero sacando un filo cortante de su mano.

Teach tembló de miedo al escuchar esa voz y al ver cómo su otra mano era rebanada de cuajo por el filo cortante del castaño.

\- ¡Maldito Serujio! - exclamó Teach.

\- Gomu gomu no... ¡PISTOL! - exclamó Luffy.

El puñetazo de Luffy se hundió en la cara de Teach, y éste, cansado de las otras batallas y con toda la pérdida de sangre, se desplomó en el suelo.

Luffy se depositó tambaleante sobre el suelo, giró la cabeza a la posición de Serujio y levantó el pulgar con una media sonrisa. El guerrero hizo lo propio desde el suelo.

Tras ese gesto, Luffy reparó en el cuerpo inerte de Shanks. Estaba tendido boca arriba, con una herida de un gran zarpazo sobre el pecho, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Luffy se acercó tambaleándose hasta él y se desplomó de rodillas al lado de su cabeza.

\- Shanks... tú me dijiste... - dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba su preciado sombrero de paja – que te guardase esto... hasta que me convirtiese en un gran pirata... - dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta mientras acercaba el sombrero a la cabeza de Shanks – Pues bien... toma... te lo devuelvo... ya no lo necesito... - dijo Luffy llorando mientras colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Shanks.

Luffy, víctima del cansancio físico y emocional, se desplomó sobre el lado derecho.

Serujio seguía intentando incorporarse, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. El guerrero quiso llegar hasta Luffy, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Fujitora se levantaba también.

\- Serujio no Haikyo... - dijo el almirante con voz pesada.

\- Fujitora... - dijo Serujio con la respiración entrecortada.

Serujio miró fijamente a Fujitora, mientras que el ciego lo miró con su haki de observación intensamente.

\- Desde que te conocí me ha sorprendido tu haki de observación... - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿Alabas a tu enemigo, Haikyo? - preguntó Fujitora.

\- ¿Aún podemos considerarnos enemigos? - preguntó Serujio – Bueno, es obvio que sí. - añadió.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Serujio? - preguntó Fujitora.

\- Fujitora... aunque eres ciego, sabes perfectamente lo que se ve a tu alrededor. Sabes de sobra la cantidad de cadáveres que yacen sobre este campo de batalla. - dijo Serujio con voz cansada – Te propongo algo, Fujitora.

\- Expón tus condiciones. - dijo el almirante mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- Tienes un enorme poder, Fujitora, pero creo que sabes que en nuestro estado, de comenzar una batalla, yo saldría victorioso. - aseguró Serujio – No estoy fanfarroneando, creo que también eres consciente.

\- Sí... Para un hombre defensor de las leyes de la probabilidad, soy consciente de que mis posibilidades contra ti en este momento son ínfimas. - comentó Fujitora - ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Haikyo?

\- El almirante de flota a muerto. No queda ningún yonko con vida. La tripulación más fuerte del mundo ha sufrido un golpe terrible. El Gorosei ha desaparecido. Ya no hay ningún motivo para continuar esta batalla. - explicó Serujio – Mi petición es que cojas a Teach y los demás piratas que no sean la tripulación de Law, la de Shanks o la de Shirohige, y que la Marina se marche de aquí.

El almirante se quedó pensando con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo mismo te ayudaré a cargar con los heridos de la Marina y el Gobierno, y a encarcelar a los demás; a cambio de ello, te pido que nos dejes aquí a Luffy y su tripulación, incluyéndome, a la tripulación de Shirohige, a la tripulación de Law, a la de Shanks, y a Sabo, Kuzan y los demás revolucionarios. - propuso Serujio.

Fujitora continuaba meditando la propuesta.

\- Nunca me gustó Akainu como almirante de flota. - comentó el guerrero – Su obsesión por la justicia absoluta era peligrosa. Nublaba su vista de lo que estaba bien y lo que no en nombre de esa justicia. Su último título sólo consiguió anular por completo su capacidad de decisión. Como almirante de flota sólo era un títere en manos de la administración del Gobierno Mundial. - el castaño hizo una pausa – Administración que tú querías abolir... ¿me equivoco?

Fujitora abrió los párpados de par en par.

\- ¿Cómo has...? - preguntó el almirante muy sorprendido.

\- Considero que alguien como tú haría un gran trabajo como almirante de flota, Fujitora. - confesó Serujio - Es por eso que te hago esta propuesta. - hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos – Yo he matado al Gorosei, me gustaría que empezases un nuevo sistema, más justo y sin tanta oscuridad por detrás. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas la propuesta?

Fujitora meditó unos segundos más e introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta.

\- Bien, Serujio... - dijo Fujitora mostrando un dado y un pequeño recipiente cilíndrico – Tu propuesta me convence, pero como almirante de la Marina, entiende que no puedo aceptarla sin más, y que no puedo dejar que unos piratas encuentren el One Piece ante mis narices. Así que lo dejaré en manos del azar. Si el destino te sonríe y cree que es lo adecuado, hará que este dado marque un uno. Si sale un número distinto a uno, te arrestaré junto a los demás piratas, ¿de acuerdo? - propuso el almirante.

El guerrero tomó asiento frente a Fujitora, con gesto muy serio.

\- Sí, me parece bien. - contestó el chico.

\- Bien... entonces vamos allá.

Fujitora metió el dado dentro del recipiente y comenzó a agitarlo. Cada golpe del dado sobre las paredes del pequeño cubo era determinante en el futuro de Serujio y los demás. Finalmente Fujitora plantó el recipiente boca abajo en el suelo, dejando así caer el dado.

\- Serujio... no puedo ver el resultado... ¿qué ha salido? - preguntó Fujitora destapando el resultando.

\- Es un uno, Fujitora. - contestó Serujio.

Allí estaba, el final de la gran guerra. El único punto de la cara del dado era iluminado por los rayos de sol, lo que alivió a Serujio en gran medida.

\- Me fío de tu palabra, Haikyo. Además, mi haki no detecta que tus palabras sean falsas. - dijo Fujiotora.

\- El poder de ver las intenciones puras o impuras del rival... un gran nivel del haki de observación. - comentó Serujio impresionado y con una media sonrisa.

\- Está bien, Serujio. Esta guerra ha concluido. Habéis ganado. - dijo Fujitora – Ahora ayúdame a cargar a la gente. Ocúpate de los piratas que vamos a arrestar y yo me ocuparé de los heridos. - pidió el almirante mientras se incorporaba.

\- De acuerdo. - contestó Serujio.

El almirante comenzó a cargar a los heridos y los muertos con sus poderes en dos barcos de la Marina, mientras Serujio cargaba a los prisioneros en otro. Tardaron algo menos de 45 minutos en cargarlos a todos. Justo después de acabar, uno de los heridos se incorporó, era Garp.

El vicealmirante avanzó hasta Fujitora y Serujio, que estaban hablando juntos cerca de los demás piratas.

\- Issho, ¿qué significa esto? - preguntó Garp.

\- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó Serujio.

\- ¡Garp! - dijo Fujitora sorprendido - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, mejor que los que estaban conmigo en el barco. ¿Qué ha pasado? - volvió a preguntar Garp.

\- Verás, Garp, el chico y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. No tiene sentido continuar esta lucha, los dejaremos aquí y nos marcharemos. - explicó Fujitora – Lo he dejado en manos del azar, y el destino eligió a Serujio como vencedor.

\- Ya veo... ¿Puedes dejarme un rato a solas con él? - pidió Garp.

\- Por supuesto, estaré esperando en el barco. - dijo Fujitora – Serujio... aunque seas un pirata, eres un gran hombre, ha sido un honor pelear contigo.

\- Gracias, Fujit- espera, ¿te llamas Issho, como ha dicho Garp? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Sí, así es. - contestó el almirante.

\- Entonces gracias, Issho-san. También ha sido un honor enfrentarme a ti. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa.

Fujitora se encaminó al barco con una media sonrisa, dejando a nieto y abuelo solos dando un paseo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa propuesta a un almirante de la Marina!? - regañó Garp.

\- Era la mejor solución que teníamos, continuar con la lucha era una estupidez. - explicó Serujio.

\- ¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás lleno de heridas y lleno de sangre! ¡Vi cómo ese desgraciado de Sakazuki atravesaba tu pecho y cómo volvías a la vida! ¡Serujio! - dijo Garp en tono enfadado. Inmediatamente después de su regañina, abrazó a Serujio con fuerza - ¡Podrías haber muerto, idiota! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Abuelo... - susurró Serujio mientras apretaba al vicealmirante.

Unos segundos después se separaron.

\- Me voy ya, Serujio. Tened cuidado, y recuperaos. - dijo Garp.

\- Vale. Hasta otra vez, abuelo. - dijo Serujio.

Garp y Fujitora embarcaron despertando a Kizaru para que los ayudase a transportar los barcos hasta Marineford.

Serujio dio unas cuantas vueltas por el campo de batalla, y cuando vio a Chopper y Franky levantarse, se desplomó en el suelo. El renito y el cyborg llegaron rápidamente hasta el guerrero.

\- Serujio, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Chopper alarmado.

\- Hemos... ganado... - dijo Serujio con voz pesada – Ahora, por favor, curad a los demás...

\- Sí, eso está hecho. - dijo Chopper con decisión.

Franky y Chopper consiguieron despertar a Brook, Nami, Jinbei y Robin, y a más piratas de las tripulaciones de Shirohige, Shanks y Law para ayudar a los heridos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron vendados y socorridos con primeros auxilios, todos se tumbaron a descansar.

Durmieron unos tres días, lo que les hizo recuperar fuerzas.

Al despertar, Luffy, Marco, Law y Ben Beckman, el segundo al mando de la tripulación de Shanks, y sus respectivas tripulaciones, se reunieron.

\- ¿Qué haremos... con los caídos? - preguntó Law tímidamente.

\- Yo... propongo enterrarlos aquí, en esta isla. - propuso Marco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Luffy.

\- Hagámoslo pues. - secundó Beckman.

Las tripulaciones enterraron a todos los caídos en dos filas. En el centro de las dos filas, con unas tumbas más grandes, se encontraban las de Shanks y Shirohige, cada cual con sus pertenencias.

En la tumba de Shirohige estaba su alabarda, que fue reparada para ello, clavada sobre la gran roca en la que se encontraba su nombre. En lo alto de la misma estaba atada su gran chaqueta blanca con la insignia de la banda a la espalda. En la tumba de Shanks estaba su espada clavada. En su empuñadura estaba atada su chaqueta negra larga. Luffy, casi al terminar la ceremonia, Luffy se acercó a Shanks, y colocó su sombrero encima de la espada.

\- Esto es tuyo, Shanks... - susurró Luffy con una media sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Después del funeral, los piratas montaron un banquete para recuperar fuerzas. Comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse, y luego tomaron la decisión más importante del día.

\- En algún lugar de esta isla, está el One Piece. - dijo Marco.

\- Debería quedárselo Mugiwara-ya. - dijo Law.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Beckman – Al fin y al cabo, él derrotó a Teach.

\- Yo también estoy a favor. - dijo Marco – Puedes ir a buscarlo, Luffy.

\- Gracias a todos, chicos... - dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haréis los demás? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Nosotros nos iremos. - dijo Beckman – Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

\- Nosotros también. - dijo Law – Ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado, Luffy.

\- Nosotros también nos marcharemos. - añadió Marco – Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra ayuda.

\- Vosotros habríais hecho lo mismo... - comentó Luffy.

Pasaron el día en un campamento que montaron entre todos. Por la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Serujio. El chico fue hasta las tumbas de Shanks y Shirohige.

\- Shirohige... - dijo el chico en voz baja – Tú... te sacrificaste por mi hermano... No sólo el día de la batalla, también lo acogiste como a tu hijo sabiendo la sangre que corría por sus venas... - se empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta del guerrero – Y cuando nos pediste ayuda... yo ni siquiera pude conseguir salvarte la vida... - dijo el castaño mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Lo siento... Shirohige... - Serujio agachó la cabeza y luego miró la tumba de Shanks – Shanks... yo... No pude llegar a salvarte del ataque de Teach... fui débil... dejé que "eso" me afectara justo en el momento clave... no pude salvarte... Shanks... lo siento... - susurró mientras lloraba.

Un rato después llegó Marco. Serujio estaba frente a ambas tumbas, sentado, abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cabeza metida entre ellas. El fénix se acercó en silencio, colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Serujio, y se sentó a su lado. El castaño se asustó un poco y se limpió la cara.

\- Hola, Marco. - dijo el guerrero en tono bajo y triste.

\- Hola, Serujio. ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó el comandante.

\- Me temo que no tengo el sueño tan pesado como mis hermanos... - dijo echando un vistazo al campamento y viendo cómo dormían Sabo, Ace y Luffy a pierna suelta.

\- Serujio... Nunca podré agradecerte del todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros... - comentó Marco.

\- No, no podrás porque no hay nada por lo que dar las gracias. - dijo Serujio en tono serio.

\- ¡Claro que lo hay! - contestó Marco.

\- No... Vuestra tripulación acogió y aceptó a mi hermano, se sacrificó por él en la batalla de Marineford, vuestro capitán murió por protegerlo... - Serujio hizo una pausa – En términos de agradecimiento siempre voy a estar en deuda con tu tripulación, Marco.

\- Vosotros hicisteis gran parte de lo que has dicho posible al ayudarnos, así que... dejémoslo en tablas, ¿vale? - dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

\- Lo acepto... - dijo Serujio sonriendo de medio lado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Posteriormente, Marco rompió ese estado.

\- Los dos se sacrificaron en pos de la Nueva Era. - dijo Marco observando las tumbas.

\- Sí... Y si hubiese sido más fuerte... podría haber salvado a ambos... - dijo Serujio con voz de rabia y apretando los puños.

\- No puedes culparte por algo así. No es que no debas, es que no puedes. - recalcó Marco – Era una batalla, no puedes exigir tanto en un campo de batalla.

\- Supongo que sí... - dijo Serujio aflojando los puños.

Otro momento de silencio se apoderó de la escena. Sólo se oía el leve sonido de la brisa que formaba el ligero viento nocturno de la isla.

\- Serujio... a pesar de que no formas parte de nuestra tripulación, siempre te consideraré como uno de mis hermanos. - dijo Marco mirando al cielo.

\- Gracias, Marco. Significa mucho para mí viniendo de alguien como tú. Yo también te consideraré así por siempre. - dijo Serujio ofreciendo a Marco su brazo derecho flexionado.

El fénix agarró el brazo de Serujio con el suyo, juntando sus antebrazos. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Acto seguido, Marco bostezó y se despidió de Serujio para volver a dormir.

Al cabo de un rato, se acercó Chopper por detrás de Serujio. El renito caminaba despacio y algo cabizbajo.

\- ¿No puedes dormir, Chopper? - preguntó Serujio sin girarse.

\- No sabiendo lo que te pasa... - comentó Chopper llegando a la altura del guerrero.

\- Me hiciste un chequeo mientras me recuperaba, ¿no? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Así es... - dijo Chopper con la voz apagada.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Serujio tragando algo de saliva.

\- Imagino que recordarás cuando te dije que quedaban 6 meses de vida sin contar tus acciones... - dijo Chopper con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo... - contestó Serujio.

\- Supongo que la resurrección ha cogido de ese tiempo, y contando el Master Style, las situaciones cercanas a la muerte... - de los ojos del doctor comenzaron a brotar lágrimas – Te queda... una semana, Serujio... - dijo Chopper finalmente rompiendo a llorar.

\- Soy un idiota, por mi culpa no vas a poder desarrollar una cura a tiempo. - Serujio abrazó a Chopper – Lo siento, pequeño, siento haber sido tan egoísta... - dijo Serujio echándose a llorar también.

\- No... Serujio... yo... - el renito no acabó la frase y simplemente abrazó con fuerza al guerrero – Lo siento...

Serujio y Chopper se quedaron un rato abrazos, dándose apoyo, aunque el que más lo necesitaba era el guerrero. Por suerte tenía amigos que lo ayudaban.

\- ¿Ves, Chopper? Te dije que conseguiría que Luffy fuese el Rey de los Piratas antes de 6 meses. - susurró Serujio.

\- Sí... - contestó el renito.

Chopper se fue a dormir de nuevo. Serujio se quedó solo con sus pensamientos una vez más.

\- "Una semana... ¿eh?" - pensó Serujio - "Pensándolo bien... es muy poco tiempo..."

La noche pasó, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Serujio estaba siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol de la mañana.

Las tripulaciones se reunieron en la costa para despedirse.

\- ¿Todo listo? - preguntó Marco en voz alta desde tierra a los que estaban en el barco preparándolo todo.

\- Sí, está todo. - contestó Jozu.

\- Bien, entonces nos vamos. - dijo Marco dirigiéndose a Luffy – Fue una gran batalla, Mugiwara, muchas gracias.

\- Shishishi, no tiene importancia. - dijo Luffy con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Al mismo tiempo que Marco, Beckman y los piratas de Shanks se estaban preparando, sólo que Beckman ya se encontraba a bordo del barco.

\- Luffy, Marco, nosotros ya nos vamos. - dijo Beckman en voz alta.

\- ¡Adiós, Beckman! - dijeron el fénix y el chico de goma a la vez.

\- Volveremos a vernos. - dijo Beckman.

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron ellos.

La tripulación de Law también embarcó en su submarino amarillo, mientras el capitán se despedía de Luffy.

\- Mugiwara-ya, y todos los demás, fue muy divertido formar una alianza con vosotros, y un honor, sin duda. - dijo Law.

\- Lo mismo digo, Torao. - dijo Luffy con una media sonrisa.

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión. - dijo el cirujano mientras embarcaba.

\- Sin duda. - dijo Luffy emocionado.

Finalmente, los cuatro hermanos tuvieron un momento.

\- ¿Cuánto hacía... que no estábamos los cuatro juntos...? - preguntó Sabo.

\- Demasiado tiempo. - dijo Serujio.

\- Tanto que ha sido injusto, Sabo. - comentó Ace – He sido el último en enterarme de que seguías vivo. - dijo con los ojos vidriosos de alegría.

\- Jajaja, lo siento, Ace. - dijo Sabo con una amplia sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos de fuego se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Cuando escuché tu nombre en el campo de batalla no me lo creía, pero finalmente... es verdad. - dijo Ace.

Los cuatro sonrieron y se dieron un gran abrazo.

\- Me voy ya, chicos. - dijo Ace con una sonrisa, acercándose al barco.

\- Sí, yo también. - dijo Sabo acercándose al barco de los revolucionarios, en el que se encontraba Kuzan.

\- Adiós, Luffy, adiós, Serujio. - dijeron Sabo y Ace a la vez con amplias sonrisas.

\- ¡Hasta luego, chicos! - dijeron los otros hermanos.

\- No puede pasar tanto tiempo hasta que estemos otra vez juntos los cuatro, eh. - dijo Luffy.

Ace y Sabo rieron.

\- No, Luffy, tranquilo. - contestó Ace.

Marco y su tripulación dejaron la isla, a la vez que Sabo y los revolucionarios.

\- Bien, chicos. - dijo Luffy – Ha sido una gran batalla, todos habéis estado increíbles. - el capitán paró un momento para dirigirse a Zoro – Enhorabuena por el título, mejor espadachín del mundo. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos felicitaron y vitorearon inmediatamente a Zoro.

\- Te dije el Rey de los Piratas necesitaría al mejor espadachín en su tripulación. - dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí, respecto a eso... - Luffy dio un puñetazo a su palma de la otra mano y sonrió ampliamente - ¡Vamos a buscar el One Piece!


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueeeno, bueno, chicos y chicas, ya estamos en el capítulo final de esta historia. Quería dar las gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por interesaros por esta historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado mucho y que disfrutéis también este último capítulo. Un día más... ¡a leer!**

Capítulo 27 - "El final de la historia de Portgas D. Serujio"

A esas alturas casi no parecía real. Por fin se encontraban allí, en la isla final, en la culminación de su gran viaje, en el lugar en el cual reposaba el One Piece, Raftel. Sus heridas de batalla aún estaban frescas, y se hacían notar en los doloridos cuerpos de los 11 integrantes de la tripulación. Pero no iban a dejar de ningún modo que esas heridas interrumpiesen su búsqueda.

\- Bueno, chicos, ha sido un viaje muy largo hasta aquí. - comenzó Luffy – Me habría gustado llegar hasta este punto por nuestra cuenta, pero la situación hizo que lo hiciésemos así. Así que ahora que estamos aquí, ¡vamos a buscar el One Piece! - exclamó emocionado.

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron los demás.

La isla era casi todo un paraje yermo y rocoso, por lo que no les costó mucho encontrar una gran cueva. La banda entró a la cueva con extremo cuidado de las cosas que podrían encontrarse. Al final de la cueva, había un claro, iluminado por los rayos del sol que penetraban en la cavidad por una apertura en el techo. La luz hacían reflejos dorados y plateados por todo el suelo, lo que cegó a la tripulación cuando entraron en el claro. Al entrar más en él, la banda quedó boquiabierta.

En el centro del claro había un phoneglyph de color dorado, era la última de estas grandes rocas que contaban la historia del Siglo Vacío, el gran secreto que encerraba el mundo y que escondía el Gobierno desde hace siglos. Esta piedra se encontraba rodeada y prácticamente inundada de piezas de oro y plata. Era la más vasta riqueza que ninguno de ellos hubiese podido ver jamás.

Robin se acercó con cuidado pero extremadamente emocionada al phoneglyph. Los demás siguieron a la arqueóloga boquiabiertos por semejante botín. Cuando la morena llegó hasta la gran piedra, la acarició suavemente.

\- Es mucho más grande que cualquier otra que haya visto hasta ahora. Sin duda es el fragmento final. - dijo Robin emocionada.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te llevará más tiempo descifrarlo, Robin? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Sí, bastante más que los demás, la verdad... - dijo Robin – Es posible que incluso tarde un día entero. - concluyó.

\- Bueno, no tenemos prisa. - dijo Luffy sonriente – Mientras nosotros podemos explorar todas las riquezas y el resto de la isla. - propuso el capitán emocionado.

\- "Sí, tenemos tiempo... aún hay tiempo..." - pensó Serujio algo serio.

\- ¿Qué, Serujio, no te apetece explorar? - dijo Usopp sonriente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Eh, sí, claro. - contestó Serujio poniendo una sonrisa.

\- Bien, vamos allá entonces. - dijo Luffy.

Franky construyó en unos 10 minutos un gran andamio para que Robin pudiese llegar a leer las letras de la parte de arriba, pues era una piedra realmente grande. La arqueóloga se quedó con el phoneglyph mientras todos los demás comenzaron a cargar todo el botín en el barco.

Ese día, como dijeron, exploraron la isla. Tenía más cuevas en las cuales entraron a investigar, encontrando una gran variedad de animales extraños que se refugiaron en ellas por la gran batalla. Con el paso de la banda, los animalillos volvieron a salir al exterior. Al caer la noche, todos se fueron a dormir al campamento que tenían montado. Todos excepto Robin, que quería seguir descifrando el phoneglyph.

Serujio se desveló en mitad de la noche, y fue a ver a la arqueóloga.

\- Oh, hola, Serujio. - dijo Robin al escuchar las leves pisadas sobre el suelo de la cueva, sin levantar la vista de la gran piedra.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? - preguntó Serujio asombrado.

\- Fuiste un maestro asesino, no hay nadie más en la banda con unas pisadas tan poco sonoras. - explicó Robin.

\- Ah, vaya, pillado. - dijo Serujio largando una leve carcajada - ¿Cómo va la traducción? - preguntó Serujio tras un breve silencio, tomando asiento en una roca de la cueva y encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

\- Es fascinante. - dijo Robin – Cuenta cosas increíbles. Explica como una antigua tribu, la tribu de los que llevaban una "D." en su apellido fue masacrada por el Gobierno por un Arma Ancestral... - explicó Robin.

\- El Árbol Ambrosía. - comentó Serujio.

\- Sí... - dijo Robin asombrada - ¿Cómo sabías que...?

\- Me lo contó todo un antiguo miembro del Gorosei, el día justo antes de la batalla. - explicó el guerrero expulsando una bocanada de humo.

\- Oh... ya veo... - dijo Robin aún bastante impactada – Por cierto, Serujio, ¿te dijo también el significado de la "D."? - preguntó la chica con mucha curiosidad.

\- Sí, pero a lo mejor lo pone ahí... ¿has acabado de descifrarlo? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Sí, he acabado, y no lo especifica. - dijo Robin – Sin embargo hay un mensaje al final del grabado que cobraría sentido en caso de saber el apellido. - comentó Robin algo misteriosa.

\- ¿Es un mensaje de mi padre? - preguntó Serujio

\- Sí. - contestó Robin.

\- "Demon" - dijo Serujio – El apedillo "D." significa "Demon".

Robin sonrió ampliamente de forma victoriosa.

\- Ya veo... - susurró Robin sonriente – Entonces sí tiene sentido.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tiene sentido? - preguntó Serujio muerto de curiosidad – Robin, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

\- "En este punto dejo mi último legado. Tras haber leído todo el texto, habrás entendido todo lo que pasó en ese Siglo Vacío de hace 800 años. Estoy seguro de que el que ha llegado hasta aquí es un "Demon", así que a ese que se llama de ésta manera, le dejo la ubicación de mi legado, el cual yo ya no podré cumplir, porque mi tiempo de vida ha expirado. Pero el que haya llegado hasta aquí, que siga mi voluntad y ponga el mundo patas arriba. - Gol D. Roger" - leyó Robin emocionada.

Serujio se asombró de tal manera que se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

\- Mi padre... ¿qué es lo que ha dejado? - dijo Serujio intrigado a más no poder.

Robin bostezó y se restregó ambos ojos presa del cansancio.

\- Bueno, pone que Roger... - la arqueóloga bostezó nuevamente, no pudiendo acabar su frase.

\- Oye, Robin, si lo necesitas ve a dormir y mañana nos lo explicas a todos, ¿vale? - dijo Serujio con una amable sonrisa.

La morena bostezó de nuevo.

\- ¿No te importa? - preguntó ella. Ante el gesto de negación del guerrero, largó una sonrisa – Me voy a dormir entonces, estoy cansada. Mañana os cuento todo. - dijo emocionada – Buenas noches, Serujio.

\- Buenas noches, Robin. - contestó Serujio.

El chico se quedó en el interior de la cueva mientras Robin se iba al campamento a descansar. Serujio pisó su antiguo cigarrillo y se encendió uno nuevo. Se acercó despacio hasta el phoneglyph y pasó suavemente la mano por su superficie, notando cada relieve de cada letra del mensaje de Roger.

\- Papá... ¿qué es lo que habrás dejado para poner el mundo patas arriba? - susurró Serujio con gesto serio.

Un rato después, el chico dejó la cueva para respirar el ambiente de Raftel. El guerrero se subió a la parte de arriba de la cueva, donde había un árbol en el cual se sentó. Un rato después se tumbó, apoyando su cabeza en la parte más baja del vegetal. El cielo nocturno de Raftel estaba completamente despejado, permitiendo así al castaño disfrutar de un increíble manto de estrellas. El silencio envolvía pacíficamente al guerrero, cuando una voz retumbó en su interior.

\- Serujio. - le llamó aquella voz.

\- ¿Hm? Hola, Axio. - dijo Serujio volviendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Oye, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema. - dijo el demonio con un aire algo misterioso.

\- Adelante, te escucho...

Acabó pasando la noche con la conversación entre Axio y Serujio. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban por la costa este de la isla, se despertaron los demás.

\- "Seis días..." - pensó Serujio.

La tripulación se reunió frente al phoneglyph, dentro de la cueva, expectantes a las palabras de Robin.

\- Chicos, hay un mensaje que dejó Gol D. Roger como último tesoro para seguir su legado. - comentó Robin.

\- ¿Roger? - preguntó Luffy sorprendido – Y ¿qué dice?

\- El mensaje especifica un lugar en el que se encuentra una de las Armas Ancestrales, el Arma definitiva para poner el mundo patas arriba. Es el Arma Ancestral Génesis. - explicó la arqueóloga.

\- Y ¿para qué sirve Génesis? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Bueno, como todos sabéis, la única forma de entrar al Grand Line es a través de la Reverse Mountain, ¿no? Esa montaña por la cual ascienden cuatro ríos, uno de cada mar, y de la que sale un quinto que desemboca en el Grand Line. - dijo Robin.

\- Sí, lo sabemos. - dijo Luffy.

\- Pues bien, Génesis sirve para destruir esa montaña. - explicó Robin con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron todos a la vez.

\- Es el proyecto de unificación e igualdad del antiguo Rey de los Piratas. - dijo Robin – Sanji, en el texto se dice además que el legendario mar en el que todos se juntan, el All Blue, reside debaje de la Reverse Mountain. - comentó la morena – Al volar la montaña, el mar saldría a la superficie.

Sanji quedó boquiabierto.

\- También se dice que el arma está incompleta, pero que el carpintero que haya sido capaz de trae un navío hasta aquí, será capaz de completarla. - dijo Robin mirando a Franky.

\- Sí, dejádmelo a mí. - dijo Franky con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Estoy emocionado, vamos a completar el deseo de Roger. - dijo Luffy con muchas ganas – Robin, dinos dónde está Génesis.

\- Según esto se encuentra en una cueva marina de la parte oeste de la isla. - dijo la arqueóloga.

Rápidamente, la tripulación fue hasta la cueva. Ninguno pudo dar crédito de lo que vio. Era un barco gigantesco, más grande que el Sunny. Estaba algo derruido y viejo, debido al paso del tiempo. La banda sacó el navío y lo atracó al lado del Sunny, en la costa sur de la isla.

Una vez estaba todo listo, toda la banda a las órdenes de Franky comenzó a reparar el barco. Utilizaron madera de los árboles que poblaban la isla, y minerales de las cuevas de la misma ya que por proa, asomaba en este gran barco un cañón de no menos calibre que la nave. El cyborg descubrió que el gigantesco cañón funcionaba por aire a presión, igual que el del Sunny, así que decidió hacer el mismo sistema de disparo, ajustado a su tamaño.

Tras un buen rato con el barco, Serujio se acercó a Franky.

\- Oye, Franky, ¿cuánto crees que nos llevará la reparación de Génesis? - preguntó el guerrero mientras cargaba algunos tablones de madera.

\- Calculo que un par de días desde hoy. - dijo Franky rascándose la barbilla.

\- Bien, trabajemos duro. - dijo Serujio con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. - dijo Franky emocionado.

Efectivamente, como dijo Franky, tardaron dos días en dar los últimos toques al Arma Ancestral. Después de repararla, se reunieron todos frente a los dos barcos.

\- Bien, chicos, ya está todo listo, ahora hay que saber dónde está la Reverse Mountain. - dijo Luffy.

\- Llegamos a Raftel desde ahí. - dijo Nami señalando al sur – Entonces la Reverse Mountain tiene que estar justo al otro lado. - concluyó señalando la costa norte.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora a ver quién irá en cada barco. - dijo Luffy emocionado – Mm... yo creo que Franky tiene que ir en el Génesis, ya que es el que mejor lo entiende.

\- Me parece bien, pero necesito ayuda con los cañones. - dijo Franky.

\- Yo iré contigo, Franky. - dijo Serujio.

\- Bien, entonces el Génesis está cubierto, todos los demás podéis ir en el Sunny. - dijo Franky.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vamos allá! - exclamó Luffy.

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron los demás.

\- "Cuatro días..." - pensó Serujio.

Se distribuyeron en los barcos de la forma en la que habían acordado. Franky y Serujio se adelantaron con el Génesis, ya que eran los que tenían que detonar la montaña.

Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, comenzaron los preparativos del gran ataque.

\- Serujio, recuerdas lo que te conté ayer, ¿no? - dijo Franky en tono serio.

\- Sí, es importante como para olvidarlo. - contestó Serujio.

\- Prepárate entonces. - dijo el cyborg.

\- Sí.

\- Vale, vamos a cargar el cañón. - dijo Franky.

Serujio y Franky se llevaron dos paquetes de siete barriles de Franky Cola cada uno, el combustible con el que funcionaba el Sunny.

El gran cañón tenía dos entradas por las que entraba el combustible para comprimir el aire. En cada una de las entradas, Franky y Serujio acoplaron los barriles de combustible. Franky accionó el cañón y éste comenzó a cargar aire. El vacío que generaba preparando el ataque provocaba un silbido muy agudo.

Al otro lado de la montaña, un hombre que custodiaba el faro de la Reverse Mountain sonrió al escuchar ese silbido.

\- "Parece que por fin alguien lo ha encontrado, Roger" - pensó el farero.

Al otro lado de la montaña había también una enorme ballena, con el morro lleno de heridas y una marca de la banda de Luffy pintada a mano por el capitán. El animal se llamaba Laboon y, al escuchar el sonido del cañón del Génesis, se separó de la montaña.

\- ¡Viejo Crocus! ¡Laboon! ¡Espero que hayáis escuchado el cañón y os hayáis puesto a salvo! - exclamó Luffy.

\- Laboon... - susurró Brook emocionado – Tras tanto tiempo... volveremos a vernos...

El grandísimo arma succionó diez veces más aire que el cañón del Sunny, y acto seguido expulsó la gran ráfaga de viento que destruyó por completo la gran montaña. Justo después del disparo, el cañón retrocedió y partió el gran barco Génesis por la mitad. Justo al caer el cañón al agua, el barco explotó. Antes de que el cañón retrocediese, Serujio ya había cogido a Franky en brazos y había saltado con el geppo hasta el Sunny.

Cuando aterrizaron en el barco, las mandíbulas de todos se desencajaron.

\- ¿¡Qué narices ha sido eso!? - dijo Zoro sorprendido.

\- Cuando construíamos el barco me di cuenta de que estaba construido para que sólo se usase una vez y luego desapareciese. - explicó Franky – Es un arma muy poderosa, era buena idea. Se lo dije a Serujio y preparamos ese plan de escape al disparar.

\- ¡Eso ha sido peligroso! - exclamó Nami dándoles un capón a cada uno.

\- L-Lo sentimos, Nami... - dijeron Franky y Serujio como pudieron.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por la reacción de Nami.

\- Bueno, chicos, lo que importa ahora es que ya lo hemos hecho, está todo. - dijo Luffy – ¡Atravesemos el All Blue! - exclamó emocionado.

Todos estaban muy emocionados y contentos, a la par que sorprendidos al ver a todos aquellos peces de distintos mares saltar en las aguas de un mismo mar. Sanji lloraba de la emoción de haber podido encontrar finalmente el mar legendario.

\- "Era verdad, Zeff, existe de verdad" - pensó el cocinero emocionado.

Cuando estaban a la mitad del All Blue, cerca de pasar la Reverse Mountain y encontrarse con Crocus y Laboon, Luffy se subió a la cabeza del Sunny, mirando a su tripulación.

\- Chicos... lo hemos conseguido... - comentó Luffy con una sonrisa – Gracias a vosotros... Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Serujio, Jinbei... Gracias a todos vosotros yo puedo considerarme ahora Rey de los Piratas... Chicos, este viaje ha sido un viaje increíble. Nos han pasado muchísimas cosas, y estoy muy feliz de haberos conocido a todos. Chicos, por haberme ayudado a cumplir mi sueño... Gracias... ¡LO LOGRAMOS! - dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

Todos se emocionaron con las palabras de su capitán.

\- No es nada, idiota. - contestaron todos a la vez.

Luffy sonrió muy ampliamente con una de sus típicas risitas. La tripulación llegó hasta el faro de Crocus, donde se encontraron con él y con Laboon.

\- ¡LABOOOOOOOON! - exclamó Brook muy emocionado.

Incluso tanto tiempo después, el gigantesco animal reconoció a su antiguo amigo de hace 50 años, y sonrió haciendo gruñidos de felicidad. Brook se tiró al agua para ir con la ballena, y Sanji saltó detrás para salvarlo.

La tripulación desembarcó en el faro, y todos saludaron a Crocus. Esa noche, montaron una gran fiesta.

\- Oye, Luffy. - dijo Serujio - ¿Quién es este hombre?

\- Es verdad. - recordó el chico de goma – Tú no estabas con nosotros cuando conocimos a Crocus y a Laboon. Ni Chopper, ni Franky, ni Robin, ni Jinbei. Tampoco Brook, pero él los conocía de antes. - Luffy hizo una pausa mientras despedazaba un trozo de carne del banquete de la fiesta – Este hombre se llama Crocus, él fue el médico de la tripulación de Roger. - explicó Luffy.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - exclamó Serujio sorprendido.

\- Sí, estuve en el barco de Roger. - dijo Crocus sonriente – Y ¿quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Portgas D. Serujio, uno de los hijos de Roger. - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿¡El hijo de Roger!? - exclamó Crocus igual de sorprendido.

\- Exacto. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa – Oye, y ¿qué hay de la ballena? - preguntó el chico muy intrigado.

\- Al bajar por la Reverse Mountain nos encontramos con Laboon y Luffy se peleó con ella. - explicó Usopp.

\- Ya veo. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende...? - dijo Serujio – Y Brook, ¿de qué conoces tú a Crocus y Laboon?

\- Cuando estaba vivo en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, formaba parte de la tripulación de los Piratas Rumbar. - comenzó a explicar Brook – Laboon comenzó a seguir un día a nuestro barco porque le gustaba nuestra música, pero cuando llegamos al Grand Line tuvimos que dejarlo aquí, a cargo de Crocus, pues era muy peligroso para él, ya que era sólo una cría. Prometimos volver a encontrarnos, pero mi tripulación fue atacada por armas envenenadas y todos morimos. Yo resucité, gracias a mi akuma no mi, pero estaba atrapado en un barco destrozado y en la densa niebla del Florian Triangle. Estuve solo 50 años, pensando que no volvería a ver a Laboon, hasta que conocí a Luffy y los demás. - explicó el músico.

\- Vaya... Brook... es una gran historia... - dijo Serujio con un par de lágrimas dibujadas en los ojos.

\- Lo importante ahora es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. - dijo el esqueleto emocionado.

Todos siguieron festejando mientras Brook tocaba la canción preferida de Laboon, "Binks no Sake". Al acabar la celebración, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Serujio, que fue a hacer una pregunta a Chopper.

\- Oe, Chopper. - le llamó estando a solas.

\- Dime, Serujio.

\- Moriré dentro de tres días pero... ¿a qué hora? - preguntó el guerrero sin rodeos.

\- Según mis cálculos... a mediodía, a las 12 en punto... - contestó Chopper con un nudo en la garganta.

\- De acuerdo, gracias, Chopper. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron con mucha energía.

\- "Tres días..." - pensó Serujio.

Ese día lo pasaron también con Crocus, contándole todas las grandes historias que habían vivido desde que se despidieron de él. En mitad de su conversación, el graznido de la gaviota del periódico sonó bien alto. Nami compró un periódico y se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? ¿Qué pone? - preguntó Serujio al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

\- Ya se ha enterado todo el mundo... - susurró ella preocupada - "Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación vencieron a la Marina y al Gobierno Mundial en Raftel y se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas." - leyó Nami.

Luffy y los demás gritaron de alegría.

\- ¿Han modificado también nuestras recompensas, Nami? - preguntó Zoro.

\- Sí... muchísimo... - dijo Nami – Veamos:

Nami: 650 000 000B

Usopp: 690 000 000B

Chopper: 780 000 000B

Brook: 850 000 000B

Franky: 910 000 000B

Robin: 970 000 000B

Jinbei: 1 200 000 000B

Sanji: 1 450 000 000B

Zoro: 1 700 000 000B

Serujio: 2 800 000 000B

Luffy: 3 000 000 000B

\- ¡HALAAAAAAA! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

\- ¡Son unas recompensas enormes! - exclamó Crocus – Al final superasteis a Roger, Luffy y Serujio.

\- Shishishi, ¡pues claro! - rió Luffy.

\- "Al final os superé, viejos" - pensó Serujio mirando al cielo y acordándose de Roger, Shanks y Shirohige con nostalgia.

\- ¡VAMOS A CELEBRARLO! - exclamó Luffy muy contento.

\- ¡SÍ! - animaron los demás.

Volvieron a pasar el día con Crocus y Laboon. Por la noche, cuando se iban a dormir, Serujio interceptó a Luffy.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿podemos ir mañana a Loguetown? - preguntó Serujio.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Loguetown? - preguntó Lufy con una mueca de curiosidad.

\- Oe, se supone que tú pasaste por ahí, ¿no lo recuerdas? - insistió el guerrero.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es la ciudad en la que ejecutaron a Roger! - recordó el chico de goma.

\- Exacto. - suspiró Serujio – Bien, como es la ciudad en la que nació y luego murió mi padre, me gustaría visitarla, ¿podemos ir?

\- ¡Claro! Iremos mañana. - dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Luffy. - dijo Serujio también con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, la tripulación se despertó tarde, así que se quedaron a comer con Crocus y después, por la tarde, partieron hacia Loguetown despidiéndose del médico y de la ballena.

Serujio cogió su den den mushi y se fue solo al observatorio. Se sentó en el sitio en el que siempre se sentaba con Nami, y comenzó a marcar un número.

\- "Dos días..." - pensó el chico mientras telefoneaba.

Cuando acabó de marcar, poco después de los primeros tonos, contestó el destinatario.

\- Hola, aquí Ace, ¿quién llama? - preguntó el chico de fuego.

\- Hola, Ace, soy Serujio. - dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, Serujio! Me he enterado de vuestras recompensas, ¡son enormes! ¡Enhorabuena, hermanito! - dijo Ace orgulloso.

\- Jajaja, gracias, Ace. - contestó el castaño.

\- Y dime, ¿por qué llamabas? - preguntó Ace intrigado.

\- Verás, es que quiero hablar de algo muy importante con Luffy, Sabo y contigo, ¿puedes venir mañana a Loguetown, a eso de las 11:30? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Mm... sí, claro, puedo ir. Iré con Marco, Jozu y Vista. - dijo Ace.

\- De acuerdo. A esa hora quedaremos en la plaza de la ciudad. Prefiero decíroslo cara a cara, gracias, Ace. - dijo Serujio.

\- Nada, nada. Estaré contento de verte. - contestó el moreno con voz alegre.

\- Y yo a ti. Hasta mañana, Ace. - se despidió el castaño.

\- Te voy mañana, Serujio. - dijo Ace.

Ambos colgaron. Después de a Ace, Serujio marcó el número de Sabo. El rubio también tardó poco en cogerlo.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Sabo.

\- Hola, Sabo, soy Serujio. - dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Hola, Serujio! Me he enterado de vuestras recompensas, ¡son enormes! ¡Enhorabuena, hermanito! - dijo Sabo orgulloso.

Serujio estalló en carcajadas.

\- Oe, ¿qué es tan gracioso? - dijo Sabo con voz enfadada.

\- Has dicho exactamente lo mismo que me ha dicho Ace. - dijo Serujio entre risas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Sabo riendo también - ¿Es que has hablado con él ahora?

\- Sí. Le he llamado por lo mismo que a ti. Y es que quiero hablaros de algo importante a Luffy, Ace y a ti. ¿Podrás ir a Loguetown mañana a las 11:30? - preguntó el guerrero.

\- Mm... bueno, ahora que te cargaste al Gobierno Mundial, los Revolucionarios tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Sí, iré. - dijo Sabo.

\- Genial, os veo en la plaza de la ciudad a esa hora. - dijo Serujio contento – Hasta mañana, Sabo.

\- Hasta mañana, Serujio. - se despidió el rubio.

Los dos hermanos colgaron. Tras esas dos llamadas, Serujio hizo una tercera. Tras un par de tonos, la otra línea contestó.

\- Hola, ¿quién llama? - preguntó una voz grave masculina.

\- Hola, leyendo el periódico me he enterado de que eres el nuevo almirante de flota, Fujitora. - dijo Serujio.

Mientras Serujio hablaba, Nami buscaba al chico por todo el barco. Llevaban un tiempo sin estar juntos a solas, y quería verlo. Preguntó a todos los del barco, pero ninguno lo sabía, hasta que acudió a Jinbei.

\- Oe, Jinbei. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Dime, Nami. - contestó el gyojin.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido Serujio? - preguntó la navegante con una mueca de duda.

\- Hm... creo que lo vi subir al observatorio, puede que esté descansando allí. - informó Jinbei.

\- ¡Por fin! Gracias, Jinbei. - dijo Nami con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No es nada. - contestó el gyojin con otra agradable sonrisa.

Nami subió hasta el observatorio despacio, para dar una sorpresa a Serujio. Mientras tanto, el chico terminaba su conversación.

\- Recuerda mis términos, Fujitora: ningún miembro de la tripulación de Shirohige, de los Mugiwara, o de los Revolucionarios sufrirá daño alguno ni será perseguido. - dijo Serujio en tono serio.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - contestó el almirante de flota.

\- Hasta luego, Issho-san. - se despidió Serujio.

\- Hasta mañana, Serujio. - dijo Fujitora.

Justo cuando Serujio colgó, Nami entró de golpe en el observatorio, sorprendiendo y dando un susto al guerrero.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te pillé! - dijo Nami dando saltitos de alegría.

\- Tsk, siempre hay una primera vez. - dijo Serujio con tono de superioridad.

Nami se acercó a él y empezó a pincharle un moflete con el dedo.

\- ¿Te está fallando ya ese haki de observación? - dijo en tono irónico.

Serujio cogió sus manos con la mano derecha, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la izquierda.

\- No hace falta el haki de observación cuando puedes con tu enemigo con una mano. - dijo Serujio con una media sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Jajaja! - exclamó Nami mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Serujio se detuvo para abrazar a la chica. Ambos sonreían muy ampliamente fundidos en ese tierno abrazo. Sin que se diesen cuenta, cayó la noche mientras llegaban a la isla, y se quedaron dormidos allí.

Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana llegaron a Loguetown. Antes de bajar del barco, justo al despertarse, Serujio y Nami estuvieron hablando un rato.

\- Nami, ¿estás ya despierta? - preguntó Serujio acariciando su cara en su posición habitual.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Buenos días. - contestó Nami.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y Serujio cogió las manos de Nami con sus dos manos.

\- Nami, soy muy muy feliz por haberte conocido. Eres sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. - dijo Serujio abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Serujio... no sé qué decir, tú también eres muy importante para mí, y yo también te quiero mucho. - contestó Nami.

La pareja se fundió en un dulce beso.

Poco después, la tripulación desembarcó en la isla para verla de nuevo. Se pusieron unas ropas para pasar algo más desapercibidos, y exploraron toda la isla.

\- "Tres horas..." - pensó Serujio.

Pasó el tiempo mientras los chicos veían la ciudad, y a las 11:00, Serujio decidió preguntar algo a Luffy.

\- Oe, Luffy, ¿vamos a la plaza frente al patíbulo? - dijo Serujio con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos allá! - contestó el capitán emocionado.

\- Bien, yo me adelanto un poco, estoy deseando ir. - dijo Serujio.

\- Vale, nos vemos en la plaza. - dijo Luffy.

Con la velocidad del soru, el chico se separó del grupo. En su camino hacia la plaza, vio llegar a puerto los barcos de Ace y de Sabo, y sonrió ampliamente.

\- "Axio..." - pensó el chico invocando al demonio.

\- Dime, Serujio. - contestó éste desde su interior.

\- "¿De verdad... serás capaz de hacer eso que me dijiste hace unos días?" - preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, podré hacerlo. Pero recuerda lo que te dije, nos desincronizaremos por completo, y necesitaré un mes, ya que la otra vez me dijiste que lo hiciese muy rápido. - dijo Axio.

\- "Sí... lo recuerdo... Muchas gracias, Axio" - dijo el chico.

Serujio se desvió del camino a la plaza y acabó en unas callejuelas cercanas al patíbulo. Allí se encontró con un hombre.

\- Hola, Issho-san. - dijo el chico.

\- ¿Estás preparado? - preguntó el almirante de flota.

\- Sí, lo estoy.

El resto de la tripulación llegó a la plaza a las 11:30, donde se encontraron con Ace y Sabo.

\- ¡Ace! ¡Sabo! - exclamó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola, Luffy. - dijeron los dos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? - preguntó el capitán con curiosidad.

\- Serujio nos citó aquí a esta hora. - dijo Ace.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Serujio? - preguntó Luffy con una mueca de curiosidad.

\- Sí. Él nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros tres. - explicó Sabo.

\- Qué raro... - dijo Luffy con gesto de curiosidad – Bueno, quitando eso, más raro aún es que no esté aquí Serujio.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. - dijo Sanji – Si precisamente él os ha citado... es raro que no esté puntual.

\- Se habrá perdido llegando a la plaza. - dijo Usopp – Es que se junta demasiado con Zoro...

\- ¿¡Qué quiere decir eso!? - dijo Zoro con dientes de sierra.

Zoro y Usopp empezaron a pelearse, saliendo algo mal parado el francotirador. Todos rieron por la cara que se le quedó a Usopp.

\- Pero es raro, fíjate que ya son las 11:45... - comentó Sabo.

Justo encima del patíbulo había una gran torre, con un una campana muy grande. La campana comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la gente se acercase a la plaza.

Por las escaleras de detrás del patíbulo, empezó a subir una persona.

\- ¡F-Fujitora! - exclamó Luffy.

\- Es el nuevo almirante de flota de la Marina. - dijo Ace poniéndose en pose defensiva.

Fujitora llegó hasta la parte de arriba del patíbulo y comenzó a hablar.

\- Ciudadanos de Loguetown. - dijo el almirante de flota en voz alta y clara – Hace muchos años fuisteis testigos de la ejecución de Gol D. Roger, el antiguo Rey de los Piratas. - Fujitora hizo una pausa – Hoy nos reunimos para presenciar un acontecimiento de importancia similar: la ejecución de su hijo menor, ¡Portgas D. Serujio!

Luffy y los demás se pusieron extremadamente tensos mientras veían a Serujio subir las escaleras acompañado de dos soldados de la Marina con una lanza cada uno.

Serujio llegó hasta la parte de arriba del patíbulo, con las manos esposadas, y se puso de rodillas sobre la superficie de madera con una media sonrisa.

Luffy fue a activar el Gear Second para salvar a Serujio, y Ace y Sabo ya estaban rodeando su cuerpo de fuego.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Ace! ¡Sabo! - exclamó Serujio - ¡Parad!

\- ¡Pero Serujio! - dijo Luffy.

\- ¿No crees que si quisiese escapar lo habría hecho? - preguntó Serujio.

\- Bueno... - susurró el chico de goma.

\- Mi hora ha llegado, Luffy. - dijo Serujio.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué!? - dijo Luffy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ya os lo explicará Chopper. - dijo Serujio con un suspiro.

Todos miraron al pobre renito, el cual tenía dos lágrimas dibujadas en los ojos.

Fujitora extendió un pergamino y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Portgas D. Serujio, se te acusa de los siguientes delitos: hurto, asesinato, alta traición, resistencia a la autoridad, casi omiso de la misma, ataque y destrucción de sedes gubernamentales y, por supuesto, piratería. - enumeró Fujitora – Por todos ellos se te impone pena de muerte, ¿te declaras inocente de alguno de ellos?

\- En absoluto, soy culpable de todos y cada uno de ellos. - contestó Serujio orgulloso.

\- Aceptas, por ende, la pena de muerte. - dijo Fujitora.

\- Sí, la acepto. - contestó el guerrero.

En ese momento, eran las 11:58. Luffy, Ace y Sabo lloraban de impotencia y tristeza, al igual que todos los demás.

\- Se te permiten unas últimas palabras. - dijo Fujitora.

\- Gracias... ¡Luffy! ¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Y a todos los demás! - exclamó Serujio - ¡No lloréis por mí! ¡Os quiero!

El reloj llegó a las 11:59 y justo Serujio fue atravesado por ambas lanzas en el pecho, igual que Roger hace tantos años.

Los hermanos y la tripulación estallaron en llantos.

\- ¡SERUJIOOOO! ¿¡Por qué!? - dijeron Luffy, Ace y Sabo entre llantos.

Tras ese desgarrador grito, hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos. Después de eso, Luffy se acercó al patíbulo.

\- Oe, Fujitora, ¿nos dejas enterrar el cuerpo? - preguntó Luffy con la voz muy apagada.

\- Sí, es vuestro. - contestó el almirante de flota – Yo me voy a Marineford.

\- Sí, gracias. - contestó Luffy.

El chico de goma cogió el inerte cuerpo de su hermano y fue al lado de Ace y Sabo.

\- Oe, chicos... ¿lo enterramos en el Reino de Goa? - preguntó Luffy – Así... haremos una visita a Dadán...

Sabo y Ace asintieron como pudieron.

Subieron a los barcos, y fueron hasta el Reino de Goa, donde se habían criado Luffy, Ace, Sabo y Serujio juntos como hermanos.

Tardaron un par de días en llegar a la isla. Una vez estaban allí, los chicos llegaron a la montaña de los bandidos, donde se encontraba Dadán y su banda, y llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando Dadán abrió, se encontró a Ace y Sabo.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - dijo la mujer emocionada - ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Dónde están Serujio y Luffy?

\- Hola, Dadán... - dijo Ace.

Al rato apareció Luffy cargando el cuerpo de Serujio.

\- ¿Ese es Serujio? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Dadán nerviosa.

\- Ha muerto... - dijo Sabo con voz queda.

Dadán y los demás bandidos rompieron a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? - dijo la mujer.

\- Hemos pensado que estaría bien enterrarlo aquí... Ya que éste fue nuestro hogar... - explicó Luffy.

Dadán asintió y prepararon una tumba al lado de la de su madre, Portgas D. Rouge, la cual fue enterrada allí por Garp, cuando trajo a Serujio.

En el funeral del guerrero, Chopper lo contó todo.

\- Chicos, recordaréis que Serujio dijo que yo os explicaría todo, ¿no? - dijo el renito con voz apagada – Serujio tenía una enfermedad muy grave en el corazón. La heredó de Roger. Aunque sólo había un 1% de posibilidades de que esa enfermedad se transmitiese de forma hereditaria, Serujio sufrió ese 1%. Su tiempo

se consumía poco a poco y, cuando acabó por llegar al límite, se ve que decidió entregarse... - explicó Chopper.

\- Serujio... ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada...? - susurró Luffy.

\- Él no quería preocuparos... Y me dijo que para que no sufriese yo toda la carga, el día de su muerte, os lo explicase todo... - dijo Chopper.

\- Menudo egoísta... - comentó Nami con voz triste.

Pasó el tiempo, y Luffy, Ace, Sabo y los demás finalmente se fueron de la isla.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y así hasta a hacer un mes...

…

…

…

Dadán fue un día a ver la tumba de Serujio. Al llegar allí, se encontró toda la tierra removida y un mensaje escrito en ella.

\- "La tumba era muy bonita, gracias, Dadán, vendré a visitarte" - leyó la mujer – N-N-No puede ser... ¿Acaso...? - dijo con los ojos como platos.

Por otro lado, en el Sunny llegó un correo. Era una carta para Nami. La navegante fue a su cuarto para leerla tranquilamente.

\- "Os espero en el Archipiélago Sabaody, no tardéis" - leyó Nami – Esta letra... no puede ser... definitivamente no es posible. - se dijo muy impactada.

La pelirroja salió corriendo a cubierta, donde llamó a Luffy.

\- Oe, Luffy, creo que podríamos ir a Sabaody, ya sabes, a ver a Rayleigh y a Shakky. - propuso Nami.

\- Sí, me parece bien, vayamos. - contestó Luffy.

Tardaron unos días en llegar. Todos se prepararon para desembarcar e ir a ver a Rayleigh, excepto Nami, que se quedó en el barco alegando que quería arreglar unas cosas.

Una persona fue acercándose lentamente al Sunny.

\- "Aún no me puedo creer que el plan de morirme antes que actuase la enfermedad y luego resucitar funcionase... Gracias, Axio... Espero que sigas siendo igual en el inframundo" - pensó el chico.

Aquella persona se acercó como una sombra hasta el Sunny y saltó a la cubierta sin hacer mucho ruido, sólo el suficiente para que la navegante lo escuchase llegar. La chica salió rápidamente de su cuarto, y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos, llorosos de la emoción, veían en ese momento.

\- No puede ser... - dijo tapándose la boca con la mano derecha – S-S-Serujio...

\- Hola, Nami. - contestó con una sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
